


I knew all along.

by Perfectdream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Questioning, Reconciliation, Self Confidence Issues, Wedding, X-Factor - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 97,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand il y réfléchissait réellement, il était clair qu'il l'avait toujours su. Depuis le premier jour. Depuis le premier regard. Malgré tous les obstacles et les fuites, ils pouvaient y arriver. Ensemble.</p>
<p>Une histoire d'amour n'est jamais un long fleuve tranquille; Louis et Harry sont les premiers à pouvoir en témoigner. Leur histoire est difficile et simple en même temps. Voici leur histoire, de rencontres en cris, de pleurs en éclats de rires, de prises de conscience en remise en question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Après des semaines à me poser la question, je me lance enfin. Voici ma première fiction Larry. Elle est quasiment terminée sur Word. Ceci est le premier chapitre, bonne lecture. :)

Le jour de leur arrivée au studio pour le bootcamp tout leur semblait différent de ce jour où tout avait basculé. Il est vrai que durant le mois qui venait de s'écouler ils avaient tous espérer tout en craignant que tout changerait. En posant leurs pieds sur le sol de leurs chambres ils n'avaient pu vraiment dire si la sensation était différente ou si même la température ambiante de la chambre avait changée. Comment est-ce que tout aurait pu rester tellement anodin et résolument familier quand ils étaient aux portes du jour le plus important de leurs vies ? Le sourire de leurs mères était quelque chose qui était aussi présent. Rien n'avait parût inopiné. Chaque objet était à sa place, chaque respiration amenait le même air, le goût du café qui coula le long de leurs gorges était aussi amer et sucré qu'habituellement.

 

Ils avaient espéré et attendu le changement qui aurait marqué cette journée comme particulière – qui leur aurait donné un indice que tout était sur le point de changer. Mais rien n'avait échappé au cercle sans fin du quotidien. Sauf l'heure du lever ; mais était-ce suffisant pour se dire qu'on avait une chance de changer son destin à tout jamais ?

 

Quelques semaines plus tard ils se retrouvaient maintenant à Londres pour le bootcamp qui devrait se dérouler sur cinq jours. Harry fut le premier à poser le pied sur le sol dur de l'arena. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que sa gorge se serra douloureusement l'empêchant de pouvoir déglutir à son aise. Il ne connaissait personne parmi les candidats et la pression qu'il posait lui-même sur ses épaules était encore plus lourde que le poids dans son estomac quand il s'avança dans le hall pour rejoindre l'accueil où il devait donner son nom. Ses mains moites commencèrent à trembler quand il essaya d'éteindre son ipod qui laissait échapper des notes d 'Isn't she lovely' le replongeant dans d'agréables souvenirs et une douce torpeur. Sa voix trembla légèrement quand il prit la parole.

 

 **"Bonjour"** , chuchota-t-il timidement.

 **"Bonjour"** , répondit le vigile. **"Nom et prénom s'il te plait."**

 **"Heu.... Harry....Styles"** , glissa-t-il en essayant de reprendre le dessus.

 

Après avoir vérifié sur la liste qu'il faisait bien partie des candidats autorisés à participer au bootcamp il expliqua rapidement à Harry qu'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui, les autres candidats devant encore arriver avant qu'ils ne se rejoignent tous dans la salle pour rencontrer les juges. Harry n'était pas sûr d'être en possession de tous ses moyens quand le stress reprit le dessus sur lui. Il dit rapidement au revoir avant de s'éloigner pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

 

Zayn quand à lui arriva avec un regard endormi tandis que son visage restait sérieux. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer au monde entier qu'il n'en menait pas large. Il donna son nom et écouta attentivement avant de s'éloigner silencieusement. Lui, avait encore les doutes qui avaient pris possession de son esprit ce matin particulier quand sa mère l'avait tiré du lit de force pour l'emmener passer cette audition qui l'avait mené ici. Tout tournait dans sa tête quand il s'assit dans un coin de la salle, passant le temps en regardant les autres candidats – essayant de déterminer lesquels étaient prêts à tout pour leur rêve et ceux qui programmaient déjà dans leurs esprits les discours entrecoupés de sanglots qu'ils offriraient à leurs familles quand ils auront échoué. Quelle idée atroce.

 

Liam connaissait déjà les ficelles du métier quand il passa les portes. Il avait déjà participé deux ans auparavant et avait atteint l'étape qui se déroulait dans la maison des juges. Il hocha poliment de la tête à plusieurs reprises face à l'assistant devant lui qui faisait de son mieux pour le guider. Sans prêter vraiment attention il lui dit au-revoir avant d'errer dans les couloirs de l'arène. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il dominait son sentiment d'angoisse mais il était déjà passé par là et c'était un atout certain. Il marcha quelques temps essayant de reconnaître un visage familier dans cette marée humaine qui commençait à inonder la salle. Tous ces candidats remplis d'espoirs tout comme lui. Quand il tourna dans un virage il entendit une voix l'appeler et il se retourna avec surprise avant de sourire doucement. Dermot O'Leary se tenait là, un sourire narquois aux lèvres tout en lui tendant la main. Liam s'approcha pour le saluer rapidement. Il se rappelait du présentateur qui avait été gentil et attentionné envers lui durant son premier essai.

 

 **"Salut, Liam. Alors te revoilà enfin. Deux ans après"** , lança-t-il avec entrain.

 **"Comme tu peux le voir !"** Répondit Liam en haussant des épaules tout en souriant. **"J'ai bossé dans mon coin, je pense que je suis prêt cette fois."**

 **"Je te le souhaite en tout cas"** , ajouta Dermot avant de poser sa main sur son épaule avec affection pour ensuite reprendre son chemin.

 

Cette discussion rapide ramena Liam en arrière, quand Simon lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt pour chanter en live dans son émission. Les pleurs avaient été la première réaction de Liam avant d'être en colère contre lui-même. Assez rapidement il s'était calmé avant de se promettre que la prochaine fois qu'il poserait le pied sur les planches pour les auditions ce serait pour gagner. Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver.

 

Ce fut un amusant remue-ménage qui attira l'attention des candidats présents dans le hall avant de découvrir que la source était un petit blond souriant qui parlait et riait comme s'il était encore au lycée avec ses amis. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'avancer et d'annoncer un tonitruant **«  Niall Horan »** à l'accueil. Une fois les formalités remplies il partit dans la salle accompagné d'un autre candidat avec qui il s'entretenait de façon animée et vivante. Oui, la première chose que l'on pouvait dire en le voyant était qu'il était bruyant. Bruyant et souriant. Quand il aperçut la salle dans laquelle les juges les rejoindraient bientôt il ne put retenir son expression de surprise et le juron qui allait bien évidemment avec, attirant l'attention de Zayn qui était toujours assis dans son coin. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil avant de sourire furtivement à l'animation qui occupait le corps de ce petit blond à l'accent chantant. En quelques secondes il l'avait perdu de vue et se replongea dans sa contemplation silencieuse.

 

Tout fût différent pour Louis. Sa mère le déposa dans la rue avant de lui dire au-revoir pour quelques jours. Il lui adressa un pâle sourire remplit d'anxiété avant de rejoindre le hall du bâtiment. Rien que les portes lui donnaient envie de rebrousser chemin juste avant que ne revienne à son esprit la raison de sa venue ici : il voulait se battre pour son rêve et il ne laisserait rien ni personne l'en empêcher. Surtout pas des portes ! Il les poussa timidement et posa son regard sur les personnes présentes, cherchant l'accueil auquel il savait qu'il devait se rendre. Il prit place dans la queue et attendit patiemment son tour. Il fut tirer de sa rêverie par une voix assez douce qui semblait répéter la même chose en boucle.

 

**"Jeune homme ? Jeune homme ?"**

 

Il tourna plusieurs fois la tête pour regarder autour de lui jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il était encore le seul candidat à attendre face à l'accueil. Il rougit doucement puis s'avança.

 

 **"Désolé"** , chuchota-t-il, **"j'étais dans mes pensées."**

 **"Pas de problèmes"** , répondit gentiment l'assistant lui faisant face. **"Ton nom et ton prénom s'il te plaît."**

**"Louis Tomlinson. Heu... il vous faut des papiers ou autre ? Parce que je n'ai pas emmené..."**

**"Non"** , le coupa l'homme en face de lui. **"Juste ta signature ici. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller"** , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rapide.

 

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir mais le simple fait qu'il prenne la peine de le dire rassura Louis. En temps normal il n'était pas aussi pataud et maladroit mais il fallait croire que le stress n'était pas son allié. Il prit note des indications qui lui étaient fournies avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et l'inquiétude du regard des juges bientôt sur lui remontait le long de sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se faire violence et ouvrir la première porte qu'il trouva face à lui. C'est avec surprise qu'il se retrouva dans des toilettes quasi vides si ce n'était ce jeune homme qui semblait se recoiffer. Louis s'avança timidement, son regard posé sur le visage du garçon face à lui. Il lui semblait familier, sans vraiment pouvoir dire s'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant ou non. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il le fixait obstinément que lorsque l'autre garçon croisa son regard dans le miroir et lui sourit. Louis rougit encore plus avant de marmonner des paroles qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens.

 

 **"Oops, je t'ai fait peur. Salut, je m'appelle Harry"** , lui lança le jeune homme bouclé avec un sourire engageant.

 **"Louis"** , répondit ce dernier en serrant brièvement sa main.

 

Le dit Harry se retourna à nouveau avant de remettre ses boucles en place tandis que Louis se dirigeait vers le lavabo adjacent pour passer ses mains sous l'eau froide, espérant que cela ferait disparaître la sueur qu'il avait eu la sensation d'étaler sur la large main qu'il venait de serrer.

 

**"C'est ta première fois ?"**

 

La question était tellement inattendue que Louis tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre de quoi parlait l'autre. Est-ce qu'il lui demandait si c'était sa première fois seul avec un être masculin dans les toilettes ?

 

 **"A Xfactor, je veux dire"** , ajouta le jeune homme face à l'air perdu de Louis.

 **"Oh... ouais"** , murmura-t-il. **"Toi ?"**

**"Ouais, je viens tout juste d'avoir 16 ans !"**

 

Louis hocha la tête deux fois notant quelque part dans son esprit que ce jeune bouclé était plus jeune que lui. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il lui semblait vraiment familier. Il posa son regard encore une fois sur le visage à sa gauche avant d'hausser les sourcils de surprise. Il l'avait déjà vu !

 

**"Tu... tu as passé les auditions à Manchester, non ?"**

 

Harry se tourna vers lui avec un sourire presque invisible – mais néanmoins présent.

 

 **"Ca s'entend à mon accent ?"** Demanda-t-il narquois.

 **"Non, non ! Je pensais juste t'avoir déjà vu...."** lâcha Louis, plus vraiment sûr de lui finalement.

 

La main du bouclé frappa rapidement son front avant qu'il ne se rapproche d'un pas de Louis et qu'il ne plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

 

**"Tu me dis quelque chose aussi, en effet ! Tu as chanté du Plain White T's, non ?"**

**"Je l'ai massacré, ouais"** , lâcha Louis avec amusement.

**"Moi, j'ai adoré !"**

 

Il porta la main à sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone et regarder l'heure avant de le replonger au creux du tissu en relevant la tête vers l'autre jeune homme.

 

**"Il va falloir qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas se faire remonter les bretelles !"**

 

Louis aurait pu mal prendre cette dernière phrase étant donné qu'il portait lui-même une paire de bretelles rattachées à son jean ; mais il pouvait dire que de la part d'Harry ce n'était qu'une expression sans méchanceté. Il éteint l'eau qui coulait toujours dans le creux du lavabo avant de se sécher les mains, pensant qu'Harry serait déjà parti. C'est en se tournant vers la porte qu'il surprit ce dernier appuyé contre le chambranle, semblant lui tenir la porte ouverte. Il se précipita vers la sortie et c'est en silence qu'ils rejoignirent la salle dans laquelle s'entassaient les 208 candidats qui seraient mis sur la sellette durant les prochains jours. Louis reposa son regard une dernière fois sur Harry et ne put empêcher une pensée de faire son chemin dans son esprit : «  Ce mec allait y arriver ! ». C'était une certitude pour lui, Harry serait un jour une star. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui demander un autographe – quoique l'idée de lui demander cela en plein milieu des toilettes lui parût plus saugrenue qu'autre chose et il se félicita de ne pas l'avoir fait. Qu'aurait pensé Harry ?

 

Quand les juges prirent place dans leurs chaises face aux candidats, chacun sût que finalement, tout ne faisait que commencer....


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit à petit l'histoire se met en place.

Simon Cowell se tenait debout sur l'estrade réservée aux juges tandis que face à lui tous les candidats semblaient pendus à ses lèvres – peut-être pas tous tout bien réfléchi. Liam le fixait avec respect et attention mais il ne semblait pas aussi stressé que les autres. Son regard prenait le temps de découvrir les nouveautés du studio, essayant de reconnaître quelques personnes qui étaient déjà présentes deux ans auparavant. Il se tenait calme, les mains le long du corps et Simon lui adressa un sourire rapide, ravi de le revoir.

" **Bonjour à tous** " , lança-t-il sans attendre leurs réponses pour continuer. " **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe du bootcamp je vais vous expliquer rapidement. Cette année nous avons changé quelques règles. Aujourd'hui vous choisirez une chanson en fonction des groupes dans lesquels nous allons vous répartir puis vous viendrez la chanter devant nous. Je comprends que c'est un grand changement mais vous êtes déjà passé par là il y a un mois. Pour les garçons la chanson sera «** _Man in the Mirror_ **»** " , annonça-t-il constatant la joie de certains candidats et la déception d'autres. " **Pour les filles ce sera «** _If I were a boy_ **», les groupes «** _Nothing's gonna stop us now_ **» et les plus de 25 ans vous chanterez «** _Poker Face_ **». Nous allons vous appeler pour former les groupes puis vous pourrez rejoindre les coachs avant de revenir face à nous à la fin de la journée. Je sais que chacun d'entre vous veut réussir, malheureusement aujourd'hui la moitié d'entre vous devra nous quitter. Alors donnez tout ce que vous avez ! A tout à l'heure** " , finit-il avec un sourire contrit avant de commencer à former les groupes avec l'aide de Louis Walsh.

 

Les groupes se formèrent rapidement, chacun réagissant de façon précipitée à l'appel de son nom, rejoignant les autres candidats se lançant des regard, essayant de voir si la compétition serait surmontable ou non.

 

Zayn resta égal à lui-même, calme et en retrait, laissant son regard se poser sur le visage de tous ceux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, lisant le stress, l'envie, la motivation, la peur. Il avait toujours aimé être celui qui observait en silence, celui qui apprenait à connaître sans parler. Les sourires sans joie, les yeux qui se voilaient, les mains qui se crispaient, les nez qui se fonçaient, tout cela était pour lui comme des déclarations ; encore plus fortes qui si elles avaient été criées. Son regard se posa sur le blondinet qui était entré bruyamment quelques heures auparavant, le coin de sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire quand il remarqua que l'irlandais riait encore, blaguant, totalement décontracté. Et bruyant. Oui, Zayn pensait que la meilleure façon de décrire ce petit leprechaun était : bruyant. Pas dans un sens négatif, plutôt comme le bruit d'un enfant. Niall sonnait comme la vie ; il était vivant et tentait de son mieux de partager cette étincelle qui était dans ses yeux.

 

Liam adressa un rapide signe de la main à un assistant qui passa à côté d'eux. Il se rappelait de son visage comme si la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé ne datait que de la semaine dernière. Deux années entières s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait foulé le sol de la Wembley Arena pour le bootcamp mais tout lui semblait si familier qu'il n'était plus vraiment sûr du temps qui s'était écoulé. Il s'avança pour rejoindre le groupe dans lequel on venait de l'assigner. Il ne prit pas réellement le temps de détailler les personnes autour de lui ; il était là pour tenter sa chance. La dernière fois il avait réussi à atteindre la 'Maison des Juges' et il était hors de question qu'il en aille différemment aujourd'hui. Il voulait y arriver – il savait qu'il le pouvait même s'il n'avait pas l'insolence de se penser meilleur que n'importe quelle personne présente sur cette scène avec lui. Il respira une fois avant de chercher la chanson qu'il devrait entonner face aux juges dans son Ipod. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait ce grand classique du Roi de la Pop, il l'avait siffloté de nombreuses fois sans avoir réellement tenter de la reprendre. C'était sa chance ; s'il n'était pas à la hauteur aujourd'hui il rentrerait chez lui avec la centaine d'autres personnes qui partiraient aujourd'hui. Il devait y arriver !

 

Quand le prénom de Louis fut appelé, son premier réflexe fut de chercher Harry du regard. Il n'avait adressé la parole à personne d'autre et il était du genre à avoir besoin d'un visage connu pour avancer. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux du jeune homme recherché ; celui-ci lui adressant un sourire et un petit signe de la main avant de détourner le regard. C'était suffisant pour Louis, il avait eu ce petit encouragement dont il avait toujours besoin. Malgré ses répliques souvent acerbes et aiguisées il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le laissait paraître – au fond il était un grand timide qui s'en voulait de l'être et qui faisait son possible pour que personne ne perce sa carapace. Une fois installé dans son groupe il attendit patiemment qu'on leur distribue les paroles de la chanson qui ferait qu'ils rentreraient chez eux ou non. Sa main trembla quelques secondes, sûrement à cause des battements rapides de son cœur ; il n'avait jamais été très bon pour gérer son stress mais il réussirait cette fois-ci ; il l'espérait vraiment !

 

" **Et le dernier à s'être qualifié pour la maison des juges est........** " , annonça Simon d'une voix forte. A cet instant tous les garçons encore présents sur la scène arrêtèrent de respirer et crispèrent leurs mains déjà moites de stress. Ils étaient encore 24 et il ne restait qu'une seule place. Aussi injuste que cela puisse paraître Liam espérait être celui qui ferait la différence ; il voulait cette chance plus que n'importe qui – quoiqu'ils semblaient tous aussi motivés les uns que les autres. Les derniers jours avaient été rudes et remplis d'émotions : certains avaient créé des liens, certains étaient restés à l'écart pour ne pas perdre leur concentration. Ils avaient tous agis différemment. Zayn était resté dans son coin, souriant de temps en temps, adressant un signe de la tête à un autre candidat ; mais il avait principalement observé. Niall avait chanté et rit – fidèle à lui-même à vrai dire. 

Louis, Louis, lui, était allé voir Harry pour lui demander cet autographe qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de demander lors de leur première rencontre. Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris au début, il pensait à une blague, puis Louis avait dit avec sérieux  " **Je sais que tu vas réussir, alors, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe avant que tu ne deviennes célèbre et que ton fan-club ne compte trop de fans pour que tu ais le temps d'en signer** " . Le plus jeune l'avait regardé en riant mais lui avant néanmoins signé un autographe, il avait même posé pour une photo avec ce jeune homme qui – il fallait bien l'avouer – l'intriguait beaucoup. Ils s'étaient recroisés à plusieurs reprises sans vraiment passer du temps ensemble : un signe de la main, un sourire et c'était tout.

 

" **Et le dernier à s'être qualifié pour la maison des juges est..... Tom Richards** ", tonna la voix de Simon, résonnant dans les têtes de ceux qui n'avaient pas été assez bons. Ils quittèrent tous la scène lentement, beaucoup d'entre eux laissant les larmes couler librement le long de leurs joues. Liam est le dernier à se tenir debout sur les planches, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qui venait juste d'avoir lieu. Il n'avait pas été choisi ? Il n'était pas qualifié ? Au fur et à mesure qu'il rejoignait les coulisses les mots de Simon faisaient leur chemin dans sa tête. Quand Dermot lui demanda s'il était sélectionné l'émotion fut trop grande pour le jeune homme qui se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il n'était pas pris ! Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire mais une chose était sûre : il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui ; il ne le pouvait pas....

 

Harry qui avait été souriant et confiant tout le long du Bootcamp était le premier à fermer sa valise, suivit rapidement par Zayn. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre plus de temps encore : leurs rêves venaient d'être brisés, autant rentrer chez soi pour recoller les pièces, pas la peine de donner en pâture à la chaîne de télé des images d'eux recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes à renifler et à s'essuyer les yeux. Ils avaient plus d'honneur que cela. Au moment où ils atteignirent les portes de la salle ils entendirent un assistant crier :

 

**" Les juges demandent Ania Davis, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Tanya Brody, Victoire Crave, Liam Payn, Zayn Malik et Harry Styles, sur scène à l'instant, s'il vous plait ! Je répète : Ania....** "

 

Harry arrêta d'écouter, se tournant vers celui qu'il savait répondre au nom de Zayn. Ils venaient d'être rappelés.

 

" **Ils veulent juste faire pleurer des garçons, pour faire de la bonne télévision.** ", ragea-t-il tout en retournant néanmoins vers l'assistant qui venait de les appeler. Zayn l'observa en haussant les épaules. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle les juges avaient décidé de les rappeler, il espérait simplement que ce soit une bonne chose. Une fois les cinq garçons regroupés de leur côté de la scène on leur fit signe de monter sur les planches. Le stress présent dans leurs ventres était différent d'avant – bien que toujours là. A vrai dire, leur plus gros problème était qu'ils ne savaient pas encore à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

 

Nicole se tenait devant eux, un micro à la main et elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de respirer qu'elle prit la parole.

 

" **Je peux voir à certains de vos visages que c'est dur pour vous de revenir face à nous** " , commença-t-elle, son regard errant sur les filles qui faisaient de leur mieux pour retenir leurs sanglots, et les garçons qui avaient sécher leurs larmes et qui la regardaient avec espoir et crainte en même temps. Louis avait un rictus sur les lèvres qui était certainement dû au stress plus qu'à la joie. Elle reprit la parole après les avoir tous examinés un par un.  " **Nous pensons que vous êtes trop bons pour être éliminés....** ", continua-t-elle d'une voix lente et mesurée, laissant l'espoir prendre possession de tous les candidats face à elle. " **Nous avons dont décidé de vous mettre en groupe.** "

 

A l'instant où les mots prirent un sens dans les esprits des jeunes gens, ils explosèrent de joie, les filles se serrant dans les bras les unes des autres, Zayn, Liam et Niall se tapant sur les bras en se félicitant. Harry portait déjà Louis dans ses bras ; la réaction avait été immédiate et naturelle : Louis s'était tourné vers Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, laissant ses mains se poser sur les fesses du plus âgé, le tenant contre lui et obligeant Louis à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Après quelques instants Harry le reposa à terre, l'éblouissant de son sourire de joie pure. Simon ne les laissa pas s'éparpiller, reprenant le micro rapidement.

 

" **C'est une chance que vous n'aurez plus jamais. Si vous décidez de rester ensemble, on vous qualifie pour la maison des juges où vous devrez faire vos preuves ! Quelle est votre décision ?** " , demanda-t-il doucement, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

 

Ils se regardèrent et n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous du même avis. C'est Harry qui prit la parole, trop impatient, et aussi un peu effrayé que s'ils ne répondaient pas assez vite, Simon rirait et leur annoncerait que c'était un poisson d'avril en Juillet.

 

" **On va prendre l'opportunité, ensemble.** ",  lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, sa voix assez forte pour porter jusqu'aux juges. Sans même écouter ce que les filles venaient de décider ils se serrèrent tous les cinq dans les bras des uns et des autres, heureux d'avoir une chance et de la partager avec quatre autres jeunes hommes talentueux.

 

Juste après avoir noté leur accord, les juges les laissèrent partir, planifiant déjà les prochaines rencontres, décidant de qui aurait quel groupe. Louis s'approcha d'Harry timidement et posa sa main sur son bras tandis qu'un sourire éclatant avait pris place sur son visage.

 

" **Je t'avais bien dit que tu y arriverais !** ", lança-t-il avec un air supérieur qui fit rire Harry. Il y avait tellement de bonheur dans le corps du plus jeune qu'il ne savait pas comment l'extérioriser. Il fit ce qui lui parut naturel et attrapa à nouveau Louis par le haut des cuisses, le serrant contre son torse, son nez perdu dans le cou du plus âgé. Louis ne dit rien et se laissa porter en dehors de la scène, se calmant dans l'embrasse sereine et chaude du jeune homme. Il sentait le sourire d'Harry contre son cou et ressentit un élan de tendresse, comme si le bouclé était son jeune frère. Louis resserra alors ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon et le laissa le guider où il le voudrait. Au bout de quelques secondes il entendit un rire étouffé et une voix murmurant contre sa peau " **On a réussi, on a réussi, on a réussi..** ", tentant certainement de se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Louis posa une main sur la joue d'Harry en reculant son visage pour planter son regard dans celui face à lui :

 

" **Je te l'avais dit. Tu étais fait pour réussir !** ", souffla-t-il comme un secret. Harry lui adressa un sourire remplit de fossettes et d'yeux éclatants. Son cœur se remplit d'une fierté immense face au jeune homme. Il avait su dès la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui que ce garçon réussirait, il l'avait su mais il était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il connaissait Harry Styles. Il était dans un groupe avec Harry Styles. Ils étaient tous les cinq dans un groupe et ils étaient qualifiés pour la 'Maison des Juges'. C'est en même temps qu'ils semblèrent en prendre conscience, se détachant l'un de l'autre, se tournant vers les autres garçons et hurlant à tue-tête : " **On est qualifiés !** ".

 

L'explosion de joie par la suite fut mouvementé et bruyante mais qui aurait pu vraiment leur en vouloir : leur rêve pouvait se réaliser maintenant.

 


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses se précisent doucement, mais sûrement.

" **Niall, tu es Irlandais, non ?** ", demanda soudainement Zayn sortant ainsi de ses pensées et surprenant tout le monde. Niall le regarda et hocha deux fois positivement de la tête sans comprendre où voulait en venir le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Zayn acquiesça comme si la réponse du blond venait de confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà. Il se leva et s'avança vers ses nouveaux collègues et posa une main sur la table tout en se raclant la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres. " **Je pense que ça serait plus simple si on se retrouvait chez l'un de nous trois** ", continua-t-il en se désignant ainsi que Louis et Harry. Ces derniers, collés l'un à l'autre dans un fauteuil, le regardaient sans trop comprendre non plus de quoi il parlait. Le seul à réagir fut Liam qui hocha de la tête également avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

 

" **Très vrai, bien que je n'ai pas la place chez moi. Louis, Harry ?** ", demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les deux qu'il venait de citer sous le regard perdu de Niall – qui néanmoins souriait toujours. Louis secoua la tête et haussa un sourcil avec ce rictus que les garçons avaient appris à apprendre comme naturel et non pas hautain.

" **Si vous nous expliquiez de quoi il en retourne il serait probablement plus simple pour nous de vous répondre, chers amis !** ", répondit-il de son ton sarcastique si typique mais toujours avec son sourire.

 

Zayn soupira comme s'il avait déjà passé des heures à leur expliquer – alors qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de ce à quoi il pouvait bien réfléchir de son côté.

 

" **Pour nous retrouver tous ensemble pour nous entraîner, accorder nos voix, apprendre à se connaître et à travailler ensemble, etc... Il nous faut un endroit. Je vous aurais volontiers accueillis chez moi mais la maison n'est pas grande et j'ai 3 sœurs...** ", expliqua-t-il avec son accent assez marqué. Harry n'hésita pas à répondre instantanément :

 

" **Mon père – enfin mon beau-père- a un bungalow à côté de la maison. Ce n'est pas très très grand mais il y aurait assez de place pour nous tous et on aura le temps de parler, chanter...** ", affirma-t-il de sa voix lente et douce, causant un sourire sur les lèvres de Louis qui se colla instinctivement plus à lui ; Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules et plongea son nez dans le cou du plus âgé sous le regard bienveillant des autres garçons. Ces deux-là avaient pris l'habitude depuis la veille – après qu'ils aient appris qu'ils continueraient en tant que groupe- d'être très tactile et d'heure et heure il y avait de moins en moins d'espace entre leurs deux corps.

 

" **Génial, j'en parlerai avec mes parents en rentrant mais je pense qu'ils seront d'accord étant donné que ce sera pour travailler. Par contre, ce serait combien de temps ? Quelques jours ?** ", questionna—t-il de son ton enjoué. Liam enchaîna immédiatement :

 

" **Si on peut, une semaine serait idéale.** "

 

" **Je ne pense pas que ça pose problème, mais je vais appeler ma mère tout de suite** ", continua Harry de sa voix lente. Il se leva pour s'éloigner, laissant Louis retomber seul dans le fauteuil, faisant se froncer les sourcils de ce dernier. Niall rit à la mimique.

 

" **Il va revenir, tu sais** ", lâcha-t-il, se moquant ouvertement du plus âgé du groupe qui lui tira puérilement la langue. " **Je sais** ", soupira-t-il, " **mais il me manque déjà.** ". Il laissa échapper un long soupir pour amplifier sa déclaration.

 

" **Quel beau petit couple !** ",  ajouta Liam avec un sourire bienveillant faisant sourire Louis de façon timide. En deux jours leur amitié avait évoluée de façon assez surnaturelle d'un point de vue extérieur ; ils étaient du genre câlin et tactile et pouvaient passer des minutes entières entrelacés, à se murmurer dieu seul savait quoi. Louis avait trouvé en Harry un petit frère, un meilleur ami même ; et Harry avait trouvé un confident, un ami à l'écoute, un garçon qui le faisait toujours rire et avec qui il se sentait libre et heureux. Ces deux-là s'étaient définitivement trouvés.

 

" **Maman dit que tant que vos parents sont d'accord il n'y a pas de soucis pour elle. Il faudra qu'ils l'appelle quand même, mais elle dit qu'on peut avoir le bungalow pour une semaine !** ", s'écria Harry en revenant dans la pièce et récupérant immédiatement sa place dans le creux du flanc de Louis ; ce dernier ne batailla pas et le laissa se coller à lui, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune, un grand sourire aux lèvres d'avoir retrouvé le bouclé. Ils venaient de trouver comment se retrouver tous ensemble et malgré tout ils se sentirent tous rassurés ; ils seraient prêts en septembre pour affronter les juges pour la première fois en tant que groupe.

 

 

 

" **On se voit demain de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?** ", demanda Louis à travers l'appareil, faisant sourire Harry à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 

" **Bien sûr !** ", confirma-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Il essayait de ne pas parler trop fort, sa mère lui ayant déjà fait des remontrances pour leurs appels nocturnes, trop tard à son humble avis. Il est vrai qu'ils passaient des heures à se parler en murmurant, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude au Bootcamp. La première nuit qu'ils avaient passée chez eux avait été une des plus solitaires de leurs courtes existences. C'est finalement Louis qui avait fait le premier pas, composant le numéro de son nouveau meilleur ami à deux heures du matin ; un soupir de soulagement s'échappant de sa gorge quand la voix du plus jeune résonna dans ses oreilles. Depuis ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'appeler tous les soirs avant de pouvoir se retrouver ; plus qu'une nuit et ils seraient à nouveau ensemble.

 

Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi dépendant de quelqu'un de toute sa vie ; il avait besoin d'Harry à ses côtés, sentir son odeur, toucher ses cheveux bouclés, se perdre dans ses yeux verts, le regarder parler pendant des heures, le regard fixé sur ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses, sentir sa chaleur, se coller contre son corps, se confier à lui et ne trouver face à lui que de l'acceptation et de l'amour. Oui, Louis aimait l'idée de se dire qu'Harry l'aimait- pas d'une façon romantique, non, Harry l'aimait comme un meilleur ami, et cette idée réchauffait le cœur de Louis. Ce n'est qu'après avoir été séparé de son ami durant deux jours que Louis avait pu mettre en mots ce sentiment qui appuyait sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer de façon naturelle. Louis avait besoin, besoin d'être important aux yeux du plus jeune, besoin d'être aimé par lui peu importe de quelle façon il l'aimait. Il avait besoin de se voir quand il plongeait son regard dans celui du bouclé, il avait besoin de savoir qu'Harry serait toujours là pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment s'imaginer sans lui à présent – même après un si court laps de temps.

 

Harry avait raconté à sa mère comment s'était passé le Bootcamp, les chansons qu'il avait chantées, l'ambiance, les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées. Puis il avait parlé de Louis, de son meilleur ami. Anne l'avait regardé en souriant de façon bienveillante, caressant sa joue avec amour et tendresse. Son fils avait fait une place importante dans sa vie pour le jeune homme, il s'était ouvert à lui comme jamais il n'avait semblé le faire auparavant et son cœur de mère en était débordant de bonheur. Elle ne savait pas encore comment se passerait la suite, mais une chose était sûre pour elle : Louis et Harry. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose à rajouter à part ça : Louis et Harry. Cela semblait être la réponse de son fils à toutes les questions qu'il pouvait se poser et si c'était assez bien pour lui alors ce serait assez bien pour elle. Le sourire béat et les étoiles dans les yeux verts face à elle étaient suffisants pour la convaincre qu'en effet Harry avait trouvé son meilleur ami.

 

" **Tu me manques tu sais, Sweetcheeks !** ", confessa Louis d'un ton qui laissait entendre son sourire. Harry sentit son ventre se tordre à l'aveu ; il aimait savoir qu'ils ressentaient la même chose ; alors il attendit quelque secondes avant de confier à son tour un " **Tu me manques aussi, Lou.** " Généralement, après ce moment ils écoutaient simplement l'autre respirer tout en s'endormant. Mais ce soir Harry était trop excité pour s'endormir bien qu'il soit déjà deux heures du matin passées. Il s'imaginait déjà retrouver les garçons, retrouver Louis. Il formait dans sa tête des scénarios sans fin de leur semaine ensemble ; il espérait simplement qu'ils s'entendraient tous toujours aussi bien.

 

" **Tu arrives toujours vers dix heures, hein ? Parce que sinon il faut que tu me le dises, que je sois là quand tu arrives. Je dois aller faire quelques petites courses avec Maman demain matin, on devrait être rentrés pour dix heures, mais si tu penses arriver avant, dis le moi, on ira faire les courses avec toi si c'est le cas. Ou si tu préfères arriver plus tard, tu peux aussi** ", balbutia Harry d'une voix pressée. Il avait peur de ne pas être là pour accueillir le plus âgé et il devait bien avouer que cette idée le terrifiait quelques peu. A l'autre bout du fil Louis laissa un rire tendre s'échapper avant de prendre la parole.

 

" **Calme-toi, bébé. J'arriverais vers dix heures, de toute façon je t'enverrai un sms dès que je pars de la maison. Je ne vis qu'à une heure et demi de chez toi, tu pourras faire le calcul par toi-même. Et même si tu n'es pas là précisément quand j'arrive, c'est pas grave, on va passer la semaine ensemble.** ", tenta-t-il de réconforter Harry mais ce dernier hochait la tête de droite à gauche en négation même si Louis ne pouvait pas le voir. Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

 

" **Non, c'est …**.", murmura-t-il doucement. " **C'est important pour moi d'être là à ton arrivée. Tu me manques vraiment.** ", continua-t-il.

 

C'était une chose que Louis admirait particulièrement chez le plus jeune : il n'avait pas peur de mettre à jour ses sentiments. On pourrait attendre d'un garçon de 16 ans, d'être assez introverti ou ne voulant pas mettre ses sentiments en avant de peur d'être faible ou perçu comme tel en tout cas ; mais Harry n'en avait pas peur – Louis soupçonnait sa mère de l'avoir éduqué d'une façon exceptionnelle pour que le jeune homme puisse porter son cœur sur sa main avec un tel aplomb. C'est ce trait de caractère qui plaisait le plus à Louis, lui qui avait tendance à porter une carapace ; avec Harry il avait appris à ne pas camoufler ce qu'il ressentait derrière son ironie ou ses sarcasmes. Avec le bouclé il était vrai et entier.

 

C'est pourquoi il sourit encore une fois en laissant sa voix s'adoucir pour répondre à son meilleur ami : " **Toi aussi, tu me manques vraiment. J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir. On se voit demain, Hazza. C'est tout proche.** "

 

Harry hocha encore une fois de la tête tout en calculant dans sa tête : " **Dans 8 heures...** "

Louis ricana durant quelques secondes, pris de cours par le fait que son ami comptait – comptait ! - les heures qui les séparaient encore. Il aimait savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce vide au fond de lui depuis qu'ils étaient séparés, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leurs familles. Ils avaient cette drôle d'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

 

" **Dans 8 heures. Essaie de dormir un peu, d'accord, bébé ?** ", dit Louis. Il savait qu'Harry ne supportait pas très bien le manque de sommeil, et il savait surtout que demain soir ils ne dormiraient sûrement pas avant très tard dans la nuit, trop occupés à chanter, à discuter tous ensemble ou tout simplement à faire les imbéciles avec les autres garçons, trop heureux de se retrouver tous ensemble de nouveau et surtout d'avoir une semaine loin de leurs parents – même si ceux d'Harry seraient au bout du jardin, mais peu importe!- une semaine d'indépendance entre mecs !

 

En entendant le bâillement du plus jeune, Louis eut la confirmation qu'ils devraient dormir. " **Je ne veux pas raccrocher.** ", lui arriva la voix endormie d'Harry, le faisant rire.

" **Haz, tu t'endors déjà, et pas la peine de prétendre le contraire, je l'entends à ta voix. Ferme les yeux et on se voit demain. Bonne nuit.** "

 

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de raccrocher, sachant très bien que si Harry lui donnait des arguments, Louis se laisserait fléchir. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser grand chose à son meilleur ami ; mais cette fois il savait que c'était pour son bien alors il posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit à ses côtés juste après avoir mis son réveil à sonner pour huit heures. C'est avec un sourire et le cœur léger qu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là, heureux de retrouver les garçons et surtout heureux de retrouver Harry.

 

 

 

Durant le trajet Louis avait été très calme à la surprise de sa mère. Il avait pris place à ses côtés et avait collé sa tête contre la fenêtre et s'était laissé porter par la musique que la radio diffusait dans l'enceinte de l'habitacle. C'est au bout d'une heure de silence qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter et qu'elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour attirer son attention.

 

" **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lou ?** ", demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais inquiète. Louis se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un pâle sourire. En temps normal il aurait simplement haussé les épaules et se serait retourné à nouveau ; mais depuis qu'il était rentré il essayait de s'ouvrir un peu plus avec sa famille, ce que Johannah appréciait grandement. Elle lui sourit tendrement et attendit qu'il se confit.

 

" **Je suis un peu stressé à l'idée de cette semaine.** ", dit-il avant de reprendre en voyant sa mère ouvrir la bouche. " **Pas à l'idée de retrouver Haz, ça j'ai vraiment hâte, mais si jamais on ne s'entend pas avec les autres garçons, si jamais l'un d'entre eux nous déteste, ou si... je ne sais pas, on n'arrive tout simplement pas à s'entendre sur le groupe.... Ou je ne sais pas....** ", continua-t-il d'une voix rapide et légèrement plus aiguë qu'à la normale, dû au stress présent dans son corps.

 

" **Lou..** ", commença-t-elle dans un murmure avant de se laisser du temps pour trouver les bons mots. " **Tu sais, vous avez cette opportunité, vous allez essayer d'en faire le maximum. Si vous ne vous entendez pas, c'est que ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je sais que tu y arriveras d'une façon ou d'une autre, chéri. Et je sais que je suis ta maman, et je suis supposée te soutenir malgré tout, mais je veux que tu saches que je crois en toi parce que tu as du talent et que tu es doué et non pas parce que tu es mon fils.** "

 

Il lui rendit son sourire, de façon plus sincère qu'avant, car malgré tout ces mots lui allaient droit au cœur.

 

" **Je suis sûre qu'ils t'aimeront tous, Lou.** ", finit-elle avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Louis se tourna vers la fenêtre durant quelques de secondes avant de formuler ce qui vraiment le perturbait profondément.

 

" **Et si jamais ils ne nous aime pas ?** ". Sous le regard un peu perdu de sa mère, il s'expliqua. " **S'ils ne nous aime pas, Haz et moi ? S'ils ne nous.... Je ne sais pas, s'ils n'apprécient pas notre amitié ? Il est vrai qu'on est plus proches qu'avec eux... Si jamais ils ne nous aiment pas ?** ", confia-t-il à sa mère.

 

Elle posa son regard sur lui quelques secondes avant de regarder devant elle de nouveau, laissant les mots de son fils prendre sens dans son esprit. Harry et Louis. Tout ne semblait en revenir qu'à ces trois mots depuis quelques semaines. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres en se faisant cette réflexion. Le monde de Louis ne semblait plus tourner qu'autour du jeune homme ; la rendant très impatiente de rencontre cette personne.

 

" **Ils t'aimeront, mon chat. Je sais que tu aimes le théâtre mais évite de tout dramatiser, d'accord ?** ", répondit-elle. Sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte ils venaient de se garer devant la maison correspondant à l'adresse qu'Anne leur avait fournie. Sans s'en rendre compte il venait d'arriver devant chez Harry. Quand il comprit qu'ils était garés parce qu'ils était à bonne destination, Louis ouvrit sa portière brusquement et chercha du regard le jeune bouclé qui se trouvait à quelques mètres sur sa droite. Une fois que leurs yeux se furent croisés, ils coururent en même temps l'un vers l'autre, se précipitant contre le corps de celui qui leur avait tellement manqué durant les dernières semaines.

 

Johannah sortit de la voiture et assista au spectacle de son fils de 19 ans, pressé contre le corps d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés, faisant la même taille que Louis. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre – ou plutôt incrustés dans le corps de l'autre, ne semblant laisser aucun espace pour que l'air puisse passer entre eux. Harry avait son nez enfoncé dans le cou de Louis, semblant se rassasier de son odeur tandis que Louis laissait sa main droite dans le bas du dos du plus jeune, le maintenant serré contre lui, pendant que sa main gauche caressait tendrement les boucles folles du plus jeune. L'image était belle et digne des plus grands films romantiques. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une ou deux minutes que Johannah aperçut une femme derrière les deux adolescents. Elle s'avança vers elle avec un sourire, lui tendant la main quand elle fut à distance raisonnable.

 

" **Bonjour, je suis Johannah, la maman de Louis. Mais appelez moi Jay.** ", dit-elle dans un grand sourire, recevant un sourire pareil de la part de la femme face à elle qui lui serra la main en répondant : " **Enchantée, je suis Anne, la maman d'Harry. Je suis ravie de voir que nos fils s'entendent si bien. Vous avez le temps pour une tasse de thé après toute cette route ?** ", demanda-t-elle.

 

Jay eut l'impression de toujours avoir connu cette femme, Anne. Comme si elles étaient des amies de longue date qui se retrouvaient après plusieurs années sans s'être vues. Chose qui se confirma quand elles passèrent finalement plus de trois heures à faire connaissance autour d'une tasse de thé puis du déjeuner. En partant Johannah savait que son fils était entre de bonnes mains : Anne et Harry étaient des personnes exceptionnelles et elle espérait qu'elle pourrait devenir amie avec l'autre maman.

 

Quand Liam arriva, presque en même temps que Zayn, Louis et Harry étaient allongés dans le jardin, collés l'un à l'autre, s'échangeant des secrets à l'oreille comme si personne d'autre qu'eux ne devait les entendre. Anne les avait regardés avec tendresse durant quelques minutes avant de les interrompre.

 

" **Les garçons** ", elle attendit qu'ils relèvent la tête vers elle avant de continuer " **Liam et Zayn sont arrivés. Je vais chercher Niall à l'aéroport donc je vous laisse les accueillir et vous installer, je serais de retour dans une petite demie heure.** ". Ils hochèrent la tête et se levèrent pour aller à la rencontre des deux autres garçons, un stress toujours présent dans le creux de leurs estomacs mais maintenant peu importait ce qui allait se passer, ils étaient ensemble et ça serait toujours suffisant.

 


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est une promesse, un accord tacite. Ils étaient d'accord, ils paieraient le prix.

Une fois que Niall les eut rejoints, ils avaient passé l'après-midi à jouer au foot, à se baigner dans la piscine présente à côté du bungalow, à préparer le dîner et surtout à passer de bons moments entre amis. Parce que malgré les appréhensions de Louis, ils s'entendaient tous à merveille, se comprenant, riant des mêmes choses. Liam était le plus sérieux d'entre eux, cherchant toujours à canaliser l'énergie des quatre autres, Zayn semblait assez sérieux lui-même ; mais après quelques heures il avait montré son côté chafouin et taquin. Niall, quant à lui, était la boule de joie qu'il avait toujours été : heureux de tout, content, souriant, riant ; la vie semblait magnifique à travers les yeux du jeune irlandais.

 

Harry était le bébé du groupe en quelques sortes : son visage poupin et angélique encadré de boucles donnait envie aux autres garçons de toujours le câliner, et de le faire sourire, pour le simple plaisir de voir apparaître ses fossettes. Ils se correspondaient tous, s'appréciaient et s'entendaient à merveille. Après avoir discuté autour du feu dans le jardin, il fût l'heure pour eux de se coucher – à trois heures passées, comme Louis l'avait prédit- Liam et Zayn dans un lit, Niall avait réclamé le canapé ( sûrement pour un accès plus rapide au frigo, mais après tout, c'est ce qui faisait aussi son charme ) laissant Louis et Harry partager le lit de la chambre principale.

 

" **Bonne nuit, les gars** ", cria Harry de son lit, ne pouvant tout simplement dormir s'il n'avait pas souhaité la bonne nuit à ses amis. Les garçons avaient tendance à le provoquer sur sa politesse extrême mais en même temps ils appréciaient ses manières de gentleman. Louis n'arrêtait pas d'être admiratif des qualités du jeune homme. Il ne se pensait pas être un mauvais garçon lui-même, mais il se souvenait de comment il était au même âge et …. il était radicalement différent. Il se fit la remarque de féliciter Anne pour avoir élever un homme aussi exceptionnel.

 

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne sentit pas tout de suite le corps d'Harry contre son flanc gauche. Il se tourna vers lui au bout de quelques minutes, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux que le bouclé lui rendit – fossettes comprises !

 

" **C'était une bonne journée, n'est-ce pas ?** ", demanda Harry en murmurant, bien que personne ne pouvait les entendre, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se parler à l'oreille, s'enfermant dans leur bulle. Louis se tourna sur le côté pour faire face au plus jeune, posant une main sur sa joue tout en lui répondant : " **Oui, c'était une très bonne journée, Sweetcheeks. Tout semble bien se passer. Tu m'as manqué....** ", confia-t-il finalement dans un souffle encore plus étouffé que le reste de ses paroles, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry, dans cet océan vert qui semblait se remplir d'étoiles dès qu'il avouait des choses comme celle-ci.

 

Harry se rapprocha encore un peu du corps chaud contre le sien jusqu'à être totalement collé à lui avant de poser sa joue sur l'épaule de Louis, soupirant de bien-être.

 

" **Tu m'as manqué, aussi.** ", répondit-il, sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de formuler ce qu'il avait en tête, Louis devait ressentir exactement la même chose, de toute façon.

 

" **Bonne nuit, bébé** ", souffla Louis avant de passer son bras dans le bas du dos du plus jeune, s'installant pour la nuit.

 

" **Bonne nuit, BooBear** ", répondit Harry, reprenant le surnom que Johannah avait formulé plus tôt dans la journée quand elle avait dit au-revoir à son fils. Et malgré toutes les prières de ce dernier, bien-sûr qu'Harry avait entendu, et bien sûr qu'il allait l'utiliser !

 

 

 

 

" **Quel est votre artiste préféré ?** ", demanda Niall le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, sans préambule, prenant tous les autres par surprise. " **Je me dis toujours que connaître l'artiste favori d'une personne, nous aide à connaître ladite personne...** ", expliqua-t-il dans un sourire, enfournant une cuillère de porridge dans sa bouche.

 

Ce fut Harry qui répondit en premier : " **Elvis Presley ou Les Beatles, je dirais.** ". Niall hocha de la tête et se tourna vers Louis qui se tenait à côté du bouclé. " **Lifehouse , probablement.** "

Zayn sembla réfléchir plus amplement à la question laissant les autres garçons dans le silence durant plusieurs minutes avant de prendre la parole : " **Michael Jackson.** ". Ce à quoi Liam répondit promptement : " **De même, le Roi de la Pop !** ".

 

" **Des horizons assez différents finalement** ", conclut Niall avant de reprendre son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien était. Louis se laissa tomber contre Harry, trouva place dans le creux de sa hanche, sa tête sur son épaule, le regard sur la table face à lui. Zayn les regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de prendre la parole :

 

" **Vous êtes adorables** " dit-il en faisant un signe vers Louis et Harry avec sa cuillère, attirant l'attention des deux autres sur le couple de garçons entrelacés.

 

" **Vous allez me rendre jaloux** ", avoua Niall sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tirant des rires à tous les autres garçons présents dans la pièce. Ils n'en parlaient pas vraiment, ne posaient pas de questions mais le fait qu'ils en rient confortait Louis dans l'idée qu'ils allaient tous bien s'entendre peu importe ce qui se passerait ; il espérait simplement qu'ils gagneraient X-Factor.

 

 

 

 

L'ambiance bon enfant continua sans pause quand ils se préparèrent après avoir fait la vaisselle du petit déjeuner quand Harry cria sans prévenir : " **Le dernier à l'eau fait à manger !** " avant de courir en maillot vers la piscine, étant ainsi le premier à l'eau. A vrai dire il avait menti, sa mère avait prévu un barbecue – mais les autres n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Louis fut le deuxième dans la piscine, suivit de près par Liam et Niall, laissant Zayn se demander s'il prenait le risque de plonger alors qu'il venait de passer près de 15 minutes à coiffer ses cheveux avant de finalement laisser ça de côté pour simplement profiter de ses amis.

 

" **Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas te foutre à poil alors qu'on est dans la piscine avec toi ?!** ", lança Liam en apercevant le plus jeune lui adresser un sourire taquin, lui donnant une réponse sans même avoir besoin de la prononcer.

 

" **Regarde-moi, alors** ", lança-t-il néanmoins pour faire bonne mesure tandis qu'il enlevait son short de bain pour le déposer sur le rebord de la piscine. Harry avait toujours été enclin à se mettre nu et il l'avait annoncé aux autres hier quand ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu mieux, mais Liam n'avait pas réellement pensé qu'il le ferait devant eux sans aucune pudeur.

 

" **Laisse-le donc vivre** ", intervint Louis, toujours prompt à prendre la défense de son meilleur ami même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de le faire ; mais personne n'aurait voulu le lui dire. En une journée il y a une autre chose que les trois garçons avaient apprise – outre les tendances nudistes du bouclé – c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, s'immiscer dans les histoires entre Louis et Harry. Le plus âge était surprotecteur au delà de toute logique et tenter de le raisonner semblait comme une offense personnelle à son rôle de grand frère/meilleur ami qu'il avait endossé il y a de cela quelques semaines ; ce qui était évident pour les trois autres : il fallait laisser Louis agir comme bon lui semblait quand cela concernait le bouclé.

 

Personne ne lui répondit donc, à part Harry qui lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Sans plus prêter attention au fait que le plus jeune était nu dans la piscine ils passèrent les deux heures suivante à jouer au ballon dans l'eau, sans vraiment suivre de règles précises, se passant la balle, tirant au hasard, riant à en avoir mal au ventre. Ils auraient dû parler du groupe, travailler la musique mais à cet instant, en dépit de leur rêve commun, il leur semblait plus important de profiter et d'apprendre à se connaître avant toute autre chose, créant les bases de leur amitié avant de devoir envisager un avenir dans la musique. Après tout ils n'étaient encore tous que des adolescents.

 

Ils sortirent quand la faim fit son apparition, courant tous – Harry toujours nu comme un ver- vers la maison où les attendaient des serviettes qu'Anne devait avoir apportées pendant qu'ils s'amusaient. En deux jours ils avaient réussi à agir naturellement entre eux, sans vraiment avoir besoin de parler ils savaient quoi faire ou quoi dire ; connectés en quelque sorte. Un coup à la porte leur fit tourner la tête vers Anne qui entra en souriant et en les saluant.

 

" **Bonjour les garçons, je suis passée tout à l'heure mais vous étiez occupés** ", commença-t-elle d'une voix tendre.  " **Je venais vérifier que tout allait bien.** ". Elle sourit encore plus quand elle reçut une réponse unanime – même venant d'Harry-  " Bonjour Madame Cox ! ", crièrent-ils tous en chœur en retour.

 

" **Anne, appelez moi Anne. Est-ce que vous avez.....** ", elle s'interrompit en regardant son fils. " **Harry, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît au moins enfiler un boxer, chéri ?** ", demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendre, trop habituée aux tendances de son fils pour en prendre ombrage. Il lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers la chambre principale sous le rire de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, sans aucune honte ou pudeur.

 

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, elle reprit : " **Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Robin a lancé un barbecue et est en train de faire cuire des saucisses et de la viande, si vous voulez.** "

 

 

 

 

 

Anne avait été assez surprise de la bonne entente qu'il y avait eu à table ce midi-là. Les garçons les avaient rejoints, son mari et elle, et entre les rires et les chamailleries elle avait vu qu'ils s'appréciaient tous, qu'ils se respectaient et qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leurs vies qui étaient déjà bien assez mouvementées dernièrement sans qu'elle ne cherche à en savoir plus. Harry lui en parlerait en temps voulu, elle le savait. Elle avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec ses enfants après son divorce avec son premier mari. Seuls tous les trois, ils avaient appris à se faire confiance pleinement et à se respecter, ce qui fait qu'ils n'hésitaient jamais à se confier les uns aux autres, Robin venant s'ajouter par la suite.

 

Ce qui l'avait le plus surprise après le repas fut l'intervention de Louis. Il avait proposé de l'aider à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, laissant les autres rejoindre le bungalow, sûrement pour jouer au foot. Il s'était placé à ses côtés et avait essuyé la vaisselle qu'elle lui tendait, au début en silence, puis il prit la parole.

 

" **Je peux te tutoyer ?** ", demanda-t-il en premier d'une voix timide, avant de continuer quand Anne lui eut donné son accord d'un hochement de tête. " **Tu es une mère exemplaire, tu sais ? ", avait-il commencé sous la surprise de la mère de famille. " Tu as élevé Harry comme peu de mères auraient pu le faire à mon avis. Tu as fait de lui quelqu'un de poli, gentil, attentionné, tendre, honnête, avec le cœur sur la main. Et je me souviens de comment j'étais à son âge.... c'est rare d'être comme ça à 16 ans, et je pense qu'il te le doit. Je pensais que ce serait bien de te le dire.** ", avait-il continué sur le ton de la confession, surprenant Anne à chaque mot supplémentaire avant de la faire sourire grandement avec émotion. Elle essuya ses mains sur un torchon à sa droite avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

 

" **Merci, Louis.** ", dit-elle d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, avant de poser sa main sur la joue du garçon face à elle. " **Je pense que ta mère a fait du bon travail avec toi aussi, chéri. Je ne te connais pas encore très bien, mais je sais que tu es important pour Haz, et tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ne laisse jamais personne – et surtout pas toi-même- te persuader du contraire. Mais merci de voir Harry tel qu'il est. Malgré le fait qu'il soit populaire peu de personnes semblent aptes à le voir tel qu'il est ; tu es de celles-ci. Merci pour ça. Si tu le connais réellement alors tu seras à même de l'aimer sincèrement.** ", ajouta-t-elle tendrement avant d'enlever sa main d'où elle était pour reprendre la vaisselle qu'elle avait laissée en plan durant quelques instants. Louis n'ajouta rien, plongé dans ses pensées, analysant ce qu'Anne venait de lui dire. Il pensait en effet connaître Harry assez bien maintenant même s'il ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines, il voyait Harry comme Harry voulait bien se montrer à lui et ce qu'Anne venait lui dire lui réchauffait le cœur. Harry s'était montré à lui comme il ne se montrait que rarement et l'idée qu'il ait fait assez confiance à Louis pour le faire lui semblait totalement aberrante. C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, faisant se plisser ses yeux, qu'il dit au-revoir à Anne avant de rejoindre les garçons qui jouaient au foot dans le jardin. Il s'arrêta sur le coté du terrain qui était délimité par leurs tee-shirts roulés en boule et déposés dans les quatre coins dudit terrain avant qu'il ne se précipite vers Harry et qu'il ne se colle à lui au beau milieu de l'action, ne prêtant pas réellement attention à ce qu'il se passait.

 

Il se serra contre lui, ses bras entourés autour de sa taille avant de glisser son visage dans le cou du plus jeune pour ensuite murmurer dans son oreille ce qu'il ressentait depuis son entretien avec Anne.

 

" **Je t'aime, Hazza.** ", confia-t-il tendrement, créant un sourire sur les lèvres du bouclé. Harry passa ses bras autour du corps de son meilleur ami pour le resserrer encore plus contre lui, collant sa bouche à son cou. Il caressa son dos durant quelques secondes comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne comptait pas partir de si tôt avant de murmurer à son tour ce qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami depuis plusieurs jours – ou semaines ? - " **Je t'aime aussi, BooBear.** ", souffla-t-il avant de se reculer avec un sourire remplit de fossettes pour croiser le regard du plus âgé, rencontrant un sourire tout aussi grand que le sien.

 

" **C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? On était en plein match, je te signale Louis !** ", lança Liam sur un faux ton outré, les mains sur les hanches mais le sourire aux lèvres. Louis haussa les épaules avant de lui adresser un doigt d'honneur, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour récupérer le ballon qui se trouvait au milieu du terrain pour se diriger vers le but et marquer.

 

" **Et le but du grand Tommo ! Allez les gars, on se bouge !** ", cria-t-il dans un rire. Sans plus se poser de questions ils reprirent le jeu jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne se fasse ressentir. Ils ne travaillaient ni la musique ni le chant, mais ils créaient des liens bien plus importants que tout le reste. Ils devenaient meilleurs amis et c'était pour le moment tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

 

 

 

Cet après-midi là il pleuvait, ce qui signifiait ni piscine, ni football, alors ils étaient tous dans le salon, allongés quasiment les uns sur les autres, emmitouflés dans des couvertures. Niall était par terre, parce qu'il pensait que c'était la meilleure place et personne n'avait essayé de le persuader du contraire, bien trop heureux de pouvoir s'installer dans le sofa. Zayn et Louis étaient étalés dans le grand canapé, un plaid sur leurs jambes, tandis qu'Harry et Liam avaient chacun un fauteuil. Ils ne faisaient rien en particulier si ce n'est que Niall faisait passer ses doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare sans réellement créer une mélodie mais plus une musique d'ambiance. Ils avaient parlé de leurs films préférés, de leur équipe de football favorite, des céréales qu'ils mangeait au petit-déjeuner, des matières qui leur donnaient envie de rentrer chez eux en courant.... Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien à vrai dire et ils en étaient très heureux.

 

" **Si jamais on réussit en tant que groupe – je veux dire si on peut gagner notre vie comme ça** ", commença Niall après quelques minutes de silence. " **Si on peut en vivre, la première chose que j'achèterais sera une maison pour ma mère.** ", confia-t-il sans honte ; ils étaient amis maintenant et ils aimaient se confier les uns aux autres – ayant appris durant les derniers jours que personne ne les jugerait, peu importe ce qu'ils pourraient dire.

 

" **Moi aussi.** ", répondit Zayn. Il avait parlé de sa mère la veille au soir, quand ils étaient en cercle autour du feu, ensevelis sous leurs couvertures, soûls de ce sentiment de liberté qui serrait leurs cœurs depuis le début de leur semaine ensemble. Il avait mis en mots le respect qu'il avait pour elle, et son amour aussi ; personne ne fut donc étonné de sa réponse.

 

" **C'est une des meilleures idées que j'ai entendu dernièrement** ", lança Liam en riant. A bien y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas autre chose pour lequel il pourrait dépenser son argent de façon intelligente. Il savait les sacrifices qu'avaient fait ses parents pour lui et ses sœurs et ce n'était finalement que le juste retour des choses qu'il leur donne une maison ; qu'il leur offre une maison. Il hocha de la tête plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers Harry qui semblait sortir tout juste du lit : ses boucles emmêlées, ses joues rosies, ses yeux à moitié fermés. " **Et toi, Harry ?** "

 

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et le détailla quelques secondes semblant plongé dans ses pensées. " **Je n'en ai aucune idée, à vrai dire** ", répondit-il de sa voix lente. Les garçons avaient appris à apprécier la façon lente dont il formait ses mots comme si chaque syllabe avait une importance particulière pour lui. Il donnait l'impression de peser le pour et le contre avant de laisser un mot s'échapper de sa bouche et même si au début cela leur avait semblé étrange ; maintenant ils appréciait ce trait de son caractère.

 

" **Ma mère a déjà tout ce dont elle a besoin je pense, même si j'aimerais lui donner le monde. Je trouverais d'ici là.** ", continua-t-il d'un ton qui laissait passer la tendresse et l'amour qu'il avait pour cette femme qui l'avait élevé. " **Lou ?** ", souffla-t-il par la suite, attirant l'attention du plus âgé d'entre eux et lui demandant de répondre lui aussi à la question.

 

Louis plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard du bouclé et lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de poser son doigt sur son menton dans une position exagérée de réflexion – il aimait surjouer certaines de ses émotions, tout le monde l'avait compris maintenant !

" **Tout dépend de combien on gagne, je suppose. Mais une maison semble un bon investissement pour l'avenir. Peut-être aussi une maison pour moi par la suite.** ", lança-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait rêveuse.

 

" **Pour vous, tu veux dire !** ", l'interrompit Niall, lui adressant un grand sourire taquin. Louis fronça les sourcils à l'instar de Liam qui le précéda en demandant : " **Eux ? Lui et sa famille ?** ". Ils pouvaient tous entendre dans sa voix qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait, semblant douter de la santé mental du jeune blond s'il impliquait réellement ce qu'il pensait qu'il impliquait. Louis était le plus âgé d'entre eux de quelques années et il paraissait à Liam totalement aberrant de penser que Louis achèterait une maison pour lui et sa famille quand il semblait tout à fait logique qu'il soit le premier à quitter le nid.

 

" **Lui et Harry ! Il n'y a qu'à moi à qui ça paraisse logique ?!** ", demanda Niall d'un ton surpris, ses sourcils se levant et ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand. Ledit Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami et plongea son regard dans le sien sans rien dire, il le regardait simplement, et c'était suffisant.

 

Lui-même n'avait jamais formé cette pensée – il n'avait que 16 ans après tout – mais maintenant que Niall avait lancé l'idée, celle-ci germait doucement dans son esprit et il devait bien avouer que vivre avec Louis était un projet totalement raisonnable à ses yeux. Il aimerait qu'il se réalise et si ce qu'il lisait dans le regard du plus âgé était une réponse à part entière alors il n'était pas le seul à être emballé par cette idée. Vivre ensemble serait un futur qui leur plairait.

 

" **C'est vrai que je vous imagine bien vivre ensemble, Harry qui préparerait de bons petits plats, Louis qui ferait du thé et vous passeriez vos soirées entrelacés devant un film.** ", dit Zayn sans détourner son regard des deux autres garçons qui se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise quand il eut fini sa phrase. " **Oh ne faites pas les étonnés, on dirait déjà que vous êtes mariés alors emménager ensemble est la suite logique, n'est-ce pas ?** ", continua-t-il d'un ton taquin.

 

Ils avaient créer des liens très forts entre eux bien qu'ils ne pourraient battre l'affection qui liait Harry et Louis. Ces deux-là s'étaient simplement trouvés, ils se correspondaient, se complétaient, se comprenaient sans même avoir besoin de parler. Ils étaient ce que l'autre cherchait sans vraiment le savoir et Liam, Niall et Zayn aimaient beaucoup les titiller sur ce sujet. Leur amitié leur semblait si naturelle et sincère qu'ils les taquinaient avec tendresse, sans méchanceté aucune.

 

" **Nous.... ne somme pas mariés.** ", commença Harry, les sourcils froncés avant de laisser un grand sourire s'étendre sur son visage, faisant ressortir ses fossettes. " **Je n'ai que 16 ans, je ne peux pas légalement me marier pour le moment, à moins que Louis ait l'accord de ma mère.** ", continua-t-il en riant fortement sous le regard blasé de Zayn, qui avait arrêté de chercher à comprendre comment fonctionnait le cerveau si particulier de son ami bouclé. Zayn secoua la tête de dépit en riant.

 

" **Je pense que ce ne sera pas un problème, chéri.** ", lança Louis, les prenant tous par surprise mais surtout Harry qui se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil. " **J'en ai profité l'autre jour, quand je faisais la vaisselle avec elle, pour la mettre dans ma poche. Maintenant qu'elle m'aime bien, je pense qu'elle sera d'accord pour qu'on se marie** ", ajouta-t-il avec son rictus habituel quand une voix les fit tous sursauter.

 

" **Qui veut épouser qui ? Tant que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité je ne veux aucun mariage en cachette, c'est bien compris ?!** ". Ils se tournèrent tous d'un seul geste pour faire face à Anne qui venait apparemment de poser un plateau sur la table derrière eux sans qu'il ne la remarque. Elle était maintenant debout face à eux, les mains sur les hanches et un faux air fâché au visage. Le seul qui ne se laissa pas démonter fut Louis qui se leva et vint se placer devant elle.

 

" **Personne ne se mariera en cachette, Anne. J'attends juste ton accord pour faire ma demande à Harry.** ",dit-il avec aplomb. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux avant de rire dans sa barbe : Louis était fou, il le savait déjà, mais il aimait le voir repousser ses propres limites. Anne entra dans son jeu sans aucune hésitation et posa une main sur sa joue avant de répondre d'un ton sincère et enjoué :

 

" **Avec plaisir, chéri. Tant que tu me promets de prendre soin de lui, de l'aimer et de le protéger, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.** ", lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce à quoi Louis s'empressa de répondre : " **Je te le promets, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.** "

 

La pièce fut silencieuse durant quelques secondes avant que Niall ne s'exclame : " **Vive les mariés!  Tous au buffet maintenant !** " avant de se lever pour se servir sur le plateau qu'Anne était initialement venue déposer pour eux. Du gâteau, de la tarte et du thé, un buffet de mariage assez atypique mais après tout, est-ce que leur monde n'était pas devenu totalement atypique le jour où Simon leur avait proposé de faire partie d'un groupe de garçons ?   
  
Cette fois c'est tous assis au sol enroulés dans des couvertures qu'ils dégustèrent les douceurs qui leur avait été apportées, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger d'avoir trouvé des meilleurs amis comme ils n'auraient jamais pu en rêver sur leur chemin.

 

 

 

 

Zayn, Niall et Harry venaient tout juste de s'endormir dans les fauteuils et sofas du salon après une soirée à regarder des films. Liam et Louis n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'ils aient vu la fin du dernier mais ils venaient tous de passer une bonne soirée et c'était le plus important. Les deux garçons se trouvaient actuellement dans le jardin, assis dans l'herbe mouillée mais peu importait. Ils étaient assis en silence, se laissant porter par le calme de la nuit, le vent frais les faisant légèrement frissonner, les bruits de la campagne environnante les berçant inlassablement. Ils se sentait légers et heureux ; la semaine ensemble se passant mieux qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu le souhaiter. Liam se retourna pour poser un regard paternel sur les trois plus jeunes qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers la porte du bungalow qu'ils avaient laissée ouverte dans ce but, s'assurer que tout allait bien, les protéger, les materner même au besoin. Louis avait toujours eu tendance à jouer au grand frère avec les autres, sûrement dû au fait qu'il avait quatre petites sœurs et que cet instinct était devenu naturel chez lui, ravivé par la personnalité d'Harry qui lui permettait de se placer encore plus en tant que grand frère, protecteur. Finalement, au fur et à mesure des jours, cet aspect s'était étendu à Zayn et Niall. Il n'était pas vraiment protecteur envers Liam – bien qu'il serait toujours là pour assurer ses arrières, quoiqu'il arrive – car Liam était le papa du groupe. Liam supervisait tout, il observait de loin et savait quoi faire et surtout quand. Liam avait l'assurance et le sérieux d'un père tandis que Louis avait le côté protecteur d'un grand frère mais aussi le côté plus enfantin, plus enclin aux chamailleries que l'autre garçon. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ces rôles de façon totalement subconsciente, naturelle et maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans le jardin, se relaxant tout en gardant un œil sur leurs petits protégés. Quand Louis se retourna à son tour pour surveiller rapidement Liam prit la parole.

 

" **Il faudra faire attention, après. Attention à eux je veux dire.** ", confia Liam sur un ton sérieux qui lui était habituel, laissant son regard peser sur Louis. Celui-ci hocha une fois de la tête.

 

" **Je sais. Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'Harry n'a que 16 ans et Niall va bientôt en avoir 17, tout comme Zayn. Je sais que tu es plus jeune qu'eux.... mais tu es plus mature.** ", répondit Louis, recevant un hochement de tête de l'autre garçon en signe d'accord. Liam savait qu'il était plus mature que la plupart d'entre eux – sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas grand chose pour passer à côté de son rêve et il n'était pas prêt à laisser sa chance passer une troisième fois. On venait de lui tendre un plateau en argent sur lequel se trouvait sa troisième chance, et que dieu lui en soit témoin, cette fois-ci serait la bonne !

 

" **Je suis déjà passé par là, je connais le stress qu'on endure, je sais que la meilleur façon de perdre est de laisser nos démons prendre le dessus. Il faudra qu'on les rassure, qu'on les console même au besoin. Il faut qu'au moment de nos performances devant les juges, ils soient persuadés qu'on a des chances de gagner. Tu peux le faire, avec moi ?** ", demanda Liam à Louis. Ce dernier le fixa une longue minute en retenant sa respiration avant d’acquiescer. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la place au moindre petit doute dans l'esprit des autres garçons. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour pour garder le peu de chaleur corporelle qu'il avait encore dans le froid de la nuit qui commençait à se faire ressentir. Liam passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Ils étaient tous devenus assez tactiles au cours des derniers jours.

 

" **Ca va aller. On peut y arriver.** ", annonça Liam. Louis renifla de façon hautaine – ce qui chez lui était naturel et ne devait que rarement être pris personnellement – et se tourna vers Liam.

" **Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr, on n'a même pas chanté une seule fois depuis le début de la semaine.** ", contra-t-il rapidement. Liam leva les yeux au ciel pour essayer d’apercevoir quelques étoiles avant de reposer son regard sur Louis.

 

" **Je ne peux pas être sûr qu'on peut chanter ensemble, mais en tout cas je sais qu'on se soutiendra quoiqu'il arrive. C'est ça que cette semaine nous aura apporté plus que de savoir comment placer nos voix ou quand reprendre notre respiration. On ne sait peut-être pas accorder nos voix pour le moment ; mais une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que si l'un d'entre nous perd le fil alors on sera tous là pour l'aider à se relever. Si notre rêve s'écroule, on sera ensemble pour en recoller les morceaux.** ", répondit Liam d'une voix douce et convaincue. Louis laissa les mots sombrer au fond de lui pour bien en comprendre l'ampleur et le sens et il devait bien admettre que Liam avait raison. Ils étaient ensemble à partir de maintenant, pour le meilleur et pour le pire – comme il l'avait promis à Anne plus tôt dans la journée.

 

" **Peu importe ce que l'on devra faire, Liam, peu importe les sacrifices, il faudra qu'on garde à l'esprit le bien-être des garçons. Tout ce qu'on fera sera pour eux. Peu importe le prix, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tout ne sera toujours qu'à propos d'eux. Tu me le promets ? Pas de question d'argent ou de réputation, célébrité... Tout ce qu'on fera sera pour eux. Pour nous aussi, bien sûr. Mais pour les protéger. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si notre carrière devait blesser Harry, ou Niall, ou même Zayn. Je couvrirais tes arrières aussi, bien entendu, mais je sais que tu es plus fort qu'eux. On est d'accord ?** ", demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton sourd et rauque avant de tendre sa main vers Liam, en signe d'accord. Liam plongea ses yeux dans les siens et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer fortement. C'était une promesse, un sacrement qu'ils honoreraient.

 

" **On est d'accord.** ", souffla-t-il finalement. Ils se levèrent ensuite et entrèrent dans le bungalow, fermant la porte en silence avant de se tourner vers les trois autres garçons. Louis vérifia que le blondinet était bien installé dans son sofa pour la nuit, il le borda encore une fois avant de passer sa main dans sa tignasse tendrement.

 

Liam s'approcha de Zayn et déposa délicatement sa main sur la joue de l'autre garçon, la caressant du bout des doigts tout en lui murmurant doucement de se lever, qu'il serait mieux dans le lit que dans le fauteuil. Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon aux cheveux noirs ouvrit un œil et se laissa guider, encore à moitié endormi, vers la chambre, Liam l'aidant à se recoucher. Ce dernier adressa un sourire à Louis avant de fermer la porte de la chambre et de se coucher à son tour.

 

Louis se pencha sur Harry et le prit dans ses bras comme il aurait pris Lottie ou Fizzie quand elles s'endorment devant la télé. Il glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le porter correctement contre son torse jusqu'à le déposer sur le lit. Il lui ôta ses chaussettes et son jean avant de le glisser sous les draps pour se déshabiller à son tour. Il se glissa entre les draps et se rapprocha du corps du plus jeune quand celui-ci marmonna un " **Bonn' nuit, Lou** ", arrachant un sourire au plus âgé. Louis se colla à lui et entoura sa taille de son bras, le tirant encore plus contre son torse si possible et se laissa repenser à ce qu'il venait de décider avec Liam. Ils seraient les protecteurs des garçons. Un élan de tendresse le prit aux entrailles en posant son regard sur Harry et l'incita à lui murmurer : "   **Je te protégerais, Haz. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** ". Encore une fois c'était une promesse. Il embrassa ses cheveux avant d'éteindre la lumière et de céder au sommeil. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils veilleraient tous les deux sur leurs meilleurs amis. Peu importe le prix à payer, ils le paieraient.

 


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est un aveu des plus simples, mais qui implique tellement de choses que c'en est effrayant.

Les semaines qui suivirent se passèrent entre des appels téléphoniques, des échanges sur internet, des visites pour ceux qui le pouvaient et surtout des heures entières au téléphone. Ils s'entendaient tous à merveille tout en ayant appris à se connaître un peu plus en profondeurs ; ils avaient pris connaissance des blessures de certains, de la timidité d'autres, des secrets d'autres – qui n'en étaient pas vraiment parce qu'ils les avaient tous partagés ensemble, mais ils restaient des secrets pour le reste du monde. Ils connaissaient maintenant les limites à ne pas franchir, le point de rupture de leurs meilleurs amis, leurs bons côtés tout comme les mauvais.

 

Le plus dur pour deux d'entre eux était de ne pas se voir, de ne pas être en présence de l'autre. Leurs appels nocturnes étaient devenus une habitude pour eux, tout comme leurs soirées sur internet dans le but d'apercevoir l'autre à travers leur écran. Harry commençait doucement mais sûrement à se languir de son meilleur ami, de celui qui le connaissait par cœur et qui l'acceptait quand même. Il tournait en rond, se lamentait au lieu de profiter de son été avant de rejoindre la maison des juges courant septembre. Anne ne savait plus comment lui remonter le moral alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui sembla juste : elle appela Jay et lui demanda si cela la dérangerait d'héberger Harry deux jours avant qu'ils ne prennent l'avion pour l'Espagne. Bien sûr que la belle brune accepta, il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à Harry.

 

Celui-ci était accoudé à la table de la cuisine, son regard plongé sur les rainures du carrelage à ses pieds tout à soupirant à la mort. Sa mère s'approcha et déposa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il releva les yeux et lui sourit tendrement tout en gardant un léger éclat de tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

 

" **Tu devrais aller faire ta valise, chéri.** ", lui souffla-t-elle tout en caressant ses boucles folles qui poussaient toujours un peu plus chaque jour encadrant son visage poupin.

 

" **J'ai encore le temps, je ne pars que dans 3 jours** ", répondit-il d'un ton résigné reposant son regard sur ses doigts qui grattaient les tâches inexistantes de la table. Il s'ennuyait, c'était là le problème. Il s'ennuyait, rien ne l'intéressant réellement, tout lui semblant fade maintenant.

 

" **Je n'en serais pas si sûre** ", lança-t-elle d'un ton taquin tout en s'éloignant de lui pour mettre en route sa cafetière, s'occupant à sortir une tasse et une cuillère pour ne pas poser son regard sur le visage de son fils qu'elle imaginait très bien sans le voir : les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte et des tonnes de questions défilant dans son regard comme une bande sans fin. Elle attendit d'avoir ajouté son sucre dans sa boisson avant de se tourner vers lui, le trouvant dans la position exacte dans laquelle elle l'avait imaginé. Elle lui sourit grandement tout en lui faisant signe de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

 

" **Je pars plus tôt ? En Espagne ?** ", demanda-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir même s'il semblait déjà connaître la réponse. Elle secoua sa tête, faisant se mouvoir ses longs cheveux ondulés avant de répondre.

 

" **Non, pas en Espagne.** " . L'éclat de malice dans ses yeux donna un indice au jeune homme mais il ne voulait pas vraiment se faire de faux espoirs alors il tenta de calmer son cœur et de respirer calmement avant de poser sa prochaine question.

 

" **Est-ce que..... Est-ce qu'il vient à la maison ?** ", demanda-t-il rempli d'espoir. Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qu'il parlait, Anne le savait aussi bien que lui que son sujet de discussion de prédilection était devenu le jeune homme plus âgé depuis qu'il était rentré du bootcamp. Elle nia d'un mouvement de tête avant d'enfin lui confier le grand secret qu'elle gardait.

 

" **Non, chéri, il ne vient pas.** ", commença-t-elle avant d'enchaîner rapidement pour ne pas voir la déception se peindre sur le visage de son fils. " **Il ne vient pas, mais tu y vas.** "

 

Il y eut un moment silencieux durant lequel les yeux d'Harry alternaient entre ceux de sa mère, cherchant la blague, l'indice qui lui dirait que ce n'était pas vrai ; mais il n'en trouva pas et un sourire énorme prit place sur son visage, faisant ressortir grandement ses fossettes.

 

" **C'est vrai ?** ", demanda-t-il pas vraiment sûr que ça se passait réellement. Après la confirmation de sa mère il partit en courant dans sa chambre, son téléphone à la main, le numéro de Louis déjà composé, attendant qu'il décroche – ce qu'il fit après seulement une sonnerie.

 

" **Tu es au courant ?** ", demanda Harry, essoufflé de sa course et pas vraiment apte à respirer correctement dû au poids du bonheur qui venait de se poser sur sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment respirer et en même temps c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait réellement depuis qu'il avait quitté son meilleur ami quelques semaines auparavant. Louis lui manquait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le décrire.

 

Le rire du plus âgé fit écho à sa question, réchauffant le cœur du bouclé. " **Bien sûr, j'attendais que tu m'appelles. Je suis en train de changer les draps et de ranger ma chambre.** ", confia Louis, son sourire s'entendant dans sa voix. Harry avait déjà sa valise ouverte, entassant des vêtements sans vraiment y prêter attention. Ils partaient dès qu'il serait prêt et même s'il devait passer deux semaines en Espagne en pyjama, tant pis, tant qu'il pouvait retrouver Louis le plus rapidement possible.

 

" **Tu n'as pas à ranger, Lou. Je m'en fiche que ta chambre ne soit pas rangée** ", répondit Harry, se demandant s'il devait prendre son pull en laine avant de changer d'avis et de le reposer sur son étagère, son téléphone coincé entre sa joue et son épaule.

 

" **Je sais, bébé. Mais ma mère n'est pas du même avis que toi malheureusement. Si je ne range pas tu peux être sûr que je dormirais dans le jardin sans pouvoir t'adresser la parole – je ne prends pas le risque. J'ai trop besoin de te voir.** ", continua Louis, le bruit d'objets poussés à la va-vite en arrière plan. Harry imaginait très bien Louis pousser tout ce qui se trouvait sur le sol sous son lit.

 

" **Range ta chambre, alors, Lou. Tu me manques trop pour prendre ce risque en effet.** ", lança Harry tout en souriant. Il allait retrouver son meilleur ami et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Sa valise fut bouclée en moins de dix minutes tandis que Louis rangeait jusqu'au moindre livre présent dans sa chambre, changeant les draps de son lit, vidant sa corbeille, allant même jusqu'à passer l'aspirateur à la grande surprise de sa mère. Anne savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix même si cela voulait dire se séparer de son fils deux jours en avance : le moral était une partie importante de la réussite des garçons, et Louis et Harry ensemble rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour eux cinq.

 

Le voyage en voiture n'était pas vraiment silencieux, la radio chantonnant en fond sonore, mais Harry souriait plus qu'il ne parlait réellement, remerciant sa mère encore et encore. Il était actuellement une bulle de bonheur pur, prêt à éclater à chaque kilomètre qu'ils faisaient, se rapprochant inlassablement de son but. Quand Anne se gara Louis était déjà sur le porche de sa maison et il se précipita vers la portière du bouclé, l'ouvrant en grand et le tirant de l'habitacle sans aucune cérémonie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entouré de l'odeur qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier. Harry enroula ses bras autour du corps plus frêle que le sien, il se drapa autour de son meilleur ami comme un manteau, le protégeant et le réchauffant tout en même temps. Anna était déjà auprès de Johannah, se félicitant l'une l'autre d'avoir mis fin au supplice de leurs deux fils, souriant avec tendresse en les observant graviter l'un autour de l'autre.

 

" **J'arrive pas à croire que je suis vraiment là** ", confia Harry dans le creux du cou de Louis dans lequel il aimait enfouir son visage quand il était dans ses bras. Louis leva sa main pour la passer dans les boucles folles du plus jeunes, le réconfortant avec affection et douceur comme il le faisait avec les jumelles quand elles avaient fait un cauchemar.

 

" **Je suis là, bébé, tu es là. On va être ensemble pour les deux prochains jours. Tout va bien aller, d'accord ?**  » susurra Louis dans l'oreille du plus jeune. Sans qu'il ait eu besoin d'en parler, Louis avait senti le stress du plus jeune, son appréhension, son inquiétude aussi. Il savait qu'il se demandait ce qu'il ferait si jamais ils n'étaient pas assez bon en tant que groupe, se demandait s'il devrait travailler dans une boulangerie toute sa vie, ou même s'il irait au lycée pour finir sa scolarité. Est-ce qu'il serait séparé des garçons si jamais ils n'y arrivaient pas ? Est-ce qu'ils garderaient toujours contact ; et plus important : est-ce qu'il serait toujours meilleur ami avec Louis s'il faisait s'effondrer le rêve du plus âgé ?

 

Comme une réponse à ses questions muettes, Louis murmura : " **Je serais toujours à tes côtés, Haz. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe ; même si on foire totalement à la maison des juges, je serais toujours à tes côtés, toujours à te soutenir et t'encourager, même si des fois tu ne me vois pas. Je suis toujours avec toi. Toujours d'accord ?! Rien ne changera ça, bébé. Pas ce que tu pourrais faire, pas ce que tu pourrais dire, pas ce que je pourrais faire ou dire. Personne ne pourra changer le fait que tu es mon meilleur ami et que tu le seras pour toujours. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de ça, je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi, compris ? Je serais toujours là. Avec toi.** ". Sa voix ne s'était pas élevée mais Harry avait senti le sérieux et la sincérité dans chacun des mots qui avaient été prononcés. Il hocha plusieurs fois de la tête, son cœur se réchauffant irrémédiablement à l'idée que pour une fois dans sa vie, quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, serait toujours là pour lui.

 

" **Je t'aime, Lou** ", souffla-t-il à son tour tirant un gloussement au plus âgé qui lui répondit avec tendresse un " **Moi aussi je t'aime.** " avant de se reculer pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune et de le fixer avec sérieux. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour empêcher Harry de se recoller contre lui – il avait besoin de le regarder en face à face – une autre sur sa joue pour qu'il ne détourne pas les yeux.

 

" **On va y arriver, d'accord ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu y arriverais et ça n'a pas changé. Je sais que tu as du talent, tu as une voix en or et on va y arriver. Ensemble on va tout casser et on ira dans les lives. On ira sur la grande scène et on chantera devant des milliers de personnes, sans fléchir. Chacune de nos apparitions créera l'hystérie tellement on sera bons, faisant crier les filles. Peut-être même qu'il y en a qui s'évanouiront en nous voyant. On aura sûrement des tee-shirts à nos effigies, des posters sur leurs murs. Nos albums seront numéros 1 dans le monde entier.** ". Il se coupa pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre de façon plus réaliste. " **Ou peut-être qu'on n'en vendra que des centaines en Angleterre mais ça sera déjà suffisant. On sera tous les cinq et c'est le plus important. Même si on en vend que 5 – et que ce sont nos mères qui les achètent- ça sera toujours suffisant Haz. Ca sera plus que suffisant parce qu'au moins on aura essayé. On aura pris le risque de tenter nos chances et si les juges décident que nous ne sommes pas assez bons, on aura quand même gagné. On aura gagné des meilleurs amis, de merveilleux souvenirs et la satisfaction d'avoir été assez fou pour tenter de réaliser nos rêves. Quoiqu'il nous arrive par la suite nous n'aurons jamais le regret de ne pas avoir essayé. Aucun remord et aucun regret. Aucune excuse et aucun compromis. On aura essayé et c'est déjà beaucoup plus que la plupart des gens que nous connaissons. Ce rêve on peut le réaliser mais si jamais on n'y arrive pas on aura tenté – et on aura peut-être trouvé un nouveau rêve en cours de route. Quoiqu'il se passe dans 3 jours, bébé, tout ira bien d'accord ?** ", finit Louis avec aplomb, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux du plus jeune qui le regardait avec sérieux et semblant ne pas vraiment respirer jusqu'à ce que Louis finisse son monologue. Il hocha encore une fois de la tête avant de laisser un sourire timide se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Quoiqu'il arrive il savait qu'il aurait toujours Louis et c'était déjà suffisant en soi.

 

 

 

 

Ils étaient tous ensemble, assis dans les sièges non confortables de la salle d'embarquement de l'aéroport ; il leur restait encore une bonne heure à attendre. Liam et Zayn étaient silencieux dans leur coin, ne ratant rien des mouvements des personnes qui défilaient devant eux, les joignant dans leur attente, ou s'éloignant vers une autre salle d'embarquement ; tandis que Niall ne cessait de pépier à propos de son amour de l'avion, de son excitation à l'idée d'arriver en Espagne, des chansons qu'ils allaient chanter... En conclusion, d'à quel point la vie lui semblait fantastique, faisant sourire Louis et Harry qui l'écoutait sans réellement lui prêter attention trop plongés dans leur monde, entrelacés comme à leur habitude, Louis ayant posé sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune tandis que le bouclé avait posé la sienne sur celle de son meilleur ami. Leurs deux jours ensemble n'avaient pas été remplis de beaucoup d'actions, ils n'étaient pas sortis ni même allés se promener, non, ils étaient restés l'un avec l'autre, à discuter, se confier, se réconforter, se motiver tout en se murmurant leurs secrets, se rendant plus fort avant de partir pour leur prochain jugement. C'était leur chance, ils le savaient tous les cinq.

 

" **J'ai pensé à prendre des maillots de bain, j'ai lu quelque part qu'il fait beau en Espagne, même en Septembre. J'espère qu'on pourra se baigner. Vous pensez que l'eau sera à combien ?** ", demanda Niall sans vraiment attendre une réponse de la part d'aucun d'entre eux. " **Je pense 25°C, ça serait vachement bien. On pourra même se baigner de nuit, sans maillots ! Bon, il faut aussi qu'on se concentre sur les chansons, d'ailleurs on sait quelles chansons on doit chanter ?** ", continua-t-il sans se démonter de devoir se faire la conversation à lui-même. Le seul qui prit la peine de lui répondre fut Liam, son instinct paternel prenant le dessus sur le reste.

 

" **On pourra se baigner, Niall, ne t'en fais pas ! Relaxe-toi, tout ira bien, d'accord ? Ca va aller, on est ensemble et on va assurer nos performances !** ", lui dit-il dans un sourire protecteur, ce qui calma instantanément le jeune blond qui hocha de la tête avant de se concentrer sur l'écran d'affichage de leur vol.

 

Zayn attendit d'être sûr que l'attention de Niall était attirée par autre chose avant de se pencher vers Liam pour lui murmurer : " **Merci, Liam.** " sous la totale incompréhension de ce dernier qui le regarda sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il retournait. Il haussa un sourcil au manque de précision de Zayn et insista avec un coup de coude avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole pour approfondir sa pensée.

 

" **Tu passes ton temps depuis qu'on est arrivés à nous motiver et à nous calmer. Alors, je suppose que la moindre des choses est de te remercier. Papa Direction jusqu'au bout, hein ?** ", lança-t-il d'un ton calme et plein de retenue comme à son habitude. Sans plus attendre de réponse de l'autre garçon, il détourna son attention sur une femme et son enfant qui s'approchaient pour prendre place dans un des sièges à leur gauche. Liam haussa les épaules sans savoir quoi lui répondre ; il avait toujours su que Zayn était du genre à observer en silence mais il ne pensait pas qu'il se rendrait compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il pensait qu'aucun des trois garçons ne se rendrait compte qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas laisser le stress le dévorer pour être capable de réconforter les autres.

 

Quand on annonça l'ouverture des portes pour leur vol, leurs cœurs se mirent à battre un peu plus rapidement, comprenant qu'ils étaient en route pour la maison des juges pour de vrai. Ils avaient imaginés ce moment tellement de fois dans leurs esprits qu'actuellement ils n'imprimaient pas réellement le fait qu'ils étaient à bord d'un avion à destination de l'Espagne, pour faire face à Simon Cowell une nouvelle fois, sauf que cette fois-ci ils seraient sur la sellette en tant que groupe. Partageant leur stress et leurs espoirs. Le vol se passa rapidement, sans turbulences ni réelles discussions, à part Louis et Harry qui se murmurèrent des choses comme à leurs habitudes. Une fois sur le sol espagnol une équipe de télévision vint les accueillir et les emmener dans la maison de Simon dans laquelle ils resteraient durant une semaine. Ils devraient partager une grande chambre, ce qui ne les dérangeait pas vraiment, au moins ils seraient ensemble sans se laisser distraire par un autre groupe contre lesquels ils seraient en compétition. Ils étaient actuellement 8 groupes et Simon n'en enverrai que 3 pour les lives. Leurs chances étaient minces, mais pas plus restreintes que pour tous les autres groupes.

 

Harry était en train de jouer au football dans le jardin avec Liam et Niall sous le regard protecteur de Louis, qui pour une fois avait préféré rester à l'écart, pas motivé pour faire du sport ; il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Zayn s'approcher de lui et s'adosser à l'arbre contre lequel reposait son bras. Ils restèrent en silence, regardant les trois autres se poursuivre sans vraiment suivre les règles du sport auquel ils tentaient de s'adonner, mais ils riaient et c'était plus important que les dites règles, jusqu'à ce que Zayn ne prenne la parole.

 

" **Tu devrais le lui dire, tu sais.** ", souffla-t-il d'une voix sourde, voulant être sûr que le seul qui entendrait cette phrase serait Louis. Ce qui fonctionna car ce dernier se tourna vers lui à la vitesse de la lumière, faisant sursauter le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il scruta son visage de longues secondes, son regard dévoilant un subtil mélange d'effroi et d'étonnement. L'éclat fut rapidement remplacé par le rictus sarcastique qu'il utilisait si souvent pour se défendre – sauf qu'il oubliait que Zayn le connaissait beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques mois et qu'il connaissait sa façon de fonctionner sur le bout des doigts. Ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de paix et lui adressa un doux sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

 

" **Quand tu seras prêt, cela s'entend. Mais tu devrais juste y penser.** ", finit-il avant de rejoindre les autres garçons, se mêlant à eux pour échanger le ballon dans un deux contre deux. Louis resta sans voix, sans bouger, se sentant mis en nu et en danger. Il n'était pas sûr de quoi Zayn avait voulu lui parler mais il espérait de tout son être qu'il avait compris de travers. Qu'est-ce que Zayn avait bien pu vouloir impliquer ? Dire quoi, à qui ? Il haussa les épaules et rejoignit l'intérieur de la maison pour réviser encore une fois les paroles de leurs chansons. Zayn le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte et se fit une note mentale d'aller s'excuser auprès du plus âgé. Si Louis avait besoin de temps, la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait lui donner c'était du temps, sans pression, sans bousculade.

 

 

 

 

 

Ils n'arrivaient pas à poser le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas mais une chose était sûre : ils n'arrivaient pas à chanter de façon correcte. Ils essayaient depuis plusieurs heures et pourtant rien ne semblait faire l'affaire, tout sonnait faux. Ils allaient passer devant les juges d'ici peu de temps et ils ne pouvaient y aller en chantant comme ça.

 

" **Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, sans Louis on n'y arrivera pas.** ", lâcha Harry avec un soupir de frustration, plongeant son visage dans sa main alors qu'ils étaient toujours assis sur les marches de l'entrée de la maison de Simon, attendant désespérément que le plus âge pointe le bout de son nez. Il fallait qu'il revienne à temps de l'hôpital pour chanter avec eux ou bien il allait au devant d'un grand désastre.

 

" **Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? On n'a pas le choix.** ", répondit Liam d'un ton abattu. Lui même pouvait entendre que leurs voix ne s'accordaient pas, que quelque chose sonnait faux mais même si Louis ne revenait pas, ils devraient chanter et essayer de sauver leur place pour les liveshows. Il se tourna vers Harry et n'eut pas besoin qu'il prenne la parole pour connaître exactement ses pensées. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de les formuler qu'il leva une main pour l'arrêter avant de froncer les sourcils, son visage se fronçant sous le sérieux. " **Non ! Tu oublies cette idée, Harry. Je sais que tu as besoin de Louis, mais s'il ne revient pas à temps on va aller devant Simon et on va chanter du mieux que l'on peut, sans baisser les bras. On va se battre pour cette place pour les liveshows, on va tout tenter pour y arriver. Même s'il n'est pas là, justement parce qu'il n'est pas là ! » argumenta-t-il. Il pouvait voir que les garçons n'y croyait plus réellement et il se souvint de sa soirée dans le jardin avec Louis. Il se souvenait de chaque mot qu'ils avaient échangés, de leur accord. Alors il se leva et se plaça devant eux pour poursuivre. « Il serait le premier à se battre pour chacun d'entre nous et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Si jamais on ne réussit pas il faudra que ce soit parce que les autres ont été meilleurs et non pas parce qu'on a baissé les bras. On n'abandonnera pas ! Oui Louis s'est blessé au pied, et oui il n'arrivera peut-être pas à temps, mais qui d'entre-vous assumera d'aller l'accueillir pour lui dire que nous ne sommes pas allés chanter parce qu'on ne se sentait pas à la hauteur ?! Lequel d'entre vous ira lui dire ça ? Personnellement je n'irai pas ; alors on va s'entraîner encore jusqu'au dernier moment. Et si Louis ne revient pas à temps, alors on ira chanter pour lui, pour lui offrir une chance de vivre son rêve sur les planches de la grande scène devant des milliers de téléspectateurs, est-ce que c'est clair ?** ", ponctua-t-il son discours avant de reprendre une grande inspiration et de se rasseoir dans le silence autour de lui. Aucun des garçons n'avait répondu, les yeux baissés sur leurs mains entrelacées avant de se reprendre.

 

" **Allez, on réessaie !** ", lança Niall de son ton enjoué comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Liam avait raison et il n'avait pas besoin de la reconnaissance de ses meilleurs amis pour le savoir. Louis aurait été le premier à leur remonter les bretelles, à leur botter les fesses.

 

Ils reprirent les répétitions, toujours assis sur les marches, quelque chose sonnant toujours faux sauf qu'à partir de maintenant ce ne serait plus une excuse. Un assistant vint les prévenir qu'ils passeraient dans une vingtaine de minutes quand Harry se leva précipitamment, courant vers le jeune homme au bout de l'allée. Il se rua vers son meilleur ami et enroula ses bras autour de lui sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, les autres se joignant au câlin assez rapidement. Louis se tenait devant eux, sur un seul pied certes, mais il était là et c'était tout ce qui leur importait. Zayn et Harry se baissèrent pour pouvoir porter le plus âgé à l'intérieur. Il leur restait encore un tout petit peu de temps. Ils ne parlèrent pas du pied de Louis – ça attendrait – ils chantèrent, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas, le petit 'hic' qui risquait de tout faire foirer.

 

Quand on les fit s'avancer dans le jardin pour rejoindre Simon et Sinitta, ils étaient prêt à se battre pour cette place.

 

" **Je peux voir celui qui s'est fait piqué par un oursin.** ", lança-t-il avec un sourire aimable et chaleureux, ses yeux posés sur le pied toujours très gonflé de Louis. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire piteux en haussant les épaules. " **Est-ce que ça fait mal ?** ", demanda l'homme.

 

" **Oui, ça fait assez mal.** ", confia Louis rapidement, ne s'attardant pas sur la douleur qui lui lançait la jambe tandis que son pied était posé au sol. Il se tourna vers les autres garçons et leur adressa un signe de tête.

 

" **Dès que vous êtes prêts** ", leur annonça Simon. Les garçons se reculèrent de quelques pas, se regroupant pour se glisser un dernier mot d'encouragement avant de se jeter à l'eau. Ils posèrent leurs bras sur les épaules des autres, formant un cercle, leurs yeux posés sur Louis qui avait repris sa place de leader.

 

" **On fait de notre mieux, on essaie. Si on échoue parce que les autres sont meilleurs, alors ainsi soit-il, mais on essaie. Vous êtes à la hauteur, d'accord ? On va tout déchirer !** ", souffla-t-il avant de se relever et de se placer correctement, attendant que les autres aient pris leurs positions, se faisant un dernier signe de tête avant de commencer à chanter. Ils avaient choisi 'Torn' de Natalie Imbruglia d'un commun accord. Ils chantèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, essayant une petite chorégraphie de leur invention qui consistait à s'avancer ou à se reculer pour laisser place aux autres. Simon et Sinitta les écoutèrent sans rien dire avant de les applaudir et de leur annoncer qu'ils devaient discuter avant de leur rendre leur verdict.

 

Ils étaient dans une pièce tous ensemble, assis sur des coussins au sol, se regardant les uns les autres avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 

" **Je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant face aux autres groupes, mais en tout cas ça a marché. On n'a pas complètement foiré en tout cas** ", lança Niall. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient réussi à chanter plus que correctement, s'accordant tous les uns avec les autres, leurs voix se mêlant pour se mettre en valeur les uns les autres. Il y avait eu une symbiose entre eux et ils espéraient que ce serait assez. Ils tombèrent ensuite dans le silence, attendant que le verdict soit rendu, Zayn allongé calmement dans son coin, Niall appuyé contre Liam tandis que Louis et Harry étaient entrelacés sans rien dire. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, ils profitaient simplement de la chaleur de l'autre, puisant ainsi leurs forces dans la présence du corps de l'autre contre le leur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer leur stress, le fait que leurs estomacs étaient noués d'anticipation, que leurs mains commençaient à se faire moites et que leurs gorges se serraient irrémédiablement. Mais la peau de l'autre était un bon remède à tout ça, ça et la présence des trois autres garçons qui – bien qu'ils ne disent rien- ressentaient exactement la même chose qu'eux.

 

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes on les convia à se rendre dans le jardin encore une fois. Ils s'y rendirent en silence, se plaçant devant les juges en se tenant tous par les épaules. L'anxiété augmenta rapidement quand Simon commença à prendre la parole.

 

" **Tout d'abord je voulais vous dire qu'ensemble, ça fonctionne. Vos voix s'accordent, tout marche quand vous performez tous ensemble.** ", commença-t-il, arrachant un pâle sourire aux cinq garçons. " **Bon, alors. Ma tête me dit que c'est risqué et mon cœur me que vous méritez votre chance et c'est pour ça que cette décision est difficile à prendre.** " dit-il avant de s'arrêter, laissant planer un suspens dont les garçons se seraient passés volontiers. Ils retinrent tous leurs respirations quand Simon ouvrit la bouche pour continuer. " **Les garçons, j'ai pris ma décision. J'ai écouté mon cœur.** ", lâcha-t-il, créant un moment de doute parmi les jeunes hommes : qu'avait dit son cœur déjà ?! Puis les mots firent leur chemin dans leurs consciences avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'il étaient qualifiés. Ils sautèrent de joue avant qu'Harry ne soit le premier à courir vers Simon, le serrant dans ses bras, le remerciant de cette chance qu'il leur offrait. Les quatre autres se joignirent à lui pour remercier l'homme plus âgé. Ils iraient aux liveshows, ils chanteraient sur scène, ils passeraient à la télé, dans cette émission qu'ils avaient tous regardée dans leur enfance.

 

 

Plus tard cette nuit-là, alors que les autres dormaient profondément, Harry se glissa sous les couettes du lit de Louis. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, trop excité par la nouvelle de leur qualification, et puis il voulait être avec son meilleur ami. Il voulait lui parler, l'écouter le réconforter. Louis s'écarta pour laisser de la place au plus jeune qui se colla contre son corps tout en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller libre, faisant ainsi face au plus âgé. Ils ne se voyaient pas vraiment, disons qu'ils se distinguaient grossièrement plus qu'autre chose mais ils sentaient la présence de l'autre et c'était suffisant.

 

" **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hazza ?** ", commença Louis en murmurant pour ne pas déranger ni ne réveiller leurs amis.

 

" **Qui te dit que quelque chose ne va pas ?** ", contrecarra le plus jeune, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas duper Louis. Il était heureux de le connaître sur le bout des doigts mais ce qu'il oubliait bien souvent c'est que si c'était vrai alors la réciproque l'était tout autant. Même dans la quasi obscurité le plus âgé connaissait les sentiments qui animaient son meilleur ami.

 

" **Je te connais par cœur, bébé.** ", souffla Louis avec tendresse. Il tendit sa main et à tâtons la posa sur la joue du bouclé, caressant sa peau de son pouce pour l'inciter à se confier à lui. Depuis qu'il était revenu de l'hôpital il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami et il savait aussi qu'il avait besoin de se confier à lui, de lui en parler. " **Je t'écoute, chéri.** ", ajouta-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ajouter des surnoms affectifs à chaque phrase, comme il le faisait si souvent avec ses sœurs.

 

" **Je ne savais pas si tu allais revenir à temps, tout à l'heure.** ", commença Harry de sa voix lente et grave. Louis aimait la façon de parler d'Harry, sa façon de former lentement les mots. Il avait l'impression que le plus jeune essayait de l'hypnotiser plus qu'il ne lui parlait. Il laissa sa main sur la joue du plus jeune mais arrêta le mouvement de son pouce. Il l'écoutait simplement. " **Je ne savais pas si tu reviendrais à l'heure alors cette idée est venue dans ma tête.** ", s'arrêta ensuite le bouclé, pas vraiment sûr de comment avouer cette idée qu'il avait eue.

 

" **Continue, bébé.** ", souffla Louis en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui pour lui montrer que rien de se qu'il pourrait dire durant les prochaines minutes ne pourrait l'éloigner de lui.

 

" **J'ai pensé à ne pas aller chanter.** ", confia Harry sur un ton hésitant, comme un enfant annonçant à sa maman qu'il avait cassé son vase préféré en jouant au ballon dans la maison. Louis n'avait pas pensé que l'aveu de son meilleur ami serait celui-ci et il s'arrêta quelques secondes de respirer pour essayer de comprendre qu'elle avait bien pu être la raison de cette pensée. " Pourquoi ? " fut la seule chose qu'il prononça avant de laisser Harry reprendre la parole.

 

" O **n s'est entraînés tout l'après-midi mais ça ne fonctionnait tout simplement pas, quelque chose sonnait faux sans qu'on arrive à savoir ce que c'était réellement. Alors on s'est assis en silence sur les marches du perron. Je fixais l'allée en espérant te voir apparaître. Puis j'ai imaginé que tu n'arriverais pas à temps, qu'on serait obligés de chanter sans toi et l'idée est apparue**.", continua-t-il sans attendre que Louis ne réponde ou ne réagisse. Il laissait tout sortir. " **Je ne voulais pas aller chanter. Je ne voulais pas aller chanter sans toi plus précisément. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : que je dois me battre quand même, que c'est mon rêve.** " dit-il sous l’acquiescement de Louis. " **Mais tu m'as dit l'autre jour que peut-être on rencontrerait un nouveau rêve en cours de route, n'est-ce pas ? Cet après-midi, j'ai trouvé le mien.** ", confessa-t-il avant de faire une pause – habitude qu'il avait prise de Louis, ce dernier adorant laisser un silence avant de confier quelque chose d'important, pour faire durer le suspens comme il disait. " **C'est toi.** ". il secoua doucement la tête pour empêcher Louis de prendre la parole. Il voulait finir. " **Je m'imaginais chanter sans toi, et même si tu serais revenu pour les liveshows, pendant un instant j'ai eu peur. Peur de le faire sans toi, d'être sans toi. Je le savais déjà, mais je l'ai compris encore plus tout à l'heure : j'ai besoin de toi avec moi Louis. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es une partie de moi et j'ai besoin de toi. Avant qu'on aille chanter j'ai imaginé qu'on perde, qu'on ne soit pas assez bon. Je m'attendais à être abattu, dévasté, triste. Je l'étais un peu , mais pas autant que ce que je pensais. Non, parce que dans le fond de mon esprit je me suis dit que peu importait qu'on gagne ou pas, je t'avais dans ma vie. Je me rends compte que je serais heureux de mener une vie tout à fait normale et banale tant que tu es à mes côtés. Je pourrais même travailler dans la petite boulangerie de mon village pendant 50 ans, je serais quand même heureux parce que tu serais là, avec moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Lou, tu es mon nouveau rêve. Je suis désolé si c'est trop pour toi...** " commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la main de Louis qui glissa de sa joue à sa bouche pour lui couper la parole. L'émotion dans la gorge du plus âgé était telle que sa voix était cassée quand il prit la parole.

 

" **Non, ce n'est pas trop, bébé. C'est réciproque. Toi aussi tu es mon nouveau rêve.** ", confia-t-il avant de se resserrer encore plus contre son meilleur ami, laissant leurs cœurs battre la chamade dans leurs poitrines pendant qu'ils s'abandonnaient au sommeil, un sourire identique aux lèvres.

 

 

 

 

Les première semaines de liveshows furent remplies d'émotions et de stress. Jamais ils n'auraient pu anticiper toute la préparation que cela prenait de chanter devant des milliers de personnes toutes les semaines. Ils avaient les entraînements vocaux, les essais de tenues, les répétitions, les arrangements, les interviews aussi. Comme Louis l'avait prédit un jour à Harry en ne se prenant pas au sérieux : ils avaient beaucoup de succès et chacune de leurs apparitions amenait encore plus de jeunes filles devant les grilles du studio, les cris devenaient de plus en plus stridents au fil des semaines. En ce qui concernait ledit Louis, les choses étaient encore plus difficiles à gérer que les quatre autres, les mots que Zayn lui avait soufflés plusieurs semaines auparavant tournaient en boucle dans sa tête bien que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs soit venu s'excuser d'être allé trop loin. Zayn s'était approché de lui quand il avait été seul à l'aéroport, prêts à rentrer chez eux après leur semaine à la maison des juges. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Louis et lui avait adressé un regard plein de remords et de repenti avant de lancer : " **Je suis désolé, pour l'autre jour.** ". Il n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser sa pensée car ce moment hantait déjà le plus âgé, tournant sans cesse dans son esprit. Louis avait hoché de la tête, acceptant les excuses présentées avant que Zayn n'ajoute : " **J'ai dépassé les bornes, je n'aurais pas du me mêler de tes affaires. On ne se connaît pas assez. Ça ne se reproduira plus.** " avant de retourner s'asseoir avec les autres garçons, laissant Louis perdu dans ses pensées.

 

Il y repensait encore, assis dans leur chambre commune dans la maison des candidats. Tout semblait s'emmêler dernièrement et il ne savait pas réellement de quel côté il valait mieux commencer à travailler. Il se leva d'un bond en entendant la voix de Zayn résonner dans le hall. Il descendit les escaliers précipitamment avant d'attraper le bras du jeune homme pour le tirer derrière lui dans une pièce où ils pourraient discuter sans être interrompus. Zayn le regarda avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là, mais c'était Louis alors il attendit en silence.

 

" **Je n'aurais pas du accepter tes excuses, à l'aéroport.** ", commença le plus âgé, faisant se froncer les sourcil du garçon aux cheveux noirs. " **Je n'aurais pas du les accepter car tu n'avais pas à t'excuser. J'aime à penser que nous sommes meilleurs amis, et les meilleurs amis ne s'excusent pas des limites qu'ils dépassent. Tu n'avais pas à me demander pardon pour ce que tu as dit. Je voulais que tu le saches – même si j'apprécie énormément le fait que tu sois venu le faire.** ", continua-t-il en souriant tristement, son regard toujours fixé sur l'autre garçon en face de lui.

 

Zayn attendit une minute avant de prendre la parole, se laissant ainsi le temps de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche pour – cette fois – ne pas dire ce qu'il ne devrait pas.

" **Tu n'as pas avoir honte de quoique ce soit avec nous, Lou, avec moi. Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, nous sommes une équipe.** ", lança-t-il de sa voix douce. Louis se recula, comme agressé, avant de fermer les yeux.

 

" **S'il te plait, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.** ", répondit-il avant de quitter la pièce rapidement, laissant Zayn encore une fois avec sa conscience lui soufflant que peut-être une fois encore il avait dépassé les bornes. Louis s'était ouvert à eux comme rarement il l'avait fait auparavant mais il restait ce secret qu'il semblait vouloir garder contre lui-même, refusant d'admettre la vérité.

 

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Niall vint s'asseoir à côté de Louis dans le salon, lui souriant grandement avant de se lancer dans le résumé de sa journée, précisant chaque détail inintéressant, de son petit-déjeuner, aux chaussettes qu'il avait décidé d'enfiler ce matin-là, jusqu'aux répétitions desquelles ils venaient tout juste de rentrer avant de s'interrompre immédiatement en voyant les mains de Louis se crisper sur ses genoux, les yeux posés à l'opposé de leur position. Niall leva les yeux et tomba sur Harry et Aiden en train de se chamailler amicalement, riant fortement. Le petit blond fit alterner ses yeux entre les deux jeunes hommes entrelacés sur le sol et Louis à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre la parole.

 

" **La jalousie va te détruire rapidement si tu ne fais pas quelque chose.** ", souffla-t-il au plus âgé, faisant sortir ce dernier de sa torpeur. Louis se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils avant de lancer un acide : " **Je ne suis pas jaloux.** " ce à quoi Niall haussa les épaules. Il se releva du sofa sur lequel il était assis mais avant de partir il se baissa pour que sa bouche soit proche de l'oreille de l'autre garçon, pour être sûr qu'il l'entende.

 

" **Harry est.... particulier. Il est chaleureux, il attire les gens comme les papillons sont attirés par la lumière. Harry est lumineux, charismatique, drôle, gentil, tendre, attentionné, et par dessus tout ça il est beau. Ne laisse pas la jalousie te brûler les ailes, Lou. Dit le lui.** ", dit-il gentiment avant que Louis ne réponde : " **C'est mon meilleur ami, il n'y a pas de jalousie**."

 

Niall se redressa et lui adressa un regard remplit de tendresse et de douceur, comme un grand frère et Louis détesta le fait que les rôles soient inversés pour une fois.

" **Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit, alors tant mieux, Lou**. ", lâcha Niall avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Louis seul dans son coin avec la vue d'Harry et Aiden en plein combat de chatouilles. Il voyait les mains du blond se poser sur le corps du plus jeune, passer sur son ventre, remonter sur ses côtes. Il détourna les yeux et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Niall avait raison sur un point : Harry était le soleil, la lumière. Il était charismatique, magnétique. Mais Louis ne le voyait que comme son petit frère, comme un meilleur ami.

 

La seule chose qui ne changea pas fut son attitude avec le bouclé. Il passait tout le temps possible entrelacé au plus jeune, son visage caché dans le creux de son cou, bercé par son odeur. Il lui murmurait toujours des secrets au creux de l'oreille. Il lui arrivait aussi de dormir avec Harry, des fois, quand le stress avait été trop grand durant la journée ; Louis ayant découvert que le meilleur moyen de se calmer, de se détendre était de se coller à Harry, de laisser la respiration calme et mesurée de ce dernier se glisser jusque dans ses os et d'atténuer les battements précipités de son cœur. Il arrivait même qu'Harry le berce, lui soufflant des mots remplis de tendresse au creux de l'oreille tout en lui massant le cuir chevelu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme. Son attitude avec le plus jeune n'avait pas changée et il s'en félicitait.

 

Liam l'avait observé de nombreuses fois à jouer au foot, seul dans le jardin, tard le soir en général. Au début il avait pensé que c'était la façon de Louis de se distancer du stress qu'ils subissaient avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait fausse route. Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception, Louis shootait dans le ballon dans un coin tranquille du jardin sans vraiment tenter de marquer des buts. Il lançait le ballon le plus loin possible et se fatiguait à courir après jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne flanchent et que son esprit devienne blanc, vide de toute pensée. Liam s'approcha et le siffla, lui faisant signe de lui envoyer la balle. Ils se firent des passes pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes en silence avant que Louis n'attaque.

 

" **Toi aussi, tu viens me faire la morale ?** ", demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique plus âpre que celui qu'il employait en temps normal avec ses meilleurs amis, attirant particulièrement l'attention de Liam.

 

" **Il n'y a pas de morale à faire, tes sentiments sont naturels, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.** ", confia Liam tout en renvoyant la balle sauf que cette fois Louis ne la réceptionna pas, ne la renvoya pas. Il resta debout au beau milieu du jardin, sans rien dire, le regard posé sur ses chaussures. Liam s'avança vers lui et leva sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son ami jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se mette à trembler et ne se dégage. Louis se tourna dos à l'autre garçon, les épaules voûtées, comme portant un poids trop lourd pour elles.

 

" **Tu es amoureux de lui, Lou. Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, je ne te jugerais pas...** ", souffla Liam sur un ton tendre et protecteur comme il utilisait si souvent avec les garçons, remplissant à merveille son rôle de 'Papa Direction' comme tout le monde l'appelait dans la maison.

 

" **Non** ", murmura Louis comme dans un effort. Il semblait à bout de souffle, prêt à se briser. Liam ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'avouer au lieu de se convaincre avec grand difficulté qu'Harry n'était que son meilleur ami. Leur amitié était belle, Liam pouvait en témoigner, mais ce n'était pas uniquement de l'amitié qui liait ces deux garçons, il le savait. Il avait vu leurs regards, leurs sourires. Il avait aussi vu les blessures de Louis, la jalousie qui dévorait son cœur petit à petit.

 

" **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'avoues pas, bon dieu ?!** ", cracha-t-il enfin. Il savait que s'il voulait que les choses changent il allait devoir repousser Louis dans ses retranchements, et s'il devait hausser le ton pour ça, alors soit ! Il ne laisserait pas son meilleur ami se laisser bouffer par des sentiments qu'il pensait savoir réciproques. Il se rapprocha de Louis et tenta de le retourner vers lui, rencontrant la résistance de ce dernier. " **Admets-le simplement ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'avoues pas ?!** ", cria-t-il encore une fois faisant cette fois se retourner le plus âgé, les yeux fous et la mâchoire crispée.

 

" **Parce que !** ", cria Louis en réponse, les mains serrées en poings, le regard ancré sur Liam. " **Parce qu'à partir du moment où je l'avouerais je ne pourrais plus faire semblant, je ne pourrais plus mettre mes sentiments de côté. Parce qu'à partir de ce moment là je ne serais plus son meilleur ami et il n'y aura plus de retours en arrière !  Voilà pourquoi ! Tu es content ?!** ", hurla-t-il, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient au fond du jardin et que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Liam ne laissa pas le temps à Louis de se défendre, il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé lui rende son étreinte. Liam passa sa main dans les cheveux de Louis, le laissa reprendre son souffle tout en essayant de le calmer. Quand la respiration de Louis fut plus régulière, Liam se baissa pour les faire asseoir au sol, gardant Louis dans ses bras.

 

" **C'est un combat que tu ne gagneras jamais, Lou.** ", commença-t-il, en murmurant cette fois-ci. " **Tu seras toujours son meilleur ami. Pour toujours. Tu es cette partie de lui qui lui manquait. Tu es la personne dont il a le plus besoin et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui changera. Admettre que tu es amoureux de lui n'effacera rien, ne salira rien, tu sais ? Mais tu ne gagneras jamais ce combat contre toi-même, il est perdu d'avance. Je vous ai observés, tu es dingue de lui, vos regards ne mentent pas. Arrête de te cacher et dis le lui, Lou. Je ne dis pas à l'instant même, mais quand tu sentiras que le moment est venu, dis le lui simplement. Et avoue-le à toi-même aussi.** ", continua-t-il sans aucun jugement, d'une voix douce tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux du plus âgé, sa tête à présent posé sur son épaule et leurs jambes entrelacées. Louis soupira grandement mais n'ajouta rien, laissant simplement la nuit les entourer et son regard sur les étoiles. Il compta jusqu'à 10 dans sa tête avant d'avouer d'une voix étouffée.

 

" **Je suis amoureux d'Harry.** "

 

Liam passa son bras sur les épaules de Louis et le serra un peu plus contre lui, se réchauffant l'un l'autre avant de murmurer un : " **Je sais.** " qui s'éleva dans la nuit et qui fit sourire Louis timidement. Ils l'avaient tous su parce que quoi qu'il puisse penser, ils étaient meilleurs amis, tous les cinq. Bien sûr qu'ils l'avaient su. Et Harry ? Le savait-il aussi ?

" **Tout ira bien** " fut ce que Liam souffla en dernier dans l'oreille de Louis avant qu'ils ne se relèvent bras dessus bras dessous pour rejoindre leur chambre et se laisser sombrer dans une bonne nuit de sommeil dont il avait tous les deux besoin. Cette nuit-là Louis resta dans son lit mais il savait une chose : il aimait Harry.

 


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout prend sens maintenant.

Contre toute attente, ou plutôt contre toutes leurs attentes, chaque semaine leur apportait la nouvelle de leur passage pour la semaine suivante, leur confirmant que les fans qui faisaient la queue devant les grilles du studio, jours après jours, s'unissaient pour les porter le plus loin possible dans cette compétition. La presse commençait à s'intéresser beaucoup plus aux cinq garçons qui répondaient toujours avec humour et gentillesse aux questions qu'on leur posait – se ressemblant toutes. Zayn se plaisait dans le rôle du garçon mystérieux, utilisant cette excuse pour répondre le moins souvent possible sans paraître grossier. Niall semblait dans son élément, attirant les regards et jouant de son charme en veux-tu en voilà, enchaînant les blagues et les sourires, transmettant sa joie de vivre à quiconque passait le pas de la porte. Louis, lui, restait égal à lui-même : sarcastique et cassant tout en gardant un sourire aimable et agréable, faisant se demander aux journalistes s'ils devaient se sentir vexés de la réplique acerbe ou non. Liam, quant à lui, remplissait encore et toujours son rôle de Papa Direction – nom qui était maintenant sur toutes les lèvres, répondant aux questions piège avec brio, aidant ses amis à se dépatouiller de toutes réponses quelque peu mal tournée qu'ils auraient pu formuler. Harry, lui, était calme, souriant, charmeur et charismatique, bien qu'il ne prenne pas beaucoup la parole sauf quand le journaliste s'adressait directement à lui ; sinon il regardait, souriait et profitait sans trop s'impliquer. Ses boucles marrons lui donnaient une excuse, il passait ses doigts dedans, les remettait en place, les repoussant de devant ses yeux.

 

Louis avait toujours du mal avec le sentiment qu'il avait avoué à Liam deux semaines auparavant, il ne savait pas comment le gérer, ni qu'en faire. Il aimait Harry, plus qu'un meilleur ami ne le ferait mais surtout différemment, sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment lui en parler, ni ce que cela changerait réellement à leur façon d’interagir, leur façon de se comporter avec l'autre. Louis avait peur de mettre en péril cette intimité qu'ils avaient, cette confiance aveugle qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Il avait peur de perdre cette amitié qui avait pour lui été un soutien depuis le début de cette aventure dans laquelle ils étaient maintenant. S'il était honnête, au fond de son esprit, il y avait aussi le jeune âge d'Harry qui l'effrayait – cette excuse étant son dernier rempart avant de flancher et d'avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait besoin de lui d'une façon différente d'auparavant. Cette différence d'âge qui en soit n'était pas réellement un fossé, était ce qui le retenait encore, lui permettant de se dire que le saut dans le vide ne serait pas obligatoire. Le seul soucis étant que maintenant qu'il avait posé un nom sur ce sentiment, il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant, il n'arrivait plus à le dépasser ni même à le mettre de côté. Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le plus jeune il sentait sa gorge se nouer autour d'une boule, mélange d'angoisse et de tendresse. Il ne s'empêchait pas de toucher Harry, ni même de se coller contre lui mais il faisait son possible pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche en présence de son meilleur ami, trop effrayé des mots qui pourraient rouler sur sa langue par inadvertance. En général, collé au corps chaud du bouclé, il se sentait comme dans une bulle de chaleur, trop à l'aise et confortable pour que son cerveau ne puisse faire le tri entre ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas dire au jeune homme. Pas qu'il n'y ait grand chose qu'il ne puisse pas lui dire. A vrai dire il n'y en avait qu'une : ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

 

Zayn, Liam et Niall étaient généralement à leurs côtés, dans la chambre ou ailleurs, les observant du coin de l'oeil sans vraiment les regarder, attendant patiemment d'entendre la confession qu'ils attendaient depuis la rencontre entre Harry et Louis, des mois auparavant. Tout leur semblait tellement naturel entre les deux jeunes hommes qu'ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait déjà sauté le pas.

 

Ils étaient tous dans une salle de la maison pour filmer une vidéo pour la chaîne de télévision, répondant aux questions que les fans avaient posées sur Twitter ou Facebook. Ils étaient à peu près une dizaine de candidats dans la salle, Louis jouant encore une fois le rôle de présentateur. Il était allongé sur les genoux d'Aiden – préférant garder quelques distances par rapport au bouclé – des candidats sur sa gauche et les garçons de One Direction sur sa droite. L'ambiance était légère et emplie de rire, répondant aux questions les uns après les autres sous les ordres de Louis qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Louis était de si bonne humeur qu'Aiden prit le pli et se fit aussi taquin que l'autre garçon, flirtant outrageusement avec lui, lui caressant la cuisse de son pouce, lui soufflant dans l'oreille espérant voir des frissons se propager le long de son cou – ce qui ne se passa bien entendu pas – embrassant son cou sous l'étonnement de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Louis ne disait rien, ne voyant pas où était réellement le problème, mais aimant surtout le fait que durant ce cours laps de temps, dans son esprit il ne voyait pas uniquement le visage d'Harry lui sourire, de ce sourire qui réchauffait son âme.

 

Le seul qui n'appréciait pas fut Harry qui a plusieurs reprises émit des grognements de mécontentement, avant de se pencher en avant et d'ordonner à Aiden d'arrêter, sans préciser de quoi il parlait ; mais tout le monde avait compris. Aiden lui adressa un sourire, ne voyant pas le soucis, Louis jouait le jeu après tout. Harry se tut pour le reste de la vidéo et quitta la pièce dès que la caméra fut éteinte, une chaleur dévastatrice montant dans ses entrailles : il aurait voulu courir, ou frapper dans quelque chose, mais ne le fit pas. A la place il se rendit dans la chambre commune et s'allongea dans son lit.

 

Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière le plus jeune, le silence enveloppa les autres candidats. Harry était toujours si doux et souriant qu'ils surent qu'il y avait un problème. Liam attendit quelques longues secondes avant de se lever et s'avancer vers Louis.

 

"   **Tu vas attendre encore longtemps avant de le suivre, ou est-ce qu'il faut que je te botte le train ?!** ", demanda-t-il à Louis d'une voix remplie de reproches, ses sourcils froncés. Louis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Liam l'en empêcha en levant la main, lui adressant un bruit de reniflement hautain, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait trouvé une excuse, une issue pour ne pas y aller. " **Si tu n'y vas pas, Louis, je te promets que c'est moi qui y vais, et tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais lui dire** ", cracha-t-il avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

 

 

 

Louis poussa la porte délicatement, soupirant en voyant la forme inanimée de son meilleur ami enfouie sous sa couette. Il s'approcha sans rien dire avant de se glisser sous les draps à son tour. Il se colla au dos d'Harry, mais celui-ci se décala en silence, s'éloignant de Louis comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait auparavant. Le plus âgé senti la lame s'enfoncer dans son estomac ; il l'avait méritée et il le savait.

 

" **Haz** ", souffla-t-il sans aucune réponse du bouclé. Il avança sa main vers l'épaule de son meilleur ami avant de se raviser. Harry ne voulait pas de contact avec lui et il se devait de le respecter. Il s'assit, faisant face au dos du bouclé. " **Haz, parle-moi** ", demanda-t-il d'une voix implorante. Il détestait ce sentiment horrible d'être mis à l'écart de l'autre garçon.

 

" **Il n'y a rien à dire.** " fut la seule réponse que formula le plus jeune, réponse sèche et froide. Louis se recroquevilla un peu plus comme pour protéger son cœur de la lame qui tournait sans cesse à présent, lui rappelant qu'il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé.

 

" **Harry, Haz.... Hazza, bébé.** ", souffla-t-il, sans savoir quoi dire réellement. " **Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu sois en colère contre moi. Dis moi au moins ce que j'ai fait, s'il te plait.** ", continua-t-il, suppliant presque. La pièce resta plongée dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se relève pour s'asseoir, toujours dos au plus âgé, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine.

 

" **Haz....** ", résonna la voix de Louis une nouvelle fois.

 

" **Pourquoi ?** ", demanda Harry d'un ton blessé, Louis entendant la peine dans le timbre de sa voix, dans les contractions de sa gorge autour de ses cordes vocales. Il avait appris la moindre intonation de son meilleur ami au cours des mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble – bien que ce ton là, il ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois et qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu être celui contre qui il était dirigé.

 

Il aurait pu faire l'affront de demander de quoi il parlait mais il le savait déjà, il avait vu l'éclat de trahison dans le regard du bouclé plus tôt, quand il était encore sur les genoux d'Aiden.

" **Je suis désolé....** ", commença-t-il, se rendant bien compte que ce ne serait pas suffisant. En soi, il n'avait pas de raisons de s'expliquer auprès d'Harry pour sa façon d'agir mais il savait très bien que leur relation si particulière l'exigeait en quelque sorte. Ils étaient devenus Harry et Louis, Louis et Harry ; ils étaient devenus une entité, un tout. Ils se devaient des explications quand personne n'en aurait demandé.

 

" **Tu n'as pas à l'être, Louis. Tu ne me dois aucune excuse, tu fais ce que tu veux.** ", cracha Harry contractant ses épaules. Malgré les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, Louis comprit le total opposé. Harry le suppliait de lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait remplacé par Aiden. Harry se sentait trahi.

 

" **Haz, tu es mon meilleur ami....** ", commença Louis. " **Tu.... Merde ! Je ne sais même pas comment te le dire. Tu es devenu si important pour moi au cours des derniers mois. Tu as pris une place que je ne savais même pas pouvoir offrir un jour à quelqu'un, une place que je n'osais pas espérer donner un jour.** ". Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, espérant intérieurement qu'Harry réagisse. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. " **Je me débats avec mes sentiments depuis de longs jours, essayant de les mettre de côté, de les dépasser. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer quand je ne suis pas avec toi et encore plus quand je suis avec toi. Je ne peux plus le garder pour moi, Haz. J'ai laissé Aiden jouer parce que l'espace de quelques instants mon esprit était vide. Je ne pensais plus à rien, la bande passante qui tourne en boucle depuis quelques temps venait juste de s'arrêter.** " confessa-t-il, faisant se tourner la tête d'Harry de quelques centimètres, lui permettant d'apercevoir Louis en vision périphérique – mais c'était suffisant pour Louis.

 

" **Je ne voulais pas te mettre de côté, ni même te repousser, Haz. Je.... Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais. Je pense que j'espérais inconsciemment te rendre jaloux... peut-être.** ", continua-t-il toujours dans un murmure. Il déglutit, sa gorge toujours aussi serrée.

 

" **Pourquoi ?** ", souffla à nouveau Harry faisant se contracter l'estomac de Louis. Le plus jeune voulait comprendre et ce seul mot fit comprendre à Louis qu'il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot : il fallait lui avouer.

 

" **Parce que.....** ". Louis ferma les yeux et regroupa toutes les miettes de courage qu'il avait encore au fond de lui. " **Parce que je t'aime.** ". Ce n'était pas suffisant, il l'avait dit des dizaines de fois déjà et Harry répondait maintenant quasiment par automatisme à cette phrase. " **Je suis amoureux de toi. Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami.** ". Puis il se tut.

 

Il se tut tandis qu'Harry se retournait d'un seul morceau, ses yeux remplis d'étonnement et de questions se plantant dans les siens. Harry scruta ton visage cherchant un signe qui lui ferait comprendre que tout ceci était faux – parce que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas?!- mais il ne trouva rien. Il ne trouva rien que le regard énamouré de son meilleur ami plongé dans le sien. Il ne trouva rien d'autre que le plissement de lèvres du plus âgé, habitude qu'il avait quand il stressait. Harry admira son visage. Il admira son meilleur ami, se demandant comment il avait pu avoir autant de chance. Louis était amoureux de lui. Louis était amoureux d'Harry. Tout comme Harry était amoureux de Louis.

 

Il le regarda longuement et silencieusement. Il avait aimé Louis depuis le début, depuis leur rencontre. Sa façon d'aimer Louis était instinctive, comme un instinct de survie. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de l'aimer tout comme il avait besoin de respirer. Il ne pouvait pas poser les yeux sur son meilleur ami sans sentir son cœur se serrer de tendresse, sans sentir sa poitrine s'alléger, sans sentir les papillons prendre vie dans le creux de son estomac jusqu'à donner l'impression de ne plus être des papillons mais un brasier, un volcan en éruption. Aimer Louis c'était se sentir vivant, sentir le sang couler dans ses veines, sentir l'air emplir ses poumons. Aimer Louis c'était comme rentrer à la maison et retrouver ce sentiment de sécurité et de joie, retrouver l'odeur familière du foyer, le toucher habituel du sol sous ses pieds. Aimer Louis c'était s'éveiller un matin de neige, à l'abri du froid, emmitouflé dans sa couette et avoir le souffle coupé par la beauté du paysage tout en se sentant rasséréné par le calme qui nous entoure. Aimer Louis c'était apercevoir le rivage après des jours voire des semaines en mer, sentir en soi le soulagement d'être rentré. Aimer Louis c'était comme chercher son chemin en pleine forêt sans vraiment être effrayé de ne pas y arriver. Parce que Louis serait toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. Aimer Louis c'était accepter cette partie de soi qui ne pouvait dorénavant plus fonctionner en complète autonomie. Aimer Louis c'était accepter l'idée qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière, qu'on ne pourrait plus exister à part entière sans cet autre cœur battant au même rythme que le notre. Aimer Louis c'était s'abandonner au souffle du vent, le laissant nous guider où bon lui semblerait sans jamais poser la moindre question quant à la destination. Aimer Louis c'était s'abandonner totalement sans question et sans limites. Aimer Louis c'était tout ça et à cet instant précis Harry aimait Louis comme il ne pensait jamais le faire tout en sachant qu'il l'aimerait encore plus dans les jours, les semaines et les années à venir. Aimer Louis c'était accepter de ne plus être capable de dissocier nos deux corps, nos deux vies et nos deux cœurs. Aimer Louis c'était le laisser prendre possession de tout ce que nous sommes, tout ce que nous avons et devenir en même temps tout ce qui faisait l'autre. Aimer Louis c 'était se sentir en vie.

 

Et à cet instant précis, au moment où il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et qu'il se colla contre lui, à ce moment Harry ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi en vie.

 

 

 

 

 

Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, et rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis cette déclaration. Parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas ressenti le besoin – mais pour être honnête ils aimaient trop cette douce tension qu'il y avait entre eux dès qu'ils étaient trop proches, leurs cœurs battant la chamade, leur gorge qui se serrai t. Ils aimaient ce sentiment d'être si proche de la perfection tout en en restant très éloigné. Ils se souriaient et leurs comportements n'étaient en rien différents d'avant : ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils se souriaient toujours de la même façon, leurs mains étaient constamment en contact avec une partie du corps de l'autre – trop apeuré de le perdre, sûrement – et les trois autres garçons ne faisaient que sourire en secouant la tête. Tout le monde pouvait voir l'amour qui brillait dans leurs yeux et aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore un couple – officiellement parlant !

 

Harry le sentait : ils ne gagneraient pas ! Ils étaient tous les cinq debout aux côtés de Simon, attendant le verdict que Dermot prenait son temps à rendre. Ils tremblaient tous, les yeux baissés, les mains moites. Ils attendaient et le plus impatient d'entre eux semblait être Simon qui ne tenait pas en place. Louis se tourna vers Harry, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas concernant le plus jeune. En temps normal il serait intenable, collé à Louis, soupirant d'un souffle entrecoupé par le stress qui rendrait sa respiration difficile. Et pourtant il se tenait là, bien droit, la tête baissée et les doigts maintenant ses paupières closes. Louis se pencha et déposa sa main sur son ventre, la déplaçant vers la hanche d'Harry, essayant d'attirer son attention. Harry ne réagit pas. Il était plongé dans un cauchemar éveillé dans lequel il s'imaginait déjà seul – sans Louis s'entend – à devoir travailler des années dans la boulangerie de son village pour finir par enseigner la musique à des enfants qui n'auraient pas compris qu'elle était un art qui pouvait changer la vie de toute personne cherchant un sens et qui accepterait de se perdre dans les notes et les mesures, se laissant porter par les voix et les accords. En cet instant il aurait bien aimé entendre une chanson qui calmerait ses angoisses les plus profondes, une intonation qui rassurerait son cœur anxieux. Plus il y pensait et plus il se sentait sombrer au fond de la marée de ses idées noires. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de pessimiste en temps normal mais la simple idée de ne plus pouvoir avancer vers son rêve en tenant Louis par la main le paralysait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le décrire. Ce n'était pas tant de ne pas pouvoir signer de contrat avec une maison de disques – même s'il aurait vraiment aimé tenter sa chance dans ce milieu- mais il paniquait de ne pas avoir son meilleur ami avec lui. Il n'avait rien répondu quand Louis avait fait sa déclaration ; il l'avait simplement serré dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou du plus vieux. Il n'avait rien dit, persuadé que Louis avait compris mais à cet instant il doutait. Et si Louis n'avait pas compris ? S'il décidait de partir et de laisser le bouclé derrière lui, comme il laisserait les autres candidats. Comme on laisse un objet qui nous rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Louis n'était pas ce genre de personne, il le savait. Mais le fait de ne pas avoir répondu à ses mots d'amour rendait Harry paranoïaque.

 

Son plus grand souhait serait de pouvoir revenir en arrière. Revenir à ce soir d'il y a deux semaines et au lieu de simplement serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras il aurait pu se jeter sur lui et l'étouffer sous les baisers. Le serrer contre lui tandis qu'il aurait laissé sa bouche se déposer sur chaque morceau de peau à sa portée. Avouer cet amour qui prenait toute la place de sa poitrine, lui donnant bien souvent l'impression de ne pouvoir respirer de façon naturelle. Il était asthmatique et connaissait donc les difficultés respiratoires qu'impliquait cette maladie – mais il n'avait jamais entendu ni lu quoique que ce soit à propos de respiration difficile en amour. Et pourtant ! Quand Louis se tournait vers lui, il se noyait dans ses yeux et oubliait comment respirer jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine le brûle et que son cerveau ne lui envoie l'ordre de laisser de l'oxygène remplir ses poumons sous peine de mort imminente.

 

La main de Louis se posa sur son ventre et il retint sa respiration de peur de s'effriter sous son toucher. Il avait l'impression que son corps était fait de poussière qui pourrait s'envoler au moindre souffle. Il se sentait vulnérable et minuscule d'être si loin de Louis. Ce qui était totalement incompréhensible étant donné qu'il n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui ; il aurait pu l'embrasser en se penchant simplement. Il aurait pu, il le pourrait mais il ne le ferait pas. La panique qui montait dans son corps l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, l'empêchait même de bouger. Il était pétrifié à l'idée d'être sans Louis.

 

" **Et le candidat qui ira à son tour en finale est.... Rebecca !** ", annonça Dermot d'une voix qui résonna en Harry comme un glas lugubre résonnerait dans une campagne désertée de vie.

 

Quelque chose se brisa en Harry, quelque chose qu'il avait tenté de préserver de la déception en se répétant des centaines de fois qu'ils ne pourraient jamais y arriver. Il s'était convaincu lui-même à force et pourtant quelque chose venait de se casser dans sa poitrine, pas loin de son cœur. Il entendit Liam, Niall, Zayn et Louis se prendre dans les bras, laissant Simon les tirer vers lui pour les réconforter de son mieux et Harry resta sans bouger avant d'aller féliciter Rebecca de sa victoire amplement méritée – se furent ses propres mots, dans un sourire abattu et triste – puis il reprit sa place. Les autres garçons suivirent le mouvement et congratulèrent la finaliste. Louis se plaça ensuite à côté de son meilleur ami tandis que Liam tentait de calmer le plus jeune en posant sa main sur son épaule, resserrant ses doigts de façon tendre. Harry ne bougea pourtant pas. Il semblait prostré et quelque chose dans les entrailles de Louis se contracta, lui donnant envie de vomir sur le sol de la scène, sans prêter attention aux milliers de personnes qui avaient les yeux fixés sur eux à cet instant. Il s'en fichait. Harry était de l'eau dans le creux de ses doigts à cet instant et il savait qu'il essayerait de le retenir dans le creux de sa main jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Il avait besoin de sentir que le bouclé était avec lui. Il aimait Harry et il savait que ce dernier l'aimait en retour. Il en avait parlé avec Zayn durant des jours entiers : répétant en boucle la scène marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il avait été heureux, extatique avant de se sentir attristé, déprimé puis totalement démoli. Peut-être qu'il avait été aveugle et que le plus jeune avait tout simplement été amical avec lui et qu'il avait mal interprété les signes. Mais Zayn avait juré et crier qu'Harry était amoureux de Louis et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ce dernier pouvait en douter malgré le silence qui avait été sa seule réponse. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait passé plusieurs nuits avec Louis, à expliquer que tout le monde n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer oralement les sentiments qui étaient dans son cœur. Le plus âgé avait douté quelques instants jusqu'à se rendre compte que Zayn devait savoir de quoi il parlait puisqu'il fonctionnait exactement de la même façon. Il s'était avoué vaincu ; son cœur réchauffé à l'idée qu'Harry était finalement amoureux de lui.

 

Oubliant la caméra, Louis s'enroula autour du corps de son meilleur ami, effrayé quand il ne reçut aucune réponse de prime abord avant de soupirer de bien-être quand il sentit les grands bras s'enrouler autour de lui en retour. Louis plongea son visage dans le cou d'Harry pour pouvoir murmurer dans l'oreille de l'autre garçon.

 

" **Haz, tout va bien. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?** ", demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée et anxieuse. Harry ne dit rien durant quelques secondes faisant douter le plus âgé : est-ce qu'il avait parlé assez fort ?!

 

Harry se laissa porter par la voix de Louis. Serait-il réellement toujours là ?! Il le lui avait répété sûrement des milliers de fois mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que c'était vrai. Il était fatigué de lutter contre cet espoir qu'il piétinait à chaque fois. Louis l'aimait – il le lui avait avoué – mais le fait d'aimer quelqu'un ne voulait pas dire rester pour toujours, si ?! Son père avait toujours prétendu aimer sa mère et il était parti sans regarder en arrière. Aimer ne voulait pas dire rester à jamais, il l'avait appris à ses dépends de la façon la plus cruelle. Louis ne resterait probablement pas toujours. Pourtant Louis était son nouveau rêve, et le suivant. Et si tous ses rêves se brisaient, le seul qui resterait serait encore Louis. Il l'avait compris il y a longtemps mais maintenant que son rêve de faire de la musique venait de se crasher à ses pieds, il ne voyait que le reflet du visage de son meilleur ami dans les ruines de ses espoirs. Louis serait toujours suffisant pour Harry mais est-ce que la réciproque était vraie ?

 

Harry laissa ses mains se crisper dans la chemise de Louis, sentant le visage de ce dernier se plonger encore plus dans son cou. Ce qui tira Harry des marasmes dans lesquels ils se noyait actuellement fut un autre souffle de son meilleur ami. Un souffle si léger que le bouclé douta de son existence avant que Louis ne le souffle à nouveau. Il laissa les petits mots se faufiler dans sa poitrine jusqu'à combler la blessure béante qui saignait jusqu’à présent.

 

" **Je t'aime, Haz. Peu importe qu'on ait perdu. Tu es mon nouveau but. Tu es tout.** ", furent les mots qui tirèrent Harry de la mer de pessimisme dans laquelle il s'était débattu toute la soirée. Ces mots étaient ce qu'il avait attendu sans le savoir. Louis était là, et même s'il ne restait pas pour toujours Harry ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il avait besoin de sa force pour avancer, il avait besoin de sa douceur pour progresser et il avait besoin de son amour. Il en avait besoin pour être entier, pour être lui. Il avait besoin de Louis, comme il n'aurait jamais besoin de personne. Alors il laissa échapper ce qui l'empêchait de respirer depuis si longtemps.

 

" **Je t'aime.** ", murmura-t-il à son tour dans le cou de son meilleur ami. " **Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime.** "

 

Louis se recula sans rien ajouter mais le bouclé avait pu lire au fond de ses yeux qu'il l'avait su.

Tout le reste se passa trop rapidement pour qu'ils ne puissent réellement tout comprendre. Simon les attira en backstage avec lui pour leur annoncer que malgré leur défaite – qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ! - il les signerait. Il leur offrait un contrat avec sa maison de disques personnelle. Il croyait beaucoup trop en ces cinq garçons pour gâcher leur talent. Il ne promit rien de glorieux, il proposa un album et les garçons furent trop heureux pour y réfléchir plus longtemps. Quelques semaines plus tard ils apposèrent leurs signatures sur une feuille, sur laquelle se trouvait la promesse d'un avenir peut-être magnifique. Ils seraient tous les cinq pour faire de la musique. Les garçons sautèrent et crièrent avant de rentrer chez eux. Louis resta chez Harry, l'émotion étant trop forte pour la supporter seuls.

 

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Harry, allongés sur son lit, les bras en croix reposant en partie sur la poitrine de l'autre garçon à leurs côtés. Entre quelques mots qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour quiconque à part eux on pouvait entendre leurs rires résonner dans toute la maison. Anne souriait de leur bonheur priant pour que leur bulle n'éclate pas maintenant – ou même jamais !

 

Les gloussements se calmèrent quand Louis se releva sur un coude pour plonger son regard dans l'océan vert de son meilleur ami. Il s'y noya quelques instants avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce et posée.

 

" **On a signé un contrat, Haz ! On va enregistré un album, faire de la promo, faire des concerts ! Déjà on a la tournée X-factor qui va arriver rapidement. Je me demande comment ça sera de chanter en live devant tant de personnes..**.", confia-t-il rêveusement. Harry le regardait simplement sans rien dire, souriant tendrement de la joie du plus âgé.

 

" **Et si on se loupait, ou qu'on décevait le public ?! Imagine !!** ", souffla-t-il d'un seul coup. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Harry comme pour garder contact avec quelque chose de concret tandis que la panique prenait possession de son cœur. " **Dis quelque chose, bébé !** ", supplia Louis, ne comprenant pas qu'Harry reste simplement à le regarder en silence.

 

Harry sourit avant de poser sa main sur celle plus petite de Louis. Il laissa son pouce tracer de douces arabesques avant de prendre la parole d'une voix plus grave et plus sérieuse que celle à laquelle Louis était habituée.

 

" **Embrasse-moi...** ", souffla-t-il sérieusement, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux du plus âgé. La respiration de Louis se coupa immédiatement. Il semblait chercher sur le visage du bouclé un indice qui lui dirait ce qu'il devait réellement faire. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés même s'ils en mourraient tous les deux d'envie et qu'ils avaient failli succomber de nombreuses fois à l'appel viscéral des lèvres de l'autre. Mais ils avaient tenu.

 

" **Embrasse-moi, Lou** ", répéta le plus jeune.

 

" **Pourquoi maintenant ?** ", fut la seule réponse que Louis fut capable de formuler tandis que son cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner. Harry leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

 

" **Parce que maintenant est le bon moment. Parce qu'on vient de signer un contrat et que je suis heureux que tu ais réalisé ton rêve. Maintenant parce que je sais à présent que je ne serais pas un obstacle à ta réussite. Maintenant, Louis, parce que je t'aime encore plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Maintenant parce que je suis fier de la personne que tu es. Embrasse-moi maintenant, parce que j'en ai envie. Embrasse-moi comme une promesse que rien ne se finira jamais entre nous, quoiqu'il arrive. Embrasse-moi parce que maintenant que j'ai signé ce contrat je peux te dire que le sentiment de réaliser ce rêve n'est pas aussi fort que l'anticipation de ce baiser avec toi. Je t'ai dit que tu étais mon nouveau rêve, quand finalement tu étais le seul que j'avais. Mais maintenant j'en ai d'autres qui se présentent devant mes yeux et je peux te le dire en connaissance de cause maintenant. Je peux te l'avouer avec le poids que cet aveu aurait du avoir au départ. Tu es plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre. J'abandonnerai la musique en un battement de cœur rien que pour t'embrasser une seule fois. Embrasse moi parce que tu es tout, Lou. Embrasse-moi simplement....** ", acheva-t-il dans un sourire, son amour se reflétant dans ses yeux.

 

Louis prit une grande inspiration avant de se pencher et d'enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles attrayantes du bouclé. Ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'il avait déjà embrassées des milliers de fois dans son esprit. Mais aucun fantasme n'était aussi juste que maintenant. Louis posa sa main sur la joue du plus jeune tandis que ce dernier glissa les siennes dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Un frisson les traversa de part en part quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact. Ils y avaient pensé, ils l'avaient imaginé, programmé, fantasmé, anticipé. Rien n'était à la hauteur de la réalité. Le goût de l'autre était une drogue bien plus forte que n'importe quelle autre. Ils se serrèrent encore plus l'un contre l'autre, collant leurs poitrines et leurs jambes dans un tas indéterminé. Ils ne respiraient pas vraiment, mais qui cela intéressait-il ?! Ils s'embrassaient et le monde entier pouvait bien s'écrouler pour ce que ça les intéressait ! Rien n'avait de saveur comparé à ce baiser qui scellait enfin leur amour. C'était une promesse, un aveu, une possibilité. Quoiqu'il arrive, l'autre serait là. Ils se le promirent à chaque nouveau baiser qu'ils échangèrent ce soir-là. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils venaient de le signer sur les lèvres de l'autre.

 


	7. 7.

La tournée avec X-Factor avait été un franc succès, leur permettant de mettre sur pied une fanbase qui grandissait de jours en jours avant même qu'ils ne sortent une chanson. L'excitation était grande au cœur des garçons : voir un single – ou même un album- avec leurs visages sur la pochette était quelque chose qu'ils avaient longuement imaginé sans vraiment se laisser le plaisir d'y croire pleinement. Et ils étaient maintenant là, prêts à sortir leur premier single avec la peur au ventre. Ils avaient déjà donné de nombreuses interviews pour tous les grands magasines qu'ils lisaient eux-même en étant un peu plus jeune. Ils avaient aussi fait leur photoshoot pour la pochette de l'album ; prenant la pose sous les ordres criés du photographe qui, lui, ne semblait pas être de leurs fans. Les radios parlaient d'eux sans cesse faisant grandir le stress. Maintenant qu'on les connaissait en Grande Bretagne, tout le monde attendait d'eux qu'ils fassent leurs preuves et surtout ils attendaient de les voir tomber en plein vol de leur pied d'estal.

 

" **Bon, le single va sortir dans quelques heures. Vous ferez une tournée des radios en hélicoptère pour en couvrir le plus grand nombre dans la journée. On regardera les chiffres ce soir. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit quant à l'image du groupe ?",** demanda Gwen, celle qui s'occupait de leur promotion pour le moment.

 

Ils s'en souvenaient à merveille de ses fameux conseils à propos des rôles qu'ils devraient tous jouer pour entrer parfaitement dans le moule du stéréotype du boysband prédécoupé que les groupes précédents avaient formé. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent manipuler de cette façon. Alors ils avaient sourit, acquiescé même, tout en sachant au fond d'eux même qu'ils resteraient ceux qu'ils étaient. Les semaines et les mois passèrent rapidement sans que les garçons ne s'en rendent réellement compte, porté par la vague de succès qui les menait toujours plus haut et toujours plus loin. Après le single, c'est l'album qui déclencha la folie au sein de la nation, des filles criant et s'égosillant dans les rues à chaque passage du groupe. Les garçons ne se l'expliquaient pas vraiment – après tout ils restaient toujours des adolescents normaux, ce n'est que leur métier qui était hors du commun.

 

La liste de leurs apparences s'allongeait de minute en minute : radios, télévisions, émissions culturelles, interviews, photoshoot, dédicaces. Tout avait pris une ampleur sans précédent au plus grand étonnement de Simon qui faisait toujours de son mieux pour garder un œil sur ses protégés mais il fallait avouer que c'était difficile. Les oisillons avaient quitté le nid.

 

Le plus dur pour eux était de ne voir leurs parents que très rarement, trop pris pour rentrer chez eux ; bien qu'ils faisaient de tout leur possible pour les appeler le plus souvent possible, grappillant quelques secondes par ci, par là juste pour entendre leurs voix. Ils en avaient besoin pour tenir bon. Ils avaient besoin de cette normalité pour garder les pieds sur terre. Maintenant leur deuxième album venait d'être annoncé pour le mois de Novembre et ils savaient que tout reprendrait comme avant.

 

Zayn était assis dans son coin, ses yeux scrutant chaque recoin et chaque visage dans un silence religieux comme s'il tentait d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire des lignes et des courbes pour ses prochains croquis – et quand il était dans ces humeurs personne n'osait le déranger. Liam et Niall discutait de la pochette de leur prochain disque, critiquant l'autre amicalement sur les mimiques de son visage ou l'angle qu'avait pris son bras au moment du déclic de l'appareil photo. Harry et Louis étaient enroulés l'un autour de l'autre sur un des sofas du fond de la salle, se murmurant de tendres paroles entre des vagues de gloussements et de rires. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter. Les trois autres garçons mettaient un point d'honneur à protéger leur bulle de bonheur. Ils n'était pas collègues ni même camarades : ils étaient meilleurs amis et frères. Leur amitié avait grandit plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu le prédire. Ils s'aimaient comme des frères à présent : se protégeant, se chamaillant, se confiant les uns aux autres. Ils étaient une équipe et une famille aujourd'hui.

 

Quand Gwen passa la porte chacun se redressa tout en serrant les poings. Elle apportait rarement de bonnes nouvelles, bien qu'elle ne soit que le messager des plus hauts placés qui géraient leur carrière. Elle déposa un dossier sur la table et leur fit signe de venir prendre place à la table avec elle. Ils se levèrent tous, Harry se plaçant devant son meilleur ami – ils refusaient le mot de petit-ami!- comme pour le protéger de son corps contre toute attaque possible.

 

" **L'album est prévu pour dans quelques semaines maintenant et il va falloir qu'on discute de votre image...** ", lâcha-t-elle sans autre préambule. Le même sujet revenait à chaque fois qu'ils travaillaient sur quelque chose de nouveau : parfum, merchandising, albums....

 

" **Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à y changer** ", confia Liam très à l'aise dans le rôle de Papa Direction encore maintenant. Il était le premier à défendre les autres même si ce rôle aurait dû revenir à Louis dû au fait qu'il était le plus âgé. Louis était un jeune homme drôle, impulsif, entêté et très taquin ; il lui manquait la maturité dont Liam était capable de faire preuve.

 

" **Pour le merchandising qui va sortir avec l'album je vais avoir besoin de vos avis.**  ", continua Gwen sans prêter attention à l'intervention de Liam tandis qu'elle dépose sur les tables des photos des nouveaux vêtements et accessoires que devraient sortir rapidement.

 

Les garçons se réunirent dans un cercle pour discuter de ce qu'ils pensaient le meilleur choix quant aux tee-shirts, accessoires, tasses, etc... gardant toujours à l'esprit le bien-être de leurs fans, essayant de leur mieux de répondre aux attentes des jeunes femmes qui les soutenaient depuis le tout début. C'était pour eux un moyen de rendre un peu de ce qu'elles leur avaient donné, les menant là où ils en étaient actuellement. Ils se chamaillèrent tendrement, piaillant plus qu'ils ne parlaient. Se jetant des pics et des remarques que personne ne pouvait comprendre à part eux-mêmes – mettant à l'écart le reste de leur équipe.

 

Au bout de deux heures de discussions mouvementées et houleuses ils avaient mis de côté les projets qu'ils pensaient valoir le coup, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce quand Gwen reprit la parole.

 

" **Louis et Harry, les rumeurs ne cessent toujours pas**  ", dit-elle tout en regardant les deux garçons avec des sourcils froncés.

 

Il est vrai que depuis le début de la tournée d'X-Factor de plus en plus de fans pensaient qu'ils étaient en couple – ce qu'ils étaient ! - forçant le management à modifier certaines déclarations et interviews pour ne pas amener d'eau à leur moulin. Ils avaient même demandé aux garçons de s'éloigner un peu de l'autre , pas de façon extrême, seulement suffisamment pour que les fans pensent qu'ils étaient uniquement meilleurs amis – comme avec les autres. Il y avait eu quelques semaines où le calme avait survolé le fandom, laissant les jeunes filles perplexes quant au soudain changement d'attitude des deux chanteurs. Une chose était sûre : chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.

 

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les touchers et regards reprennent comme auparavant sans prêter attention aux menaces du management. Les rumeurs persistaient et une chose qu'ils avaient apprise en un an : si une rumeur dure plus d'un mois, c'est qu'elle est fondée, même si elle n'est pas exacte. Et Gwen avait été claire là-dessus. Il était hors de question que les rumeurs ne durent, ou alors elle prendrait les choses en main.

 

Comment auraient-ils pu s'éloigner l'un de l'autre quand ils étaient le point de repère de l'autre ?! Ils avaient essayé mais n'avaient pu se retenir. Les trois autres garçons n'y voyaient rien de mal non plus alors ils avaient laissé couler. Sauf que Gwen n'abandonnait jamais.

 

" **Je vous ai laissé de nombreuses chances de faire les choses à votre façon. Ça a assez duré, maintenant on va le faire à ma manière ! Les interview se feront séparées si possible et si ce n'est pas le cas alors vous serez chacun à l'opposé de l'autre. Pour les concerts on trouvera bien quelque chose d'ici à ce qu'ils reprennent. Louis, tu vas avoir besoin d'une petite amie.**  ", déclara-t-elle sans cligner des yeux une seule fois, les fixant de façon sévère.

 

" **Mais, je ne....**  , commença Louis avant que Gwen ne lève la main pour l'interrompre.

 

" **Ce n'était pas une question. J'ai déjà trouvé la jeune fille. Elle est gentille, douce et jolie. Elle est parfaite. Alors tu vas commencer à la fréquenter d'ici la semaine prochaine avant d'officialiser votre relation juste après la sortie de votre album. Au lieu d'être de jeunes adolescents, vous allez devenir lentement de jeunes hommes pour qu'on puisse viser un autre public que les gamines de 12-15 ans.**  ", continua-t-elle toujours sur le même ton, comme si elle leur parlait de la météo ou du repas de la cafétéria.

 

" **Hey, doucement, c'est grâce à elles qu'on en est là**  ", intervint Niall, sans savoir quoi rajouter pour défendre Louis.

 

" **Certes, et il serait bien qu'elles vous y maintiennent, donc on va agrandir le panel de fans. Pour ta relation avec Eleanor – c'est le nom de la jeune femme – je te conseille de prendre contact avec elle rapidement avant que je n'organise tout de moi-même. ",**  rajouta Gwen en récupérant les photos et les papiers sur la table avant de se lever pour s'en aller.

 

" **Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de le forcer ! Il est avec Haz. Il n'y a pas de mal à aimer un garçon à ce que je sache**  ", cracha Liam, ses joues rougissant sous la colère tandis que ses mains se crispèrent sur son pantalon. Louis et Harry semblaient perdus en pleine mer, ne sachant à quel saint se vouer ni même comment respirer. Liam ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver ou il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Louis et lui avait fait de leur mieux pour protéger les trois autres garçons mais Liam avait aussi appris que Louis n'était pas naturellement doué pour se protéger lui-même.

 

" **A vrai dire j'en ai le droit. Vous avez signé un contrat dans lequel il est stipulé que la maison de disques , c'est-à-dire moi, peut prendre n'importe quelle décision quant à votre image. Il est aussi écrit que quelque décision prise qui sera refusée par vous entraînera une rupture de contrat et un procès à vos frais. Sans compter qu'il vous faudra rembourser tout l'argent déboursé jusqu'à présent pour vous amener là où vous en êtes actuellement. Et contrairement à tes croyances, un homme avec un autre homme est une très mauvaise idée dans ce milieu. Dire que vous avez mis une fan enceinte, oui ! Dire que vous sortez avec une jeune starlette, oui ! Même une maladie imaginaire ferait l'affaire. Mais deux hommes ensemble ? Autant sauter directement par la fenêtre mes jeunes amis !**  ", conclut-elle avant de quitter la pièce dans un fracas de porte qui se claque laissant les cinq garçons pantois et perdus.

 

Liam cogna du poing sur la table avant de faire des allées et venues dans la salle en tentant de trouver une solution pour détourner tout ça et empêcher cette horreur de se produire. Zayn et Niall attendaient de voir une réaction de la part des deux concernés avant de savoir quoi leur dire.

 

Louis était toujours au même endroit, les yeux clignant comme seul indice qu'il était encore conscient et en vie tandis qu'Harry se recula pour s'asseoir dans le sofa derrière lui, sans rien dire. Les pas de Liam furent le seul bruit durant les dix prochaines minutes jusqu'à ce que Louis ne se retourne et s'assoit aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

 

A ce geste Zayn traîna le blond et le brun hors de la salle avec lui, laissant Louis et Harry discuter tranquillement de tout ce cirque.

 

" **Haz ?**  ", chuchota Louis sans oser poser sa main sur le corps de son meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas réagir à la nouvelle. Il attendit une minute avant de finalement la déposer sur sa cuisse, faisant sursauter le bouclé qui releva la tête et posa son regard triste et vide sur lui.

 

" **Haz, bébé....**  ", continua-t-il. Il aurait aimé qu'Harry crie et pleure. Ou même qu'il donne un coup de poing dans le mur plutôt que ce silence assourdissant qui rendait Louis complètement fou d'inquiétude. Harry était le genre de personne à garder pour lui ses blessures, préférant se mettre à l'abri pour lécher ses blessures au risque de saigner jusqu'à la mort plutôt que de dire qu'il avait mal. Il était pudique et introverti et même si Louis le comprenait très bien, à cet instant il avait besoin de partager ses pensées avec son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin qu'Harry s'ouvre à lui pour qu'il en fasse de même à son tour. Il avait besoin d'Harry comme encore jamais auparavant et l'absence de réaction du plus jeune le terrifiait. Pourquoi ne le giflait-il pas ? Ou ne se jetait-il pas dans ses bras, le suppliant de ne pas le faire?! N'importe quoi plutôt que ce froid silence qui glaçait le plus âgé jusqu'aux os.

 

" **Haz, mon ange, s'il te plaît parle-moi...** ", reprit-il en posant sa main sur la joue du bouclé, tournant délicatement son visage vers le sien pour lui faire définitivement face avant de descendre ses doigts sous son menton pour le garder dans cette position. " **Je suis désolé.... Je vais refuser, on va trouver une solution je te le promets. Je vais appeler un avocat pour avoir son avis sur notre contrat, qu'il me dise ce qu'on peut légalement faire. Et si jamais ça ne marche pas alors je trouverais un autre moyen, mais ça va aller. Tu m'entend ? Tout ira bien.**  ", ajouta-t-il d'une voix assurée même si ses mains tremblaient et qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire mais il avait besoin de réconforter et rassurer Harry et il le ferait à n'importe quel prix.

 

Harry se pencha et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Louis tandis que ce dernier refermait ses bras autour du corps du garçon plus jeune dans une tentative de le consoler. Il le berça durant quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

 

" **Fais-le, Lou.**  ", souffla-t-il si bas que Louis ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu et encore moins compris !

 

" **Qu- Quoi ?!**  ", protesta-t-il d'une voix étouffée par le fait qu'il avait le souffle coupé par la proposition du bouclé. Il ne pouvait être sérieux, si ?!

 

Harry se recula et planta son regard dans celui bleu profond de l'homme qu'il aimait tout en posant sa main sur sa joue, laissant son pouce tracer de douces traînées sur sa peau. " **Fais-le. C'est la seule solution, Lou.**  ", répéta le plus jeune d'une voix calme et assurée. Louis s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit dépité et brisé. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

 

" **Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?** ", demanda Louis sans conviction.

 

" **Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Lou. Fais-le. S'il n'y avait eu que nous deux je t'aurais dit d'appeler cet avocat donc tu me parlais plus tôt. Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls et si nous avons trouvé notre nouveau rêve en cours de chemin, les garçons n'ont que celui-ci. C'est leur rêve à eux aussi et on ne peut pas leur voler ça pour une histoire d'amour – aussi sérieuse soit-elle.**  ", reprit Harry sans trembler, ne quittant pas Louis du regard une seule fois. " **On ne peut pas piétiner leur rêve au nom de notre amour, chéri. On ne le peut pas et si on le faisait tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça nous détruirait. On ne serait plus capable de se regarder dans un miroir et on ne serait plus capable de les regarder en face non plus. Ce droit nous ne l'avons pas. Ils ont donné autant que nous pour notre réussite. On leur doit bien ça, tu ne crois pas ? Alors, fais-le.**  ", finit-il sérieusement, sa main toujours en contact avec le visage de son meilleur ami qui commençait à se couvrir de larmes.

 

" **Tu sais ce que tu me demandes, n'est-ce pas ?** ", commença Louis avec colère. Il n'était pas fâché après Harry, il était fâché après son management. «  **Tu me demandes d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi... Comment tu peux me le demander aussi calmement, Haz ?!**  ", demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique avant de reprendre sans attendre de réponses. " **Je vais devoir lui tenir la main, l'embrasser même. Passer mes soirées loin de toi pour être avec elle....**  ", souffla-t-il en se rendant compte lui-même de ce qui allait advenir dans les semaines et les mois à venir.

 

" **Je sais, Lou. Crois moi, je le sais. Et ça me tue autant de toi. Mais on n'a pas le choix.**  ", répondit Harry avec tendresse. Louis le regarda de longues minutes sans rien ajouter, effaçant les larmes sous les yeux verts de son meilleur ami.

 

" **Tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée, bébé.**  ", murmura-t-il doucement. Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin, Louis savait que c'était réciproque. Il le savait mais il avait eu besoin de le dire à haute voix comme pour créer un lien tangible entre eux. Un lien qui jamais ne se casserait et les maintiendrait liés à jamais. Il se pencha et déposa sa bouche contre celle d'Harry, laissant ses lèvres frôler celles face à lui sans vraiment l'embrasser. Il voulait simplement sentir les lèvres pulpeuses du plus jeune contre les siennes. Il se releva au bout de quelques secondes plantant son regard à nouveau dans l'océan vert du bouclé.

 

" **Si tu me demandes de le faire, je le ferai. Tu as juste besoin de le dire, mon amour. Je le ferai, pour toi, pour nous. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu le veux vraiment et que ça ne te brisera pas. Dis moi quoi faire et je le ferai. Dis moi ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as besoin. Dis moi, chéri...**  ", confia Louis dans un souffle. Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer que tout ça ne le briserait pas mais il savait qu'il le faisait pour les bonnes raisons et il serait toujours celui vers qui Louis reviendrait inlassablement, peu importe avec qui il serait durant ses soirées. Ses nuits seraient contre le corps d'Harry, ses mots d'amour seraient toujours au creux de son oreille, réchauffant le cœur du plus jeune tout en pansant ses plaies. Il serait toujours l'ancre de Louis et c'était suffisant pour le moment.

 

" **Fais-le.**  ", furent les derniers mots d'Harry avant qu'il ne se lève en tirant Louis à sa suite. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler avant de se pencher et de poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Il caressa ses lèvres des siennes tout en échangeant son souffle avec son meilleur ami durant de longues secondes avant de finalement passer sa langue dans sa bouche, léchant son goût comme pour l'ancrer à jamais dans ses souvenirs. Il l'embrassa avec plus de passion et de terreur qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, laissant les mains de Louis se crisper sur la peau de son dos sous son tee shirt, peu importe s'il aurait des bleus demain. Peu importe parce qu'au moins il aurait une trace de Louis sur son corps et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Une trace indélébile de Louis sur lui pour clamer au monde entier qu'il était sien comme Louis était à lui. Il monta ses mains des hanches de son meilleur ami à sa nuque, tirant légèrement sur les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque lui tirant un grognement dans le baiser. Il laissa Louis mordre sa lèvre inférieure avant d'attirer sa langue une nouvelle fois dans sa propre bouche, trop effrayé qu'il était de perdre le goût si particulier de l'amour du plus âgé. Il était terrorisé mais il savait qu'il appartenait à Louis, à maintenant et à jamais. Harry se recula pour reprendre son souffle avant d'embrasser Louis à nouveau de façon encore plus désespérée. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait n'était pas suffisant alors il l'embrassa comme jamais auparavant avant de marquer son cou de suçons, traces de leur amour. Il laissa Louis lui rendre la pareille, fier d'exhiber son appartenance sur son cou. Louis allait sortir avec cette fille mais malgré tout ce que le management pourrait faire Louis serait toujours à Harry comme Harry serait toujours à Louis.

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, les journaux annoncèrent que Louis de 'One Direction' sortait avec Eleanor Calder. Tout venait de commencer et même s'ils savaient la raison pour laquelle ils le faisaient ils ne pouvaient empêcher des morceaux de leurs âmes de se briser à chaque apparition du nouveau 'couple'.

 

 

 

 

" **Tu devrais nous la présenter**  ". Ce fut la phrase qui créa le silence en plein milieu de leur repas qui jusqu'alors était bruyant et joyeux comme à leur habitude. Liam se tourna vers Niall, qui venait de lâcher cette bombe, en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant si le petit blond avait toute sa tête ou si la bière irlandaise dont il chantait si souvent les mérites n'avait pas remplacé son sang – ce qui expliquerait le manque d'oxygène et donc cette stupidité qu'il venait de balancer en plein repas. Zayn reposa sa fourchette et fixa le leprechaun blond en essayant de comprendre la raison de son action. Il devait bien y avoir une raison et Zayn aimait les connaître. Harry ne releva même pas la tête, concentré sur sa salade qui ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer et venir sur sa fourchette. Ou peut-être que c'était parce que sa main tremblait trop pour stabiliser le couvert suffisamment longtemps pour piquer correctement dans la feuille de salade innocente...

 

Louis s'était arrêté la fourchette en l'air à quelques millimètres de sa bouche se demandant s'il était réellement – comme il le pensait – la personne à qui s'adressait cette prise de parole. Il haussa un sourcil en direction de l'irlandais, l'invitant à continuer et à s'expliquer.

 

Niall haussa les épaules en portant à sa bouche la cuillère de soupe qu'il avait laissée en suspens, grimaçant quand il constata qu'elle était à présent froide. Il avala avant de reprendre la parole sous les regards courroucés de Liam et Zayn.

 

" **Je pense que c'est normal, non ?**  ", continua Niall d'un air détaché.

 

Louis lui adressa un sourire pâle et désabusé. " **Tu as bien conscience que je ne sors pas réellement avec elle, non ?**  ", demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. Niall lui tira la langue sans vraiment se démonter, continuant son chemin de pensée.

 

" **Moi je le sais, mais pas les fans. A ton avis elles ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre que tu ne vois Eleanor que seul dans votre coin et jamais avec nous ? Je pense juste qu'après le sacrifice que toi et Haz avez fait, il serait dommage de tout foutre en l'air pour une imbécillité. Fais la venir à un concert. Même si ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées**  ", ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Harry qui tentait toujours désespérément de manger sa salade sans relever les yeux vers ses amis. Louis se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, lui montrant qu'il était toujours là avec lui. Harry ne réagit pas.

 

" **Fais la venir un soir seulement. Histoire que les fans la voit avec nous, on fera même semblant de s'amuser si tu le veux. Et basta !**  ", conclut-il avant de reprendre son repas comme si de rien était. Liam hocha de la tête à plusieurs reprises, s'avouant intérieurement que le cheminement de Niall était plus qu'intelligent. Il s'en voulait simplement de ne pas y avoir pensé de lui-même. Zayn n'ajouta rien, regardant simplement les jointures des grandes mains d'Harry blanchir sous la contraction de ses doigts autour de ses couverts. Louis pencha la tête sur le côté semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il est vrai que maintenant qu'ils avaient pris cette décision avec Harry, ils devaient en assumer les conséquences. Et autant que leur 'histoire' soit aussi crédible que possible.

 

Sans rien dire Zayn se leva silencieusement et s'agenouilla à côté d'Harry, une main sur son épaule pendant qu'il lui murmurait discrètement à l'oreille : " **Viens, Haz. Viens avec moi.**  ". Harry se leva et le suivit sans un regard en arrière vers les autres garçons. Sans un regard vers Louis. Zayn était silencieux mais ultra sensible. Il sentait le moindre changement chez les personnes qu'il aimait et il avait senti le cœur d'Harry se briser. Louis aurait pu le réparer mais pour un fois il avait senti que le plus jeune avait besoin de l'appui de quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami. Zayn ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais il était capable d'empathie et de sympathie ce qui le motiva à emmener Harry à l'écart des autres. Ils s'assirent dans une cour pavée en dehors de la petite salle de concert dans laquelle ils joueraient en fin de journée. Toujours en silence Zayn posa sa main sur le cou du plus jeune et appuya doucement jusqu'à ce que sa tête se retrouve posée sur ses genoux tandis qu'il passait ses doigts dans les boucles soyeuses d'Harry, laissant ce dernier pleurer silencieusement, en paix.

 

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Harry se releva et essuya ses yeux rougis et bouffis. Zayn lui tendit un mouchoir avec un sourire contrit.

 

" **Je suis désolé, man.**  ", souffla-t-il. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre à cet instant. Harry renifla une dernière fois avant de se rasseoir correctement, laissant son épaule gauche en contact avec la droite de Zayn.

 

" **Tu n'as pas à l'être, Zayn. Je savais ce que je faisais quand j'ai dit oui.**  ", répondit-il en haussant les épaules, abattu et triste. Ils restèrent en silence durant quelques minutes avant que Zayn ne sorte une cigarette. Il était le seul des garçons à fumer régulièrement. Il l'alluma et prit une taff avant de la tendre à Harry qui l'attrapa à son tour. Harry ne fumait pas. Parce qu'il était asthmatique et parce qu'il n'était pas attiré par la cigarette mais à cet instant il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il inspira et laissa le temps à la fumée de descendre dans ses poumons avant d'expirer par le nez. Il avait toujours trouvé ça cool quand le garçon aux cheveux noirs le faisait – et pourtant il n'aimait pas la sensation dans ses narines. Il grimaça et tendit la cigarette à son propriétaire.

 

" **Tu le savais, ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne fait pas mal.**  ", souffla Zayn en soufflant de la fumée en faisant un rond. " **Ca ne changera rien, tu sais. Le fait qu'elle vienne ne fera pas en sorte qu'on devienne meilleurs amis avec elle et plus avec toi.**  ", tenta-t-il de consoler son ami en haussant les épaules, pas vraiment sûr de si c'était le réel problème ou non.

 

Il s'avéra que ça ne l'était pas.

 

" **C'est pas ça. Je sais qu'on sera toujours meilleurs amis. C'est juste.... J'avais ce morceau de Louis pour moi seul. Il était avec elle en dehors des concerts, en sorties mondaines. Et j'avais son côté libéré et heureux de quand il est sur scène. Maintenant elle aura tout. Elle prends tout ce qui était mien finalement. Ça fait mal. J'aurais voulu cette partie de lui à jamais pour moi seul. Pourtant Niall a raison. Il faut qu'elle vienne.**  ", confia-t-il en recroquevillant ses épaules et remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine semblant beaucoup plus petit qu'il ne l'était véritablement. Zayn déposa son regard sur lui et à cet instant il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il aurait voulu le câliner et le consoler. Néanmoins il savait qu'Harry avait besoin du peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Zayn était ahuri par la maturité, la grâce et la force dont Harry faisait preuve durant cette épreuve. Il ne savait pas si lui serait capable d'autant de sacrifices par amour. Il espérait qu'il le serait.

 

" **Tu sais...**  ", commença-t-il. " **Quoiqu'elle dise et quoiqu'elle fasse Louis sera toujours tien. Rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre entre vous, jamais. Même si les dieux décidaient de s'en mêler ils ne réussiraient jamais à vous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Vous vous complétez, man. Il sourit avec elle, des fois il rit aussi. Mais jamais il n'étincelle comme quand il est avec toi. Tu possède ce côté de lui qui détient sa passion, sa créativité, son étincelle. Tu es celui qui allume une flamme dans ses yeux juste par ta simple présence.**  ", argua Zayn d'une voix douce et pleine de tendresse. " **Même si elle vient aux concerts, elle ne pourra jamais te voler ce que tu lui donnes. Elle n'aura jamais cette partie de lui qu'il est quand il est avec toi. Ce n'est pas un morceau de lui qui soit inhérent à sa personne. Non, c'est un morceau que tu crées par ta présence et par ton amour. Elle ne pourra jamais faire ressortir en lui autant d'amour et de beauté que tu ne peux le faire. Tu es sa muse, son inspiration, son souffle. Tu es le port vers lequel il se dirige inlassablement dès qu'il a fini son voyage en mer. Tu es son point de repère Haz. Tu es tout ce qu'elle ne pourra jamais être. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur qu'elle te vole ce qui est tien. A mon avis, elle doit plutôt avoir peur de te rencontrer. Louis doit la bassiner avec la couleur de tes yeux, la douceur de tes boucles, l'éclat de ton sourire**  ", finit-il en imitant la voix de Louis quand il avait trop bu un soir et qu'il avait passé des heures à leur vanter les mérites d'Harry, s’extasiant sur chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à en dégoûter les trois autres.

 

Harry sourit et se resserra contre Zayn qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Peut-être que le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait raison ; peut-être qu'il aurait toujours une partie de Louis qui resterait intacte juste pour lui. Il sourit à cette idée. Eleanor pouvait venir aux concert alors. Il profita de l'étreinte chaude et tendre de l'autre garçon avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue pour finalement se lever et rejoindre la pièce dans laquelle les trois autres semblaient encore en pleine discussion quand aux 'pour' et aux 'contre' de la venue de la jeune femme à un de leurs concerts. Il ouvrit la porte ce qui les interrompit, trois visages se tournant vers lui. Liam et Niall lui sourirent tandis que Louis fronça les sourcils examinant chaque détail de son visage pour voir si tout allait bien.

 

" **Fais la venir, Lou. Pas de soucis**  ", annonça-t-il avec un sourire avant de continuer, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. " **Je dois filer à un rendez-vous, je serais là à l'heure. Bye**  ". Il leur adressa un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte laissant les trois autres perplexes. En général ils passaient toujours l'après-midi ensemble quand ils avaient un concert le soir même. Liam haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce laissant Louis avec son téléphone à la main, hésitant encore quelques secondes avant d'appeler Eleanor, l'invitant au concert du soir-même. Plus vite ce serait fait, moins il devrait torturer Harry.

 

 

Harry arriva en courant juste au moment où ils allaient commencer le Meet&Greet. Il fut accueilli par une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Liam et Zayn tandis que Niall lui adressa un signe de tête et un sourire tandis qu'il finissait d'engloutir un paquet de ce qui semblait être des gâteaux mais il ne saurait en être sûr. Il tourna la tête vers la droite à la recherche de Louis et grimaça durant une infime seconde en tombant sur ledit Louis et une jeune femme aux longues boucles brunes qui semblait perdue. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers le couple.

 

" **Salut, je suis Harry.**  ", se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main droite à la jeune femme qui le regarda timidement avant de lui serrer la main laissant échapper un "  **Enchantée, Eleanor** " dans un souffle. Elle semblant plus apeurée et perdue qu'effrayante s'il était honnête avec lui-même mais elle avait un côté qui donnait envie de la protéger et Harry était le mieux placer pour savoir que Louis avait toujours eu cette âme de héros : il voulait protéger et sauver tout le monde. Une fois les présentations faites, Harry repartit avec les autres sans un regard pour Louis. Il savait que s'il posait les yeux sur lui il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se pencher pour l'embrasser comme ils le faisaient avant chaque concert. Et il ne savait pas ce que Louis avait dit – ou pas dit – à Eleanor alors il fit profil bas.

 

Ils étaient au milieu du concert et les garçons avaient pu voir de nombreuses fans prendre des photos d'Eleanor ( qui était avec Lou sur le côté de la scène). Niall avait eu raison. Ils venaient de rendre cette relation officielle, bien plus que n'importe quel journal n'aurait pu le faire. Avant de monter sur scène Louis était venu rapidement vers Harry, l'embrassant rapidement avec une main posée sur sa joue, lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant et tendre. C'était suffisant pour Harry.

 

En plein milieu de 'Little Things', Harry sentit un élan de possessivité pointer le bout de son nez et décida que pour une fois il allait faire ce qui lui tenait à cœur pour lui. Pour lui et personne d'autre. Pas de management, pas de fans. Non. Il avait besoin de le faire pour lui, pour le dire au moins une fois. Alors il laissa sa langue fourcher et changea la phrase.

 

" **I'm in love with Lou and all his little things. "**

 

Le premier à réagir fut Liam qui adressa un grand sourire à Louis et un clin d'oeil à Harry par la suite. Les fans se mirent ensuite à crier mais Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'il avait modifié les paroles ou bien parce que Niall venait de prendre la parole. Zayn, lui, adressa une tape sur l'épaule de Louis. Ce dernier avait son regard ancré sur Harry, la bouche grande ouverte. Il se laissa sombrer dans le regard chafouin de son meilleur ami, oubliant tout le reste du monde. Oubliant Eleanor, le management, les fans, le concert. Harry venait en quelques sortes d'annoncer au monde entier qu'il aimait Louis et même si ce dernier savait que ça ne serait sûrement pas pris au sérieux par le fandom ( si c'était le cas Modest ! Ferait de son mieux pour changer la mise), mais lui avait entendu les mots quitter la bouche rouge de son meilleur ami. Harry l'avait dit. Il l'avait avoué au monde entier. Louis se sentit fier juste avant de se sentir pathétique pour ce qu'il faisait subir à cet homme qu'il aimait tant.

 

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Zayn qui lui donna un coup de coude, lui rappelant que c'était à lui de chanter. Le reste du concert fut semblable à tous les autres. Ils firent leurs adieux aux fans avant de sortir de scène pour se changer et rentrer à l'hôtel. Louis se dirigea vers Eleanor, lui prenant la main – des fans se croyant discrètes cachées pas loin de la sortie – avant de l'accompagner à une voiture qui la raccompagnerait chez elle. Il monta ensuite dans le van qui les conduisit à leur hôtel.

 

Quand il poussa la porte, Harry était en train de se laver les dents. Il ne dit rien et se déshabilla avant de se glisser dans les draps, relevant le côté opposé de la couette pour laisser une place à Harry. Ils avaient toujours deux chambres séparées mais ils dormaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas céder sur ce point-là. Les nuits étaient leurs et leurs seulement. Harry arriva quelques minutes après, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir. Il rejoignit son meilleur ami avant de s'allonger sur le côté, son regard plongé dans l'océan bleu du garçon face à lui. Louis tendit une main et la posa sur la joue du plus jeune.

 

" **Tu es formidable, tu le sais ça ?!**  ", demanda-t-il d'un ton totalement ébahi. Harry fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

 

" **Ah bon ?**  ", répondit-il. Harry n'était pas du genre à douter énormément de lui-même mais il n'était pas non plus le genre extrêmement sûr de soi. Les critiques creusaient toujours un trou dans sa carapace peu importe le nombre de compliments qu'il pouvait recevoir à côté. Il se pensait quelqu'un de bien élevé et respectueux mais il n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de se lancer des fleurs lui-même ce qui faisait qu'il était toujours étonné quand Louis le faisait. Ce dernier passa sa main sur le front du plus jeune, retirant une boucle avec délicatesse et tendresse.

 

" **Oui. Tu as été parfait aujourd'hui et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour tout ça.**  ", confia Louis avec un sourire.

 

" **Je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui..**  " fut la réponse un peu confuse d'Harry. Il avait beau se repasser la journée en boucle il ne voyait pas ce qui faisait qu'il méritait ces compliments. Louis secoua la tête en voyant qu'il allait devoir mettre le doigt dessus pour qu'Harry le voit.

 

" **Tu as été assez mature et assez fort pour laisser Eleanor venir au concert ce soir. Je ne sais pas si à ta place j'aurais été capable de le faire.**  ", dit-il avant de poser sa main rapidement sur la bouche du bouclé, l'empêchant ainsi de lui couper la parole – ce qu'il aurait fait à coup sûr ! " **Tu es venu la saluer. Restant ce garçon respectueux et attentionné que j'aime tellement. Tu as été parfait envers elle malgré tout ce qu'elle a causé dans nos vies – bien malgré elle. Et le concert.....** ", continua-t-il d'une voix rêveuse. " **Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais pour moi c'était un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu aurais pu me faire, bébé.**  ", confia-t-il avant de se relever sur son bras pour être au dessus d'Harry, repoussant ce dernier pour qu'il soit allongé sur son dos, et non plus sur le côté. Harry se laissa rouler, plongeant ses orbes émeraudes dans l'océan bleu du plus âgé. Louis se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, laissant tout son amour passer dans ce contact. Il pivota légèrement pour se retrouver allongé sur le torse du plus jeune, l'embrassant toujours tout en laissant sa main découvrir à nouveau le corps de son meilleur ami. Harry posa une de ses grandes mains dans le dos de Louis avant de la laisser glisser dans le bas de sa colonne puis de la laisser dériver vers les fesses du jeune homme. Leur baiser devint un peu plus enflammé encore quand la main de Louis descendit vers le ventre du bouclé.

 

Ils se séparèrent pour respirer, leurs bouches rougies et leurs yeux remplis d'étoiles.

 

" **Je t'aime**  ", fut la confession de Louis. Il aurait voulu dire plus mais rien d'autre ne faisait sens dans son esprit. C'était la vérité la plus pure qu'il n'avait jamais laissé sortir de sa bouche. Harry lui sourit en faisant passer sa main sous le caleçon de Louis, faisant gémir ce dernier. Leur relation était assez platonique pour le moment, à part les baisers enflammés et les branlettes rapides. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Non pas par manque d'envie – loin de là même ! Mais leur relation de couple était la seule chose normale sur laquelle ils avaient entièrement le contrôle et ils en profitaient, allant doucement, au rythme de l'autre. Dans la folie qu'était devenue leur vie, leur relation leur apportait calme et sérénité et dieu seul savait à quel point ils en avaient besoin. Ils avaient attendu le bon moment comme pour leur premier baiser.

 

Louis remonta sa main droite sur le bras du plus jeune jusqu'à rencontrer un pansement qu'il ne savait pas être là. Il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Harry qui rougit en retour. Louis se pencha pour allumer la lampe de chevet créant un peu plus de lumière que la lampe de la salle de bain ne leur donnait jusqu'à présent. Une fois la luminosité suffisante il passa son doigt sur le pansement dans le creux du bras d'Harry.

 

" **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**  ", demanda-t-il à voix basse. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prises depuis leur rencontre : ils se parlaient uniquement en murmurant, protégeant ainsi leurs secrets et leur bulle secrète. Harry haussa les épaules en souriant grandement faisant un signe de tête pour que Louis enlève le pansement. Ce dernier obéit docilement, ouvrant de grands yeux en découvrant le nouveau tatouage à présent encré à jamais sous la peau de son meilleur ami. Il passa son doigt dessus subtilement, évitant de faire mal à Harry.

 

" **Tu...Tu t'es fait tatouer....**  ", commença Louis avant qu'Harry ne l'interrompe avec un air fier et goguenard sur son visage enfantin.

" **Je me suis fait tatoué le premier mot que tu m'as dit, oui...** ",  répondit-il tendrement toujours en souriant. Louis n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le 'Hi' le narguait sur la peau pâle du bouclé. Il l'avait fait. Ils en avaient parlé souvent en riant, sans penser une seule seconde que c'était sérieux. Mais Harry venait de le faire.

 

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et embrassa une nouvelle fois l'autre jeune homme, laissant cette fois sa main droite descendre le caleçon noir qui le narguait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il en avait envie et il savait qu'Harry en avait besoin. C'était une démonstration d'amour qui serait à jamais leur et que personne ne pourrait leur enlever tout comme le tatouage d'Harry. Ils firent l'amour lentement et avec tendresse, pensant à laisser des suçons ici et là. Preuve supplémentaire de leur appartenance. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer ils étaient à la maison quand ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.  


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un moment de doutes, il est simple de tout oublier et de lâcher prise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas si 3 jours d'intervalles entre chaque chapitre est assez long ou pas. Dites-moi si vous préférez un chapitre par semaine ou un chapitre tous les trois jours?

Louis et Eleanor étaient assis face à face dans un restaurant qui avait été choisi avec soin par le management pour sa fréquentation – principalement des journalistes et des photographes- et surtout pour le fait qu'il y avait toujours devant son entrée une troupe de paparazzis. Pour un rendez-vous amoureux, ils repasseraient. Eleanor était toujours timide et renfermée quand elle était avec le jeune homme même après les 8 mois de leur 'relation'. Louis ne s'en plaignait pas outre mesure, il aimait le calme et le silence de temps en temps dans sa vie qui ne le lui permettait pas réellement. La jeune femme reposa son verre d'eau avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Il vit dans son comportement que quelque chose la dérangeait alors il tendit la main et la posa sur celle de la jeune femme – habitude qu'il avait prise quand il y avait des photographes.

 

" **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, El ?**  ", demanda-t-il doucement. Elle secoua la tête faisant voler ses boucles brunes avant de souffler " **Tout à l'heure, pas ici.**  ". Louis acquiesça et continua son repas sans ajouter un mot. Ils quittèrent le restaurant rapidement après, se tenant la main et souriant aux flahs face à eux avant de se réfugier dans le calme du van qui les attendait non loin de là. Une fois qu'il eurent parcouru quelques centaines de mètres, Louis reprit la parole.

 

" **Alors ?**  ", reposa-t-il à nouveau sa question. Eleanor se retourna vers lui et soupira en jouant avec ses doigts et ses bagues. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

 

" **Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment te poser cette question.**  ", avoua-t-elle avec hésitation. Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent. Ils étaient devenus bons amis maintenant et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'osait pas lui poser une question, lui qui pensait que leur relation était assez ouverte et sincère.

 

" **Demande toujours.**  ", répondit-il dans un sourire. Elle se rapprocha de lui avant de jeter un coup d'oeil anxieux à leur chauffeur ce qui fit s'inquiéter Louis. De quoi voulait-elle bien parler pour avoir si peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende ?!

 

" **J'ai remarqué ça l'autre jour.... Ce n'était pas la première fois mais.... Et je n'osais pas vraiment t'en parler mais je pense que.... Enfin si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je pourrais comprendre. C'est juste que...**  ", dit-elle en ne finissant pas ses phrases ce qui énerva Louis au plus haut point.

 

" **Si tu en venais au but, une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu sais, comme les pansements. Tire dessus et on gérera le reste plus tard.**  ", lança-t-il de façon assez cassante sans le vouloir. La jeune femme ne réagit pas à son ton acerbe, trop habituée à ses répliques acides depuis le temps. Elle ferma juste les yeux avant de reprendre son discours.

 

" **J'ai remarqué que tu avais des suçons dans le cou.**  ", dit-elle simplement. Louis savait qu'elle ne jugeait pas son comportement, elle se demandait juste et il était normal qu'elle le fasse. Un poids apparut dans la poitrine du garçon, une boule d'angoisse se déployant dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer comme il le devrait. Il ferma les yeux assez fort pour voir des étoiles derrière ses paupières pour retenir les larmes de panique qui commençaient à pointer le bout de leurs nez. Il voulait le lui dire, il le voulait vraiment. Il avait appris à apprécier la jolie brune, à l'apprécier suffisamment pour lui faire confiance mais lui parler d'Harry c'était lui confier son plus grand secret. Celui auquel il tenait le plus. Mais d'un autre coté il mourrait d'envie de pouvoir en parler enfin avec quelqu'un qui ne serait pas de sa famille. La peur venait de faire son nid dans le creux de son ventre,déployant une chaleur sans précédent dans son torse. Il ne craignait qu'une seule chose : qu'en dévoilant tout ça à la jeune femme il ne perde encore plus l'amour de sa vie. Et il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

 

C'est le souvenir du changement de paroles d'Harry quelques mois auparavant qui le fit se décider.

 

" **Je... J-Je suis amoureux d'Harry...**  ", souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée et faible. Eleanor resta impassible durant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Louis. Elle ne dit rien tandis qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

 

" **Oh.**  " fut le seul son qui quitta ses lèvres et en temps normal Louis aurait pu en rire parce qu'en effet : 'Oh' ! Elle commença à rire nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se calmer. Louis la regarda durant quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre. Ils rirent plusieurs minutes jusqu'à que des larmes coulent sur leurs visages et que leurs ventres soient douloureux. Elle essuya son visage en riant toujours avant de se tourner vers lui.

 

" **Alors c'est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi ?**  ", répliqua-t-elle sans réellement attendre de réponse de sa part. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle en soi, son management par contre avait un besoin viscéral de les voir ensemble.

 

" **Tu sais, être gay n'est déjà pas bien vu alors sortir avec son meilleur ami qui fait partie du même boysband que soi, ce n'est pas vraiment du meilleur effet.**  ", déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Ils arriveraient bientôt et pour une fois il aurait voulu rester avec elle pour, une bonne fois pour toutes, vider tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il aimait parler avec les garçons mais c'était différent, différent du fait de parler de sa relation avec quelqu'un d'extérieur. C'était comme lui donner une réalité toute autre que celle qu'elle avait déjà. Il lui donnait une reconnaissance qu'elle n'avait pas encore acquise. Il étalait sa relation au grand jour, refusant à son management ce sentiment de honte qu'ils essayaient de lui inculquer. Il aimait Harry et il n'en éprouvait aucune honte.

 

" **Et lui, il... ?**  ", lâcha finalement Eleanor sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, Louis trop heureux d'enfin pouvoir libérer ce bonheur qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir au fond de lui. Son visage s'illumina et ses yeux brillèrent quand il répondit.

 

" **Oui. Oui, c'est réciproque, on en a discuté déjà. Nous sommes un couple. Depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant.**  ", rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel et pour une fois il accompagna son amie jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle il entra avant de prendre place sur le sofa mis à leur disposition dans la partie lounge de la chambre. Eleanor retira ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 

" **Je suis désolée de m’immiscer alors.**  ", confia-t-elle en relevant ses genoux pour les serrer contre elle pour ensuite poser son visage dessus, se tournant vers Louis pour lui faire face.

 

" **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, El. Ce n'est pas toi qui édicte les lois du showbusiness. C'est ce que c'est, je suppose. On doit faire avec jusqu'à ce qu'on ait le choix de faire autrement.**  ", répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Passer du temps avec la jeune femme n'était pas aussi contraignant qu'il ne l'avait précédemment pensé. Elle savait écouter et était drôle.

 

" **Ce n'est pas juste.** ", commença-t-elle attirant l'attention de Louis. C'est la première fois qu'il entendait ces mots dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il pensait que c'était injuste mais il ne l'avait jamais formulé parce qu'il savait que son métier demandait des sacrifices qu'il faisait de bon cœur. C'était leur rêve commun et chacun d'entre eux y mettait du sien pour le faire fonctionner du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Il aimait ce qu'ils vivaient, il le chérissait aussi. Il n'aurait simplement jamais pensé devoir sacrifier son couple pour arriver au sommet.

 

" **C'est comme ça. Il y a des gens avec des esprits étroits qui ne supportent pas que les autres soient différents d'eux.**  ", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire désabusé. Eleanor se leva et se dirigea vers le côté chambre de la pièce pour fouiller dans sa valise, en tirant un pantalon et un tee-shirt qu'elle posa sur le lit avant de revenir vers Louis, s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte qui séparait les deux côtés de la suite.

 

" **Alors c'est fini..**  ", souffla-t-elle tout en le regardant en souriant, sa tête penchée sur le côté. Louis était toujours assis sur le sofa, le regard perplexe plongé dans le regard brun de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui était fini ? Maintenant qu'il le lui avait avoué elle ne voulait plus se montrer avec lui ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Il se releva rapidement sous l'adrénaline qui parcourut son corps à l'idée qu'il allait payer les conséquences de ses actes beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Pourvu que rien n'arrive à Harry fut tout ce qu'il put penser dans son esprit avant de demander.

 

" **Qu...Qu'est-ce qui est fini, El ?**  ". Sa voix trembla un peu avant qu'il ne tousse pour dégager sa gorge. Eleanor lui souriait toujours amicalement, sans bouger. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer pour finalement baisser le regard vers ses pieds nus. Elle attendit quelques secondes, dédramatisant la situation autant qu'elle le pouvait en son for intérieur.

 

" **J'espérais secrètement que.... J'aurais aimé que toi et moi ça mène à quelque chose, peut-être. Un jour...**  ", murmura-t-elle dans un souffle avant de relever ses orbes brunes pour les planter dans l'océan bleu face à elle. Louis ne réagit pas, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

 

" **Tu.... ?**  ", lâcha-t-il sans réussir à formuler la fin de sa phrase.

 

" **Amoureuse de toi ? Pas totalement, mais je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et j'aurais aimé avoir une chance de construire quelque chose de plus.**  ", confia-t-elle sans baisser son regard. C'était un trait de son caractère que Louis aimait à propos d'elle - parce qu'il lui rappelait Harry- cette sincérité désarmante qu'elle avait et dont elle n'avait pas honte. Elle se livrait à lui, lui rendant implicitement ce qu'il venait de lui offrir en dévoilant son secret.

 

" **Ca m'attriste, sincèrement, El. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas. J'espère que tu comprends. Tu es une des seules personnes avec qui je ne suis pas obligé de m'excuser pour mes sentiments envers lui.**  ", dit-il en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui en soupirant doucement sans rien ajouter. Il la berça plusieurs minutes tout en caressant ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne.

 

" **Promets-moi une chose. Avec moi, promets-moi de toujours être honnête. Peu importe si ça concerne notre 'relation' ou autre chose ; dis moi toujours la vérité, d'accord ?**  ", le supplia-t-elle en déposant ses petites mains sur ses épaules. Louis n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle mais il avait pris du muscle dernièrement – surtout les épaules et les bras- et il aimait constater à quelle point elle semblait fragile par rapport à lui. Inconsciemment cela lui rappelait sa silhouette contre celle plus grande et plus massive d'Harry. Il avait beau essayer il n'arrivait jamais à garder son esprit éloigné très longtemps de son meilleur ami. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là à cet instant parce qu'il aurait trouvé les mots à dire à Eleanor, pour la consoler, la réconforter. Louis n'était pas doué pour ça. Il n'était pas vraiment tendre et attentionné – mis à part avec le bouclé.

 

" **Bien sûr, El.**  ", lui promit-il sincèrement. Il avait besoin de ce genre de relation sans excuses et sans secrets. Eleanor acquiesça et s'éloigna de lui pour récupérer son pyjama sur le lit avant de se retourner vers lui.

 

" **Tu es encore là ? Va donc le rejoindre.**  ", lui dit-elle avec un signe de la main lui indiquant la porte avant de le saluer pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Louis hésita une seconde avant d'obéir. Il monta dans le van pour rejoindre l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry en centre-ville. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, un sentiment bizarre au creux de son ventre. Quand il poussa la porte, son meilleur ami était endormi sur le canapé de leur salon, le menu du dvd tournant en boucle. Le plus âgé éteignit le lecteur ainsi que le téléviseur avant de s'agenouiller devant le corps du plus jeune, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il déposa sa main dans les boucles folles du plus jeune, tentant de le réveiller doucement, sans le brusquer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'une mer émeraude ne l'accueille et à cet instant il se sentit à la maison, en sécurité.

 

" **Hey, tu es rentré, Lou.**  ", souffla-t-il de sa voix grave encore pleine de sommeil. Louis le fit se reculer un peu pour se glisser contre lui – bien que leur canapé ne soit pas vraiment conçu pour ça, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen. Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de son meilleur ami pour l'empêcher de tomber avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

 

" **Comment ça s'est passé ?**  ", demanda Harry sans hausser la voix, appréciant leur bulle de bonheur reconstituée. Ils étaient seuls dans leur appartement, ils auraient pu parler à voix haute mais ils aimaient l'intimité de paroles échangées dans un souffle dans le cou de l'autre.

 

Louis ne répondit pas à part en haussant les épaules. Il ne pouvait repousser ce sentiment sale au fond de lui. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il faisait subir à Harry, de ce qu'il faisait aussi subir à Eleanor. Il appréciait la jeune femme, sans doute aucun. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle puisse s'attacher à lui ; trop perdu dans l'idée qu'il appartenait au bouclé, il oubliait que tout le monde ne le savait pas. Harry sentit la détresse du plus âgé et plongea son nez dans le cou de son ami avant de faire des cercles apaisants le long de la colonne vertébrale du garçon.

 

" **Parle-moi, Lou.**  ", souffla Harry. Ce n'était ni un ordre ni une demande. C'était une proposition, un réconfort que Louis attendait de sa part. Il passa ses mains sous le sweatshirt d'Harry pour les réchauffer et pour garder un contact charnel avec lui avant de prendre la parole.

 

" **Elle... Eleanor est amoureuse de moi.**  ", lâcha-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle réaction il attendait de son meilleur ami mais ce n'était certainement pas le rire qui résonna à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux aussi rapidement qu'il les avait fermés sous l'étonnement. Harry riait toujours quand il reprit la parole.

 

" **Lou, tu es incroyable ! Bien sûr qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?!**  ", répliqua-t-il de façon rhétorique. Louis ne semblait pas comprendre alors il continua. " **Tu as déjà fait le compte des personnes qui t'aiment sincèrement autour de toi ?! Il y a déjà ta mère et ton beau-père ; mais on peut considérer que c'est normal parce qu'ils sont de ta famille. Après il y a tes sœurs – ne me dit pas que c'est normal – je connais des frères et sœurs qui ne s'apprécient pas et ne s'entendent pas. Il y a Stan, qui t'aime depuis des années. Il y a les garçons. Tu es devenu leur meilleur ami. Le staff t'adore sincèrement aussi. Les fans, même si ce n'est pas la même chose. Tes amis t'aiment pour la personne que tu es parce que tu attires les gens. Tu es le soleil, Lou. Tu captives, envoûtes et charmes. C'est dans ta nature. Alors bien sûr qu'Eleanor est amoureuse de toi. Comment aurait-elle pu lutter contre ?**  ", continua Harry d'une voix douce et réconfortante, continuant les motions de ses mains le long du dos du plus âgé.

 

" **Et toi.**  ", ajouta Louis sans nier ni confirmer ce que le bouclé venait de lui annoncer. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de tout ça. Il ne le comprenait pas.

 

" **Moi, quoi ?**  ", demanda Harry en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

 

" **Toi aussi tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne t'es pas inclu dans la liste.**  ", constata Louis avec un froncement de sourcils. Il ne doutait pas de l'amour d'Harry pour lui – jamais!- mais il aurait compris que ce dernier ne parte un jour. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter l'amour de cet homme extraordinaire.

 

" **Bien sûr que oui. Tu as vraiment besoin que je te le dise ?**  ", souffla Harry en se penchant pour embrasser l'autre garçon, le prenant de cours dans sa réponse. Il embrassa ses lèvres plusieurs fois avant de laisser sa langue glisser dans la bouche de Louis. Il aimait l'impact que les mots avaient pourtant il avait appris qu'avec le plus âgé il valait mieux lui démontrer que le lui dire. Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre entre leurs personnalités différentes. Lui si ouvert et enclin à montrer ses sentiments, le cœur à portée de main comme le disait si souvent Liam ; et Louis qui se réfugiait dans le silence et la culpabilité. Harry était ouvert sur ses sentiments même s'il faisait son possible pour se montrer fort face au plus âgé. Il essayait des fois de tout garder en lui pour protéger Louis. Ce dernier aimait le calme, démontrant ce qu'il ressentait par des geste ou des actions.

 

" **Dis-le moi. Juste cette fois dis-le moi. Dis moi à quel point tu m'aimes.**  ", quémanda Louis dans un élan de désespoir. Il voulait l'entendre pour le graver en lui. Il aurait voulu l'inscrire dans son corps pour ne plus jamais en douter.

 

" **Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Lou. Je t'aime profondément.**  ", susurra Harry tout en faisant passer Louis sous lui, s'installant entre ses jambes avant de l'embrasser avec encore plus de passion qu'avant. Il laissa ses mains se faufiler sous la chemise que Louis avait portée pour aller au restaurant, la remontant le plus possible pour un accès plus simple à la peau qu'il aimait tellement. Il s'abaissa pour poser sa bouche sur le torse du plus âgé, l'embrassant délicatement avant de mordiller des morceaux de peau jusqu'à ce qu'ils rougissent suffisamment pour laisser des marques durant les prochains jours. Au moment où il allait déboucler la ceinture de Louis ce dernier se releva pour l'en empêcher. Harry fronça les sourcils tout en le regardant avec confusion.

 

" **Pas ici, bébé. Pas sur le canapé.**  ", glissa-t-il dans un souffle erratique recevant un sourire chafouin du plus jeune dont les boucles folles reposaient en pagaille sur ses yeux et le long de son cou comme une invitation à y glisser les doigts.

 

" **Peu importe**  " fut la seule réponse d'Harry avant qu'il ne défasse le bouton du pantalon de son meilleur ami pour finalement le lui retirer. Louis voulait vraiment se débattre mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'ils fassent l'amour sur le canapé de leur salon. Il s'avéra qu'ils le firent sur le canapé et sur le tapis du fameux salon.

 

Il était tard maintenant et ils étaient emmitouflés dans un duvet, assis sur le sol du salon. Ils ne disaient rien, ils profitaient du calme et de la présence de l'autre plus qu'autre chose. Le lendemain était un jour 'off' pour eux alors ils pouvaient se le permettre.

 

" **Est-ce que tu voudrais que je lui parle ?**  " fut la première phrase qui quitta les lèvres du bouclé vers trois heures du matin cette nuit là. Louis releva son visage vers lui ne comprenant pas de qui il parlait. Il émit un grognement qu'Harry comprit sans soucis.

 

" **Eleanor. Tu voudrais que je discute avec elle ? Malgré tout ça ne doit pas être simple pour elle ; elle a peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?**  ", proposa Harry sans vraiment être sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Louis haussa ses sourcils de surprise – surpris qu'il en parle, pas qu'il y pense. C'était tellement Harry.

 

" **Tu crois sérieusement que parler avec mon petit-ami l'aidera à surmonter le fait qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ?!**  ", demanda Louis goguenard et sarcastique comme à son habitude. L'estomac d'Harry se réchauffa à l’appellation. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient en couple, il ne le disait juste que rarement à haute voix. Il haussa les épaules comme il le faisait toujours quand Louis se montrait sarcastique avec lui. Il laissait juste le ton acerbe glisser sur lui sans se laisser atteindre réellement, sachant très bien que Louis ne cherchait pas à le blesser, c'était simplement sa façon de répondre.

 

" **C'était juste une idée. Laisse tomber.**  ", lâcha-t-il finalement en se recroquevillant contre Louis. Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans ses boucles pour lui masser le cuir chevelu ce qui avait le don d'apaiser Harry et de l'endormir plus rapidement que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il entendait le bouclé ronronner quand il le caressait de cette façon. Ils restèrent en silence de longues minutes avant de se glisser dans leur lit, se blotissant encore une fois l'un contre l'autre sous la couette. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa apaiser par la chaleur et la douceur de la peau de l'autre garçon. Juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme il entendit néanmoins Louis lui souffler.

 

" **Appelle-la, amour. Tu sais mieux que moi comment s'occuper des gens. Appelle-la.**  ". Puis ils s'endormirent heureux et sereins dans l'étreinte de l'autre. Peut-être qu'Harry serait capable de faire ce que Louis n'avait pas été capable de faire plus tôt ce jour-là : réparer le cœur sûrement brisé de la jeune femme.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maintenant qu'il était devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme, Harry n'était plus vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de venir en parler avec elle. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Louis qui était-il pour prétendre la consoler ?! Il était celui qui lui volait l'homme avec lequel elle espérait construire quelque chose. Il était l'obstacle à son bonheur. Il était rare qu'il laisse le stress l'avaler totalement et pourtant au moment de lever la main pour frapper à la porte il put constater qu'elle tremblait comme jamais auparavant.

Ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir pris une grande inspiration qu'il laissa ses articulations cogner contre le bois de la porte. Eleanor devait être aussi stressée que lui parce qu'il ne fallut pas plus de 10 secondes pour qu'elle n'apparaisse dans l'embrasure, lui faisant signe d'entrer. Harry s'avança et prit place sur le canapé qu'elle lui indiqua d'un signe de la main. Elle avait préparé le thé et avait placé deux tasses sur la table basse accompagnées de quelques biscuits – bien qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin.

 

Harry toussa discrètement quelques fois avant de prendre la parole.

 

" **Je t'aurais bien invitée chez nous, mais.....**  ", s'interrompit-il, pas vraiment sûr de comment formuler sa phrase sans passer pour un enfoiré sans cœur. Eleanor prit place dans le fauteuil face à lui et commença à verser le thé avant de lui répondre.

 

" **Mais c'est chez vous.**  ", dit-elle. Et elle avait raison. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choses à rajouter à cette déclaration. C'était leur foyer et malgré son grand cœur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne dans leur appartement. C'était son territoire et son foyer. Heureusement elle semblait le comprendre. Harry hocha donc une fois de la tête.

 

Elle lui tendit sa tasse qu'il prit avec un sourire, heureux de la chaleur du liquide qui se répandit dans ses phalanges au contact de la porcelaine.

 

" **Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu m’appelles.**  ", confia-t-elle d'une voix douce après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Harry pouvait le comprendre. Il se souvenait encore du son de sa voix quand il s'était présenté.

 

" **Bonjour, heu... c'est Harry. Harry Styles.**  " avait-il dit avec hésitation. Il y eu un silence à l’autre bout de la ligne avant qu'une voix aussi peu assurée que la sienne ne lui réponde.

 

" **Bonjour, Harry.**  " avait-elle simplement dit sans rien ajouter.

 

" **Louis m'a raconté votre soirée, et je me suis dit que ….... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois fan de l'idée ; mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis disponible aujourd'hui, si tu veux.**  ". En s'écoutant parler il avait envie de s'enfoncer son poing dans la bouche pour ne plus laisser sortir les âneries auxquelles il pensait tard le soir. Louis aurait dû le refréner mais en même temps il savait que ce dernier adorait faire des mauvais tours à ses collègues – Harry inclus malheureusement. Il pensa à raccrocher en faisant croire que la ligne avait coupé ou qu'il passait dans un tunnel, mais il se souvint qu'il appelait avec son téléphone fixe, et il aurait été difficile de passer sous un tunnel au sein même de sa cuisine – Harry Styles ou non !

 

" **Tu peux passer vers dix heures si tu veux. Je ferais du thé.**  " fut la réponse qui le coupa dans ses scénarios catastrophes dans lesquels il se faisait brûler vif par la jeune femme.

 

" **Oh.... D'accord. A tout à l'heure.**  " laissa-t-il sa bouche prononcer avant de changer d'avis ou de dire des choses encore plus débiles que ne l'avait déjà fait. Il raccrocha et s'appuya contre le plan de travail de sa cuisine avant de lever les yeux vers l'horloge se rendant compte qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure pour se préparer et se rendre à l'hôtel de la jeune femme.

 

" **Je veux bien te croire, je ne pensais pas le faire non plus si je suis honnête.**  ", confia-t-il en buvant son thé. Il releva les yeux et tomba dans les orbes brunes d'Eleanor qui le fixait avec curiosité. " **Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée**  ", ajouta-t-il avec son honnêteté habituelle. La jeune femme le regarda et haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

 

" **Tu es là maintenant.**  ", répondit-elle avec fatalisme. Il était trop tard pour se poser des questions maintenant, autant avancer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

 

" **Tu as raison.**  " commença Harry en reposant sa tasse, persuadé que s'il gardait l'objet en main trop longtemps le liquide finirait ou sur le tapis ou sur son jean. " **J'ai juste pensé que tu aurais besoin – ou envie plutôt- d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Louis. J'aurais dû demander à Zayn ou Liam de venir à ma place, je suis désolé.**  ", balbutia-t-il avec empressement, se rendant compte seulement maintenant qu'il aurait pu faire ça autrement.

 

" **Je suis contente que tu sois venu, Harry. Je n'aurais pas vraiment apprécié en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire étalage de ma vie et de mes sentiments malgré ce que les apparences peuvent laisser penser.**  ", répliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce et fluette. Harry aimait sa voix, elle lui correspondait totalement.

 

Il s’enfonça dans le canapé et croisa les jambes pour être plus à l'aise tandis qu'Eleanor reposa à son tour sa tasse sur la table pour se reculer dans son fauteuil, les mains liées sur ses genoux. Elle releva la tête et dégagea les boucles brunes de devant ses yeux d'un mouvement gracieux.

 

" **C'est plus que gentil de ta part d'être venu jusqu'ici, Harry. Je voudrais m'excuser pour le fait que je suis celle qui s'interpose dans votre couple en quelque sorte ; mais en même temps je ne veux pas le faire parce que j'aime passer du temps avec Louis. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu t'excuses pour le fait de l'aimer alors j'ose espérer que tu n'attends pas de moi que j'en fasse de même pour le temps que je passe avec lui.**  ", statua-t-elle tout en le regardant toujours avec douceur. Elle semblait si calme et sereine face à lui.

 

" **Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes assez mature pour dépasser ce règlement de compte enfantin et puéril. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. Non, mais si tu as des questions, ou que tu veux enlever un poids de ta poitrine, je suis là.**  ", répondit-il lentement, laissant chaque mot peser sur sa langue pour s'assurer de ne pas dire n'importe quoi. En temps normal il disait tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit et laissait Zayn et Liam s'occuper des conséquences mais cette fois-ci il était seul et ne pouvait pas rembobiner la bande en cas d'erreur.

 

Eleanor remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger des réponses qui seraient à venir, construisant une protection de fortune devant sa poitrine, espérant ainsi stopper les balles d'atteindre son cœur.

 

" **Est-ce que tu me détestes ?**  " fut la première chose qu'elle lui demanda créant la surprise chez le jeune homme face à elle. Il s'attendait à de nombreuses questions mais celle-ci n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré son esprit. Il se pencha pour être un peu plus proche d'elle – même si la table était toujours dans le passage.

 

" **Bien sûr que non. Comment est-ce que je le pourrais ?**  ", demanda-t-il ébahi. Il ne la détestait absolument pas. Il ne détestais personne. C'était une perte de temps et d'énergie comme il le disait si bien ; mais s'il devait en arriver à haïr quelqu'un la première personne sur sa liste ne serait certainement pas Eleanor. Ils évoluaient dans un monde et une société qui ne laissait pas de place à la liberté au sens propre du terme. Quand il y repensait il se disait qu'ils auraient dû lire ce fameux contrat avant d'y apposer leurs signatures. Il aurait dû prendre du recul et y réfléchir, pourtant l'excitation et l'empressement avaient pris le dessus. Et maintenant ils en étaient là. Sa relation avec Louis avait permis de se rendre compte de ce côté sombre du contrat et quelques fois il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien receler d'autre comme violation de liberté pour eux. Un grand nombre de gens pensaient que la célébrité leur apportait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Bien entendu ils avaient de l'argent, ils faisaient des tournées dans le monde entier. Néanmoins ce qui leur était vital était leurs familles, leurs vies comme elles étaient avant – du moins aussi semblable que possible. Eleanor n'était pas responsable du fait qu'ils devaient se cacher derrière une amitié symbiotique.

 

" **Je ne te déteste pas non plus, au cas où tu te poserais la question**  ", glissa-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. " **Je préfère venir ici, quand je suis dans le fauteuil j'ai l'impression de te faire passer un interrogatoire et ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire de ton temps libre ?**  ", demanda-t-elle par la suite. Harry se tourna pour coller son dos à l'accoudoir et ainsi faire face à la jeune femme. Il préférait aussi cet emplacement ; il avait moins l'impression de faire face à un journaliste de cette façon.

 

" **Tu es surprenante.**  ", déclara-t-il avant même de répondre à sa question. " **J'aime cuisiner, écrire des chansons, passer du temps avec ma famille. Des choses normales et banales en somme.**  ", ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire penaud. Il aimait aussi s'allonger aux côtés de Louis pour discuter de leurs journées et de leurs vies mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de le lui dire. Il aimait discuter de tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie avec sa mère, sa sœur et Louis. C'était sa façon de les faire entrer dans sa vie totalement. Il ne cherchait pas forcément leurs conseils ou leurs avis ; il partageait juste tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Des heures durant il laissait de petits détails alimenter leurs discussions. L'odeur du jardin quand le printemps apparaissait. La façon dont la salle brillait quand les fans allumaient leurs téléphones pour une chanson en particulier. Ce qu'un film en particulier lui avait fait ressentir. La sensation que son nouveau tee-shirt lui donnait. L'envie de changer de lessive pour que se rappeler de l'odeur des vêtements qu'il portait quand il était petit. La joie d'aller visiter un nouveau pays. C'était les détails qu'il livrait à Louis et à sa famille ; Eleanor n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

 

" **Tu es du genre à partager, alors ?**  ", dit-elle de façon rhétorique, reprenant au haussement de sourcils du garçon. " **Cuisiner, écrire, passer du temps avec ta famille. Tu aimes partager avec les gens que tu aimes. Tu es de ceux qui donnent une partie d'eux à chaque personne qu'ils aiment.**  ", déclara-t-elle dans un sourire tendre. Elle lui apparut tellement maternelle à cet instant qu'Harry aurait pu laisser sa tête se poser sur ses genoux s'ils avaient été dans d'autres circonstances.

 

" **Je suppose**  ", répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il n'était pas très doué pour se juger lui-même. Il savait qu'il aimait les gens pleinement et entièrement mais quant à savoir s'il donnait une partie de lui à chaque fois qu'il aimait ; il n'en savait rien. " **Toi ?**  "

 

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser sa pensée car Eleanor répondit immédiatement.

 

" **J'aime beaucoup la mode alors j'aime déambuler dans les rues juste pour regarder les vitrines, pour de l'inspiration. J'étudie aussi, ce qui me prends pas mal de temps. J'aime voir mes amis, voyager... Une fille de 19 ans normale, finalement.**  ", conclut-elle dans un sourire.

 

Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans savoir quoi dire. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment mal à l'aise mais ils n'étaient pas non plus très confortables l'un avec l'autre. Harry se demandait s'il y avait encore des sujets mondains dont ils pourraient parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait jamais été doué avec les conversations superficielles. Il aimait dire ce qu'il ressentait et finalement pourquoi ne pas le faire avec Eleanor ? Ce serait sûrement la seule fois qu'ils parleraient ensemble de cette façon, autant être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

 

" **Tu me fais peur.**  " fut ce qu'il laissa planer au milieu de la pièce en relevant le regard pour rencontrer celui de la jeune femme qui semblait ne pas comprendre face à lui. " **Tu me fais peur parce que tu es exactement le genre de femme qui pourrait rendre Louis heureux. Tu peux lui offrir ce que je ne suis pas capable de lui donner : une stabilité, une famille, des enfants. Tu es ce que je ne pourrais jamais être. Ça me terrifie à chaque fois que vous passez des soirées ensemble parce que je m'attends toujours à ce qu'il rentre et qu'il me dise que tu es celle dont il a besoin. Et ce qui me terrifie encore plus c'est que je sais que je le laisserais faire. Je le laisserais partir si tu étais celle qui le rendait heureux. Je ne dirais rien, je n'essaierais pas de le retenir par égoïsme. Je le laisserais simplement construire une autre vie avec toi. Tu pourrais le rendre heureux si je n'étais pas là. Je comprends que tu l'aimes – je l'attendais tout en le redoutant – et ça s'ajoute au reste. Bien sûr que tu l'aimes ; comment aurais-tu pu ne pas l'aimer ?! Je voulais juste que tu saches que si jamais il veut partir avec toi, je vous laisserais le faire, sans hésiter.**  ", confia-t-il tandis qu'un air triste et brisé passa rapidement sur son visage avant qu'il ne se reprenne rapidement. Il avait eu ce poids sur sa poitrine pendant trop longtemps et il se sentait enfin libéré de cette confession. Il n'aurait pu le dire à Louis ne sachant que trop bien que ce dernier ne comprendrait pas.

 

" **Je ne le laisserais pas faire ça.**  ", commença-t-elle avant de lever la main pour empêcher Harry de répliquer au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire. " **Je pourrais le rendre heureux, je n'en doute pas. Il pourrait aussi me rendre heureuse. Comme tu le dis on pourrait fonder une famille, acheter une maison et vivre tranquillement en banlieue. On pourrait. Et ça serait suffisant. Mais je ne le laisserais jamais faire ça. Ça serait suffisant mais ça ne serait jamais ce dont il a besoin. Il serait heureux avec moi mais il ne serait pas lui-même, Harry. Il ne serait plus jamais cet homme sarcastique et libre qu'il est actuellement et que nous apprécions tous les deux. Il ne serait plus jamais protecteur et tendre. Il ne serait plus jamais enclin à jouer des mauvais tours. Il serait heureux sans aucun doute parce qu'il apprendrait à se satisfaire de ce qu'il a mais il serait brisé. Et je ne le laisserais jamais vivre de cette façon, brisé à l'idée de t'avoir perdu. Bien sûr qu'il serait heureux. Il me demanderait en mariage parce que c'est politiquement correct. On aurait des enfants parce que c'est la suite logique aux choses. On aurait une vie banale et satisfaisante mais il serait brisé. Il peut vivre sans toi, il le peut. Mais il ne serait plus jamais lui même et une chose est sûre : s'il te perdait il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir sans vouloir briser ce reflet face à lui. Tu ne lui es pas vital dans le sens où il n'a pas besoin de toi pour être heureux. Pourtant il a besoin de toi pour être lui et je ne pourrais jamais être celle qui te remplacera. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi parce que je ne suis pas une menace, Harry. Je suis le substitut. Si tu le laisses partir alors je serais suffisante pour lui. Mais tant que tu seras à ses côtés je suis ta pâle copie. Je suis toi en version plus acceptable parce qu'il n'y a pas de honte à avoir quand il est avec moi. D'un point de vue extérieur je suis celle dont il a besoin. Sauf que toi et moi savons parfaitement que je ne fais pas le poids. Il pourrait m'aimer pour tout ce qui me rapproche de toi néanmoins il apprendrait à me haïr pour tous ces traits de caractère qui ne correspondent pas aux tiens. On finirait vieux, à vivre dans une maison tous les deux sans jamais rester dans la même pièce parce que j'en aurais marre de me battre contre ton fantôme et parce qu'il ne supporterait plus de lever les yeux pour se rendre compte que je ne suis toujours pas toi. Alors, Harry, c'est moi qui te le demande : ne le laisse jamais partir, d'accord ? Même s'il te jure que tu n'es plus celui qu'il lui faut. Même si vous vous disputez sans arrêt durant des semaines. Et même s'il te rends dingue avec ses sarcasmes et ses pieds qui sentent mauvais parce qu'il refuse de mettre des chaussettes dans ses maudites vans. Même s'il refuse ta demande en mariage et qu'il ne veut pas d'enfants. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourra faire et dire, ne le laisse jamais partir loin de toi. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques mois, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur lui ; mais une chose est sûre : tu es celui qui lui permet d'être lui-même sans devoir s'excuser. Il est sarcastique et hautain parce que tu es naïf et tendre. Il est drôle parce que tu ris à ses blagues. Il est attentionné parce que tu es maladroit. Il est protecteur parce que tu es la cible préférée de la presse. Il est indépendant parce que tu t'occupes de lui malgré tout. Et il sort avec moi parce qu'il sait que tu es celui qu'il retrouvera en rentrant. Tu es son port, Harry. Tu es son phare dans la nuit. Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour naviguer et découvrir de nouvelles terres ; mais il a besoin de toi pour retrouver sa route. Tu es celui qui le guide vers son foyer. Tu es son abri. Tu es ce qui fait qu'il peut accepter qui il est entièrement parce que tu l'acceptes tel qu'il est, sans concessions. Tu le laisses être aussi flamboyant qu'il le veut. Tu le fais briller parce que tu lui renvoies la lumière qu'il émet. Il brille parce qu'il est persuadé que tu es le soleil quand finalement tu es sa lune. Tu lui renvoie ce qu'il émet pour le laisser accepter le fait qu'il est le centre du système solaire que nous formons tous autour de lui. Tu l'amènes à accepter celui qu'il est profondément, Harry. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour lui. C'est pour ces raisons-là que votre amour vaut la peine de sauver. Parce que vous pouvez vivre l'un sans l'autre. Vous pourriez même être heureux mais vous vous perdriez dans le processus. Vous perdriez de vue vos principes et ce à quoi vous croyez. Tu es celui qui me terrifie parce que quand je vous vois ensemble comme je vous ai vu au concert je me dis que je n'ai qu'une chance infime de trouver quelqu'un qui me corresponde autant que vous. Au concert quand tu as changé les paroles, ce n'est pas juste une déclaration au monde que tu as faite. Non, quand tu as chanté ces paroles tu lui as donné l'autorisation d'accepter votre amour. Il n'avait plus aucune excuse derrière laquelle se cacher parce que pour toi votre amour était devenu si pur que tu pouvais le livrer au monde sans aucune peur. En prononçant ces quelques mots tu as écarté la honte qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le fait de te cacher. C'est pour ça qu'il lui a fallu si longtemps pour m'avouer qu'il était avec toi. Parce que si je lui avais demandé avant, il se serait excusé de m'entraîner dans tout ça. Parce qu'il y avait le poids de la honte que votre management a déposé comme label sur votre amour. Il se serait excusé parce qu'il se sentait sale de te traîner dans tout ça. De m'y entraîner aussi. Si tu n'avais pas changé ces paroles, il se serait noyé dans ce sentiment de culpabilité et de honte. Et pourtant hier soir, il a refusé de s'excuser parce que tu lui as donné une nouvelle réalité. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me dises que tu as peur de moi parce que je suis celle qui est terrifiée à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir aimer quelqu'un comme vous vous aimez, d'accord ?**  ", conclut-elle finalement après ce long monologue.

 

Harry la regarda longuement sans savoir quoi dire. Elle venait de lui donner un aperçu différent de sa situation et il se sentit soulagé et stupide de cette peur irrationnelle qu'il avait ressentie envers la jeune femme face à lui. Elle venait de lui démontrer que lui et Louis n'étaient pas simplement une amourette d'adolescents. Il lui arrivait de s'imaginer que dans quelques mois Louis en aurait marre de leur histoire. Il savait qu'elle avait raison : il pourrait vivre sans Louis, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il s'avança et prit Eleanor dans ses bras avec douceur – comme s'il avait peur de la briser au moindre toucher. La jeune femme se recroquevilla dans son étreinte, plaçant son visage sur son épaule tout en nouant ses bras autour du cou du bouclé.

 

" **Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. J'aurais pu l'être ; j'aurais aimé l'être. Mais je ne le suis pas parce que sans connaître l'existence de votre couple je sentais qu'il n'était pas libre. Pas libre de s'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. C'est honorable de ta part d'être venu me voir, en mettant de côté tes sentiments. Merci de l'avoir fait. Mais je vais bien ; mon cœur n'est pas brisé parce qu'il n'a jamais été assez fort pour s'approcher trop près de ce soleil. Comme tout le monde j'ai été attirée par sa lumière, j'ai voulu m'y brûler les ailes, mais je n'ai pas pris le risque de m'approcher. Instinct de survie sûrement parce que si j'avais été amoureuse de lui – irrémédiablement amoureuse je veux dire- je n'aurais jamais réussi à refermer la blessure assez longtemps pour me permettre d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.**  ", ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

 

Harry la garda dans ses bras aussi longtemps qu'elle en eut besoin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne et ne lui sourit sincèrement. Elle allait bien et Harry sut en refermant la porte de son appartement derrière lui qu'elle lui avait apporté plus qu'un soulagement. Elle lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il était et de tout ce qu'il apportait aux autres. Sans vraiment y penser elle lui avait rendu les morceaux de son âme qu'il avait laissé le doute lui voler. Quand il avança dans le salon, il était entier. Il était absout et pardonné en quelque sorte. Louis était dos à lui dans la cuisine, penché au dessus de la gazinière – sûrement en train de faire cuire la seule chose qu'il savait faire : des pâtes.

 

" **C'est toi, Haz ?**  ", demanda-t-il sans se retourner. Harry haussa un sourcil : qui d'autre avait les clés de leur appartement au juste ?! Mais il ne dit rien, il s'avança juste et s'enroula autour du plus âgé, collant son torse au dos du plus petit tout en nouant ses mains autour de son ventre. Il laissa sa tête tomber dans le creux de son cou, respirant cette odeur si réconfortante parce qu'elle était l'odeur qu'il sentait en permanence. Habituelle et ordinaire.

 

" **Ca va bien ?**  ", demanda le plus âgé en se reculant dans l’embrasse du bouclé.

 

" **On ne peut mieux.**  ", souffla Harry dans un soupir de bonheur. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était déjà senti aussi léger et aussi libre de sa vie. Il avait la sensation de voler, de marcher sur des nuages. Louis se retourna pour passer son visage au crible, cherchant la moindre trace d'omission ou de dissimulation. Harry ne lui mentait jamais, mais des fois il camouflait sa tristesse pour que Louis ne se rende pas compte qu'il n'était pas toujours fort. Louis connaissait ce côté assez enfantin du cœur d'Harry – et il l'aimait- et pourtant le bouclé essayait toujours de paraître plus fort qu'il ne l'était réellement.

 

" **Vraiment ?**  ", demanda-t-il dans un souffle bien que le visage d'Harry rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Le plus jeune hocha frénétiquement de la tête à de nombreuses reprises avant d'embrasser Louis délicatement.

 

" **Oui.**  ", confia-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir et de joie. Ton que Louis ne lui avait plus entendu depuis plusieurs semaines. C'était l'intonation que le plus jeune avait toujours au début d'X-Factor, cette étincelle folle dans ses yeux, comme une flamme indomptable. Le feu s'était presque éteint ces derniers temps mais apparemment Eleanor avait attisé les braises, faisant renaître la flamme comme avant.

 

" **J'en déduis que tout s'est bien passé, alors.**  ", reprit Louis en se tournant à nouveau vers la casserole qui était encore sur le feu, attrapant rapidement le paquet de pâtes à sa gauche pour les plonger dans l'eau bouillante pour ensuite se décaler un peu pour touiller la sauce qui embaumait la pièce de son odeur alléchante. Harry prit place sur le plan de travail le plus proche, les jambes battant dans le vide.

 

" **J'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Et je me suis rendu compte de certaines autres.**  ", dit-il d'un air mystérieux qui déclencha la curiosité du plus âgé qui se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil tout en posant une main sur sa hanche. C'était sa position préférée – et instinctive- quand il attendait qu'on lui explique quelque chose.

 

" **Pourrais-tu être encore plus abstrait, s'il te plait, bébé. Tu sais, que je ne comprennes absolument rien à ce que tu me racontes. Tout le monde sait que j'adore ça !**  ", répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme tout en gardant une douceur dans sa voix qui était toujours présente quand il s'adressait au plus jeune.

 

" **Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais.**  ", confia Harry avec un grand sourire. Louis s'appuya contre le plan de travail à son tour tout en veillant à ne pas toucher son meilleur ami.

 

" **Oh, je vois. Passer des heures – et je dis bien des heures, trois pour être précis- avec une jeune femme ravissante t'a fait te rendre compte que tu étais amoureux de moi ? Fantastique ! Et comment tu as fait ça ? En l'embrassant tu t'es rendu compte que tu préférais mes lèvres ? En la prenant dans tes bras tu t'es rendu compte que les seins n'étaient pas ton truc ? Ou alors ce sont les cheveux longs ?**  ", demanda-t-il taquin, bien qu'Harry pouvait sentir la minuscule pointe d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux. Louis jouait au dur alors qu'il s'inquiétait un minimum ; mais jamais il ne l'avouerait ouvertement.

 

" **C'est à peu près ça, oui.**  ", commença Harry avec son sourire chafouin habituel quand il rendait à Louis la monnaie de sa pièce. " **C'est en discutant avec elle – et non pas en l'embrassant, abruti – que j'ai compris à quel point je t'aimais. A quel point je t'aime, actuellement.**  ", finit-il en fixant Louis pour essayer de le faire se sentir penaud quand à son attitude précédente. Ça ne marcha pas, mais ce dernier sourit doucement, presque timidement en relevant les yeux vers les orbes vertes qui le fixaient.

 

" **Et à quel point tu m'aimes ?**  ", demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence, ne se préoccupant plus du repas qui brûlerait rapidement à ce rythme-là. Harry se laissa glisser à terre pour encadrer le corps du plus âgé de ses bras, le tenant ainsi contre sa poitrine, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Louis hésita à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour paraître plus grand, mais il aimait le fait qu'Harry devait pencher la tête en avant pour être à son niveau. Et puis, il aimait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, ça le faisait se sentir en sécurité, bizarrement. Alors il attendit patiemment que le bouclé prenne la parole pour lui expliquer à quel point il l'aimait.

 

" **Je t'aime pour la personne que tu es mais je t'aime surtout pour la personne que tu me fais être quand je suis avec toi. Tu me calmes, tu me canalises, tu m'apaises. Tu calmes mes démons, tu panses mes blessures, tu atténues mes doutes, tu détruis mes peurs et tu me permets de voir un futur que je n'oserais simplement espérer sans toi à mes côtés. Tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée jusqu'à présent et ta simple présence, ton amour et ta confiance font de moi la meilleure personne que je puisse être. Pour toi. Uniquement pour toi.**  ", confia Harry dans un souffle, reprenant son habitude de murmurer quand il parlait à Louis.

 

Ce dernier ne dit rien, déglutissant difficilement à cause de l'émotion qui venait de se loger dans sa gorge. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite, ses genoux semblaient plus faibles qu'auparavant. Il aurait voulu répondre, déclarer son amour à Harry de la même façon que ce dernier venait de le faire ; mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à le décrire ni à l'expliquer. Les mots ne semblaient pas suffisants, pas assez fort. Il se resserra contre le torse musclé devant lui, glissant ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre garçon pour se coller à lui encore plus qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Il resta là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, en silence, durant de longues minutes avant d'arriver à réfléchir normalement. Une seule phrase lui vint et il la livra à Harry comme un secret, comme un trésor.

 

" **Une chose est sûre : je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Jamais.**  ", confia-t-il dans un murmure. Et c'était suffisant pour Harry parce qu'il se souvint de ce qu'Eleanor lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Elle lui avait ordonné de ne jamais laisser Louis partir. Il avait juste eu besoin d'être sûr que Louis ferait la même chose pour lui et sans savoir les mots qui avaient été échangés entre Harry et Eleanor ce matin-là, il avait néanmoins trouvé ce qu'Harry avait eu besoin d'entendre. Encore une fois il avait compris instinctivement ce qui devait être dit. Implicitement il venait de sceller leur amour. Si Louis ne le laissait jamais partir alors Harry serait heureux de rester à ses côtés. Pour toujours. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

 


	9. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenir bon durant des mois a toujours une limite. Quand trop c'est trop, Harry a besoin de calme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à celles et ceux qui prennent la peine de lire et de me laisser des kudos <3 Dites-moi si les chapitres sont trop longs ! :)

Les mois qui passèrent furent remplis et animés pour tous les garçons. Ils avaient visité de nouveaux pays, rencontré d'autres fans, déployant leur réseau au niveau mondial maintenant. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne s'étonnent de la place qu'ils occupaient au creux du marché musical actuel ; eux les petits garçons britanniques qui n'avaient même pas gagné X-Factor. Eux qui pensaient qu'ils s'amuseraient ensemble quelques semaines avant de devoir replonger dans leurs anciennes vies et tirer un trait définitif sur ce grand 'qu'est-ce qui aurait pu' dont ils avaient rêvé si fort durant leur enfance. Mais ils étaient là, sur le toit du monde, surplombant la foule avec grandeur et douceur.

Harry et Louis avaient beaucoup changé dernièrement. Le temps qui s'était écoulé leur avait permis de grandir en dehors de ce besoin constant de toucher du début de leur relation pour parvenir à le garder subtil. Les regards amoureux étaient toujours présents mais ils arrivaient maintenant à ne plus garder un contact physique constant avec l'autre. Il est vrai qu'on dit que les débuts d'une relation amènent l'envie de ne pas se séparer de l'autre de peur que le temps d'un battement de cil ce dernier ne disparaisse ou ne s'éloigne. Ils étaient passés à autre chose ; ils avaient grandi et leur amour avait mûri avec eux au fil des jours et des semaines. Une chose dérangeait néanmoins Liam dernièrement : Harry semblait triste. Il le connaissait assez bien aujourd'hui pour reconnaître les signes de malheur sur le visage du bouclé et il était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'allait plus et il était bien décidé à découvrir ce que c'était.

 

Il attendit la fin d'une interview pour ancrer son bras à celui du plus jeune, l'attirant avec lui dans une pièce vide. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils seraient en paix suffisamment longtemps pour tirer les vers du nez d'Harry mais il espérait qu'il aurait assez de temps pour le mettre à l'aise, priant pour qu'il se confie de lui-même – ce qui rendrait son enquête beaucoup plus simple. Bien qu'il doute qu'Harry ne lui simplifie la tâche.

 

" **Liam, Paul va nous attendre.**  ", commença Harry de sa voix lente tout en souriant à son meilleur ami. Liam haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le mur, près de la porte au cas où le bouclé tenterait de s'enfuir. Cette idée le fit ricaner dans son coin avant qu'il ne relève les yeux vers le plus jeune qui était appuyé au mur face à lui, semblant attendre qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passait. Liam devait bien avouer que cette partie de son plan n'était pas vraiment établie ; il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il lu dirait ou comment il ferait pour ne pas le braquer. Il soupira une fois tout en essuyant ses mains moites sur son jean.

 

" **J'aime à penser que nous sommes meilleurs amis, Haz.**  ", dit-il avec hésitation. Il ne savait pas comment le dire autrement.

 

Harry l'interrompit avec qu'il ne poursuive son discours. " **Bien sûr que nous le sommes ! Tu en doutes ?**  " fut la réponse du bouclé dont le visage était peint de doute et de peine. Liam savait qu'à cet instant il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour que Liam ne l'aime plus comme un meilleur ami. Harry avait cette tendance – que ses amis ne comprenaient pas – à remettre en question toute son existence dès qu'on niait une de ses idées ou quelque chose qu'il avait dit. Harry se sentait souvent plus blessé qu'il ne le devrait par des détails qui apparaissaient insignifiants à toute autre personne que lui.

 

" **Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas m'en parler ?**  ", demanda Liam, aussi blessé que l'autre garçon. Ils avaient établis une relation de confiance mutuelle et absolue après ces quelques années à toujours vivre les uns avec les autres et Liam devait bien avouer qu'il prenait son rôle de papa très au sérieux, s'attendant à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui au moindre problème, qu'on se tourne vers lui dans des moments de doutes. Il avait espéré qu'Harry le ferait ; il l'avait attendu, s'était préparé à ramasser les morceaux pour finalement devoir se débrouiller avec ses propres décombres.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils durant quelques secondes, montrant bien à l'autre garçon qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait – et pourtant au fond de ses yeux brillait cet éclat de pur désespoir que Liam avait repéré depuis quelques semaines.

 

" **Te parler de quoi ?** ", demanda néanmoins Harry pour combler le silence qui les entourait maintenant, les laissant dans une atmosphère oppressante de tension et de non-dits. Le visage de Liam se ferma, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent tandis qu'il serra les poings sous la colère qui prenait possession de ses tripes. Il se détourna, hésitant à frapper dans le mur pour simplement se décharger de ce sentiment de trahison qui empressait son cœur. Il se retint et replanta simplement son regard dans l'océan vert de l'autre garçon.

 

" **Si tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas en parler j'aurais compris, Harry. Je l'aurais accepté et respecté. Mais que tu fasses comme si de rien était en me regardant bien en face ; ça non ! Le plus triste dans cette histoire c'est que tu viens de me confirmer que mon pré-sentiment était vrai.**  ", cracha le plus âgé en grimaçant. " **Je me disais que si tu ne voulais pas m'en parler c'était parce que c'était trop personnel, peut-être. Mais en y réfléchissant on vit tellement les uns sur les autres depuis le début que nous n'avons jamais eu de notion de vie privée ou d'espace personnel. Pourtant j'espérais que ce serait ta raison. Et malgré tout tu refuses de m'en parler ce qui me fait prendre conscience que c'est beaucoup plus grave que ce que je ne pensais. Tu sais que tu peux tout – absolument tout!- me dire. Je le garderais pour moi, je l'emmènerais avec moi dans la tombe.**  "

 

Harry ne dit rien et se jetta dans les bras de son ami. Il avait toujours su que Liam avait le cœur sur la main et qu'il prenait au sérieux le bien-être des autres garçons ; il l'avait toujours su et il s'en voulait de le blesser de cette façon mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Il ne pouvait même pas accepter cette idée lui-même, en parler ne ferait que la rendre plus vraie qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais Liam venait encore une fois de lui prouver qu'il était un ami comme on en rencontrait peu dans une vie. Il se serra encore plus contre la large poitrine du plus âgé avant de relâcher la pression en faisant couler un torrent de larmes dans le cou bronzé de Liam. Ce dernier n'ajouta rien et passa simplement sa main droite dans le buisson de boucle pour y masser le cuir chevelu. Son autre main s'entoura autour de la taille de l'autre garçon pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui, lui créant un abri de son corps. Il sentait la vulnérabilité d'Harry et sa douleur aigüe. Il les sentait et savait en même temps qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Pour une fois ça le dépassait et cette pensée lui coupa le souffle. Il eut peur durant une seconde de perdre son meilleur ami avant de se rendre compte que le problème était beaucoup plus profond : il ne perdait pas son meilleur ami, son meilleur ami se perdait lui-même. L'idée était terrifiante mais il savait que c'était ce qui se passait dernièrement. Harry avait perdu sa flamme, son éclat et sa brillance. Ses sourires semblaient ternes et vides tandis que ses yeux étaient tristes et blessés au lieu des paillettes qui y avaient élu domicile auparavant. Liam le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses larmes ne se tarissent.

 

Il ne dit rien et redressa le plus jeune pour lui faire face. Les yeux d'Harry étaient encore clos mais Liam les imaginait rouges et bouffis. Il caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre et paternel.

 

" **Ne laisse pas ce poids te détruire, Haz. Je t'aime, on t'aime tous. Ne nous laisse pas, d'accord ?**  " fut la seule chose que Liam rajouta. Il ne voulait plus savoir ce secret si lourd qui étouffait son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait plus le savoir si Harry ne voulait pas le lui confier. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire passer son amour. Harry avait besoin de savoir qu'il était aimé pour celui qu'il était. Ce dernier hocha de la tête plusieurs fois avec un sourire timide et pâle au moment où la porte s'ouvrit en trombes, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

 

Louis pénétra dans la pièce avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

 

" **Ah vous êtes là ! On vous cherche depuis une demi-heure. On se faisait un sang d'encre. Pourquoi vous ne nous......**  ", il s'interrompit en posant son regard sur Harry. Il leva la main mais son meilleur ami se recula et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme effrayé par le toucher. Louis reposa sa main le long de son corps. " **Haz, tout va bien ?**  " demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique avant de se tourner vers Liam avec un air furieux sur le visage.

 

" **Pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi, d'accord ? Je ne lui ai rien fait.**  ", se défendit-il l'autre garçon sur un ton outré que Louis puisse penser qu'il avait fait pleurer Harry volontairement. Certaines fois le fait d'aimer Harry comme un petit-ami faisait oublier à Louis que les autres garçons étaient aussi leurs meilleurs amis et que jamais ils ne se blesseraient les uns les autres.

 

" **Désolé !**  ", répondit Louis d'un air penaud avant qu'Harry ne quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière vers eux. Liam soupira et se fit la promesse que si rien ne changeait la semaine prochaine alors il emploierait la manière forte. Il préférait être détesté par le bouclé pour l'avoir forcé à parler plutôt que de se détester lui-même à l'idée d'avoir abandonné son meilleur quand ce dernier avait besoin de lui.

 

" **Qu'est-ce que... ?**  ", commença à demander Louis avant que Liam ne l'interrompe en haussant les épaules. " **Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.**  ", dit-il avant d'à son tour quitter la pièce en laissant Louis seul derrière lui. Il ne savait réellement pas ce qui était en train de détruire son meilleur ami mais il espérait que cela prendrait vite fin. Ils ne pourraient pas continuer longtemps avec ce sentiment de perdre l'un d'entre eux. Ils étaient une famille. Et les garçons se sentaient abandonnés et impuissants les empêchant de se concentrer sur leur tournée et les interviews qui ne faisaient que se multiplier à chaque respiration qu'ils prenaient.

 

La dernière interview de la journée se prolongea inlassablement, les plongeant tous dans un sentiment étrange, tiraillés entre l'excitation de parler du nouvel album et la lassitude des questions toujours pareilles, répétées en boucle. Harry ne répondait à personne, ne relevant même pas les yeux vers la journaliste qui pourtant faisait de son mieux pour attirer son attention. Louis, lui, semblait encore plus exécrable et cassant qu'il ne l'était en temps normal – ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Liam, Zayn et Niall faisaient de leur mieux pour sauver les meubles, priant pour que tout cela prenne fin rapidement. Quand Gwen arriva pour faire signe à la journaliste que son temps était écoulé ce fut un soupir commun et parfaitement synchronisé qui quitta les poitrines des trois garçons. Harry se leva immédiatement et se pencha vers Gwen, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille avant de la suivre, laissant ses meilleurs amis encore plus perdus qu'ils ne l'étaient à l'instant d'avant.

 

Ils étaient assis tous les quatre ensemble dans la loge, attendant que Paul ne vienne les chercher une fois que le van serait garé sans risques devant la sortie. Liam sentait un poids dans sa poitrine s’alourdir à chaque minute qui passait sans que le bouclé ne les rejoigne. Il ne savait pa s'il respirait réellement ou s'il en était arrivé à un point où il s'auto persuadait qu'il le faisait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il voulait courir ou frapper dans le mur mais la peur qui prenait possession de son corps le clouait à son siège comme s'il n'était plus qu'un pantin que le marionnettiste aurait laissé pendre au bout de ses ficelles. La porte s'ouvrit et ils se retournèrent tous d'un seul mouvement pour faire face à Gwen.

 

Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut Louis. " **Où est Harry ?**  ", demanda-t-il sans même respirer. Est-ce qu'ils respiraient tous de toute façon ? Il semblait qu'ils ne puissent fonctionner correctement sans l'un d'entre eux. A vrai dire, ils le pouvaient. Ils y étaient déjà arrivés auparavant mais jamais parce que l'élément manquant se maintenait lui-même à l'écart. C'était nouveau pour eux tous et ils ne savaient comment le gérer. Ils se noyaient. Gwen se tourna vers eux avec un sourire contrit.

 

" **Harry ne sera pas là pour les deux prochains jours. Il a demandé à avoir du temps seul, ce que je lui ai accordé.**  ", répondit-elle rapidement avant de leur demander de la suivre, les guidant silencieusement vers Paul qui les attendait près du van. Ils montèrent tous en voiture dans un silence de mort. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à l'hôtel que Niall lâcha une phrase, plus comme s'il se parlait à lui-même qu'aux autres.

 

" **Ca doit vraiment être grave pour qu'elle le laisse partir.**  " et ce murmure glaça leurs cœurs à tous. La panique était la même dans leurs corps, circulant rapidement, leur ôtant toute pensée cohérente. Ils perdaient Harry et n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ni comment l'empêcher.

 

Cette nuit fut la plus courte qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à présent. Louis s'était glissé dans la chambre de Zayn vers deux heures du matin, ne supportant pas d'être seul dans le froid de sa chambre qu'il partageait en temps normal avec Harry.

 

" **Il a pris sa valise et toutes ses affaires**  ", lâcha-t-il quand le garçon aux cheveux noirs ouvrit sa porte, ne semblant pas avoir été tiré du sommeil par les coups que Louis avait portés contre le pan de bois. Zayn s'écarta et le laissa entrer. Ils s'assirent dans le lit, la couette enroulée autour de leurs corps tremblants. Tremblaient-ils de froid ou d'angoisse ? Ils n'auraient su le dire. Ils restèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le blond et le brun ne se joignent à eux quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Ils restèrent tous serrés les uns contre les autres dans le lit de Zayn sans rien dire, les yeux perdus dans le vide, contemplant le néant qui leur faisait face.

 

" **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**  ", demanda Niall aux premières lueurs du jour. Durant quelques minutes personne ne prit la parole, pas vraiment sûrs de quoi dire jusqu'à ce que Louis ne se lève.

 

" **Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je ne le fais pas sans Harry.**  ", lâcha-t-il. Liam fut replongé des années en arrière quand Louis s'était fait piquer par un oursin et qu'ils avaient attendu des heures durant, sans savoir s'il reviendrait à temps. Il se souvenait parfaitement du discours qu'il avait tenu à Harry en ce temps là et il s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec Louis avant de se rendre compte que c'était différent. Tout était différent. A l'époque ils avaient du se battre pour avoir une chance de poursuivre dans la compétition et il n'avait pas pu laisser Harry gâcher sa chance. Ils s'étaient alliés pour les sauver tous les cinq. Il avait pris la décision de chanter sans Louis pour donner une chance à ce dernier de réaliser son rêve. Ils se seraient battu tous les quatre si Louis n'était pas revenu à temps. Au moment de dire au plus âgé qu'ils devaient continuer il se rendit compte que la situation était inversée. Cette fois ils devaient refuser de chanter pour sauver leur ami. Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant d’acquiescer à l'instar de Niall et Zayn.

 

" **Je me charge de Gwen et Harry**  ", continua Louis. " **La seule chose que vous avez à faire c'est de refuser de faire ces interviews et de chanter ce soir. Je m'occupe du reste.**  ", ajouta-t-il semblant on ne peut plus sûr de lui alors qu'en fait il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il quitta la chambre du garçon aux cheveux noirs avant d'aller s'habiller rapidement dans la sienne avant de finalement aller toquer à la porte de Gwen. Cette dernière répondit plus que rapidement et l'invita à entrer.

 

" **Que me vaut ta visite ?**  ", demanda-t-elle sans amabilité, plus par automatisme. Louis n'avança pas dans la chambre, restant près de la porte. Il ne comptait pas s'éterniser.

 

" **On ne fera pas les interviews sans Harry. Et je veux savoir où il est.**  ", cracha Louis sans douceur aucune et avec un regard meurtrier posé sur la femme face à lui. Cette dernière ne flancha pas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine faisant cliqueter ses bracelets entre eux.

 

" **Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses être amoureux de lui que ça te donne le droit de connaître ses moindres faits et gestes. Et vous ferez ces interviews !**  ", répondit-elle avec hargne. Ils se dévisagèrent durant de longues minutes avant que Louis ne reprenne la parole, sans hausser le ton – le calme semblant encore pire que la colère qui avait pris possession de son corps en premier lieu.

 

" **Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas parce que je** _suis_ **amoureux de lui que je veux connaître ses moindres faits et gestes. Je veux que tu me dises où il est car je suis son meilleur ami autant qu'il est le mien et je sais qu'il a besoin de moi même s'il se convainc que c'est faux. Il a besoin de moi à ses côtés. Et tu m'expliques comment tu feras des interviews sans personne ?!**  ", demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il haussa un sourcil et attendit qu'elle ne lui réponde ; ce qu'elle mit longtemps à faire.

 

" **Vous n'oseriez pas**  " fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à prononcer tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec horreur en fixant le jeune homme face à elle. Il la regarda avec sérieux, sans cligner des yeux. " **Combien tu paries ?**  ", répondit-il sombrement. Elle ne bougea pas, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle pouvait reculer les interviews de quelques jours mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une mutinerie au sein du boysband, elle perdrait son poste en un claquement de doigts sans espoir de retravailler dans le milieu.

 

" **Il est rentré.**  ", dit-elle tout d'abord avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser, Louis savait où il trouverait son meilleur ami. " **Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux journalistes ?**  ", demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une petite voix. Louis se détourna vers la porte, prêt à partir avant de lâcher sans la regarder.

 

"  **Dis leur ce que tu leur as dit pour Harry. Dis leur que c'est un rhume foudroyant, qu'on l'a tous attrapé et qu'on ne peut pas quitter nos lits. Ou invente encore un de tes mensonges comme tu es capable de le faire quand il s'agit d'Haz et moi**. ", claqua-t-il en sortant de la pièce. Il ne perdit pas de temps à prévenir les garçons, il appela un taxi et leur donna l'adresse qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur.

 

 

 

 

Harry sourit doucement à la surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de sa mère quand elle ouvrit la porte pour le trouver sur son palier. Elle ne dit rien et ouvrit les bras, le laissant s'y réfugier avec un soupir de bien-être. Il avait besoin de sa mère, de sa chaleur et de sa compréhension. Elle se recula en gardant son enfant au creux de ses bras pour ensuite refermer la porte avec son pied. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry se dégagea et plongea son regard dans celui inquiet et remplit de questions de sa mère. Anne ne dit rien et se dirigea à la place vers la cuisine pour leur verser une tasse de thé.

 

" **Robyn ne rentrera que tard ce soir.**  ", dit-elle. On pourrait croire qu'elle fait simplement la conversation mais Harry comprit qu'elle lui confiait qu'ils seraient seuls toute la journée ce qui leur permettrait de parler tranquillement sans devoir se cacher du beau-père du bouclé. Harry aimait Robyn comme un père mais pour le moment il avait besoin de sa mère pour lui seul. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé du salon, Harry collé contre le flanc droit de sa mère tandis qu'Anne lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur et patience comme elle le faisait quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait maintenant plus d'une tête de plus qu'elle, elle savait qu'à cet instant c'était son bébé qui avait besoin d'elle et non plus le jeune homme qui parcourait le globe accompagné de ses quatre meilleurs amis devant des foules en délire.

 

" **Des fois j'aimerais revenir en arrière et redevenir un petit garçon. Rester avec toi.**  ", souffla Harry. Il se sentait un peu mieux à présent, contre sa mère. Il était au chaud et en sécurité même si son cœur le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Il savait qu'ici il pourrait panser ses blessures en paix, sans que personne ne le dérange ni ne le force à en parler. Anne resta avec lui, en silence. Elle aimerait, elle aussi, des fois retrouver son petit garçon, son petit dernier. Elle l'avait perdu d'un seul coup quand il n'avait qu'à peine seize ans ; elle aurait pu lui en vouloir, ou le suivre partout pour rester avec lui, mais elle avait su qu'il avait besoin de prendre son envol et aussi douloureux que cela l'avait été, elle l'avait laissé partir loin d'elle, avec un sourire et des mots d'amour. C'était ce dont il avait eu besoin à ce moment-là et elle savait qu'elle le referait sans hésiter, encore et encore.

 

" **Tu peux rester aujourd'hui, mon chéri.**  ", dit-elle seulement au bout d'une heure. Cette simple phrase rappela à Harry que sa mère le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Dans ces simples mots elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était le bienvenue ici, qu'elle était heureuse qu'il reste ; mais elle lui avait aussi rappelé qu'ils avaient des responsabilités et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas l'utiliser comme excuse pour y échapper. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans un sommeil qu'il avait poursuivi ces dernières nuits sans jamais le trouver. Anne le regarda dormir tout en laissant son pouce se glisser délicatement sur les cernes violets qui mangeaient la moitié du visage de son enfant. Il semblait se battre contre ses propres démons et de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir il semblait perdre la bataille pour le moment.

 

Elle releva la tête avec étonnement quand un nouveau coup à sa porte résonna dans la maison. Elle se dégagea avec tendresse et délicatesse pour reposer la tête de son fils sur le canapé sans le réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, ses sourcils se haussèrent encore plus que la première fois, des heures plus tôt ce matin-là.

 

" **Louis, mon chéri. Tout va bien ?**  ", demanda-t-elle au garçon dont les cheveux en bataille et le teint terne lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi ni manger depuis des jours. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer tout en déposant un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui demander de ne pas faire de bruit comme elle le faisait quand Harry était encore un nourrisson et qu'il dormait dans le salon avec elle l'après-midi. Elle lui indiqua la cuisine dans laquelle il la suivit sans dire un mot. Il prit place sur une chaise en soupirant fortement.

 

" **Il est là , alors ?**  ", dit-il, sans vraiment le demander ; il constatait plus qu'autre chose. Elle acquiesça et lui versa une tasse de thé par automatisme. Il enroula ses mains autour de la porcelaine avant de fermer les yeux de bien-être à la chaleur qui se répandait dans ses membres engourdis.

 

" **Est-ce que tout va bien ?**  ", répéta-t-elle dans un murmure. Louis releva son visage et il ne put camoufler sa peur et son air perdu. Elle était une mère – elle était presque comme sa deuxième mère vu les heures qu'il avait passées ici- bien entendu qu'elle verrait sa panique. Elle s'approcha pour déposer sa main douce sur la joue du garçon, laissant son pouce tracer encore une fois les cernes présents sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait un peu comme son fils. Louis ferma les yeux au geste tendre avant de laisser sa lèvre inférieure trembler, en contenant ses larmes toutefois.

 

" **Je ne sais pas. Il est parti sans nous prévenir et je me suis douté qu'il serait là. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Je ne pouvais pas, Anne.**  ", confia-t-il d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots qu'il retenait enfermés au fond de lui. Elle le calma en émettant de légers 'chuts' comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Louis aimait être ici ; même s'il aurait voulu venir dans d'autres circonstances.

 

" **Je ne pense pas être celle qui puisse régler le problème, si tu veux mon humble avis. Tu as bien fait de venir. Nous savons tous les deux à quel point il essaie d'être fort pour toi. Il a besoin de toi, quoiqu'il dise, et quoiqu'il fasse. Merci d'être venu.**  ", lui déclara-t-elle d'une voix chaude et remplie de tendresse et de reconnaissance. Elle avait élevé Harry, elle le connaissait. Elle le connaissait et elle savait qu'il n'avouerait jamais avoir besoin de Louis dans ses moments de doutes et elle remercia silencieusement le bon dieu d'avoir mis un garçon tel que Louis sur le chemin de son fils. Un garçon qui était capable de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour être là où il devait être : avec Harry.

 

" **Maman ?**  ", émergea une voix du salon, faisant sursauter les deux personnes dans la cuisine. Anne planta son regard dans celui du garçon plus âgé. " **C'est à toi d'être son salut maintenant, chéri. Je ne peux rien faire à part ramasser les morceaux. Tu es celui qui peut le réparer.**  ", déclara-t-elle dans un murmure avant de lui faire signe de se lever et de rejoindre le bouclé. Elle attrapa son téléphone et quitta la maison. Ils auraient besoin de calme et d'intimité. Louis s'avança en tremblant vers la pièce attenante. Il se détestait de prendre Harry ainsi par surprise mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

 

" **Maman ?**  ", la voix se rapprochait. Louis prit une dernière inspiration avant d'entrer dans le salon, tombant nez à nez avec le plus jeune qui ouvrit de grands yeux tout en se reculant comme si la présence de Louis venait de le brûler.

 

" **Elle vient tout juste de partir.**  ", confia Louis sans oser relever les yeux vers l'autre garçon qui avait repris sa place dans le canapé, enroulé dans la couverture comme pour mettre encore plus de distance entre lui et Louis.

 

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**  ", demanda Harry d'une voix sans souffle, le ton neutre voire même engourdi. Aucune émotion ne traversait son corps à part la surprise de ne pas trouver sa mère dans la cuisine mais son meilleur ami qu'il faisait tout son possible pour éviter dernièrement. Louis fixa le plafond avant de laisser son regard se baisser pour plonger dans l'océan émeraude qui était focalisé sur lui. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge : depuis quand est-ce qu'Harry semblait encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait toujours été ?!

 

" **Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul, Haz.**  " fut tout ce que Louis fut capable de dire, ses mots mourant dans le creux de sa poitrine sous le pincement qu'il ressentait, lui donnait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de pomper le sang pour l'envoyer dans le reste de son corps. Ou alors, peut-être que la douleur était due au fait que ce n'était plus du sang qui circulait dans son corps mais de l'acide, nettoyant chacune de ses veines de sa morsure mortelle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'écroule sous la douleur. Il aurait préféré perdre connaissance plutôt que de voir le regard d'animal sauvage s'imprimer sur la pupille du bouclé. Harry avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ses bras étaient entourés autour de ses tibias, se recroquevillant, son regard fou comme un animal pris au piège. Et Louis se détestait d'être celui qui déclenchait ce genre de réaction chez son meilleur ami.

 

" **Haz, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'en prie.**  ", supplia Louis sans bouger. Il avait l'impression que s'il faisait un pas de plus, Harry s’enfuirait par la porte du jardin et il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, il avait besoin de lui parler. Besoin de comprendre.

 

" **Comment est-ce que je te regarde ?**  ", demanda Harry dans un souffle et Louis ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une bonne chose si au moins il lui répondait. Le plus âgé haussa les épaules tout en cherchant les mots justes.

 

" **Comme si tu avais peur de moi. Comme si je te dégoûtais.**  ", répondit Louis malgré la sensation d'un poignard s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine quand l'idée s'insinua réellement dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter cette réaction chez celui qu'il adorait tellement appeler son petit-ami. Harry détourna son visage vers la porte fenêtre, cachant ainsi son expression de l'autre garçon. Louis voulait s'asseoir à côté du bouclé mais il ne pensait pas en avoir le droit pour le moment.

 

" **Ce n'est pas ça.**  ", lâcha Harry au bout de quelques minutes avant de replonger à nouveau son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, tandis que des larmes se battaient au bord de ses yeux pour ne pas plonger sur ses joues. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure comme il le faisait quand il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Louis aurait voulu lui crier de le faire, de laisser sortir ce qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Mais à la place il resta muet, attendant simplement que le plus jeune se sente capable de se livrer à lui. La grande main d'Harry passa rapidement sur sa joue pour effacer la trace d'une larme traîtresse qui venait de dévaler la pente pour aller se loger le long de son nez. Harry n'avait jamais eu honte de pleurer, sa mère lui avait toujours appris que pleurer n'était pas une faiblesse, mais à cet instant il aurait voulu être capable de paraître impassible face à son meilleur ami. Être capable de prendre du recul pour se livrer complètement, crever l’abcès.

 

" **Ce n'est pas ça**  ", répéta-t-il encore une fois, laissant Louis dans l'attente de la suite. Quand celle-ci ne vint pas au bout de plusieurs minutes alors le plus âgé reprit la parole." **Dis le moi, Haz. Dis le moi, s'il te plait.**  ", murmura-t-il assez fort pour être sûr d'être entendu par l'autre garçon qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce tandis que lui était toujours debout à l'entrée, à moitié dans le salon et à moitié encore dans la cuisine. Il n'osait pas bouger, ni même changer de place. Il avait besoin de savoir.

 

" **Je n'y arrive plus.**  ", confessa Harry. Il se leva doucement, dépliant son long corps tout en repoussant la couverture sur le canapé. Il fit deux pas pour se retrouver face à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin, au fond duquel se trouvait le bungalow où toute leur histoire avait commencée. Cet endroit lui rappelait tellement de bon souvenirs de ces moments où ils étaient encore libres et insouciants. Riant et courant partout. Ils avaient vécu deux des plus belles semaines de leurs vies dans ce jardin, dans cette piscine. Dans cette maison. Harry s'en réjouissant tout en le regrettant. Il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir ici sans repenser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Sans repenser à Louis. Sans repenser à leur premier baiser. Au début de leur relation. Tout état lié maintenant et Harry aurait voulu tout séparer d'un coup de sabre : d'un côté son enfance et sa famille, et de l'autre Louis. C'est comme si leurs vies étaient des lierres qui avaient commencés leurs vies séparément pour finalement se rejoindre et s'entremêler. Les séparer l'un de l'autre c'était prendre le risque de les abîmer ou même de les tuer et Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire bien qu'il se sentait étouffer sous l'étreinte du lierre qu'était Louis.

 

" **Tout me ramène inlassablement à toi et je n'en peux plus. Je voudrais être tranquille, pouvoir visiter une nouvelle ville sans sentir ce besoin viscéral de te le raconter, de le partager avec toi.**  ", continua Harry sous l'air encore plus perdu de Louis. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre.

 

" **Mais.... c'est ça aimer, Harry.**  ", glissa Louis avec hésitation. Il nageait en pleine mer sans apercevoir le moindre phare au loin, ne sachant dans quelle direction il devait se diriger pour rejoindre le rivage avant de se noyer.

 

" **Peut-être que je n'ai plus envie de t'aimer.**  " fut tout ce qu'Harry parvint à répondre, coupant le souffle de Louis comme jamais auparavant. Le plus âgé se retourna et s'appuya contre le mur avec sa main droite pour ne pas tomber. Il avait envie de vomir tout en sentant sa tête tourner sans répit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce que ses oreilles avaient transmis à son cerveau. Ce n'était pas possible. Harry ne venait pas de dire qu'il ne voulait plus l'aimer. Il ne l'avait pas dit n'est-ce pas ?! Louis ferma les yeux avant de se laisser glisser pour se maintenir accroupi pour ne pas tomber. Ses genoux ne semblaient plus vouloir soutenir son poids. Il resta une vingtaine de minutes dans cette position avant de sentir la nausée se retirer quelque peu, lui permettant de se relever pour ensuite se tourner vers son meilleur ami qui était toujours dos à lui, les bras serrer autour de sa poitrine comme pour empêcher les morceaux de son cœur brisé de tomber au sol.

 

" **Tu ne veux plus m'aimer ?**  ", demanda Louis tellement doucement qu'il crut un instant que le bouclé ne l'avait pas entendu jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les épaules du garçon s'affaisser encore plus. Louis se recula contre le mur pour y coller son dos, au cas où le prochain coup serait encore plus rude que le précédent.

 

" **Non. Non Louis, je ne le veux plus.**  ", commença la voix d'Harry. Sans le voir Louis pouvait savoir qu'il pleurait à l'intonation qu'il venait d'employer. Il posa sa main sur son cœur, de peur qu'il ne sorte de sa poitrine sous la douleur. " **Non. Mais je n'arrive pas à te détester. Je n'arrive même pas à t'enlever de mes pensées et je ne veux plus penser à toi. Je ne veux plus voir ton visage dès que je ferme les yeux. Je ne te veux plus, Louis !**  ". Cette fois, il venait de crier et Louis sursauta avant de se laisser emporter par l'océan tumultueux face à lui quand le plus jeune se retourna vers lui. Son visage était rouge et les larmes et la morve se mêlaient sur ses joues et pourtant Louis ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'à cet instant. Ce feu primitif au fond de ses paupières lui redonnant la vie qu'il manquait dernièrement. La chaleur donnant les couleurs que son visage avait perdues durant les mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Il se tenait bien droit, fort de sa colère et de sa terreur et Louis l'admirait pour la noblesse qui se dégageait de son langage corporel. L'énergie du désespoir animant chacun de ses membres dans des mouvements précis et gracieux – ce dont il n'était pas toujours capable en temps normal.

 

" **Alors fais moi partir, oblige moi à te quitter parce que tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais de moi-même. Dis moi que tu n'as plus besoin de moi et je m'en irais. Dis moi que je ne suis plus rien pour toi et je te laisserais continuer ta vie, je te laisserais être heureux.**  ", répondit Louis avec fatalisme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire de plus. Harry frappa du poing sur la table basse proche de lui. Louis ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer ainsi sa frustration.

 

" **Je ne veux pas que tu me dises ce genre de choses ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre me balancer ces imbécillités au visage !**  ", cria Harry, s'étranglant sur ses sanglots à la fin de sa phrase. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte fenêtre pour respirer plusieurs fois avant de se remettre face à Louis. " **J'en ai marre de t'entendre me rabâcher toujours les mêmes conneries, tu comprends ?**  ", cracha-t-il à nouveau. Louis sentait un volcan s'éveiller au creux de ses entrailles et il savait comment ça allait finir : ils allaient se hurler dessus jusqu'à savoir qui était le plus fort. Ils n'avaient jamais pu se disputer calmement comme Zayn pouvait le faire avec Perrie ou avec les autres garçons. Non, eux, c'était des cris, des pleurs, des objets cassés. La passion dans sa forme la plus pure.

 

" **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Que veux-tu que je fasse alors ?!**  ", demanda Louis, se retenant encore à peine de crier en retour à son meilleur ami. Harry leva les bras en l'air en signe d'ignorance avant de laisser sa main droite retomber bruyamment sur sa cuisse, claquant dans le silence de la pièce.

 

" **Je veux que tu arrêtes de me dire que tu me laisserais partir si je te le demandais. Je veux que tu te battes pour moi, que tu me retiennes ! Je veux que tu te battes pour ce que nous avons. Que tu défendes bec et ongle ce que nous avons construit. Je veux que pour une fois tu te décides à faire passer notre couple avant tout le reste, merde !**  ", hurla-t-il avant de laisser les larmes couler le long de son visage. Chaque phrase semblait le fatiguer encore un peu plus, retirant le peu de couleurs qu'il avait regagnées quelques instants auparavant. En temps normal Louis se serait excusé et se serait précipité pour consoler son petit-ami mais là il ne pouvait pas.

 

" **Pour une fois ? Pour une fois ?**  ", répéta le plus âgé, semblant s'étouffer avec les quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer. " **Pour une fois ? Tu sais ce que je fais pour notre couple fonctionne ? Est-ce que tu as oublié que je suis celui qui doit faire semblant d'en aimer une autre ?!**  ", cria-t-il à son tour. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, la fureur toujours présente au fond de ses pupilles.

 

" **Et est-ce que toi tu as oublié que je suis celui qui doit faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pendant que tu vantes les mérites d'Eleanor aux journalistes ? Est-ce que tu es celui qui a oublié toutes les soirées que je passe seul dans notre appartement sans pouvoir respirer à cause de la terreur qui me comprime l'estomac à l'idée que tu ne restes avec elle ?**  ", répondit-il sur le même ton, laissant ses mains se crisper sur son pullover au niveau de ses entrailles comme pour mimer l'action de la dite terreur.

 

" **Tu es injuste ! On en a déjà parlé. Je croyais que tu étais au-dessus de ça, maintenant.**  ", répliqua le plus âgé, les yeux grand ouverts sous l'étonnement de la nouvelle apparition de ce sujet de débat entre eux. Louis se rapprocha de deux pas faisant reculer Harry instinctivement.

 

" **Je suis injuste ?! Tu veux que je te dise comment je me sens quand je suis assis à l'autre bout du sofa et que je dois parler de filles que je ne connais même pas ? Quand je dois dire à quel point j'apprécie ta copine pour que les journalistes puissent écrire partout que tu as mon soutien ? Quand je dois sourire en t'entendant parler de mariage avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Quand je vois ton sourire quand tu es avec elle, parce qu'elle devenue une amie proche pour toi. Il y a des fois où j'aimerais que tu puisses la détester et finalement je finis par me haïr pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je refuse d'être ce genre de personne !**  ", confia-t-il de sa voix tremblante, baissant le ton au fur et à mesure de ses phrases et au fur et à mesure que la douleur se fait plus grande dans le creux de sa poitrine.

 

" **Tu me forces à devenir une personne que je ne suis pas et je refuse de me laisser changer. Cacher la personne que j'aime c'est trop dur pour moi. J'aimerais parler de toi avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère et les garçons. Tu sais, quand je rejoins des amis en ville pour boire un verre, j'aimerais pouvoir dire quelque chose du genre : «  Désolé, je suis en retard, j'aidais mon petit-ami à choisir sa tenue. ». Ou alors demander : « Comment ça va ? Ton mari va bien ? » et pouvoir répondre «  Oh oui merci je vais bien. Oui, Louis va bien aussi. On prévoit des vacances le mois prochain à la fin de la tournée. ». J'en ai marre de devoir me cantonner au rôle de la maîtresse. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à aimer les secrets et les cachotteries mais je l'ai fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait par amour pour toi mais je suis en train de renier tout ce en quoi je crois : l'honnêteté et la sincérité. Ce sont des principes que j'ai toujours eu et que je veux garder encore longtemps ; et je suis désolé mais tu n'es plus assez important pour que j'abandonne qui je suis. Je ne peux pas me laisser me perdre moi-même pour toi. Pourtant je t'aime comme je ne pensais jamais aimer personne. Mais je refuse de me haïr pour garder ton amour, Louis. Je ne peux plus.**  ",  déclara Harry lentement, pesant le poids de chaque mot qui quittait ses lèvres.

 

Louis resta debout sans savoir quoi ajouter. Il avait toujours su qu'Harry avait du mal avec le fait qu'ils devaient cacher leur relation mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça allait aussi loin. Il s'avança pour prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras mais ce dernier l'en empêcha d'un geste.

 

" **Non ! Si tu me prends dans tes bras je pourrais tout oublier et me perdre dans tes baisers et je ne veux pas. Je ne peux plus faire semblant, Lou. C'est trop me demander et ce n'est pas juste de me forcer à piétiner chaque particule de ma personne pour répondre à ce dont tu as besoin. Je ne regretterais jamais tout ce qu'on a vécu avec les garçons parce que leur rêve est réalisé ; mais je ne pense pas que ce qu'on a vaut le prix qu'on a payé pour l'avoir.**  ", continua le plus jeune, essuyant les traces de larmes qui étaient encore présentes le long de ses joues. Louis s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur derrière lui, tentant tant bien que mal de respirer malgré la pierre qu'Harry venait de déposer dans le creux de son estomac. Il aimait Harry plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire et l'expliquer et il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la fin. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser partir Harry malgré toutes les belles paroles qu'il avait toujours eu. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir !

 

" **Tu ne peux pas me demander de lâcher prise, Harry ! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir ! J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi ! Tu es le bateau et je suis le compas, souviens-toi !**  " laissa échapper Louis dans un souffle en s'approchant malgré tout.

 

" **A vrai dire, j'ai plus l'impression d'être un canot de sauvetage troué qui ne fait que prendre l'eau et qui ne peut plus sauver personne. Même pas lui-même.**  ", confia Harry en collant son dos à la fenêtre, levant les yeux vers le plafond pour tenter de sécher ses yeux trop pleins de larmes. Louis en profita pour se coller à son torse, enroulant ses bras autour du tronc du plus jeune, ne lâchant pas prise malgré les mouvements d'Harry pour se dégager.

 

" **Tu es ma maison, Harry. Même si tu es en ruines, en flammes ou bien en cendres tu es là où je suis à la maison. Je sais que tout ce que j'ai demandé de toi était beaucoup trop pour le peu de bonheur que l'on a mais je ne suis pas prêt à sacrifier tant d'années pour un mensonge. Eleanor est une amie proche oui, parce qu'elle est devenue celle qui m'écoute quand je doute. Parce qu'elle est celle qui me remet dans le droit chemin quand je me perds dans mes peurs. J'ai tellement peur de te blesser et de te pousser au bord de la falaise quand tu n'es pas prêt à prendre ton envol. Mais elle ne sera jamais toi.**  ", souffla Louis tout en maintenant son étreinte bien qu'Harry se soit calmé et ne l'écoute maintenant attentivement, les yeux toujours ancrés au plafond.

" **Je t'aime, Harry et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.**  ", ajouta-t-il avec chaleur.

 

" **Ca ne suffit pas toujours, Lou. L'amour n'est pas toujours assez.**  ", murmura Harry avec rancoeur et de la tristesse plein la voix. Louis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et prit le visage du plus jeune en coupe pour le forcer à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Le bleu des yeux du plus vieux était encore plus intense qu'en temps normal, coupant le souffle d'Harry qui ne fit qu'écouter la suite sans réagir.

 

" **Le fait que ton père ait quitté ta mère et que le mien nous ait abandonné que j'étais encore un nourrisson ne dicte pas les règles, tu sais ?! Malgré tout ce qu'on a connu autour de nous, l'amour est assez. Ne laisse jamais cette idée erronée te faire croire que ce sentiment qui vit dans ton cœur n'est pas assez. Ce n'est bien entendu pas la réponse à tout ; mais c'est un début et un but. C'est suffisant. Tu es plus que suffisant, Harry. Je sais que je t'ai blessé, et que c'est dur pour toi mais ne laisse pas ces doutes foutre en l'air tout ce qui a été nous ces dernières années. Je n'ai pas encore la solution, mais je la trouverais. Je te le jure.**  ", déclama-t-il sans jamais quitter des yeux le regard face à lui. Il se l'était promis il y a de cela quelques mois : il trouverait le moyen de se montrer au grand jour avec Harry.

 

" **Prends quelques jours – ou même semaines – loin de moi si tu en as besoin mais ne détruis pas ce que nous avons, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi et pour une fois je veux être égoïste et faire ce qui me rends heureux. Tu me rends heureux, bordel, Harry. Tu es la raison à tout ce que je fais.**  ", continua-t-il. Il savait que ce n'était pas assez. La douleur d'Harry était trop grande et trop béante pour que quelques mots ne puissent arrêter le saignements et panser le tout. Harry semblait vide face à lui, vide de sens, vide d'envie. Il devait trouver un moyen de guérir le mal qu'il avait causé.

 

" **Tu sais ce qui me rends fier d'être amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi?**  ", demanda-t-il de façon purement rhétorique, n'attendant aucune réponse de l'autre garçon avant de reprendre. " **Tu adaptes ton pas au mien quand nous marchons. Tes enjambées font quasiment le double des miennes et pourtant quand nous marchons ensemble, tu es toujours à mon côté, adaptant ton pas au mien. Tu n'es pas capable d'être méchant même si on te fait du mal mais pourtant tu pars à l'assaut dès qu'on touche à quelqu'un que tu aimes. Ta façon de respecter chaque vie qui t'entoure, cherchant le meilleur dans chacun de nous. Tu ne comprends pas que sans le vouloir tu nous incite à accepter le meilleur en nous même quand nous sommes persuadés que nous ne le méritons pas. Tu es un salvateur, Harry. Tu es mon sauveur. Tant de fois dans ma vie j'ai cru me noyer en pleine tempête – durant le divorce de Marc et Maman par exemple – tu as été là, pour moi. Pour les filles. Tu as été celui qui nous a maintenu unis. Tu as entrelacé ta vie et la mienne et je ne peux plus sans toi.**  ", continua-t-il.

 

Il aurait voulu lui parler de tant d'autres choses, de tous les rêves qu'il avait pour eux mais il sentait que ce serait aller trop loin. Harry n'avait pas besoin de nouveaux rêves ou de nouveaux espoirs à regarder mourir sous ses yeux. Il avait besoin de faits, d'actes. Alors Louis releva son pouce et traça tendrement l'aile du nez du plus jeune, ses yeux toujours plantés dans leurs doubles émeraudes.

 

" **Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant, Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais fait parce que je ne savais pas si je serais capable de le faire ; mais c'est dépassé. Maintenant, le moment est venu. Alors, Harry, je te jure. Je te jure que je vais trouver une solution. Je te le jure. Je ne veux pas être sans toi. Est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour toi, pour le moment ? Je ne peux pas te donner plus actuellement, mais je te jure que je le ferais, bientôt. Bientôt, bébé....**  ", souffla-t-il dans le cou d'Harry attendant une réponse de ce dernier.

 

Elle mit longtemps à venir, les laissant enlacés et tremblants de tant d'émotions en si peu de temps.

 

" **Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir, Lou. Mais bien entendu que c'est suffisant pour le moment. Je voulais juste que tu te battes pour moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Que tu te battes pour moi.**  ", souffla Harry, semblant épuisé par tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu en à peine deux jours. Louis remarqua seulement maintenait qu'il commençait à faire nuit à l'extérieur et il attira Harry avec lui vers le canapé dans lequel ils s'allongèrent tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas résolu tous les problèmes mais Louis allait se battre et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Quand Anne entra plus tard ce soir-là, elle les trouva enlacés dans son canapé comme au bon vieux temps et soupira de soulagement. Si eux-deux n'y arrivaient pas, alors personne n'y arriverait jamais.

 


	10. 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que la séparation est vraiment la bonne solution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse du retard de postage, la vie a en quelques sortes reprit ses droits et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Louis repartit le soir même après maintes supplications de la part d'Harry, lui demandant un peu de temps pour lui – auprès de sa mère et de son beau-père – implorant le plus âgé de faire les interviews du lendemain ( pour faire bonne figure.) Bien sûr que Louis avait débattu avec l'autre garçon et bien sûr qu'il avait cédé. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le faire quand l'un comme l'autre savait qu'il se saignerait aux quatre veines pour ce garçon aux boucles folles dont il était amoureux. Alors c'est avec le cœur lourd et les yeux tristes qu'il avait quitté la petite maison coquette dans laquelle il avait tellement de bons – et maintenant de mauvais aussi- souvenirs. Il avait espéré passer la soirée avec sa deuxième famille. Oublier durant un instant le poids du succès, les regards constants sur lui et les jugements infâmes qu'on ne lui épargnait bien évidemment pas. Il aurait aimé s'allonger sur le tapis du salon, contre Harry, sous le regard bienveillant d'Anne et juste profiter de cette atmosphère remplie d'amour qui avait toujours régné dans cette maison. Il avait vraiment cru qu'ils auraient pu passer cette nuit ensemble, juste eux deux, en oubliant le reste du monde ; en se montrant égoïstes pour une fois. Sauf qu'Harry avait toujours mal et qu'il avait besoin de distance, ce que Louis était prêt à lui donner. Si on lui avait dit il y a de cela trois ans quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois dans les toilettes du studio londonien d'X-Factor que ce serait tellement difficile pour lui de s'éloigner du jeune garçon bouclé pour une soirée, il n'était pas sûr de s'il l'aurait cru ou non. Tout lui semblait si lointain et pourtant si proche dans le temps. Il avait la sensation de connaître Harry depuis toujours et cependant leur temps ensemble n'était rien, si peu, si infime par rapport au temps qu'il voulait – qu'il prévoyait- de passer avec lui. Il était monté dans le taxi et avait détourné les yeux pour ne pas voir que son meilleur ami n'était pas sur le palier de la maison pour le saluer, le suivant du regard jusqu'au dernier moment. Non, Harry lui avait dit au revoir dans le salon, l'avait embrassé légèrement, avant de se tourner vers la porte fenêtre pour le laisser partir. C'était un détail presque insignifiant mais pour Louis il faisait toute la différence. Parce que bien avant qu'ils ne sautent le pas et décident de former un couple ils avait été meilleurs amis. Et son meilleur ami se serait tenu sur le seuil pour lui dire au revoir. Son meilleur ami aurait agité la main comme un fou. Son meilleur ami ne l'aurait jamais laissé repartir seul. Et c'est ce qui peinait Louis le plus. Au-delà du fait que son petit-ami – ce mot le mettait toujours mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi – avait besoin de temps loin de lui ; il sentait qu'il perdait son meilleur ami. Il perdait celui à qui il se confiait sans aucune pudeur, celui auprès de qui il se réfugiait quand rien n'allait, celui qui l'acceptait pleinement et entièrement, sans retenue. Celui qui le comprenait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de former de mots. Il perdait tout ça en même temps et il ne savait pas comment le récupérer. C'était sa hantise depuis le début : perdre l'amitié du garçon. C'était ce qui l'avait retenu si longtemps, c'était ce qui le gardait éveillé la nuit dans la maison des candidats quand il avait le corps chaud d'Harry contre lui. Il en avait toujours eu peur et il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi loin qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher ce qui devait arriver de se produire. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière, tout effacer et garder l'amitié si précieuse de son meilleur ami. Et pourtant. Et pourtant il avait aussi besoin du côté plus intime de leur relation. De la confiance plus poussée qu'ils avaient développée, des regards qu'Harry lui lançait et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une personne formidable. Il avait besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes comme une promesse que tout irait bien, il avait besoin de son corps contre le sien quand ils faisaient l'amour et qu'il avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec Harry de façon plus forte que juste la proximité physique. Quand il était avec Harry, il était la meilleure version de lui-même qu'il pouvait être. Et il ne savait pas comment il pourrait faire autrement maintenant après autant de temps en ayant vécu dans l'espace personnel de l'autre. Louis se sentait vide et désabusé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

 

Anne n'avait rien dit devant leur scène de séparation, elle qui pourtant avait été habituée aux étreintes sans fin, aux pleurnicheries et aux supplications pour un peu plus de temps. Elle était habituée à les entendre pester contre le fait que ce n'était jamais assez de moments passés ensemble et ce soir – ce soir ! - elle avait regardé Harry embrasser une fois Louis sur la bouche avant de se détourner de lui, plantant son regard sur le jardin. Louis lui avait semblé si petit et vulnérable à ce moment-là mais elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Elle l'avait juste regardé, attendant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle pour lui dire au revoir. Juste avant de passer la porte d'entrée il s'était laissé aller dans une étreinte rassurante qu'Anne lui offrit volontiers. Elle le garda contre elle durant de longues minutes, tentant de lui fournir assez d'énergie pour les jours et semaines à venir. Louis et elle n'avaient rien dit mais ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin ; ils s'étaient compris sans parler. C'est avec un sourire bienveillant et tendre qu'elle le regarda partir tandis qu'il lui adressa un regard perdu et vide de sens. C'était dur pour elle aussi parce qu'elle se considérait comme la deuxième mère du jeune homme et elle aurait voulu pouvoir le consoler ; sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part les regarder se détruire jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent. Elle rentra à nouveau, se dirigeant vers la cuisine dans laquelle elle commença le repas, sans musique, en silence, attendant que son fils vienne se confier à elle – ce qu'il faisait toujours. Il ne fallut qu'une demi-heure avant qu'Harry ne la rejoigne finalement, traînant des pieds sur le carrelage, s'asseyant sur la chaise libre à ses côtés. Une fois installé, il posa ses bras sur la table et y enfouit sa tête dans un soupir.

 

" **Tu es fâchée après moi, Maman ?**  ", demanda-t-il d'une petite voix étouffée par la position dans laquelle il se tenait actuellement. Anne haussa les sourcils sous la surprise. Elle déposa le couteau de cuisine avec lequel elle était en train de découper les tomates pour sa sauce avant de s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

 

" **Pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâchée, chéri ?**  ", répondit-elle de sa voix douce de maman. Harry aimait l'écouter lui parler parce que ça lui rappelait quand elle lui lisait des histoires quand il était enfant. C'était le bon temps, le temps où il était encore insouciant, heureux et souriant.

 

" **Pour ce que j'ai fait à Louis....**  ", confia-t-il après quelques instants de nostalgie. Il releva son visage et ses yeux d'habitude si brillants semblaient ternes et délavés maintenant, serrant le cœur de sa mère qui le contempla de longs instant avant de lui répondre, cherchant ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

 

" **Harry, chéri**. ", commença-t-elle, attrapant la grande main de son fils dans la sienne pour en caresser le dessus de son pouce. " **Je t'ai toujours laissé faire tes propres expériences pour que tu puisses en apprendre les leçons de la meilleure des façons sauf quand je savais que tu serais trop blessé pour en retenir quoique ce soit. Quand tu t'es présenté à X-Factor je t'ai soutenu, quand tu m'as présenté Louis je l'ai accueilli à bras ouverts, quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble j'étais plus que comblée. Tu m'as donné un deuxième fils. Mais cette fois je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas en colère, - pourquoi le serais-je ?! Votre relation n'appartient qu'à vous malgré tout ce que vous pouvez vous dire. Si tu lui as demandé de partir tu devais avoir tes raisons et je ne suis personne pour m'interposer. Ce n'est ni ma place ni mon rôle. C'est votre relation, votre amour.**  ", continua-t-elle rapidement sous l'air penaud de son fils. Il la regardait comme il l'avait toujours fait : avec beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour la femme qu'elle était et l'homme qu'elle l'avait aidé à devenir.

 

" **Je ne suis pas persuadé d'apprécier l'idée d'être amoureux de quelqu'un comme je le faisais avant.**  ", dit-il d'un seul coup une fois que sa mère eut repris la préparation de leur dîner, la faisant se retourner avec les sourcils froncés, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

 

" **Comment ça ?**  ", demanda-t-elle quand Harry ne précisa pas sa pensée. Son fils était profondément dans ses pensées, ses doigts jouant avec les rainures de la table, son regard dans le vide comme s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait réellement. Il haussa néanmoins les épaules à la question de sa mère.

 

" **Quand..... Quand il nous a quitté**  ", lâcha-t-il sans préciser de qui il parlait, sa mère le sachant très bien. " **Quand il est parti, j'ai décidé que l'amour c'était nul, que ça ne servait à rien. Que ce n'était pas suffisant contrairement à ce que les films pouvaient nous faire croire. S'il empêchait que ma mère garde le père de ses enfants alors c'est que vraiment ça n'en valait pas la peine. J'ai passé des années par la suite à me répéter dans ma tête que jamais je ne voudrais aimer quelqu'un. Je veux dire aimer quelqu'un, être amoureux de lui. Parce que bien entendu que je vous aime toi et Gemma, et mes amis. Mais jamais au point de devenir dépendant de la personne. Puis tu as rencontré Robin et j'ai repris confiance. J'en suis arrivé à me dire que finalement ça existait, le grand amour. Celui qui nous coupe le souffle et nous rend plus fort.**  ", confia-t-il d'une voix hésitante et lointaine comme s'il revivait exactement tous les événements dont il parlait.

" **Une minuscule partie de moi à commencer à s'adoucir, à s'ouvrir à la possibilité que, peut-être, ça m'arriverait. Puis j'ai rencontré Lou. C'était une évidence, comme si je le savais au fond de moi. J'ai refusé l'idée que j'étais amoureux de lui durant des mois, essayant de me convaincre que je me trompais. Et puis je n'avais que seize ans. Qui rencontre le grand amour à cet âge là à part Juliette ou Cendrillon ?!**  "

 

Anne voulut l'interrompre pour lui dire que Juliette, elle, n'avait que douze ans quand elle avait rencontré Roméo, mais elle se retint ; se disant qu'il valait mieux le laisser aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

 

" **Puis il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence : je ne pouvais plus faire semblant, je n'avais plus le choix. J'ai baissé ma garde et il s'est avéré que c'était réciproque. Finalement, peut-être que j'avais de la chance, que j'étais un de ces chanceux qui dès leur adolescence savent avec qui il finiront leurs vies. Et 'One Direction' est arrivé et il a fallut qu'on se cache, qu'on fasse semblant. J'en suis arrivé à un point où je sais que l'amour n'est pas suffisant. Ce n'est pas la réponse à tous les problèmes et je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ce sentiment. C'est trop dur et trop douloureux pour le peu de positif que ça apporte.**  ", conclut-il. Anne soupira grandement d'entendre son petit dernier si noir et cynique. Elle se rassit lentement, laissant ses mains se lier à celles de son fils, l'empêchant de réduire sa table à de grossiers copeaux à force de la gratter.

 

" **Là où tu as été trompé c'est que dans les films ils ne parlent que du côté romantique de l'amour. Celui où tout va bien, où les acteurs surmontent les obstacles et finissent heureux à tout jamais. Sauf que c'est faux. Aimer quelqu'un c'est l'accepter tel qu'il est et lui faire confiance. C'est partager sa vie et son chemin avec une personne. Des fois nos chemins se mêlent au point de n'en devenir qu'un et on surmonte ensemble les mêmes obstacles. Il arrive aussi qu'on marche côte à côte en se tenant la main chacun vivant sa propre vie tout en partageant des moments avec l'autre. Et il arrive aussi que les chemins se séparent. Parce qu'on aimait pas vraiment, parce qu'on aimait pas assez. Ou bien parce que on a évolué de façon différente. Le fait de ne plus aimer une personne ne remet pas en question tout ce qu'on a vécu avec elle, ça ne remet pas en question l'existence de l'amour. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire quand on est blessé et fragile : l'amour est tout ce qu'il y a. quelque soit la façon dont il se manifeste l'amour est ce qui nous rend vivant. Que ce soit l'amour pour sa famille, pour ses amis. Que ce soit la passion de la nature, de la musique, de l'art. Tout ça est un visage de l'amour. La haine et la colère en sont un autre. Tout ce que nous sommes est amour, chéri. Malgré tout, tu ne peux pas renier ce sentiment. Ou sinon tu n'écris plus de chansons, tu ne fais plus de concerts, tu ne rencontres plus personne. Toute ta vie tourne autour de cette idée, que tu le veuille ou non. Louis est ton premier amour. Peut-être que vous vous retrouverez à nouveau ou bien peut-être que ça doit prendre fin pour te permettre de vivre autre chose d'extraordinaire. Avec ton père....**  ", elle s'arrêta pour se corriger. Harry avait annoncé depuis longtemps que son père était Robin et il détestait quand sa mère mentionnait ce nom pour son géniteur.

 

" **Quand il est parti, j'ai cru que tout était fini. Mais vous étiez là, et j'ai rencontré Robin. Rien n'aurait pu se passer si j'étais restée avec lui en premier lieu. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? Si aimer Louis n'est plus suffisant pour toi alors rends lui sa liberté et voyez ce que ça vous apportera.**  ", finit-elle dans un sourire mi-triste mi-tendre. Harry reposa sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Il détestait ce que sa mère venait de lui dire.

 

Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise qu'ils pouvaient y arriver malgré tout, qu'ils étaient assez fort pour surmonter les obstacles ensemble. La simple idée d'être sans Louis lui semblait inimaginable, terrifiante et erronée. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne commence à déposer les assiettes sur la table, le faisant se décaler. Il releva les yeux vers elle et la contempla. Elle était heureuse, sereine. Amoureuse, en fait. Il se demanda fugacement s'il lui ressemblait, quand il était avec Louis.

 

" **Et si je ne peux pas ?**  ", demanda-t-il avant de préciser sa pensée sous le regard interrogateur que sa mère déposa sur lui. " **Si je ne peux pas le laisser partir ?**  ", ajouta-t-il. Anne posa le dernier verre qu'elle avait en main sur la table pour poser ses mains à plat sur le bois du meuble, se penchant pour que ses yeux soient au niveau de ceux de son fils.

 

" **Si tu ne peux pas le laisser partir – ou si tu ne le veux pas. Si tu penses que vous avez encore quelque chose à sauver alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : accroche toi aussi fort que tu le peux. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personnes qui gâchent leur chance sur une simple petite erreur. C'est à toi de voir s'il y a encore quelque chose à sauver. Si c'est les cas et que tu veux rester – seulement si tu le veux – alors reste. Mais si tu penses que tu n'es pas capable de soutenir la douleur, alors laisse lui la chance d'être heureux, chéri.**  ", fut tout ce qu'elle lui répondit, se retournant ensuite pour apporter le rôti sur la table ainsi que l'accompagnement. Comme s'il l'avait entendu ou comme s'il l'avait su Robin ouvrit la porte d'entrée à ce moment exact, faisant naître un sourire rayonnant et instinctif sur le visage de sa mère. Harry ne dit rien d'autre, laissant le discours de sa mère s'imprimer au fond de lui.

 


	11. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a toujours un point de rupture, la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Harry a atteint ce point de non retour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux d'entre vous qui me lisent :) Mention spéciale à eleonore2106, qui me rappelle à l'ordre quand j'oublie de poster. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je pourrais corriger, les critiques sont toujours les bienvenues ^^

Harry était parti rejoindre les garçons le lendemain, gardant sa mère de longues minutes dans ses bras avant de lui promettre de revenir rapidement. Quand les garçons le virent, Niall fut le premier à se jeter dans ses bras, trop heureux du retour de son meilleur ami ce qui fit sourire le bouclé doucement. Zayn lui tapa doucement dans le dos avant que Liam ne se tienne devant lui durant de longs moments, l'étudiant de très près, cherchant la moindre faille, la moindre ride supplémentaire. Il sourit rapidement et serra Harry délicatement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de le briser un peu plus. Il ne leur restait que quelques jours de promotion en Angleterre avant qu'ils ne s'envolent pour le Japon pour quelques jours supplémentaires d'interviews et d'émissions télévisées. Ils étaient excités de présenter leur album à venir dans un nouveau pays. Le bonheur retomba rapidement quand quelques heures avant de se rendre aux portes d'embarquement Gwen les convoqua pour annoncer qu'Eleanor serait du voyage. Harry ne dit rien et ne laissa rien paraître mais au fond de lui ses derniers espoirs venaient d'être réduits en poussières. Chaque fois qu'il reprenait le dessus, quelque chose venait le repousser encore plus profondément au fonds des eaux noires et mouvementées de ses doutes et de ses craintes. Cette fois il n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration et la douleur dans ses poumons lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait y rester. Il hésitait entre se débattre encore une fois et se laisser se noyer calmement, mettant fin à tout ça une bonne pour toutes.

 

Quand Eleanor arriva, Harry la salua en lui souriant avant de s'installer dans son siège, dans son coin enfonçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour se couper du reste du monde. Il ne voulait rien savoir ni rien entendre. Quelques heures après le décollage de l'avion, il sentit un tapotement sur son bras et il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le leprechaun blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Sauf que cet fois le garçon ne portait pas son sourire contagieux. Il fixait Harry de façon sérieuse et protective.

 

" **Tu devrais t'éloigner quelques temps, Haz. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais je ne supportes plus de te voir t'écrouler un peu plus à chaque fois que quelque chose se passe. Je ne sais pas, pars en France ou en Italie. Profite du soleil. On rentre dans quelques jours, et après on est en repos jusqu'en Mars ce qui te laisserait cinq mois pour récupérer. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**  ", lâcha-t-il tout dans un même souffle sans laisser le temps au plus jeune de lui répondre une seule fois. Harry ne savait en réalité pas quoi lui répondre. Ca aurait été mentir que prétendre qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé mais se l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre lui fit prendre conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts.

 

" **Penses-y juste, d'accord ?**  ", demanda Niall avant de repartir pour rejoindre son siège. Le bouclé se tourna à nouveau vers la paroi, se laissant submerger par sa musique une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte pour le reste du voyage. Il pensa beaucoup aux mots de Niall, pesant le pour et le contre.

 

 

Ils venaient de sortir d'une interview durant laquelle Louis n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux de Liam, se montrant cassant et froid avec ce dernier qui ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il connaissait le plus âgé par cœur et savait qu'il ne devait pas le prendre personnellement. Tout ça n'entamait pas leur amitié. Louis avait quitté son siège rapidement sous le regard inquisiteur d'Harry. Quand ils furent tous dans le van pour retourner à l'hôtel Niall prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne comme s'il sentait que ce dernier avait besoin d'un peu de soutien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce dont les autres avaient besoin. C'était devenu naturel et instinctif entre eux. Ils se comprenaient tout simplement.

 

Au moment de se séparer pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, Louis attrapa la main d'Harry à son tour et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Ils n'avaient pas eu de moments à deux depuis qu'ils avaient posé les pieds sur le sol japonais et Harry ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, alors il le laissa entrer d'un signe de la main. Louis s'avança doucement, comme timide, ce qui était bien étonnant venant de lui.

 

" **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**  ", demanda Harry par automatisme. Louis soupira longuement en se frottant les temps comme pour faire passer un mal de tête soudain.

 

" **Ne fais pas ça.**  ", souffla-t-il d'un ton sévère et froid. " **Ne me traite pas comme un étranger, Haz. Je ne suis pas un étranger.**  ", cracha-t-il ensuite quand la colère qui montait en lui arriva à sa bouche, imprégnant ses mots sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement. Il n'arrivait jamais à mettre un frein à ce volcan qui s'allumait au fond de lui quand il était en présence du bouclé. Passion, colère, envie, désespoir. Tout se mêlait sans fin sans qu'il ne puisse différencier un sentiment d'un autre. Il ne contrôlait rien quand il était en présence de l'autre garçon.

 

" **Je voulais juste être poli.**  ", répondit Harry piteusement. Louis ne releva pas les yeux de la moquette qu'il détaillait depuis qu'il était entré mais il pouvait très bien imaginer les sourcils froncés d'Harry ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents en signe de confusion. Il connaissait tous les mouvements de son visage.

 

" **Je ne veux pas que tu sois poli, merde ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois poli ou respectueux avec moi. Je veux que tu me hurles dessus, que tu m'envoies paître, que tu me dises à quel point je ne vaux rien. Je veux que tu cries, que tu vives, bordel ! Je déteste te voir si vide, bébé. Ça me fait si mal de te voir si perdu sans savoir quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne. Je ne savais même pas que c'était prévu sinon j'aurais trouvé un moyen de l'empêcher. Je te l'ai juré et je tiendrais ma promesse, Haz. Tu dois me croire, je ne sav.....**  ", s'écria Louis d'un seul coup avant d'être coupé par la voix calme et sans vie de l'autre garçon.

 

" **Je vais partir.**  ", fut tout ce qu'il dit, attendant que le plus âgé enregistre l'information et ne réagisse. Louis s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, la main crispé sur son t-shirt au niveau de son cœur comme s'il essayait d'en retenir les morceaux. Il laissa un hoquet lui échapper avant qu'il ne se recule comme si Harry lui avait mis un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac. Louis s'appuya contre le mur le temps de reprendre le souffle qui s'était coupé dans sa gorge aux paroles de l'autre garçon.

 

" **Tu quoi ?**  ", lâcha-t-il d'une voix essoufflée au bout de longues secondes qui lui avaient paru des années, des siècles même. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Non ! Tout était possible, tout, sauf ça !

 

" **Je vais partir.**  ", répéta Harry sans aucune émotion comme s'il était vide de tout et Louis se détesta encore plus de ce qu'il infligeait involontairement à son meilleur ami. Le plus âgé crispa ses mains encore plus fort au niveau de ses entrailles, serrant jusqu'à ce que ses articulations ne blanchissent retenant l'envie de vomir autant qu'il le pouvait. Harry allait l'abandonner....

 

" **Tu... Tu ne peux pas....**  ", coassa Louis d'une voix étranglée par l'angoisse qui avait clamer sa gorge comme son territoire et qui y prenait ses aises, se déplaçant vers son cœur et le creux de son estomac encore plus rapidement que le sang ne se déplaçait dans ses veines. La nausée ne passait pas et il ne sut comment il la retint assez pour continuer son discours. "   **Tu ne peux pas me laisser.... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?**  "

 

Harry le regarda longuement sans bouger, le seul mouvement émanant de son corps étant ses cils qui battaient à intervalles réguliers. Il n'avait plus la force de se disputer avec Louis ni même de s'expliquer. Il voulait juste partir et panser ses plaies en paix, loin de son meilleur ami et de cet univers si familier qui lui rappelait Louis à chaque instant.

 

" **Ne me laisse pas, Haz**  ", réussit à prononcer Louis toujours appuyé contre le mur. Sa respiration était irrégulière et erratique, difficile et encombrée comme si les larmes qu'il retenait à grand mal avaient envahi ses poumons et ses bronches à la place. Harry ferma les yeux et recula d'un pas jusqu'à être assis sur le lit, les épaules voûtées sous le poids du chagrin et de la douleur.

 

" **Ne me laisse pas...**  ", souffla encore une fois Louis, suppliant silencieusement l'autre garçon de relever son visage pour le regarder en face et venir le prendre dans ses bras malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire. S'il le fallait il reviendrait sur tout ce qu'il avait dit, il ravalerait toutes les paroles qu'il avait pu jamais dire. Il aurait voulu tout effacer et tout recommencer pour les empêcher d'en arriver là mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire pour cela alors il resta silencieux et tremblant contre le mur gris de la chambre d’hôtel japonaise dans laquelle ils n'avaient pas dormi une seule fois ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Les nuits qui étaient avant les témoins de leurs baisers et de leurs secrets échangés n'avaient été , cette fois, que les tristes témoins de leurs larmes et de leurs pleurs. Chacun perdu dans son lit, noyé entre les draps et perdu dans ses propres doutes. Ils n'avaient pas pris le risque de rejoindre l'autre, trop effrayé d'empirer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Et puis Louis avait du partager sa chambre avec Eleanor – la chambre, pas le lit, soyons clairs ! Il s'était senti sale et honteux face à Harry et il n'avait su comment l'atteindre sans le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 

" **Ce n'est pas contre toi, Lou. Ce n'est pas contre toi ; je le fais pour moi.**  ", confia Harry d'une voix tremblante et remplie de détresse. " **Si je rentre en Angleterre, je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir. Chaque ville, chaque rue, chaque accent, chaque repas et chaque souffle de vent me rappelle ton visage sans cesse. Même à la maison je me sens attaqué par nos souvenirs. Le bungalow, la piscine, le jardin, ma chambre... La liste est longue. Je ne peux pas faire face si chaque fois que je respire je te sens au fond de moi, si à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je ne vois que toi. C'est trop dur. J'ai besoin de partir, de voyager, de découvrir autre chose....**  ", souffla-t-il ensuite, relevant son regard pour l'ancrer à celui de Louis. Ce dernier était à présent accroupi contre le mur, ses cheveux en pagaille suite à ses mains qui étaient passées sans cesse dans ses mèches durant le discours d'Harry. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage pris en plein phares. Ses yeux grand ouverts, sa bouche entrouverte, cet éclat de désespoir au fond de ses pupilles bleues.

 

" **Alors, c'est ça. C'est comme ça qu'on se finit ?**  ", demanda-t-il enfin. Il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Harry se leva et vint finalement se placer à genoux face à lui, les mains en coupes sur ses joues pour lever son visage vers le sien. Louis respira longuement comme si la présence d'Harry lui rendait l'usage de ses poumons.

 

" **Ce n'est pas la fin, Lou. Mais je ne peux pas nous sauver tant que je ne suis pas capable de me sauver moi-même. Je crois que toi et moi nous n'aurons jamais réellement de fin, mais j'ai besoin d'espace et de temps. Je t'aime toujours. Je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne remets rien en question, je m'éloigne juste quelques temps. Au moins jusqu'en mars....**  ", susurra Harry tout en laissant ses yeux alterner entre les deux orbes bleues de Louis qui se remplirent de déception et de trahison à chaque mot qu'il ajoutait.

 

Louis se releva brusquement, faisant reculer Harry instinctivement. Le plus âgé se retourna vers la porte mais le bouclé fut plus rapide et noua ses doigts autour du poignet gauche de l'autre garçon, le gardant à sa place. Louis tourna son visage vers son meilleur ami et lâcha d'une voix suppliante et blessée.

 

" **Cinq mois ? Tu veux me laisser cinq mois ?! Harry c'est ton choix, mais je t'en prie laisse-moi partir maintenant avant que je n'en sois plus capable et que je te supplie de ne pas le faire, que je te supplie de m'emmener avec toi. Laisse moi le peu de fierté qu'il me reste et laisse moi partir tant que je le peux encore. Laisse moi partir et je te laisserai partir aussi....**  »", murmura-t-il. Harry comprit très bien le double sens des paroles du plus âgé et il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, il savait au fond de lui qu'ils devaient se lâcher pour l'instant. Peut-être que le temps les rapprocherait l'un de l'autre à nouveau mais pour le moment ils étaient au bord de la falaise et devaient sauter en se lâchant la main.

 

C'est le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux qu'Harry lâcha le poignet fin qu'il tenait encore pour voir Louis se diriger vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Maintenant ils devaient vivre l'un sans l'autre pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire mais il savait qu'il irait s'installer sous le soleil de Los Angeles en espérant que les dits anges viennent à son secours.

 


	12. 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis le sait, on ne regrette que les choses que l'on ne fait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse du peu de retard que j'ai ( encore une fois xD). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques :)

Harry était debout dans la cuisine de sa maison de Los Angeles dans laquelle il essayait tant bien que mal de trouver la paix qu'il n'était pas parvenu à acquérir en Angleterre. Debout, les yeux dans le vague et le visage sans expression, il attendait que la bouilloire émette son bruit si particulier lui laissant savoir que l'eau était prête pour son thé. Il avait beau prétendre le contraire à chaque fois qu'Anne lui téléphonait : il n'était pas plus heureux qu'avant. Il avait passé Noël seul, préférant ne pas retourner chez lui – trop de souvenirs en plus de l'idée de Louis fêtant son anniversaire à quelques centaines de kilomètres de lui. Il se sentait mélancolique et triste et il savait que ce n'était pas dû au fait que c'était l'hiver. En Californie l'hiver se résumait à un peu de vent et des températures qui avoisinaient les 20°C, rien que ça ! Non, il se sentait juste vide et sans but. Il s'était senti ainsi depuis qu'il était parti du Japon. Il avait pris l'avion directement pour les Etats-Unis, coupant le lien avec Louis d'une façon nette et directe. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de le voir partir avec Eleanor à l'aéroport, supporter de les voir sourire aux caméras tandis que lui aurait senti son cœur se détruire encore un peu plus. Il était parti sans un regard en arrière, et maintenant il avait une maison, des amis et une nouvelle vie qui commençait.

 

On était le 29 décembre et Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir appelé Louis pour son anniversaire. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix lors de cet événement spécial depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Bien entendu, il lui avait envoyé un sms ; mais il s'était senti sale et honteux de ne pas l'appeler. Il aurait aimer l'entendre, au moins cette fois. Et pourtant.

Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait. Et pourtant il gardait ses distances du mieux qu'il pouvait. Liam, Niall et Zayn étaient venus lui rendre visite plusieurs fois depuis qu'il avait déménagé ; mais jamais Louis.

 

La bouilloire siffla le tirant de ses songes noirs tandis qu'il tendit la main pour remplir sa tasse. Au moment où le bec de l'objet toucha la porcelaine du récipient il entendit la sonnette retentir dans le silence de l'habitation. Il fronça les sourcils avant de reposer la bouilloire, retenant son souffle, voulant être sûr qu'on avait bien sonner chez lui. Ce qui était inutile étant donné que la distance qui le séparait de ses voisins était tellement grande qu'il n'aurait même pas entendu le klaxon de leur voiture – alors leur sonnette !

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois, le forçant à se diriger vers l'entrée. Il baissa son regard pour se rendre compte qu'il ne portait qu'un short et rien d'autre. Il hausse les épaules ; ce n'était pas comme s'il allait croiser Johnny Depp sur le palier de sa maison. Il était Harry Styles mais quand même !

Il ouvrit la porte avec un air interrogateur qui mourut en une seconde à l'instant où son regard plongea dans une marée bleue claire. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et durant une longue seconde il pensa à refermer la porte et retourner tout simplement se coucher. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait pensé par peur de faire face à l'autre garçon ou bien parce qu'il se pensait fou, avec des hallucinations.

 

Il resta pourtant dans l'ouverture, cherchant la raison de la venue de Louis. Louis était devant chez lui. Louis était à Los Angeles. Louis était aux Etats-Unis. Louis était là et il attendait toujours que le bouclé réagisse. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux de nombreuses fois pour redescendre sur Terre avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole avant de la refermer immédiatement après. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'aurait-il pu bien lui dire ? Il voulait s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir appelé. Il voulait lui demander comment il allait. Ce qu'il faisait ici. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenu. S'il l'aimait toujours. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit jusqu'à lui donner une réponse parmi cette mer insensée de questions qui bouillonnaient dans son esprit. Louis ne l'avait pas prévenu parce que s'il l'avait fait Harry aurait trouvé une excuse pour s'absenter. Louis le connaissait par cœur après tout, malgré les 8765 kilomètres qui les séparaient. 

 

" **Tu vas me laisser sur le porche ? Ta maison n'est pas assez grande pour au moins une chambre d'ami ?**  ", demanda Louis soudainement sans un sourire, sa voix faisant sursauter Harry. Louis était réellement devant lui – il en doutait encore. Il se recula et lui fit signe d'entrer sans prendre la parole. Il laissa le plus âgé pénétrer dans son humble ( ou pas) demeure avant de le regarder s'avancer vers la pièce principale tandis que lui resta contre la porte d'entrée, ne sachant pas si ses jambes allaient lui obéir ou non. Il prit sur lui quand il perdit Louis de vue, s'avançant pour rejoindre l'autre garçon dans la pièce qui faisait salon, salle à manger avec la grande cuisine américaine au fond à droite séparée du reste par un comptoir bar. Il fit un pas de plus pour pouvoir poser son regard sur le visage de Louis. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux et son expression était douloureuse et désespérée.

 

" **Lou ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**  ", demanda Harry rapidement, l'inquiétude prenant le dessus sur l'ébahissement de la présence du plus âgé dans sa maison. Louis haussa les épaules en reniflant, mais il n'essuya pas les quelques larmes qui étaient maintenant en train de rouler le long de ses joues.

 

" **Lou, pourquoi tu pleures ?**  ", répéta la voix d'Harry dans laquelle l'inquiétude était plus que palpable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Louis pleurait. S'il était là c'est parce qu'il le voulait n'est-ce pas ?! Louis se retourna vers lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, les dégageant de devant ses yeux par ce geste.

 

" **C'est ta maison.**  ", résonna enfin la voix du plus âgé dans le vide de la grande pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient. Harry regarda autour de lui sans comprendre.

 

" **Ma maison ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**  ", questionna-t-il avec ses grands yeux verts totalement perdu.

 

Louis fit de grands gestes avec ses bras indiquant tout et rien à la fois en poussant un long soupir, dégageant sa gorge des sanglots qui tentaient de l'étrangler sous le coup de l'émotion qu'il ressentait. En venant ici il n'avait su à quoi s'attendre précisément et maintenant il regrettait d'avoir pris cet avion.

 

" **Elle a l'air si neuve.... Vierge. Comme si tu recommençais de zéro, commençant une nouvelle vie. Sans moi. Sans nous....**  ", dit Louis au bout d'un moment prenant Harry par surprise. Le bouclé regarda partout autour de lui une nouvelle fois, essayant de regarder à son intérieur avec le regard d'une personne extérieure. La décoration était jolie mais simpliste et minimaliste, pas vraiment personnalisée. Ses meubles étaient neufs et propres. Tout semblait en effet sortir d'un magasine de décorateur d'intérieur. Comme s'il n'était ici que de passage ou – comme Louis venait de le formuler – comme s'il avait laissé tout son passé derrière lui. Il avait plusieurs fois pensé à installer les cadres des photos qu'il avait d'eux tous, d'X-Factor à maintenant ; mais c'était trop de souvenirs et les souvenirs qui le hantaient en permanence étaient déjà bien assez douloureux pour en plus en rajouter d'autres. Encore plus les accrocher aux murs, s'obligeant à les voir chaque minute de chaque jour. Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Louis. Ce dernier avait arrêté de pleurer mais la douleur était toujours présente sur les traits fatigués de son visage.

 

" **Oublie, Harry. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.**  " déclara d'un seul coup Louis. Il avait espéré que le garçon face à lui aurait réagi à sa phrase précédente mais Harry semblait pétrifié, comme changé en pierre, ne faisant que regarder Louis sans bouger ni parler.

 

Le plus âgé se retourna et s'avança de plusieurs pas pour se tenir au beau milieu de la partie salon de la pièce, déposant le sac de voyage qu'Harry n'avait pas encore remarqué auparavant, sur le sol. Il retira ensuite sa veste et la déposa délicatement sur le sofa gris à sa droite. Cette maison lui donnait l'impression d'être un musée ou une exposition : belle mais manquant de chaleur et de vie. Comme si Harry n'y vivait pas vraiment et en regardant le bouclé Louis se demanda si ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Le short noir sur les hanches d'Harry étant la seule pièce de vêtement qu'il portait Louis pouvait le détailler pleinement. Le garçon semblait plus mince qu'auparavant, plus fatigué, les épaules courbées comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ces dernières. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus, son sourire s'était éteint et la flamme qui l'habitait avait péri. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Un fantôme de lui-même dans une maison à son image : meublée mais vide et sans personnalité. Louis savait qu'il n'était pas en meilleure forme, les cernes sous ses yeux témoignant silencieusement des longues nuits sans sommeil qui avaient rythmé ses deux derniers mois.

 

" **Anne m'a demandé de te passer le bonjour. Tu ne l'as pas appelée cette semaine.**  ", déclama Louis avec un ton de reproche. Il avait appelé sa deuxième mère juste avant de prendre l'avion, lui demandant si elle avait un message à passer à son fils et il avait été plus que surpris d'apprendre que le bouclé avait refusé tous les appels de sa mère dans la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

 

Harry haussa les épaules avant de marmonner : " **J'étais occupé.**  ". Louis renifla de façon sarcastique avant de regarder autour de lui.

 

" **Ah oui, je vois que tu es submergé de travail et de monde. C'est ta mère, Harry. Elle n'a pas à payer pour nos pots cassés !**  ", le rabroua-t-il de son ton cassant habituel. Harry recula d'un pas. Si Louis était venu ici pour lui faire la morale, il pouvait repartir immédiatement !

 

" **Tu ne comprends pas.**  " fut tout ce qu'il fut capable d'articuler sous le regard noir du garçon face à lui. A cet instant il se sentait littéralement plus jeune de presque trois ans. Il se sentait enfant face à  Louis et il détestait ce sentiment. Il se redressa un peu, faisant un effort pour retenir tout ce qui lui serrait le cœur et les entrailles. 

 

" **Je ne comprends pas ? Tu crois sérieusement que je ne comprends pas ?!**  ", commença à crier Louis, les mains sur les hanches avant de les agiter autour de lui en continuant de crier. " **Je comprends plus que tu ne le crois. Tu as acheté une maison à l'autre bout de la planète, tu as arrêté de répondre aux appels de ta mère, tu te fais de nouveaux amis.... Tu.... Tu as arrêté de m'appeler.**  ", continua Louis avec cette fois une voix plus blessée qu'en colère tandis qu'il gardait son regard dardé sur le jeune homme en face de lui. Ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas et encaissait tout ce que Louis avait à lui reprocher.

 

" **J'ai passé la journée entière à attendre que tu m'appelles... Littéralement la journée entière. J'ai refusé d'aller rendre visite à mes grands parents parce que je n'ai pas de réseau chez eux de peur de rater ton appel. Et tu n'as pas appelé. Tu n'as pas été capable de me donner ne serait-ce que ce petit bout de bonheur. Est-ce que ça t'aurait tué de me parler ne serait-ce qu'une minute ?! J'ai attendu toute la journée....**  ", confia-t-il en retenant les sanglots qui avaient repris leur place au fond de sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir correctement, faisant que sa voix se cassait quand elle montait dans les aigus. "  **Tu sais, je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de moi en tant que petit-ami – ou peu importe ce que nous étions – mais tu ne peux pas me refuser ma place de meilleur ami. A moins que je ne le sois plus. Mais tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, Haz. Je comprends que tu aies eu besoin de partir. Je l'ai compris et accepté mais je pensais qu'on était plus que ça. Jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable d'effacer tout ça avec un simple avion. Tu as pris l'avion et je n'existais plus à tes yeux ? C'est ça ?! Tu n'avais pas le droit !**  " hurlait-il maintenant. S'il avait eu un objet sous la main Louis n'était pas sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas lancé sur Harry, juste pour le faire réagir, pour qu'il réponde quelque chose. Mais il n'avait rien à sa portée alors il se contenta de frapper du poing sur la table basse à sa droite avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur pour continuer à parler. Il avait besoin de le dire.

 

" **Tu es mon meilleur ami, celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. On a traversé tellement de choses ensemble. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de passer des journées à devoir être fort pour tes sœurs quand tu sais que ton monde est en train de s'effondrer ?! Devoir retenir tes larmes à chaque seconde parce qu'elles sont petites et qu'elles ont besoin de que tu sois fort pour elles. Te sentir si vide que tu en as mal au ventre et que tu voudrais juste fermer les yeux et dormir – ou mourir. Quand plus rien n'a de sens et que tu pries pour que quelqu'un vienne te sauver ou qu'on t'envoie une bouée de sauvetage. Un salut, quelque chose. Tu sais ce que c'est ?! Moi, je le sais. J'ai passé des journées à sentir que mon cœur allait se disloquer sous la douleur puis tu es entré dans ma vie. Tu es arrivé et tu as réparé ce que je pensais irréparable. Tu as recousu toutes les parties de mon cœur et tu as colmaté les brèches de mon âme. Tu es arrivé dans ma vie au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin ; au moment où je pensais que personne ne m'entendait appeler à l'aide. Mais tu as entendu et tu es venu. Tu as pris ta place dans ma vie immédiatement et tu en es devenu une pièce vitale. Alors malgré le fait que nous ne soyons plus un couple – enfin je n'en sais rien – j'ai toujours pensé que tu m'aimais assez pour rester mon meilleur ami. J'avais tort. C'était un simple putain d'anniversaire, tu n'aurais pas juste pu m'appeler pour me le souhaiter ?! Merde ! C'était trop te demander ?! Juste 'Joyeux anniversaire'. Même si tu avais raccroché sans me laisser le temps de répondre ça aurait été mieux que ce minable sms que tu m'as envoyé.**  ". En disant cela il plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en ressortir son téléphone, son pouce survolant rapidement l'écran.

 

Louis releva le visage vers Harry quand il eut trouvé le fameux message.

 

" **Happy B-Day. H.**  " lut-il à haute voix, son regard se faisant blessé et trahi tandis qu'Harry ne réagissait toujours pas ce qui rendait Louis encore plus enragé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 

" **Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Même Nick Grimshaw m'a envoyé un message plus personnel que ce que tu ne m'as envoyé, c'est dire ! Si tu voulais me faire me sentir comme un moins que rien, bravo Haz, tu as brillamment réussi !**  ", cracha-t-il d'un ton acide tandis que son visage se crispa sous la colère et l'amertume.

 

Il se passa de longues secondes avant qu'Harry ne se dirige vers le côté cuisine en traînant des pieds.

 

" **Tu veux un thé ?**  ", demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée dû au fait qu'il s'éloignait de l'autre garçon et qu'il était maintenant dos à lui. Louis le regarda s'éloigner avant de demander avec fatalisme.

 

" **Alors c'est tout ce qu'il reste de nous ?**  ", s'éleva sa voix faisant se retourner Harry avec un sourcil relevé. " **Des étrangers, c'est tout ce que nous sommes ?**  ", questionna à nouveau Louis avec abattement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils puissent en arriver là, pas avec Harry. Et pourtant...

 

Et pourtant Harry revint sur ses pas jusqu'à se tenir face à l'autre jeune homme, gardant néanmoins une distance de sécurité.

 

" **Bien sûr que non, Lou. Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers.**  ", souffla-t-il en baissant le regard vers ses propres pieds.

 

Louis laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement à la réponse du bouclé.

 

" **Pourquoi ?**  ", demanda-t-il simplement et il sut qu'il n'avait pas besoin de préciser sa pensée parce qu'Harry avait compris. Harry comprenait toujours.

 

" **Parce que c'était trop dur. Parce que si j'avais entendu ta voix j'aurais pris le premier avion pour te rejoindre, pour te serrer dans mes bras. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami mais tu es surtout l'homme de ma vie. Parce que tu m'as laissé partir, Lou. Tu m'as laissé partir... Tu ne m'as pas retenu. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire si tu me l'avais demandé je serais resté auprès de toi. Malgré tout ce qui me détruisait je serais resté pour toujours près de toi. Mais tu m'as laissé partir. Tu ne m'en as pas empêché. Tu ne m'as pas retenu. Tu ne t'es pas battu pour moi. Pour nous. Et j'en ai marre d'être le seul à me débattre pour nous. Je n'ai plus assez de forces pour ça. Alors... alors le jour de ton anniversaire j'ai pensé à t'appeler. J'ai composé au moins vingt fois ton numéro avant de reposer mon téléphone parce que si tu avais voulu de moi auprès de toi tu me l'aurais dit. Et tu n'as rien dit. Je suis parti, c'est vrai. Mais pas une seule fois tu ne m'as appelé, Lou. Pas une fois tu ne m'as envoyé de sms. Tu n'as pas accompagné les garçons quand ils sont venus. Tu m'as laissé partir....**  ", déclara-t-il lentement, sans reproches. Il répondait simplement à la question.

 

" **Tu me reproches de ne pas t'avoir traité comme un meilleur ami avant de te traiter comme un petit ami – et bien sûr que c'était ce que nous étions ! - mais tu ne m'as pas traité en meilleur ami non plus. Si tu avais été capable de me traiter en tant que tel quand je t'ai dit que j'allais partir tu aurais été heureux pour moi. Tu m'aurais rendu visite, tu aurais pris de mes nouvelles. Et non pas en demandant à ma mère ou à nos meilleurs amis. Tu aurais pris de mes nouvelles en me demandant directement. Tu n'as pas non plus été capable de le faire alors ne me reproche pas ta propre faiblesse, je t'en prie.**  ", conclut-il avant de reprendre la direction de la cuisine dans laquelle il remit la bouilloire sur le feu, réchauffant l'eau maintenant refroidie.

 

Louis resta pantois dans le salon, laissant le tout sombrer au fond de lui pour finalement admettre qu'Harry avait raison sur toute la ligne et c'est ce qui le rendit encore plus en colère. Contre lui, contre Harry pour avoir raison et être resté si calme, contre leur management, contre la terre entière. La colère était le seul sentiment qui lui permettait de faire sortir cette frustration au fond de lui sans que les larmes ne coulent à nouveau le long de ses joues. Il respira plusieurs fois profondément avant de rejoindre le bouclé qui lui tendit une tasse de thé chaude en silence. Louis enlaça ses doigts autour de la porcelaine avant de regarder Harry s'appuyer contre le plan de travail derrière lui.

 

" **Oui.**  ", commença-t-il en faisant se relever le visage de Louis vers lui. " **Oui, j'ai de nouveaux amis ici parce qu'avec eux je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant d'être heureux comme avec ceux que j'ai laissé en Angleterre. Là-bas ils me connaissent comme le Harry souriant sans cesse et heureux. Mais ce Harry n'existe plus pour le moment et ici je n'ai pas à faire semblant. Quand je les rejoins je peux simplement être triste et mélancolique, ils ne disent rien, ils acceptent et essayent juste de me changer les idées sans me demander quoique ce soit. Alors peut-être que c'est égoïste de ma part mais j'ai besoin de ça. Qu'on me laisse ma douleur. C'est une partie de moi que je ne renierais pas parce qu'on veut me voir souriant. Je n'ai pas envie de sourire parce que cette douleur c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi, Lou. C'est tout ce que tu m'as laissé. Alors, oui, j'ai arrêté de répondre aux appels de ma mère parce que je savais que tu lui demandais de mes nouvelles et si je lui mentais à elle, je te mentais à toi et ça je n'ai jamais été capable de le faire et je refuse de commencer maintenant. J'ai arrêté de répondre parce que si j'avais prétendu être heureux pour la rassurer elle te l'aurait répété et ça t'aurait détruit plus que le fait que je ne t'appelle plus. Tu vois, malgré tout tout ne tourne toujours qu'autour de toi.**  ", constata Harry avec un haussement d'épaule et un faible sourire en coin avant de reposer sa tasse à côté de lui. Louis ne dit rien, buvant en silence le liquide chaud qui réchauffait ses entrailles.

 

" **Tu restes combien de temps ?**  ", demanda finalement Harry quand ils eurent fini leurs tasses et qu'ils restèrent dans le silence confortable de la cuisine durant presqu'une demi-heure. Louis haussa les épaules impuissant.

 

" **Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à ce que le management apprenne que je suis là et qu'ils me traînent à Londres par la peau des fesses, je suppose.**  ", répondit-il. Harry laissa un rire sans joie lui échapper avant de se diriger vers le salon pour récupérer le sac de voyage qui était toujours abandonné au sol avant de faire signe à Louis de le suivre – ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire.

 

Ils parcoururent un long couloir au bout duquel ils grimpèrent un escalier en bois massif. La rampe était sculptée avec goût et donnait vie à cette partie de la maison dénuée de décoration. Arrivés sur le seuil Harry fit un signe de la main vers une porte entrouverte qui ne laissait rien voir de la pièce qu'elle abritait. " **C'est ma chambre. Je te donne la chambre d'amis, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.**  ", souffla-t-il en se tournant vers Louis qui fit un signe de négation de la tête ; comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir quand il comprenait amplement que dormir ensemble serait trop douloureux pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

 

Harry indiqua la porte face à sa propre chambre avant de s'y avancer. La pièce était grande et belle : un grand lit deux places était fait sur la gauche, le linge de lit assorti avec goût aux rideaux et aux tapis qui bordaient les côtés du lit. Face au lit se trouvait une télévision ainsi qu'un lecteur DVD et une armoire ancienne et restaurée qui apportait une touche d'authenticité à la pièce. Louis haussa les sourcils sous la surprise.

 

" **C'est joli.**  ", avoua-t-il finalement après avoir fait le tour de la pièce. Harry haussa au compliment avant de répondre : " **Je n'avais que ça à faire, meubler la maison.**  "

 

Louis ne répondit rien tout en s'avançant vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit. Ils restèrent à se regarder en silence, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire ou quoi faire mais ils savaient une chose : durant les jours à venir ils feraient leur possible pour rafistoler les morceaux de l'autre. Parce que malgré tout ils étaient toujours meilleurs amis et rien ne les séparerait s'ils ne le voulaient pas.

 

 


	13. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'absence ravive le plaisir, du moins c'est ce qu'on dit !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! Autant que les choses soient dites dès le départ :) Je suis en retard et je suis désolée! J'ai été malade, j'ai eu une maisonnée de malades et j'ai pas d'excuses, je suis juste en retard ! Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos avis même s'ils sont négatifs - surtout s'ils sont négatifs, on apprends toujours de ses critiques.

Au bout de la troisième sonnerie il entendit la voix endormie de sa mère résonner à l'autre bout de la ligne. Quand il avait pris son téléphone en main il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois au décalage horaire se laissant emporté par l'envie de parler avec sa mère, sa meilleure amie et confidente.

 

" **Je suis désolé, Maman.**  ", commença-t-il. Il était désolé de l'avoir réveillée, de ne pas avoir appelé durant plus d'une semaine, de l'avoir mise à l'écart et de ne pas lui avoir confié ses états d'âme. Il ne le dit pas mais il sut qu'Anne l'avait compris à la simple intonation de sa voix. Après tout, elle était sa mère et les mères sentaient ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ?

 

" **Ce n'est rien, chéri.**  ", répondit-elle, lui pardonnant tout en une seule phrase. " **Comment vas-tu ?**  ", demanda-t-elle ensuite. Tout ce qui lui importait réellement étant l'état de son enfant et non pas les explications sans fin de son refus à répondre à ses appels. Elle avait été adolescente, elle avait été une jeune femme au cœur brisé elle aussi et elle savait que dans ces moments-là il arrivait qu'on refuse les mains tendues pour réussir à s'en sortir seul. Pour se rendre compte que finalement, malgré ce qu'on a beau se répéter durant les longues heures sans sommeil des nuits sans espoir, on peut s'en sortir.

 

Harry haussa les épaules bien que sa mère ne puisse le voir. " **Ça va. Louis est ici.**  " fut tout ce qu'il put lui dire. Louis était avec lui et en soi c'était une réponse à part entière. Parce que Louis avait pris l'avion pour le rejoindre malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait laissé de côté. Louis était venu le rejoindre parce qu'il tenait à lui. Et le fait qu'il soit dans la chambre face à la sienne faisait que le trou béant dans sa poitrine lui semblait moins grand que quelques heures auparavant et qu'il le serait encore moins demain matin quand en ouvrant les yeux il se rappellerait que son meilleur ami était dans sa maison, qu'ils prendraient le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

 

" **Je n'ai rien dit quand il m'en a parlé parce que je n'étais pas sûre que tu sois prêt à le voir. Je suis contente qu'il soit parti quand même.**  ", confia Anne d'une voix tendre. Harry l'imaginait dans une de ses longues chemises de nuit en soie, ses longs cheveux délicatement posés sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle pressait le combiné contre son oreille gauche et que de sa main droite elle triturait la bordure de son drap. Il sourit lui aussi tendrement à l'image mentale, aux doux souvenirs qu'elle lui apportait. A tous ces matins qu'il avait passé contre le corps chaud de sa mère quand il la rejoignait dès que Robin partait travailler. Ils avaient passé des heures entières à se parler, à se confier, à apprécier simplement la présence de l'autre. C'était un rituel qu'il avait eu avec sa mère avant de le perpétuer avec Louis. Il se souvenait aussi clairement des matins contre le corps de l'autre garçon, à parler à cœur ouvert, à panser les blessures de l'autre avec sa simple présence.

 

" **Je ne pense pas que j'étais prêt ; mais il est là et c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?**  ", murmura-t-il, comme s'il avait peur que Louis ne l'entende de l'autre côté du couloir.

 

" **Oui, c'est tout ce qui compte.**  ", répondit Anne. " **C'est tout ce qui a toujours compté, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il soit là quand personne d'autre ne l'était.**  ", ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle avait toujours su qu'Harry avait une personnalité extraordinaire : si douce et si tendre. Il donnait sans compter, le cœur sur la main sans aucune peur qu'on le lui brise. Sauf que peu de jeunes de son âge agissaient de cette façon ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses mésaventures, quelques humiliations et déceptions qu'Anne n'avait pas pu empêcher parce qu'il devait apprendre par lui-même bien que tout cela lui brisait le cœur quand elle devait être témoin du visage triste et déçu de son petit garçon.

 

Et Louis avait été le seul à voir au-delà des apparences, il avait été le seul à sentir qu'Harry renfermait un trésor : son cœur pur. Il avait été le seul à l'accepter tel qu'il était sans se soucier de l'avis des autres, il avait été celui qui l'avait aimé inconditionnellement permettant à Harry de grandir et d'évoluer librement, sans prendre ombrage du jugement des autres. Parce qu'après tout sa famille l'aimait pour celui qu'il était ; et Louis l'aimait pour cette même raison, enlevant au reste du monde toute son importance. Louis avait été celui qui avait été là quand personne ne l'avait été et quand personne n'avait voulu l'être. Et il était toujours présent quand finalement le reste du monde a voulu être important pour Harry. Louis avait gagné la confiance de l'autre garçon en l'acceptant quand personne d'autre ne le faisait.

 

" **Oui. Il a toujours été là. Même quand je l'ai repoussé.**  ", susurra Harry finalement après s'être perdu dans ses pensées durant quelques secondes. Anne émit un son d’acquiescement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 

" **C'est ça aimer quelqu'un, chéri. Accepter le bien comme le mauvais et ne surtout – surtout – ne jamais laisser le mauvais nous éloigner de l'être aimé. C'est trop simple d'aimer quand on nous accepte ; la vraie preuve d'amour c'est de rester quand on nous pousse dehors, c'est aimer la personne quand cette dernière ne s'aime pas elle-même.**  ", répondit Anne. Harry avait toujours aimé parler avec sa mère parce qu'elle lui expliquait les choses simplement, lui permettant de les comprendre. Il était intelligent, il le savait, mais la façon de fonctionner des êtres humains lui semblait abstraite ; et Anne la rendait concrète et simple.

 

" **Je ne pense pas que Louis ne s'aime pas, en fait.**  "; dit Harry. Anne ricana et le bouclé entendit un bruit de draps froissés, sachant que sa mère venait de se lever pour se préparer un thé qu'elle prendrait sur la terrasse malgré les températures quasiment négatives en Angleterre, emmitouflée dans un gros peignoir. Elle aimait profiter de la nature et de la paix de son jardin. Et elle aimait l'hiver.

 

" **Ce n'est pas si simple, mon ange. Il n'a pas besoin de se détester pour avoir besoin que tu l'aimes inconditionnellement. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi : il se sent coupable pour tellement de choses que c'est étonnant qu'il arrive encore à marcher sous le poids de la culpabilité qu'il s'inflige lui-même. Il se sent responsable des personnes qu'il aime et échouer avec l'une d'entre elles fait qu'il s'auto-fustige. Il s'aime, oui, au sens propre du terme, mais il n'est pas en paix avec lui-même. Surtout pas quand tu n'es plus avec lui.**  ", expliqua-t-elle avec tendresse. Elle connaissait le plus âgé des garçons par cœur maintenant. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour le comprendre mais elle avait laissé le garçon aller à son propre rythme et finalement il s'était ouvert à elle.

 

Harry ferma les yeux longuement en faisant tourner en boucles les mots de sa mère dans sa tête et lâcha un long soupir. C'était une chose qui lui avait longuement posé problème auparavant : que les gens lui donnent autant d'importance que lui leur en donnait. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Comment quelqu'un comme Louis pouvait être malheureux à cause de quelqu'un comme Harry ?! Il avait appris à accepter le fait sans jamais vraiment le comprendre.

 

" **Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui apporter la paix, Maman. Je suis en ruines.**  ", déclara Harry dans un souffle tandis qu'il se retourna dans son lit pour coincer son téléphone entre son oreille droite et son oreiller et ensuite remonter sa couette sous son menton, se bordant lui-même dans la chaleur de son lit. Anne émit un léger rire qui surprit son fils. Venait-il de dire une blague sans s'en rendre compte ?!

 

" **Tu ne seras en ruines qu'à partir du moment où personne ne pourra te réparer, chéri. Peut-être que tes fenêtres sont brisées et que ta toiture prend l'eau. Mais tu n'es pas en ruines.**  ", dit-elle, Harry entendant le sourire dans sa voix à travers le combiné. " **Nous ne sommes jamais les meilleurs juges quant à notre état. Quand tout le monde autour de toi te laissera tomber et que plus personne ne s'occupera de toi, alors peut-être que tu seras en ruines. Mais d'ici là, tu ne l'es pas. Laisse juste le temps faire son miracle. Fais-lui confiance.**  ", souffla-t-elle et Harry pouvait maintenant entendre le chant du vent, devinant que sa mère était maintenant dans le jardin, son regard posé sur le bungalow. Repenser au bungalow déclenchait tellement de souvenirs en lui, tellement de moments importants s'étaient déroulés là-bas. À l'abri entre ses planches de bois, loin du regard du monde. Le bouclé repensa aux paroles de sa mère et se demanda si elle voulait qu'il face confiance à Louis ou au temps ? Ou aux deux ?! Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, la fatigue prenant le dessus et l'emportant doucement mais sûrement vers le pays des rêves. Anne dût l'entendre car elle souffla tendrement : "  **Bonne nuit mon chéri, dors bien.** " avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse du garçon qui s'endormit dans la seconde qui suivit.

 

 

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry se sentit différent sans réussir à savoir pourquoi. Il se tourna pour sentir son téléphone collé à sa joue et sourit avec tendresse en repensant à sa conversation avec sa mère la veille au soir. Le radio-réveil posé sur sa table de nuit affichait 08:12 et le bouclé ferma les yeux voulant se rendormir quand soudain il s'assit dans son lit.

 

" **Louis...**  ", souffla-t-il comme s'il venait juste de se souvenir que son meilleur ami était chez lui. Qu'il dormait dans la chambre face à la sienne. Qu'il était venu le rejoindre. Il lança les draps et sortit en courant, trébuchant sur son propre pied sans savoir comment. Il s'arrêta en constatant que la porte face à lui était ouverte et son cœur se stoppa dans sa poitrine. Et si Louis était parti ?

 

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se précipita dans la chambre d'amis pour y découvrir le lit on fait et les vêtements de Louis déjà étalés partout dans la pièce, ses chaussettes sur le lecteur DVD. Comment étaient-elles arrivées là et qu'y faisaient-elles restant la grande question que se posa Harry avant de descendre les escaliers, se dirigeant cette fois vers la cuisine.

 

Louis était debout à côté de la gazinière sur laquelle trônait la bouilloire, battant le rythme de la chanson qui s'échappait de la radio avec son pied contre le carrelage. Harry sourit tendrement : Louis était là et c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Puis son sourire se fana parce que, mine de rien, tout avait changé. Louis sembla entendre un bruit puisqu'il se retourna tranquillement pour sourire timidement à l'autre garçon.

 

" **Bonjour, Haz**  ", murmura-t-il, les joues rosissant joliment sous l'émotion et les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés face à la vue du bouclé simplement vêtu d'un boxer, les cheveux en bataille comme tous les autres matins où ils s'étaient levés ensemble. Tout avait un goût de familier tout en étant différent. Tristement différent.

 

" **'jour, Lou.**  ", marmonna Harry, pas vraiment réveillé. Il se gratta paresseusement le ventre tout en s'avançant vers le plus âgé. Il hésita puis se rappela des paroles de sa mère ' Fais-lui confiance'. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir de quoi elle parlait mais il voulait croire qu'elle mentionnait Louis. Alors il s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras.

 

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  ", murmura ce dernier sous l'embrasse d'Harry, hésitant à lui rendre son étreinte. Harry haussa les épaules avant de marmonner contre le creux du cou du jeune homme : " **Tu es mon meilleur ami.**  " et ce fut suffisant. Ce fut suffisant pour que Louis noue ses bras autour du cou du bouclé, suffisant pour qu'il détende les muscles de son corps se laissant attirer contre le torse du garçon plus grand. Suffisant pour que son cœur se réchauffe au toucher. Il avait tellement eu besoin de ce genre d'attentions depuis si longtemps que l'émotion remonta de son estomac à ses yeux et qu'il laissa échapper un croassement étrange, mélange entre un rire plein de sanglots et un grognement de bien-être. Il était dans les bras d'Harry et c'était tout ce qui lui avait manqué depuis le mois de Novembre.

 

Louis inspira profondément l'odeur si particulière de son meilleur ami : mélange entre son gel douche, son déodorant, son parfum et l'odeur de sa peau après une nuit de sommeil durant laquelle il avait dû transpirer un minimum. Cette odeur n'était pas bonne, ou douce ou quoique ce soit. Elle était familière et c'était l'odeur la plus réconfortante qu'il ne connaisse. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa son menton sur l'épaule d'Harry, laissant ses boucles folles caresser et chatouiller son nez ; mais peu importe. Rien n'importait : il était enfin dans les bras d'Harry et le monde entier aurait pu s'écrouler qu'il ne se serrait pas dégagé.

 

" **Tu m'as tellement manqué.**  ", murmura Harry d'une voix brisée par l'émotion et Louis fut heureux qu'encore une fois ils soient en adéquation l'un avec l'autre. Parce qu'à Louis, aussi, ça lui avait manqué. Harry lui avait manqué.

 

" **Toi aussi**  ", souffla-t-il à son tour bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour qu'Harry le sache mais il avait envie de le prononcer, de le formuler et de laisser ces mots s'envoler dans l'air.

 

Quand la bouilloire siffla Harry tenta de se dégager mais Louis ne lâcha pas prise ; il avait trop peur de briser ce moment. Et s'il ne se reproduisait plus ? S'il ne se reproduisait pas durant des mois encore ?!

 

" **Lou, la bouilloire, ton thé.**  ", murmura Harry. Louis haussa les épaules : " **J'en ai rien à foutre de l'eau. Elle peut bien s'évaporer complètement pour tout ce que ça m'importe.**  ", répondit-il de son ton sarcastique habituel avant que son côté plus vulnérable ne reprenne le dessus, sa main descendant dans la nuque d'Harry dans laquelle il laissa ses doigts jouer avec les boucles à sa portée : " **Ne me lâche pas. Je t'en prie Haz, ne me lâche pas.**  "

 

Maintenant qu'il avait baissé sa garde Louis avait la sensation que si le bouclé s'éloignait de lui chaque partie de son corps allait se disloquer. Harry le tenait au sens propre comme au sens figuré et il ne se sentait pas encore assez fort pour lâcher prise. Ledit Harry dût sentir la détresse du plus âgé puisqu'il resserra ses bras autour de la taille du garçon, ses mains à plat dans son dos pour le presser encore plus contre lui s'il le pouvait.

 

" **Jamais, Lou. Jamais.**  " fut la réponse d'Harry et elle fut suffisante pour calmer le torrent de désespoir qui avait couru dans les entrailles de Louis. Il inspira une dernière bouffée de cette odeur typiquement matinale d'Harry avant de se reculer. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux de longues secondes avant que le sifflement de la bouilloire ne devienne incessant et assourdissant.

 

" **Thé ?**  ", demanda Louis, et Harry hocha positivement de la tête à deux reprises. Quand Louis se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger, le bouclé l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à sa suite dans une autre partie de la maison qui les mena à une terrasse qui surplombait Los Angeles. Au moment où Harry avait visité des maisons dans cette ville, il avait une seule idée en tête : choisir une chambre qui plairait à Louis. Même si cette idée avait été inconsciente et enfouie en lui, maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait acheté cette maison-ci parce qu'elle avait ce que Louis aimait : une grande terrasse avec des arbres et une vue plongeante sur la ville. Cette maison était encore une fois une déclaration d'amour au plus âgé et il était fier de la lui montrer. Sans aucune pudeur et sans aucune honte : un livre ouvert.

 

" **C'est magnifique.**  ", souffla Louis en découvrant la vue. Il s'assit et sirota son thé en silence. Harry n'ajouta rien ; qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il savait que Louis comprenait tout ce qui était non-dit entre eux, alors il se tut simplement. Admirant la vue. La vue de son meilleur ami assis à ses côtés sur la terrasse, exactement là où il l'avait imaginé tous les matins depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici. Exactement là où il l'avait rêvé.

 

" **Comment est la vie ici, Haz ?**  ", demanda Louis au bout d'un long moment, quand le soleil fut finalement au-dessus de la ligne de l'horizon et que les quartiers lointains de Los Angeles semblaient se réveiller sous la portée de ses rayons nimbant les buildings d'un halo orangé magnifique. Louis comprit à cet instant pourquoi Harry était venu ici plutôt qu'une autre ville : tout semblait plus simple et plus léger sous le soleil californien et un cœur brisé avait vraiment besoin de légèreté et de simplicité.

 

" **Chaude.**  ", fut la réponse d'Harry. " **Chaude et vivante.**  ", précisa-t-il ensuite. Il se tourna pour ne plus faire face à la ville mais à Louis. " **Simple aussi malgré tout ce qu'on peut associer à Hollywood.**  ". Louis acquiesça dans un pâle sourire.

 

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ?**  ", questionna-t-il encore une fois. Harry aurait pu mentir et s'inventer une vie rocambolesque et mouvementée – mais c'était Louis qui demandait, et il n'était que sincérité et honnêteté avec lui.

 

" **Tout dépend de comment je me sens.**  ", commença-t-il. " **Quand je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit...**  ". Harry ne précisa pas la raison de ses insomnies mais Louis le savait mieux que personne : il ne dormait qu'à partir du moment où le soleil était haut dans le ciel, sûrement trop effrayé que ses démons ne l'attaquent dans le noir de la nuit. " **Je vais sur la plage durant une heure ou deux, juste pour regarder les vagues et laisser leur rythme me calmer. Et ensuite je vais dormir un petit peu. Sinon je vais jouer au golf. Je suis assez bon à ça , aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître !**  ", confia-t-il avec enthousiasme. " **Et le soir je descends en centre-ville, je me laisse emporter par la vie de cet endroit, les musiques qui résonnent, les rires, les paroles. Des fois je vais boire un verre avec certaines personnes que j'ai rencontrées ici. Mais.....**  ", s'interrompit-il, pas vraiment sûr de s'il pouvait dire ce à quoi il pensait.

 

" **Mais?**  ", demanda Louis, le regardant patiemment.

 

" **Mais... la plupart du temps je ne fais que penser à toi.**  ", souffla-t-il finalement. Louis détourna son regard et examina la ville qui baignait maintenant dans la lumière chaude du soleil, tous ses quartiers réveillés et animés. Il ne répondit rien, n'ajouta rien et écouta simplement la respiration du plus jeune à ses côtés, le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres qui les entouraient. Il écoutait la vie s'animer autour de lui et il se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué. Le simple fait de voir le monde continuer de tourner. Il s'était tellement enfermé dans la tristesse de ses sentiments qu'il avait arrêté de prêté attention aux petits détails qui faisaient que rien n'était jamais aussi grave qu'on aimait le penser.

 

" **Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?**  ", glissa Louis au bout de longues minutes. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à entendre la réponse s'il s'avérait que celle-ci était positive, mais Harry était son meilleur ami avant tout, et son bonheur avait la priorité. Harry se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

 

" **Parce que.....**  ", il s'arrêta pour déglutir avant de reprendre. " **Parce que... toi et moi.... c'est fini ? Définitivement ?**  ", ajouta-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'anticipation. Jamais une seule fois durant ces deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler à une vitesse destructrice il n'avait imaginé, pensé, que leur couple avait prit fin. Et comment aurait-il pu rencontrer quelqu'un dans ce cas-là ? Alors si Louis posait la question c'est que ce dernier considérait qu'ils n'étaient plus rien ; rien d'autre que des amis et cette idée lui donna envie de vomir. Il pourrait s'y habituer mais l'entendre d'un seul coup alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas lui donnait simplement envie de vomir le thé qu'il venait d'avaler.

 

" **J'aime à penser que non, mais si tu me dis que tu as rencontré quelqu'un, alors je dois te rendre ta liberté, Haz. ",**  répondit Louis avec honnêteté. Il avait dit en haussant les épaules comme si c'était facile pour lui mais dans le creux de son estomac il sentit le volcan se réveiller à nouveau sous la jalousie et la possessivité. Il lui arrivait de savoir très bien jouer la comédie et il fut heureux d'y arriver cette fois-ci, laissant à Harry la liberté de reprendre son cœur ou non, sans se sentir coupable envers son ami.

 

" **Bien sûr que non ! Lou... Bien sûr que non.**  ", lâcha finalement Harry, enlevant un poids immense des épaules du plus âgé qui relâcha son souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu de peur de la douleur que pourrait créer la réponse à venir.

 

" **Dans les magazines j'ai pourtant lu....**  ", commença Louis avant de se reprendre. Il laissait la jalousie parler et il n'avait pas le droit d'infliger ça au jeune homme aux boucles folles. Il tourna son visage et se noya dans l'océan émeraude qui réchauffa son corps par son éclat taquin qui fit savoir à Louis qu'Harry appréciait l'élan de jalousie à sa juste valeur. Le plus jeune n'aurait pu lui en vouloir parce que sa jalousie était encore plus grand et généralement plus violente que celle de Louis bien qu'il arrive beaucoup mieux à la contenir.

 

" **Je sais. Tu connais la vérité. J'ai lu que tu avais demandé Eleanor en mariage.**  ", répondit Harry en un haussement d'épaules. Louis se releva et n'hésita cette fois pas une seule seconde avant de s’asseoir sur les genoux du plus grand, s'accrochant à son cou pour ne pas partir en arrière. Harry était courageux et fort mais Louis ne pouvait que très bien imaginer ce que cette nouvelle avait pu déclencher en lui. Il enfouit ses doigts dans les boucles brunes, caressant le cuir chevelu de son meilleur ami. Harry appuya son visage contre le toucher de l'autre garçon. L'autre main de Louis se posa sur la joue rugueuse du plus jeune, son pouce frottant contre les poils encore présent sur son menton vu qu'il ne s'était pas encore rasé et cette sensation réchauffa irrationnellement son cœur parce que ça lui faisait prendre physiquement conscience qu'Harry n'était plus le jeune garçon de seize ans qu'il avait rencontré dans les toilettes d'X-Factor mais un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, propriétaire de cette magnifique villa avec vue sur la vallée de Los Angeles et Louis se sentit le droit de l'aimer comme il l'aimait actuellement. Il frotta son pouce de longues secondes sur le menton avant de le faire remonter vers les lèvres charnues, laissant la pulpe de son pouce appuyer contre elles, les écartant pour ressentir le souffle du garçon contre ses propres lèvres. Son visage était si proche de celui d'Harry qu'il sentait l'odeur du thé sur la langue du garçon – de l'homme – qu'il en sentait le goût sur sa propre langue. Harry bougea sa tête de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait continuer à lui masser le cuir chevelu – ce qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience avoir arrêté. Il recommença, perdu dans le regard tellement vert du bouclé qu'il eut l'impression d'être au printemps quand les arbres bourgeonnent, offrant un vert immaculé à la nature. Un vert rempli de la promesse d'un été sur le point d'éclore. Le regard d'Harry renfermait la même promesse : le meilleur était sur le point d'arriver. Il arrêta de respirer quand la langue du plus jeune sortit de sa bouche pour rejoindre le bout de son doigt toujours sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il arrêta de respirer et chercha une réponse dans les orbes qui le fixaient à s'en brûler les yeux. Harry le regardait comme on regarde un tableau : dépassé par sa beauté mais définitivement changé par le fait que la beauté du tableau nous a touché comme des mains ne sauraient le faire. Louis avait touché Harry d'une façon différente ; il ne l'avait pas touché avec ses mains ou aucune autre partie de son corps. Non. Il avait touché Harry avec son cœur. Il avait créé un écho dans la poitrine de l'autre garçon, il avait réveillé des sentiments qu'il ne savait pas pouvoir ressentir. Il avait déchaîné une passion sans précédent. Un amour inexplicable et incommensurable. Il avait été la réponse ultime. Il avait été.... lui. Lui et uniquement lui. Il avait été suffisant, l'absolu, l'unique, le salut. Il avait été la délivrance, l'acceptation, le pardon et l'absolution. Le renouveau. Le but et la manière. Il était le Tout.

 

Louis chercha une derrière barrière, quelque chose qui lui dirait d'arrêter, de se retenir. Qui lui dirait que ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry voulait. Sauf que c'était exactement ce qu'Harry voulait, mourait d'envie d'avoir, attendait. Avait attendu durant deux longs mois.

 

" **Dis moi d'arrêter, Haz.**  ", souffla Louis dans un sursaut de lucidité. Il avait la sensation d'être saoul. Sa tête tournait, ses bras semblaient peser des tonnes, son estomac ne cessait de se contracter d'anticipation. Il en crevait d'envie mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout perdre à nouveau. Il attendit qu'Harry ne l'en empêche mais ce dernier ne faisait que le fixer, l'invitant de son regard à céder à la tentation.

 

Louis se recula un tout petit peu, respirant plus facilement.

 

" **Fais-moi arrêter, Harry, ou je ne me retiendrais pas.**  ", souffla-t-il encore une fois contre les lèvres en attente face à lui. Il avait l'impression que chaque particule de son corps attendait le corps d'Harry, le toucher d'Harry, sa présence tout simplement.

 

" **Qui te demande de te retenir**  ", répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire chafouin, un éclat de malice au fond de ses yeux, laissant sa langue passer sur ses lèvres attirant ainsi le regard bleuté du plus âgé et gémit à la vue. Il le voulait, il le voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal jusqu'aux os ; mais la terreur était trop grande. Il ne pouvait pas céder pour risquer de le perdre encore une fois. L'instant semblait être en suspens, le temps s'était arrêté. Le vent ne soufflait plus, la ville était sur pause comme si le monde entier n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'il cède enfin.

 

Ce qui le fit réagir fut une pensée. Le début de cette situation : Harry avait lu qu'il avait demandé Eleanor en mariage. Des gens croyaient honnêtement qu'il était fiancé avec Eleanor ? Qu'il allait se marier avec elle ? Qu'ils allaient avoir une vie conventionnelle : une maison, des enfants, un chien.... Harry l'avait lu. Harry. Harry qui avait une maison. Harry qui adorait les enfants. Harry qui avait toujours voulu un chien. Harry. Harry. Harry. Foutu Harry !

 

Quand une image fugace de ce futur possible passa dans son esprit, Louis comprit que son plus grand regret ne serait jamais d'avoir embrassé Harry et d'avoir gâché – encore une fois – leur amitié. Non, son plus grand regret serait de ne pas l'avoir embrassé et d'avoir gâché sa chance ; d'avoir laissé passer sa chance d'avoir ce futur. Ce futur avec Harry. D'avoir Harry, à vrai dire. D'appartenir à Harry. L'idée fut tellement grisante qu'il céda enfin et la vie reprit son cours.

 

Il se pencha et déposa sa lèvre supérieure entre celles d'Harry, laissant la langue de ce dernier redessiner l'arc de Cupidon avant de se glisser dans sa bouche et Louis le laissa. Bien sûr qu'il le laissa redécouvrir l'intérieur de sa bouche comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés auparavant. Il pouvait sentir le goût du thé et le goût d'Harry envahir sa bouche et il se laissa porter par la sensation de la grande main du bouclé qui se déposa sur sa hanche. Sa peau le brûlait mais elle se transforma en brasier quand ladite main passa sous le tissu de son tee-shirt. Louis ne put retenir un gémissement. Ce toucher lui avait tellement manqué. Il s'écarta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de replonger à l'attaque de la bouche dévastatrice face à lui.

 

Louis colla son torse encore plus à la peau nue du torse d'Harry, frissonnant au toucher. Il avait la sensation d'être en manque – d'avoir été en manque si longtemps – qu'il se sentait planer à la chaleur contre lui. Durant deux mois il avait eu tellement froid, mal, loin d'Harry. Et maintenant, il était sur ses genoux, dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser. Il gémit encore une fois, sans aucune honte avant d'attirer la langue d'Harry dans sa bouche pour la sucer, la gardant en place avec ses dents. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ça. D'Harry.

 

Le plus jeune descendit ses mains sur les fesses fermes de l'autre jeune homme et poussa fortement sur ses propres cuisses pour se relever tout en gardant son meilleur ami dans ses bras, sa langue dans sa bouche et son cœur battant au rythme du sien. Une fois debout il passa le bout de ses doigts sous la bande élastique du pantalon que Louis portait encore, se délectant du toucher, de la peau qui frissonnait sous le toucher. Il aimait voir les réactions physiques qu'il déclenchait chez l'autre.

 

Louis se sépara de sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle, sa respiration plus que difficile et haletante, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme fou. " **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  ", demanda-t-il dans un moment de clarté dans son esprit embrouillé par l'envie et de le besoin.

 

" **Je t'emmène dans ma chambre.**  ", répondit Harry, ajoutant rapidement : " **A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas.**  ". Louis le regarda avec tendresse et dévotion. Adoration même. Il déposa délicatement sa bouche sur celle d'Harry avant de secouer la tête en négation.

 

" **Non ?**  ", demanda Harry, sans comprendre. Il pensait qu'ils voulaient la même chose ; mais si Louis ne le voulait pas alors il accepterait. " **Oh.... je... Je suis désolé, je pensais que.... Je ne voulais pas …. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que...... "**. bégaya-t-il rapidement avant d'être interrompu par Louis qui l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion qu'auparavant, frottant son corps à celui plus grand et plus large contre lui. Harry ne comprenait plus mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rendre le baiser, de caresser la peau à sa portée.

 

" **Non...**  ", souffla Louis, sa respiration encore plus haletante. " **Non. Pas la chambre. C'est trop loin.**  ", ajouta-t-il avant de gémir fortement quand les mains d'Harry furent totalement sous son pantalon, faisant hausser les sourcils de ce dernier quand il découvrit qu'il ne portait rien en dessous.

 

" **Où ?**  " fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à marmonner avant de laisser sa bouche descendre le long du cou de Louis, le mordant, y laissant des marques. Après autant de temps loin l'un de l'autre il avait besoin de le marquer à nouveau, déclarant au monde entier que Louis était sien et qu'il était à Louis. Maintenant et pour toujours, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait.

 

" **Ici. Ici, Harry.**  ", déclara Louis entre ses gémissements. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu, de ne plus être maître de son corps qui se frottait de plus en plus ardemment contre celui d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le sexe dressé de ce dernier et il approcha encore plus ses hanches pour y frotter le sien. Il avait besoin d'Harry contre lui. Il en avait besoin plus qu'il n'avait besoin de respirer.

 

" **Lou....**  ", répliqua Harry sur un ton réprobateur mais Louis le fit taire d'un baiser avant de lui répondre en plongeant ses yeux noircis par l'envie dans les siens. " **On s'en fout. J'ai envie de toi ici. Ici et maintenant. Harry !**  ", croassa-t-il sous les coups de langues et les morsures que ledit Harry infligeait sans relâche à son cou.

 

La seule réponse d'Harry fut d'enlever le t-shirt qui était maintenant plus que gênant, le lançant derrière lui sans prêter attention à là où il atterrissait. Il s'avança de façon chancelante sous le poids du corps de Louis dans ses bras avant de se baisser après quelques pas, déposant Louis sur un transat en rotin qu'il avait acheté mais dont il ne s'était jamais servi.

 

" **Je n'ai encore jamais utilisé ce transat.**  ", confia-t-il dans un rire en baissant doucement le pantalon devenu inutile, gémissant en sentant la peau douce des cuisses de Louis sous ses doigts durant le voyage. Il fit passer le tissu sur les pieds du jeune homme et le lança lui aussi dans les airs. Et même s'ils devaient rentrer nus par la suite, qui s'en préoccupait? Certainement pas lui ! Et Louis ne semblait pas avoir d'objection, si jamais les sons qui quittaient sa gorge était une quelconque indication. Une fois que Louis fut nu, Harry descendit son boxer le long de ses jambes avant de s'allonger sur le corps qui l'appelait sans aucun mot. Il l'appelait, il aurait pu le jurer ! Il l'appelait et il se laissa entraîner contre la peau brûlante sous lui.

 

" **On va le …. baptiser alors.**  ", répondit Louis entre deux gémissements. Il était dans une dimension parallèle dans laquelle le besoin et l'envie avaient pris le dessus sur sa raison et sa réflexion. Il ne savait plus qu'une seule chose : Harry.

 

L'idée de baptiser ses meubles de jardin de cette façon plut tellement au bouclé qu'il laissa sa langue remonter le long de la jugulaire pour finalement se glisser à nouveau dans la bouche excitante qui semblait l'inviter à entrer. Il lécha chaque parcelle de chair présente, sentant les mains du propriétaire se crisper dans son dos. Harry glissa ses propres mains le long des cuisses du plus âgé, les écartant assez pour prendre place entre elles, les montant sur ses hanches et les y maintenant avec force et douceur.

 

" **Viens.**  ", gémit Louis dans une tentative désespérée de faire comprendre à Harry ce qu'il voulait. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises auparavant mais le plaisir circulant dans son corps empêchait la connexion de se faire entre son cerveau et sa bouche et les mots ne sortaient pas, ou alors ils ressemblaient qu'à un amas de bruits incompréhensibles.

 

" **Je ne t'ai pas...**  ", commença Harry avant que la bouche de Louis ne lui impose le silence tandis que le garçon s'appuyait sur son cou pour se soulever légèrement et frotter son sexe contre les abdominaux du bouclé, faisant comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait Harry. En lui. Maintenant.

 

" **Merde !**  ", tenta de parler Louis. Il respira fortement deux fois avant d'arriver à reprendre la parole. " **Je m'en fous. Viens. Maintenant. Putain Harry. J'ai besoin de toi ! Maintenant.**  ", crissa-t-il sous le plaisir qui amplifiait sous les baisers et les mains du plus jeune qui redécouvraient tout son corps, sans honte, sans limites.

 

" **Tu es sûr ?**  ", demanda une dernière fois Harry, voulant être sûr, avant de perdre définitivement la tête et de se laisser emporter par la vague de passion qu'il tentait de retenir depuis de longues minutes maintenant. " **Maintenant, Harry**  ", hurla Louis en réponse. Ledit Harry ne chercha pas à le questionner de façon plus poussée, il positionna son sexe et poussa à l'intérieur.

 

La douleur était présente mais Louis ne l'aurait pas voulu différemment. Cette douleur lui rappelait qu'il avait laissé partir Harry et qu'à cause de lui il avait failli le perdre pour toujours. Il n'aurait jamais pu se pardonner ça et pour cette raison il acceptait la douleur. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps ; juste le temps de lui rappeler qu'il avait échoué et il devait être puni pour ça. Bien qu'il devait avouer que cette punition était la meilleure qu'il aurait pu recevoir et il était prêt à la recevoir de nombreuses fois.

 

Louis n'était plus qu'un amas de gémissements ; tellement qu'Harry se réjouit d'avoir acheté une maison si éloignée des voisins, quoiqu'après tout à cet instant il n'en avait rien à faire des voisins, ni du monde entier. Il ne faisait qu'un avec Louis et même si sa mère ou la Reine d'Angleterre entraient dans son jardin il n'aurait rien arrêté. Il n'aurait pas arrêté le mouvement frénétique de ses hanches, ni sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre garçon, ni ses doigts qui retraçaient toutes les courbes tentatrices de ce corps qu'il adorait.

 

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais quand ils jouirent le soleil leur parût beaucoup plus haut qu'au moment où Louis était monté sur les genoux d'Harry. Le plus jeune était toujours entre les jambes de Louis, son sexe sorti à présent, leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre. Louis laissait ses doigts passer dans les boucles humides de transpiration de l'autre garçon. Leur étreinte était remplie de douceur et de tendresse après la passion et l'animalité des instants d'avant.

 

" **Jamais je n'épouserais Eleanor.**  ", confessa Louis, retrouvant enfin ses esprits, assez pour se souvenir de ce qui avait créé son besoin de faire l'amour avec Harry.  " **Tu es celui avec qui je veux tout ça.**  ", ajouta-t-il. Harry ne répondit rien, pas encore prêt à partager ce rêve qu'il gardait à l'abri au fond de son cœur. Il ne dit rien mais il se pencha en embrassa une dernière fois Louis avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Ce n'était pas la réponse à tous leurs problèmes mais au moins ils étaient à nouveau entiers et ils arriveraient à faire face au reste. En se faisant confiance. En laissant le temps faire son miracle. Comme Anne l'avait dit et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'encore une fois elle avait eu raison. Il devrait sûrement la remercier. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant il était avec Louis et il ne voulait rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que Louis et lui. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Amoureux ? Amoureux !

 


	14. 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos au mur, Louis ne trouve que l'attaque pour se défendre et la réponse d'Harry n'est pas celle qu'il attendait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard ! :) Bonne lecture et laissez vos avis en commentaire.

Louis s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé que ça se passerait de cette façon. La veille et le jour même avaient été deux journées merveilleuses entre meilleurs amis : films, ballade dans le jardin, écouter de la musique, composer un peu aussi. Il avait eu la sensation d'être revenu quelques mois auparavant, quand rien ni personne n'était encore entre eux. Quand tout allait bien. Quand ils étaient heureux et qu'ils se suffisaient à eux mêmes. Ils étaient dans la cuisine, Louis assis sur une chaise faisant face à Harry qui leur préparait le dîner. Le plus âgé babillait sans arrêt à propos de choses et d'autres, sans véritable but, juste pour le plaisir de combler le silence et de partager avec Harry tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

 

" **Il neige en Angleterre à ce que Maman m'a dit, tu imagines que là-bas il neige, qu'ils ont eu un noël blanc et qu'ici on peut aller dans la piscine quasiment toute l'année.**  ", dit-il tandis qu'Harry hochait juste de la tête, sans répondre. Ce qui ne semblait pas les déranger ni l'un ni l'autre ; ils appréciaient le temps qu'ils avaient ensemble et peu importe de quoi ils parlaient – ou même s'ils parlaient – ils étaient ensemble.

 

" **J'ai regardé les vols pour Londres.**  ", lança Louis au bout d'un moment de silence confortable entre eux.

 

" **Et ?**  ", demanda Harry sans se retourner vérifiant que la cuisson de son risotto était en bonne voie, ajoutant du bouillon régulièrement dans un geste quasi professionnel à la grande surprise de l'autre garçon qui ne s'y connaissait pas plus en cuisine qu'il ne s'y connaissait en danse classique.

 

" **J'ai le choix entre le 2 janvier, plusieurs dans la journée et un de nuit, ou alors le 3, pareil en journée ou de nuit. Ca t'ennuierait si je restais un jour de plus ?**  ", demanda-t-il à son tour. Il s'attendait à ce que le bouclé lui réponde dans la seconde, lui disant qu'il aimerait beaucoup qu'il reste un jour de plus mais Harry venait de poser la louche avec laquelle il ajoutait le bouillon au riz avant de se retourner avec un regard contrit sur le visage que Louis ne comprit pas.

 

" **Je suis désolé, Lou. Je ne peux pas le 3.**  ", souffla-t-il en le regardant avec un sourire d'excuse. Louis fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. En temps normal Harry aurait été plus qu'heureux – transporté même ! - à l'idée de rester ensemble un jour de plus.

 

" **Oh.**  ", répondit Louis sans savoir quoi répondre réellement. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation auparavant.

 

" **Oui, je t'ai parlé des gens que j'avais rencontrés ici et je suis invité à aller au ski quelques jours avec eux à partir du 3 Janvier justement.**  ", expliqua Harry de sa voix douce et lente mais Louis ne put empêcher l'impression d'avoir au moins une dizaine de poignards enfoncés violemment dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit trahi et abandonné, et il ne savait pas s'il avait décemment le droit de se sentir comme ça. Après tout Harry avait sa propre vie, il l'avait toujours su. Mais jamais auparavant n'avait-il été mis au second plan par son meilleur ami. Et maintenant il passait après des personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer – qu'il connaissait depuis deux mois ?!

 

" **Oh, Lou... Ne prends pas cet air blessé. Je suis désolé d'accord ?**  ", murmura Harry en faisant un pas pour prendre le plus âgé dans ses bras mais ce dernier se recula farouchement, l'empêchant d'un geste de la main de faire un pas de plus.

 

" **Lou ?** ", demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas la réaction plus que démesurée et inexplicable de Louis.

 

" **Il y a une fille ?**  ", fut la seule chose que réussit à marmonner Louis prenant le bouclé par surprise. Le plus jeune le regarda offusqué que cette idée puisse lui traverser l'esprit.

 

" **Eh bien, oui. Parmi mes amis il y a aussi des personnes de sexe féminin, dont plusieurs qui nous accompagnent.**  ", répondit Harry, les sourcils toujours froncés et son regard planté dans celui du plus âgé cherchant une explication, un indice qui expliquerait ce qu'il se passait parce que – bien qu'il en ait une idée précise- il n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi entre eux en si peu de temps. En quelques secondes à peine.

 

" **Bien sûr, bien entendu qu'il y a une fille.**  ", cracha Louis de son ton glacial et cassant qui n'était que rarement, voire jamais, dirigé vers Harry. Ce dernier recula d'un pas avec une mains sur sa poitrine. Louis pouvait être injuste et blessant quand il se sentait attaqué ou inférieur, ça le bouclé le savait, l'avait toujours su. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était le pourquoi de cette réaction. " **Il y a toujours une fille, n'est-ce pas Harry ?!**  ", continua-t-il dans une grimace de dégoût.

 

" **Je te demande pardon ?!**  ", répliqua Harry rapidement, blessé et outragé que Louis lui parle de cette façon. Il avait lu de nombreuses fois, plus de fois qu'à son tour, les articles qui racontaient 'de source sûre' ses ébats amoureux quand finalement tout n'était que mensonge vu qu'il n'avait été qu'avec son meilleur ami depuis le début d'X-Factor.

 

" **JE suis venu jusqu'ici pour être avec toi, et tu me laisses tomber pour une fille. Pas grave ! Eleanor m'avait déjà proposé de l'accompagner en France pour une semaine de ski entre amis. Donc tu vois, il n'y a pas de mal. En plus ça nous fera de la pub. Tout le monde sera gagnant ! Donc je prendrais le vol de demain maintenant que j'y réfléchis, le temps de faire mes valises et tout.**  ", déclara-t-il de son ton toujours cassant tandis que son visage semblait figé pour ne laisser passer aucune émotion.

 

" **Lou, ne fais pas ça....**  ", supplia presque Harry connaissait par cœur l'autre garçon et connaissant aussi sa façon de blesser quand il se sentait attaqué. Il savait qu'il frappait là où ça faisait le plus mal pour s'empêcher de se concentrer sur ses propres blessures. Harry n'avait juste jamais pensé que ça se retournerait contre lui un jour...

 

" **Faire quoi ?**  ", demanda-t-il en dardant son regard chargé de colère et de furie tout en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux non coiffés en bataille et sa barbe de deux jours le faisant paraître plus vieux aux yeux d'Harry. Plus vieux et plus vulnérable que jamais encore. Comme s'il se battait contre des démons invisibles et que sa seule défense était l'attaque. Il devait frapper en premier s'il voulait s'en sortir. Harry n'avait jamais pensé que cette discussion tournerait en ring de boxe et qu'il serait celui qui prendrait les coups de la part de son meilleur ami. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

 

" **Me culpabiliser pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine.**  ", dit Harry toujours avec douceur, tentant de calmer le flot de colère qui montait en lui. Il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver en général mais Louis avait un don inné pour le pousser à bout comme personne ne le pouvait. Le bouclé respira encore une fois profondément, essayant de garder son sang froid ; s'énerver ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

 

" **Si tu te sens coupable c'est que tu as quelque chose à cacher. Quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ? Hum ?**  ", cracha-t-il encore une fois, dépassant cette fois les limites, ajoutant la goutte qui fit déborder le vase de la patience d'Harry. Il était prêt à encaisser beaucoup de choses, mais pas d'accusations quant à sa fidélité.

 

" **Va te faire foutre Louis !**  ", cria-t-il d'un seul coup faisant retomber les bras de Louis le long de son corps et faisant monter le rouge de colère encore plus aux joues du garçon face à lui. " **Tu veux que je te dises ? Tu es injuste !**  ", ajouta-t-il.

 

" **Injuste ? JE suis injuste ?**  ", s'insurgea Louis tout en faisant un pas de plus avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre avant de lâcher un rire sarcastique et sans joie pour finalement reposer son regard sur le grand bouclé devant lui. " **Je suis injuste ?**  ", demanda-t-il encore avec un air abasourdi comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'accusait d'injustice.

 

" **Tu me reproches d'aller faire du ski avec des amis ? Pour finalement me balancer que tu vas aller la rejoindre. Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler d'elle, je sais qu'elle existe, d'accord ?! C'est une idée qui me hante nuits et jours....**  ", commença-t-il avant de serrer l'arrête de son nez en reprenant son souffle. " **Tu veux me faire culpabiliser parce que je ne serais pas avec toi ? Ecoute, va te faire foutre d'accord ?! Si tu es venu ici uniquement pour m'étaler ta relation avec Eleanor en pleine figure il ne fallait pas prendre la peine de faire le déplacement, je le savais déjà. Alors tu veux aller faire du ski avec elle ? Vas-y ! J'en ai ras le bol ! Je n'en peux plus de ne t'avoir qu'en cachette, Louis. Ces quelques jours avec toi ont été merveilleux parce que tu m'as manqué pendant deux mois. Mais ils m'ont fait comprendre que ce n'était pas assez. Ça ne sera jamais assez. J'aimerais pouvoir t'emmener au restaurant avec moi, te faire découvrir les quartiers que j'aime. Te faire partager mon quotidien. Venir te chercher à l'aéroport et pouvoir t'embrasser devant tout le monde, te tenir la main dans la rue. Je veux être l'unique, Louis. Le seul et l'unique pour toi mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis celui qui vient en second et je ne le veux plus.**  ", continua-t-il d'un ton énervé et désespéré en même temps faisant que sa voix se cassait régulièrement dès qu'elle montait dans les aigus.

" **Tu te souviens du premier concert où Eleanor est venue nous voir ?**  ", demanda-t-il encore.

 

Sans attendre que Louis ne réponde – ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait vu son état de choc apparent – Harry reprit la parole.

 

" **J'ai changé les paroles d'une chanson pour te faire comprendre que malgré tout j'étais prêt à m'afficher au grand jour. J'étais prêt à prendre mes responsabilités et crier au monde entier que je suis amoureux de toi. Parce que bon dieu je dois être foutrement amoureux de toi pour être encore là après tout ça ! J'étais prêt, je suis prêt.... mais pas toi. Tu as beau dire tout ce que tu veux tu meurs de trouille à l'idée d'officialiser parce qu'une fois qu'on l'aura annoncé si jamais on n'y arrive pas tu ne pourras faire semblant que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour toi ! Tu ne pourras plus le tourner en blague pour pouvoir en rire. Parce que si vraiment tu avais cru en nous tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir en Novembre. Tu serais venu me chercher ici. Si tu avais vraiment cru en nous alors tu n'aurais pas attendu deux mois – deux mois ! - avant de venir en cachette, priant pour que Modest ! Ne l'apprennent pas. Mais mon dieu, Louis. On les emmerde. En tout cas je les emmerde. Alors oui je vais partir en vacances avec d'autres personnes que toi parce que j'en suis arrivé à un point où te faire passer en priorité ne me rends plus heureux. Je ne peux pas arrêter de vivre en attendant que tu oses m'offrir un petit quelque chose pour faire passer le temps. J'ai passé deux mois ici, deux mois à attendre que tu m'appelles, que tu m'envoies un message pour me faire savoir que tu pensais à moi. Rien ! Alors, en effet, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ton anniversaire parce que je commençais à me construire une vie ici, sans me mettre entre parenthèses. J'ai passé trois ans en attente, Lou, et j'en ai marre. Je t'aime. Si je t'aimais moins j'arriverais sûrement plus facilement à t'expliquer comment. Je t'aime pour tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Mais j'ai besoin que tu en fasses de même. Je ne peux pas être 'l'autre personne', Louis. Je refuse de l'être. Alors crache moi à quel point tu seras heureux avec elle en France, vas-y, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste là les bras croisés à attendre que tu veuilles bien m'accorder de l'attention. Tu m'as fait un discours sur le fait qu'on était meilleurs amis avant tout – mais c'est faux ! Un amour sans limite et sans barrière fait qu'on tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami. J'étais amoureux de toi avant de déposer l'appellation 'meilleur ami'. On l'a dit et répété pour nous donner une raison de ne pas sauter le pas mais on était amoureux avant d'être quoique ce soit d'autre et je ne sais pas si on pourra être ami sans être amant. Je l'espère vraiment mais la façon dont tu viens de me traiter – même si tu t'es senti attaqué – n'est pas la façon dont on traite son meilleur ami.**  ", déclama-t-il tout en bougeant ses mains au fur et à mesure de ses mots.

 

Louis l'écoutait attentivement tout en reculant doucement, pas à pas, pour s'éloigner discrètement. Il savait qu'Harry avait raison mais ça faisait trop mal de l'admettre.

 

" **Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, Louis. Et tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi. Je vais te le dire vu qu'apparemment tu n'es pas capable de le comprendre dans les non-dits et les regards. De le comprendre dans la façon dont je te regarde et dont je te traite. Pour moi tu es l'homme de ma vie. Pas juste une amourette, un mec banal. Tu es celui avec qui je veux me marier pour pouvoir clamer au monde entier que j'étais assez bien pour que tu te lies à moi pour l'éternité. Je veux me marier avec toi pour me sentir tien, pour dire «  mon mari », me sentir t'appartenir comme jamais auparavant. Je veux des enfants avec toi, pour les voir grandir et les élever avec toi. Pour leur apprendre tout ce qui fait que nous sommes qui nous sommes. Pour les entendre rire et te regarder en souriant, ravi de la vie que je mène. Tu vois, pour moi c'est simple. Je ne demande pas grand chose : une vie simple, banale. Partager tout avec toi. Jusqu'à présent j'étais à tes côtés dans la santé et la maladie, la pauvreté et la richesse. J'étais là dès le début. J'ai même accepté l'infidélité – même si c'est pour notre couple ça n'en reste pas moins de l'infidélité à mes yeux. Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit par amour pour toi. Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait, tout ce que j'ai toujours sacrifié à été pour toi. Quand Gwen t'a dit qu'il te fallait une petite-amie à montrer au monde entier je te jure que j'ai cru mourir. C'était abandonner une partie de toi et une partie de moi – un bout de mon âme – mais je l'ai fait sans y réfléchir à deux fois parce que je savais que tu n'étais pas prêt, que tu étais terrorisé. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai fermé les yeux quand elle est venu au premier concert, puis au second, et au troisième. J'ai fermé les yeux quand elle nous rejoignait en tournée. J'ai fermé les yeux quand tu parlais d'elle en interviews. J'ai ravalé ma rancœur et mon amour-propre, pour toi. Rien que pour toi, Louis. Je ne me plains pas, je te fais seulement remarqué que si c'était à refaire je le referais dans un battement de cœur. Sans regret ni remords. Je referais tout exactement de la même façon. Mais j'ai besoin de prendre ma vie en main. J'espère que tu le comprends. Tu as peur de t'engager de peur que ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu as passé ta vie jusqu'à maintenant à te cacher derrière tes sarcasmes et ton ironie mais ce n'est plus suffisant. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Et je suis désolé, je le suis réellement. J'ai essayé d'être plus fort, de combattre tout ça. J'ai essayé durant des années de faire taire cette voix dans ma tête qui me répétait que c'était peine perdue. J'ai toujours cru en toi, depuis le début. J'ai juste besoin que pour une fois toi tu crois en toi. Que tu arrives à croire que tu en vaux la peine, Lou. Que tu arrives à croire qu'on peut se battre pour toi, qu'on peut rester pour toi. Je ne suis pas ton père et tu n'es pas le mien. On peut y arriver, toi et moi. Mais j'ai besoin que tu acceptes le fait que tu es plus qu'assez pour rendre quelqu'un heureux. Pour me rendre heureux. J'ai besoin que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable pour tout ce qui arrive de mal autour de nous. Tu ne peux pas porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, chéri. Tu ne le peux pas. Tu n'as pas à être le protecteur et il n'y a rien de mal à demander de l'aide de temps en temps. Si tu pouvais te sentir suffisamment à la hauteur pour te battre pour ce qui t'importe au lieu de simplement en profiter en attendant qu'on te l'enlève. Montre moi que tu veux de moi dans ta vie. Prouve le moi au lieu de simplement me laisser me faire ma propre place en te répétant que de toute façon je vais partir. Regarde moi bien.**  ", souffla-t-il en attrapant le visage de Louis dans ses mains et forçant l'autre garçon à planter ses yeux dans les siens.

 

Les larmes coulaient déjà abondamment sur les joues d'Harry mais le regard perdu et rempli de détresse de Louis en fit couler d'autres.

 

" **Je t'aime, Louis. Je t'aime pour ton rire, pour tes blagues idiotes. Pour le fait que tu es bruyant et agaçant la plupart du temps. Parce que tu te protèges avec tes sarcasmes et ton attitude de branleur de peur que les gens ne se rendent compte que finalement tu attends simplement qu'on t'aime et qu'on t'accepte entièrement. Je t'aime parce que tu sais comprendre mes émotions sans que j'ai besoin de parler. Je t'aime parce que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour les personnes qui te sont proches. Je t'aime parce que tu n'es pas en paix avec toi-même. Je t'aime pour les démons qui te hantent et les combats que tu livres. Je t'aime pour les peurs qui te terrifient, pour les fantômes du passé qui te poursuivent. Pour ta façon de ne rien prendre au sérieux de peur de le perdre. Je t'aime pour ton cœur pur que tu essaies si souvent de camoufler mais que j'ai appris à connaître et à aimer. Je t'aime pour tes répliques cassantes et tes pieds qui empestent. Je t'aime pour ta capacité à endurer tout et n'importe quoi pour les bonnes raisons. Je t'aime pour le fait que tu passes ta vie à essayer de redonner tout ce que tu as reçu avec le groupe. Je t'aime pour tes silences et tes larmes silencieuses. Pour ton appétit sexuel et tes petits complexes. Pour la façon dont tes yeux s'illuminent quand tu es avec un enfant. Pour la façon dont tu te rabaisses sans cesse quand je te fais un compliment même si j'aimerais tellement que tu me crois. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu n'aimes pas chez toi. Je t'aime pour tout ce qui te retient loin de moi. Tu es suffisant, mon dieu Louis, tu es plus que suffisant pour rendre n'importe qui heureux ; pourquoi est-ce que tu es le seul à ne pas le voir ? Tu as le droit de vouloir quelque chose. De te battre pour elle. D'avoir des rêves. Tu as le droit de m'aimer, Louis. Tu en as le droit, il faut simplement que tu le comprennes et que tu l'acceptes. En attendant, je ne peux plus juste laisser les mois et les années passer sans vivre. Je t'attendrais toujours, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai besoin que tu le veuilles aussi. Que tu le veuilles tellement que ça te fasse mal. J'ai besoin que me le prouves.**  ", finit-il dans un murmure, les larmes dévalant ses joues rapidement.

 

Harry se recula et passa une main sur son visage pour essayer avec difficulté de reprendre le dessus. Louis état toujours debout à l'entrée de la cuisine, les yeux fermés et les mains crispées sur les jambes de son pantalon. Harry n'ajouta rien et attendit patiemment que l'autre garçon ne prenne la parole, dise simplement quelque chose. Mais il ne le fit pas. Non. Louis se tourna et sortit de la pièce se réfugiant sur la terrasse, s'allongeant sur le transat sur lequel ils avaient l'amour deux jours auparavant. Tout lui semblait tellement lointain, comme si des siècles venaient de s'écouler.

 


	15. 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis en retard ( pour ne pas changer ! ). J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps cette semaine et la semaine dernière et je me retrouve avec une semaine entière de retard, je vous demande pardon u_u !   
> En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous :)

Une bonne demi-heure se passa avant qu'Harry ne le rejoigne, une assiette fumante à la main. Louis était assis sur une chaise faisant face à la ville alors le bouclé s'installa sur la deuxième et lui tendit l'assiette, l'invitant d'un signe de tête à la prendre.

 

" **Tu dois manger, Lou.**  ", souffla-t-il en faisant attention comme si une parole trop forte ou un souffle trop puissant allait faire disparaître le garçon à ses côtés. Ce garçon qui fixait la ville comme s'il essayait de ne faire qu'un avec elle, ou comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne l'avale et ne fasse de lui qu'un fantôme de plus dans ce ventre surpeuplé. Il ne voulait pas devenir transparent, il ne voulait pas devenir invisible et en même temps il l'aurait aimé. Il comprenait une autre raison pour laquelle Harry était venu se réfugier ici : dans cette ville il pouvait presque redevenir anonyme. Un homme parmi tant d'autres. Un homme libre qui pourrait aimer celui qu'il voulait pleinement et entièrement. Sans jugements, sans regards de travers, sans entraves. L'aimer au grand jour. Et Louis le voulait, l'attendait tout en le craignant. Il ne savait plus réellement ce qu'il attendait de la vie ou de l'avenir. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pouvait donner ou recevoir. Il se sentait vide et trop plein. Ayant trop de place comme une maison abandonnée tout en sentant le besoin de mettre des gens dehors pour un peu de paix et de silence. A Londre il était Louis Tomlinson, le chanteur. Il était le petit-ami d'Eleanor ; mais il était aussi un fils, un ami et un frère. Il était quelqu'un.

Ici, il était le petit-ami d'Harry, son meilleur ami. Il était libre. Il n'était personne. Et à cet instant il ne savait quelle idée le terrifiait le plus. Exister ou disparaître ? Trahir ou abandonner ? Oublier ou construire ?

 

Louis attrapa l'assiette et la posa sur ses genoux, y jetant un rapide coup d’œil avant de le détourner pour le poser sur Harry qui attendait une réaction de sa part en silence.

 

" **Tu as changé, Haz.**  ", murmura-t-il après s'être perdu dans ses yeux durant quelques secondes. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait à dire. Harry avait changé.

 

" **Oh ?**  ", répondit le bouclé en haussant les épaules. Avait-il vraiment changé ? Probablement. On dit souvent que la douleur change un homme, alors il avait sûrement changé. Louis hocha de la tête positivement avant de détailler le plat qui fumait encore, le fumet en étant délicieux et lui rappelant que son estomac criait famine. Mais il n'avait pas d'appétit. Il devait manger parce que son corps le réclamait mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait envie de vomir en fait. Ou de simplement s'allonger et de laisser le temps le faire disparaître, le faire oublier. Le faire renaître aussi. Tout recommencer. Reprendre de zéro. Mais aurait-il changé quoique ce soit ? Aurait-il pris un autre chemin ?

 

" **Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure.**  ", confia Louis. Avant qu'Harry ne s'excuse il leva la main et continua sur sa lancée. " **Quand je t'écoutais me parler je me suis rendu compte que tu étais un homme maintenant. J'ai malheureusement tendance à toujours te voir comme il y a quelques années quand on s'est rencontrés à X-Factor. Comme cet adorable chérubin de 16 ans. Mais cet aspect de toi n'existe plus. Tu as grandi et tout à l'heure tu.....**  ", il s'interrompit pour rire sans joie, désabusé. Il venait juste de s'en rendre compte. " **Tout à l'heure, tu t'es battu pour ce qui te tient à cœur : qui tu es et nous. Ce sont deux choses pour lesquelles tu te bats maintenant alors qu'avant j'avais ce rôle. Avant je m'interposais, je te défendais, te consolais. Mais plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui tu t'es défendu tout seul, tu t'es battu pour ce que tu voulais et ça m'a simplement fait me rendre compte que moi je n'en suis pas capable.**  ", confia-t-il d'un ton triste et contrit.

 

Harry ne dit rien, fixant simplement le plus âgé, le laissant parler parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait besoin de le sortir une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

" **Quand je suis avec toi c'est tellement facile de prétendre que tout va bien. De me dire et de te dire que tout va bien. Mais rien ne va. Tu as raison sur un point : je suis terrorisé. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pour quelle raison néanmoins je le suis. La panique me tient les tripes et les écrase. Et oui tu as aussi raison quand tu dis que j'attends uniquement que le management me rappelle à l'ordre et me fasse revenir à Londres. Parce que là-bas c'est plus simple. Je peux prétendre plus facilement. Le rôle me correspond et je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser à deux fois. Faire semblant de m'amuser et d'apprécier Eleanor c'est facile à feindre. Toi c'est différent. Je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas t'aimer quand tu consumes chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon âme. Quand d'un simple regard tu me coupes le souffle. D'un sourire tu me rends vivant. Merde Harry, je ne sais pas faire semblant de ne pas t'aimer parce que c'est tout ce que je sais faire....**  ", conclut-il dans un sanglot étouffé. Le bouclé fit un geste pour se lever mais Louis attrapa simplement la fourchette et porta une portion à sa bouche, mâchant lentement tout en dégustant le plat.

 

" **C'est bon.**  ", souffla-t-il avec un pâle sourire. Il détestait mettre ses sentiments à nu et il espérait pouvoir changer de sujet rapidement sans que l'autre garçon ne réponde à sa déclaration.

 

" **Merci.**  ", répondit Harry en se redressant et en respirant profondément comme s'il allait plongé dans le grand bain, essayant de toucher le fond avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Essayant de retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps possible. Repoussant ses limites. Mais il ne dit rien. Il attendit que Louis ne reprenne la parole ou ne lui demande de partir – il ne savait pas très bien lequel des deux étaient le plus plausible.

 

" **Je vais rentrer demain, Haz. J'aimerais pouvoir rester, j'aimerais vraiment rester encore avec toi mais je ne pense pas être capable de te quitter si je reste encore plus longtemps. J'ai tellement besoin de toi et tu me manques tellement que je n'arriverais pas à monter dans l'avion si je reste plus longtemps. Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie. Laisse-moi simplement rentrer pour mieux pouvoir revenir vers toi.**  ", déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux tandis que sa respiration se faisait haletante sous la déclaration. Il se sentait nu, et bien qu'il faisait totalement confiance à l'autre garçon, il n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable et faible. C'était comme s'il se tenait debout au milieu du champs de bataille, son armure à ses pieds, les bras en croix attendant qu'on l'achève. Bien que dans son scénario pas une seule fois l'assaillant n'avait le visage d'Harry. Pas une seule fois.

 

" **D'accord.**  ", glissa Harry.

 

Ils restèrent en silence durant de longs moments, profitant de la présence de l'autre et de la beauté du paysage. Ils auraient pu descendre en centre-ville, se promener, regarder un film ou même se préparer pour le Nouvel-An mais rien ne semblait plus juste que de rester en silence tous les deux. Une fois que Louis eut fini de manger il se leva pour rentrer et le plus jeune le suivit. Il nettoya la vaisselle et la déposa délicatement avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'autre garçon.

 

" **Je pense aller me reposer, si ça ne te dérange pas.**  ", dit Louis, souriant faiblement. Harry s'approcha et déposa sa main sur la joue de son meilleur ami, souriant à son tour quand le garçon appuya son visage pour plus de contact. Pour sentir sa main plus longtemps, plus intensément. Pour garder le souvenir ancré dans son esprit.

 

" **Bien sûr, Lou. Vas te reposer.**  ", souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser le front du plus âgé, soupirant au bien-être de le toucher encore un peu, pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Louis se dégagea tendrement de l'étreinte et fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine avant de s'arrêter. Le trou dans sa poitrine semblait béant et la douleur l'empêchait de respirer. Il venait de s'imaginer rentrer sans Harry, continuer sans Harry. Vivre sans lui et il resserra ses bras autour de son torse pour ne pas tomber en morceaux sur le carrelage. Il se retourna et plongea sans retenue dans le lac émeraude qui l'accueillit.

 

" **Viens.**  ", fut un souffle inaudible qui quitta sa bouche. Une fois qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de demander il répéta plus fortement. " **Viens avec moi. Viens t'allonger avec moi pour que ça fasse moins mal, s'il te plait.**  ". c'était plus une supplique qu'une demande mais Harry ne fit aucun commentaire quand il attrapa sa main droite dans la sienne tout en déposant sa main gauche dans le bas du dos de Louis, le guidant avec douceur et tendresse vers l'escalier et la chambre d'amis. Ils s'allongèrent de façon à s'encastrer l'un dans l'autre : le dos de Louis collé à la poitrine d'Harry avec les bras de ce dernier enroulé autour de son ventre, ses mains à plat le réchauffant jusqu'aux os. En silence ils fermèrent les yeux pour sombrer dans un monde où tout était plus simple, plus beau et plus juste. Un monde dans lequel ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, ensemble.

Sauf que ce monde pourrait exister si Louis arrivait à surmonter ses peurs. S'il ne laissait pas ses démons prendre le dessus dans chaque bataille. S'il empêchait les erreurs du passé de paver le chemin de leur avenir. Si. Malheureusement si.

 

Quand les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, Harry l'embrassa passionnément, le goûtant, le dévorant, l'avalant. Le gravant dans son système pour les jours de jeun à venir. Pour les jours d'absence. Pour toujours se souvenir qu'un jour, peut-être, ils auraient le droit au bonheur.

 

Bien sûr que Louis repartit le lendemain, de la tristesse plein les yeux. Bien entendu qu'Harry le conduisit à l'aéroport, l'embrassant furtivement en lui donnant sa valise. Ils auraient pu être vu, et alors ? Louis était encore à lui pour quelques courtes minutes et il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Bien entendu qu'il s'enferma ensuite chez lui, cherchant à oublier. A se souvenir de ces quelques jours magnifiques et si imparfaits. Remplis de cris et de disputes. De baiser et d'amour. Ces jours qui avaient été à leur image. Ces jours qui avaient pansé ses blessures de façon minime.

Bien entendu qu'Eleanor fut là pour accueillir Louis quand il posa le pied à Londres et bien entendu qu'il se força à sourire tout en lui annonçant qu'il viendrait en France avec elle. Bien entendu qu'il fit semblant mais c'était ce qui était prévu. C'était un soulagement de pouvoir tout enfouir sous un sourire faux et un air presque heureux. Et bien entendu qu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là avec les yeux d'Harry l'éblouissant de leur lumière. Et peut-être – peut-être seulement -qu'il murmura son prénom en sombrant dans le sommeil parce que quand il dormait il n'avait plus peur et il s'autorisait l'infime espoir qu'ils y arriveraient.

 


	16. 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour me faire pardonner d'une semaine complète sans chapitre, je poste en temps et en heure cette-fois ! :)  
> Bonne lecture et laissez vos avis !

" **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**  ", demanda Eleanor avec un sourire doux tandis qu'elle releva ses lunettes de ski pour les poser par la suite sur la table à laquelle elle venait de prendre place pour se joindre à Louis qui était resté assis tout l'après-midi, son regard perdu dans la neige et les ribambelles d'enfants qui faisaient leurs débuts à ski. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit faiblement.

 

" **Rien, El. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.**  ", répondit-il rapidement avant de reprendre rapidement sa contemplation mélancolique. Il se souvenait encore de ce séjour où il avait emmené Harry avec lui, en France, pour lui apprendre à skier. Il se souvenait de leurs fou-rires, de leurs chamailleries, de leurs regards. Du regard rempli de confiance d'Harry quand il lui avait demandé de l'écouter et de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Ce qu'Harry avait fait, obéissant aveuglément à son meilleur ami. Il se souvenait aussi des nuits et des baisers. Tout lui revenait comme un mur, comme s'il venait d’accélérer au lieu de ralentir. Parce qu'il voulait tout ressentir exactement comme il le ressentait actuellement. La douleur lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait ce qu'il méritait. Parce que ce bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé n'était maintenant plus que des souvenirs, des images qui le hantaient.

 

" **Tu m'avais promis.**  ", souffla-t-elle d'un ton blessé alors qu'elle le fixait toujours. Louis haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. Qu'avait-il bien pu promettre. Elle haussa les épaules avant de continuer : " **Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me mentirais pas. Et tu es en train de me mentir, là, maintenant. Tu mens quand tu dis que tout va bien. Je pensais qu'on pouvait tout se dire, toi et moi ?**  ", demanda-t-elle plus qu'elle n'affirma.

 

Louis se souvint de la conversation qui les avaient amené à cette promesse. Harry. Encore et toujours Harry et son cœur se fit encore un peu plus douloureux à ce prénom qui résonna dans sa tête comme une chanson à la mode, tournant en boucle, ne faisant pas vraiment de sens mais prenant ses aises dans son esprit.

 

" **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**  ", demanda-t-elle à nouveau, lui donnant la possibilité de changer sa réponse, de lui dire la vérité. De ne pas supporter ce fardeau seul. Il savait qu'elle écouterait et qu'elle ne jugerait pas mais parler d'Harry était difficle. Difficile parce que c'était une partie de lui qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui seul ; et en même temps il voulait en parler, libérer tout ce qui l'empêchait de respirer. Comme si le seul choix qu'il avait était de mettre le feu à cette maison dans laquelle il se tenait prisonnier avec ses souvenirs. Y mettre le feu ou en sortir. Les deux étaient à peu près la même chose : parler d'Harry. Tout ne revenait toujours que vers Harry. Son monde était à son image : destiné à toujours retourner vers le jeune garçon.

 

" **Moi. Tout. Rien ne va en fait. Ou plutôt... rien ne semble aller. Je devrais être heureux, je suis là avec toi, on profite. Demain je rentre voir ma mère et mes sœurs et après-demain je vais rejoindre les garçons. Je devrais être heureux. Me réjouir, profiter. Je n'y arrive pas.**  ", déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules semblant ne réellement pas comprendre la raison de ce sentiment d'inachevé qui l'habitait. Eleanor le contempla de longues minutes, ahurie de son aveuglement. Même un non-voyant aurait pu s'en rendre compte du village en bas de la montagne.

 

Eleanor laissa passer un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur ne s'approche d'eux pour prendre leur commande, commençant bien entendu par la jeune femme – politesse oblige !

 

" **Un smoothie aux fruits rouges pour moi et un thé sans sucre pour Monsieur.**  ", répondit-elle avec un sourire se tournant ensuite de nouveau vers Louis qui la regardait avec un air plus que surpris peint sur son visage. " **Quoi ?**  ", demanda-t-elle.

 

Il haussa les épaules tout en posant ses mains sur la table. " **Tu sais comment je bois mon thé.**  ", souffla-t-il. Il avait l'impression que tout était embrouillé. Ou plutôt qu'il était lui-même embrouillé. Eleanor savait comment il buvait son thé alors que lui n'avait aucune idée de quelle était sa boisson préférée ou comment elle buvait son thé – est-ce qu'elle en buvait d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne savait pas ça ?

 

" **Bien sûr**  ", lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire comme si c'était normal pour elle de le savoir et il fallait admettre que ça l'était. Elle passait du temps avec le jeune homme et elle l'appréciait bien entendu qu'elle connaissait ses goûts. Ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Elle partageait sa vie à un certain degré ; degré qui lui permettait de savoir ce genre de chose. Louis ferma les yeux et soupira fortement.

 

" **Je suis un ami nullissime.**  ", dit-il finalement brisant le silence qui les avait enveloppés dans un doux cocon. Eleanor rit à sa réplique avant d'attraper sa main, caressant le dos avec son pouce.

 

" **Non, Lou. Tu n'es pas un ami nullissime. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'aimer les gens différemment de moi. Je suis le genre à connaître et retenir les goûts des gens, les petites choses qui n'ont pas réellement d'importance. C'est ma façon d'aimer les gens. Toi, tu comprends et ressens ce qu'ils ressentent. Tu sais écouter et consoler. Je suis incapable de consoler quelqu'un. Tu peux les soulager en prenant la responsabilité pour beaucoup de choses ce que je ne fais pas. On aime différemment et on apprécie les gens différemment ça ne fait pas de nous de mauvais amis – ou petit-ami en passant.**  "

 

Louis releva la tête rapidement, époustouflé d'à quel point elle pouvait lire en lui. Il avait la sensation d'être avec Harry – ce dernier pouvant lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. " **Je ne me remets pas en question en tant que petit-ami.**  ", déclara-t-il sérieusement tout en bombant le torse. Eleanor le regarda avec sympathie et sourit encore un peu plus. Louis faisait de son mieux pour camoufler ses blessures mais ça ne marchait pas. Bien sûr qu'elle voyait que le fond du problème était Harry. Tout était Harry.

 

" **Ne recommence pas, Louis !**  ", asséna-t-elle avec un ton froid. " **Plus de mensonges ! Si tu ne doutais pas de toi tu ne serais pas venu avec moi. C'est déjà bien assez blessant de n'être que la roue de secours alors ne me réduis pas en plus au rôle de l'idiote. Merci !**  ", dit-elle sans colère.

 

Contrairement à lui, Eleanor ne se fâchait que rarement. Elle disait des vérités qui faisaient mal sans jamais juger ou crier. Et des fois c'était bien pire que de hausser le ton parce que son regard se faisait blessé et outré et Louis ne supportait pas ce regard.

 

" **Je ne te prends pas pour une idiote.**  ", souffla-t-il. Entre temps leurs boissons avaient été apportées alors il but une gorgée de thé laissant sa chaleur se diffuser dans son corps. " **Je suis l'idiot qui est amoureux de son meilleur ami et qui n'est pas capable de l'assumer. A quel point est-ce que c'est ridicule ?**  ", dit-il avec un rire forcé qui sonnait outrageusement faux même à ses propres oreilles.

 

Eleanor haussa les épaules et baissa son regard sur ses mains qui entouraient son verre de smoothie auquel elle n'avait pas touché. " **Je ne peux pas te juger là-dessus. Je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami aussi et je n'ai toujours pas été capable de le lui avouer. Tu as eu assez de courage pour le lui avouer alors arrête de te fustiger pour ça. Tu le lui as avoué. Moi pas.**  ", énonça-t-elle lentement sans relever les yeux. Louis tendit sa main droite et la lia à celle d'Eleanor.

 

" **El...**  ", souffla-t-il. " **Je ne savais pas.**  ", ajouta-t-il dans un murmure faisant sourire la jeune fille.

 

" **Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Comme je l'ai dit à Harry une fois, je ne suis pas du genre à étaler ma vie privée en première page des journaux.**  ", commença-t-elle avant de se corriger rapidement. " **Enfin, sauf avec toi.**  ", faisant rire Louis. Comme ça faisait du bien de rire avec une amie !

 

" **Oui... Sauf avec moi.**  ", répéta-t-il avec humour. Il tourna la tête et plongea son regard encore une fois dans le paysage, se laissant posséder par la beauté des lieux, laissant les souvenirs entrer une fois de plus dans son esprit l'entourant d'une douce chaleur. Cette chaleur que l'on ressent quand on rentre à la maison après des semaines ou des mois au loin. Ces souvenirs qui lui faisaient si mal étaient aussi un réconfort. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire il aurait toujours ces images dans son esprit. Harry riant à ses blagues. Harry allongé dans la neige suite à une chute. Harry endormi à ses côtés. Harry le regardant comme s'il était la personne la plus importante au monde. Harry. Harry et Harry. Tout simplement Harry. Quand il y réfléchissait il n'était pas sûr qu'un seul de ses meilleurs souvenirs soit sans le bouclé. Enfin si. Il y en avait plusieurs – beaucoup même – mais à cet instant ils avaient beaucoup moins de poids que ceux avec son meilleur ami.

 

La main d'Eleanor sur son bras le fit sortir de sa transe. Il secoua la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers elle, qui le regardait comme si elle attendait qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. Eleanor aimait quelqu'un d'autre et jamais il n'avait pensé que ce serait possible. Il n'était pas assez imbu de sa personne pour croire que la jeune femme ne pouvait aimer que lui, mais jamais il n'avait pensé au fait qu'un jour tout prendrait fin. Eleanor était amoureuse. Pas de lui. De son meilleur ami. Elle aimait un homme.

 

" **Tu sais, si tu veux....**  ", commença-t-il avait d'être interrompu par la jeune femme en question qui secoua rapidement sa tête en signe de négation faisant voler ses longues boucles brunes autour de son visage.

 

" **Non .**  ", le coupa-t-elle. " **Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et la réponse est non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne vais pas te demander de 'rompre' avec moi parce que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as le sens de la responsabilité et moi j'ai le sens de l'honneur et de la loyauté. Je me suis engagée avec toi et je resterais jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à t'engager avec Harry sans te sentir obligé par le fait que je mettrais fin à notre 'relation'.**  ", dit-elle rapidement caressant le bras tatoué du garçon en face d'elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son smoothie.

 

Louis la défigura longuement, n'étant pas sûr de si elle était réelle ou simplement le fruit de son imagination.

 

" **Tu n'es pas obligée.**  " fut tout ce qu'il réussit à marmonner. Elle sourit grandement tout en continuant ses caresses sur le bras du jeune homme." **Je le sais et c'est pour ça que je reste. Parce que je le veux et parce que je t'aime assez pour te donner le choix et le temps dont tu as besoin. Tu te bats contre des démons et qui suis-je pour te forcer à plonger avec eux ? Et puis, pour le moment, c'est un amour à sens unique que j'éprouve et je ne pense pas être prête à le lui annoncer.**  ", confia-t-elle.

 

Louis pouvait aisément le comprendre. Il se souvenait des semaines qu'il avait passées à peser le pour et le contre, à s'imaginer les pires scénarios, à croire qu'Harry le giflerait et lui dirait de ne plus s'approcher de lui. Il connaissait les heures de torture et de doute. Il se leva donc et vint se placer devant Eleanor, tirant délicatement sur ses mains pour qu'elle se lève à son tour. Ils restèrent debout à se regarder en chiens de faïence durant de longues minutes avant que Louis ne se penche et dépose sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme, l'embrassant tendrement.

 

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'elle le repousse, les yeux grands ouverts. " **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**  ", demanda-t-elle ahurie. Louis lui sourit et déposa sa mains sur sa joue rapidement avant de repousser une boucle brune de son visage. " **Je te disais au-revoir. Et merci.**  ", souffla-t-il.

 

" **La prochaine fois trouve un autre moyen, idiot !**  ", dit-elle en riant. Elle serra le jeune homme dans ses bras longuement. Ce n'était pas un 'adieu' mais ils savaient tous les deux que leur relation venait de prendre un tournant inattendu et qu'un jour – bientôt- tout prendrait fin pour de bon, leur rendant leur liberté à tous les deux.

 


	17. 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive doucement mais sûrement à la fin de cette histoire :) Il doit rester 3 ou 4 chapitres. Bonne lecture =)

Ils étaient assis dans le canapé et regardaient le match de foot en silence. Ils étaient chez Niall pour une soirée entre potes, une soirée entre meilleurs amis.

 

" **Je vous aime.**  ", lâcha Louis en plein milieu d'une action importante, attirant l'attention des autres garçons à lui délaissant l'attaquant qui était sur le point de marquer pour son équipe. Louis n'était pas celui qui partageait ses sentiments ouvertement. Niall et Harry avait tendance à clamer haut et fort qu'ils aimaient leurs meilleurs amis. Mais Louis jamais. Le silence qui remplit à nouveau la pièce après la déclaration était comme l'eau qui se refermait après avoir jeté un caillou. Zayn fut le premier à réagir.

 

" **On t'aime aussi, man.**  ", dit-il dans un sourire chaleureux. " **Tu nous sors ça d'où ?**  ", ajouta-t-il par curiosité. Si Louis leur lançait ça sans préambule c'était que quelque chose se passait au fond de lui.

 

" **Dernièrement j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir pris les choses qui me tenaient à cœur pour acquises et j'aimerais vous le dire au moins une fois : je vous aime. Je sais que j'ai tendance à le taire la plupart du temps mais il fallait que vous le sachiez.**  ", souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important.

 

" **Je t'aime aussi.**  ", confia Niall avant de reporter son attention sur le foot et la bière qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche. Liam par contre observait toujours le plus âgé d'un regard pénétrant et quelque peu dérangeant. Il leva sa main et la déposa sur l'épaule de Louis.

 

" **Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas le genre à parler de ce que tu ressens ou que tu n'es pas capable de l'assumer ouvertement que tu prends les choses pour acquises, Lou. Tu nous donnes autant que nous te donnons. Ce n'est pas à sens unique malgré ce que tu peux penser.**  ", commença Liam avant de se rendre compte que le problème était beaucoup plus profond que ce qu'il semblait être. " **Comment va Harry ?**  ", demanda-t-il alors.

 

Louis ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles de son meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait quitté Los Angeles mais il avait lu les gros titres, relatant dans les détails la relation sulfureuse entre Harry et cette jeune mannequin : Kendall. Ce nom lui donnait envie de vomir parce que même s'il savait que c'était faux – ça l'était n'est-ce pas ? - elle avait ce que lui n'avait pas : la liberté de passer du temps avec le bouclé. Elle avait le droit d'être liée romantiquement à lui dans la presse après une journée ensemble. Et Louis avait passé quatre années aux côtés d'Harry, à l'aimer, l'accepter, l'embrasser.... et il n'avait jamais été lié au garçon, romantiquement parlant. Et ça le tuait. Bien sûr les garçons le savait, le management le savait, Anne et Robin le savaient. Mais le monde l'ignorait. Le monde ne savait pas que chaque seconde loin d'Harry lui faisait encore plus mal qu'une lame enfoncée dans son cœur. Le monde ne savait pas qu'il voulait partager sa vie avec l'autre garçon, construire un avenir ensemble. Le monde ne le savait pas mais Harry non plus. Parce que jamais il ne s'était senti assez sûr de lui pour lui confier ce rêve. Cette envie de vieillir avec son meilleur ami – petit-ami. Et Kendall avait le droit de voler l'attention en passant quelques minutes avec Harry, elle avait le droit de momentanément lui voler son chéri sans qu'il n'ait la liberté de réagir, de lui faire remarquer qu'Harry était pris. Qu'il était avec quelqu'un. Parce que la vérité était qu'officiellement Harry n'appartenait à personne...

 

" **Je ne sais pas.**  ", souffla-t-il tentant tant bien que mal de contenir les sanglots dans le fond de sa gorge, crispant ses paupières pour qu'aucune larme ne s'échappe.

 

" **Tu ne sais pas ?**  ", demanda Zayn gentiment tout en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Louis hocha négativement la tête sans rien prononcer.

 

" **Il s'est fait tatoué une ancre sur le poignet gauche pour couvrir son ' I can't change' et il a aussi ajouté une bible sur son tatouage «  Things I can't. »",** annonça Niall sans détourner son regard de la télévision mais prêtant néanmoins une oreille attentive à la discussion entre les autres garçons.

 

" **Quoi ? Il a quoi ?**  ", dit Louis sans souffle, comme si sa respiration venait de se couper. Liam l'attira dans ses bras avant de répondre, le gardant dans un cocon chaud. Il avait l'impression que Louis allait se briser avec un simple souffle.

 

" **Il a recouvert le 'Things I can't'.**  ", dit-il mais reprit quand Louis secoua frénétiquement sa tête en signe de négation. " **Il s'est fait tatoué une ancre sur le poignet ?**  ", et Louis se mit à pleurer d'un seul coup dans le creux du cou de Liam qui se sentit impuissant. Zayn se pencha pour serrer Louis dans ses bras à lui aussi, enfermant le plus âgé dans une étreinte rassurante. Niall déposa simplement sa main sur la tête du garçon, ne pouvant s'immiscer dans le câlin mais voulant montrer son soutien à son meilleur ami.

 

" **Chut, Lou. Tout va bien.**  ", murmura Zayn tentant de réconforter le garçon qui pleurait toujours dans leurs bras. Au bout de longues minutes Louis se releva et essuya son visage pour le libérer des larmes qui noyaient ses joues.

 

" **Il...**  ", commença-t-il quand sa voix se cassa dans un sanglot avant de tousser pour reprendre la parole correctement. " **Il.... Il continue de m'encrer dans sa peau. Il a toujours dit que j'étais son ancre, que je le maintenais dans les eaux tumultueuses autour de nous. Et il l'a fait tatouer maintenant.....**  ", finit-il.

 

Les trois garçons le regardaient sans véritablement comprendre. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry déclarait son amour à Louis dans la plupart de ses tatouages alors pourquoi est-ce que le garçon semblait si étonné ?!

 

" **Tu étais avec lui au jour de l'An ?**  ", demanda Liam. Il le savait parce qu'il avait appelé Harry de nombreuses fois durant le mois de Janvier mais il ne savait pas comment motiver Louis à leur parler autrement. Il avait peur de dire un mot qui ferait que Louis se fermerait comme une huître alors qu'il semblait avoir besoin de parler avec eux.

 

" **Oui. J'ai pris l'avion le 29 décembre. Je ne pouvais plus sans lui. Et il ne m'avait pas appelé pour mon anniversaire et j'ai cru que je le perdais. Cette idée m'a hanté durant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que je me décide à le rejoindre.**  ", confessa-t-il d'une voix douce en se dégageant assez de Liam pour pouvoir remonter ses genoux contre sa poitrine mais laissant les bras des ses meilleurs amis sur ses épaules et sa tête. Il aimait sentir leur présence, savoir qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se rendait compte qu'il les aimait plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Ils étaient ses frères, ses acolytes, ses meilleurs amis.

 

" **C'est bien.**  ", souffla Zayn. " **Je pensais que tu te joindrais à nous quand on est allé lui rendre visite mais c'est bien que tu y sois allé seul.**  ". Le sourire sur les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux noirs était doux et tendre.

 

" **Ce n'était pas vraiment parfait. On s'est beaucoup disputé mais je suppose que c'est ce qu'on sait faire de mieux dernièrement. Comme si on ne pouvait pas communiquer autrement qu'en se criant dessus. J'ai peut-être aussi merdé. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas vraiment.**  ", confia-t-il encore, se laissant porter par la vague de bien-être qui se propageait en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il partageait avec ses meilleurs amis tout ce qui l'avait étouffé dernièrement.

 

" **Vous vous êtes séparés fâchés ?**  ", demanda Niall qui avait finalement éteint la télé pour se tourner vers les autres garçons, donnant l'impression qu'ils passaient une soirée entre filles. Enfin, leurs soirées entre garçons se passaient toujours de cette façon : à parler de leurs problèmes de cœurs et de filles – ou de garçons !

 

" **Pas réellement. Je ne l'ai juste pas appelé depuis que je suis parti.**  ", répondit Louis, se rendant compte en prononçant ses mots qu'il voulait parler à Harry, qu'entendre sa voix lui manquait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

 

" **Pourquoi ?**  ", glissa Liam alors qu'il connaissait la réponse par cœur. Il pouvait la lire au fond des yeux de Louis mais il avait besoin de le lui faire avouer. De percer l’abcès pour de bon.

 

" **Il était occupé....**  ", cracha-t-il ne pouvant empêcher l'élan de jalousie que venait d'investir son cœur. «  Lou.. » souffla Zayn avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton plus sûr et plus fort.

 

" **Tu n'es pas réellement en train de piquer une crise de jalousie parce qu'il a passé quelques jours avec une fille ?**  ", demanda-t-il ahuri tout en sachant que c'était exactement ce que Louis était en train de faire. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui immédiatement, les yeux plissés comme s'il était sur le point d'éternuer alors qu'en fait il essayait simplement de ne pas pleurer de frustration et de colère. Il était en colère contre Kendall, contre Harry mais surtout contre lui-même. Contre le monde entier à vrai dire. Mais contre lui-même parce qu'il savait qu'inconsciemment tout était de sa faute et il ne supportait pas le poids de la responsabilité qu'il s'incombait tout seul.

 

" **Une fille avec qui il est parti en vacances au ski, une fille avec qui il passait du temps, une fille qui est sur toutes les couvertures de magasines avec lui, accompagnée de titres du genre : «  La nouvelle petite-amie d'Harry Styles » ou alors «  Celle qui fait battre le cœur du bourreau des cœurs Harry Styles. » ou encore «  Harry Styles va-t-il quitter son boysband pour filer le parfait amour avec Kendall Jenner ? ». !**  ", asséna-t-il violemment avant de reprendre sa respiration. Liam le regardait avec de grand yeux surpris.

 

" **Lou.... Lou tu es au courant que la nouvelle la plus importante de cette fin d'année à été ta prétendue demande en mariage à Eleanor ? Tu as conscience qu'Harry a lu ça dans la presse quand tu as refusé de nous accompagner et que tu ne l'as pas contacté suite à son départ ? Sois honnête tu aurais pu la demander en mariage juste pour blesser Harry autant que tu te sentais blessé. Alors imagine une seconde ce qu'il a ressenti quand il a lu les gros titres un soir en allant mettre de l'essence. On était là quand il est rentré. Tu n'imagines même pas son état. Et toi tu piques une crise pour des gros titres totalement faux. Tu connais Harry encore mieux que nous alors dis moi qu'il serait capable de te tromper ouvertement pour en faire les choux gras de la presse à scandale. Dis le moi et alors je te plaindrais.**  ", dit-il sévèrement en regardant Louis bien en face.

 

Louis se sentit minuscule face à l'autre garçon. Il savait que la nouvelle avait du blesser Harry mais il ne l'avait pas remis dans son contexte. Il eut envie de rejoindre le bouclé à l'instant pour le serrer dans ses bras et s'excuser sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit trop douloureuse pour former un seul mot. Il savait qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais le tromper, le garçon n'était pas comme ça. Il était loyal et fidèle. Et amoureux de Louis. Et même dans ses moments les plus difficiles il ne blesserait jamais personne volontairement. Contrairement à Louis qui se protégeait de cette façon.

 

" **Il ne le ferait pas.**  ", murmura-t-il recevant les acquiescements des autres garçons. Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre la parole. " **Il faudrait sûrement que je l'appelle.**  "

 

Zayn le prit contre son torse, le faisant sursauter de surprise. " **Non, mauvaise idée.**  ", dit-il. Louis se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. " **Pourquoi ?**  ", demanda-t-il néanmoins.

 

" **Tu devrais juste aller le voir.**  ", répondit Niall, lui adressant un sourire chafouin laissant Louis encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était déjà quelques secondes auparavant.

 

" **Avant que tu ne poses la question, il est chez Anne. Rentré pour son anniversaire.**  ", annonça Liam. Louis sursauta en se rendant compte qu'en effet dans quelques heures Harry aurait 20 ans. C'était l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami et il avait la chance de pouvoir le lui souhaiter de vive voix. Il embrassa chaleureusement chacun des garçons avant de quitter la maison en courant, leur criant qu'il les appellerait bientôt. Si tout se passait correctement il pourrait être chez Anne en deux heures, arrivant là-bas vers dix heures du soir. Ce qui lui laisserait le temps de parler avec son meilleur ami pour ensuite lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Le regarder dans les yeux et lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Il n'avait pas de cadeau mais il se rattraperait plus tard. Il devait voir Harry. Il avait besoin de voir Harry. C'est cette idée qui tourna en boucle dans sa tête quand il roula en silence dans le noir de la nuit tombée.

 


	18. 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis à l'heure ! Wow ! Malgré les apparences, ce n'est pas la fin :) Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre encore <3

Louis n'hésita qu'une demie seconde avant de toquer à la porte en bois de la maison d'Anne et Robin. Il avait sa propre clé mais il détestait l'utiliser quand il n'était ni invité ni attendu – ce qui était le cas ce soir-là. Il laissa sa main frapper contre le bois et attendit une minute avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre. Il sourit doucement en rencontrant le regard bienveillant de Robin.

 

" **Bonsoir Robin. Je suis désolé d'arriver si tard.**  ", dit-il sans préambule. Robin sourit au jeune homme et lui fit signe d'entrer tout en se décalant sur le côté avant de refermer la porte derrière Louis.

 

" **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon bonhomme. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**  ", demanda-t-il tendrement tout en faisant signe à Louis de le suivre dans le salon, pièce dans laquelle la télévision était allumée et diffusait un film que Robin avait mis sur pause avant de se lever pour ouvrir. Louis ne put s'empêcher de trouver étrange que l'homme soit seul.

 

" **Heu... je venais voir Haz en fait.**  ", répondit Louis sur un ton hésitant. Les garçons lui avaient bien dit qu'Harry était chez Anne, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'avait pas inventé ni imaginé.

 

" **Il n'est pas là, chéri. Il est sorti avec Anne pour la soirée. Mais tu es le bienvenue pour te joindre à moi en attendant qu'ils ne reviennent.**  ", énonça-t-il en s'installant dans le sofa et enjoignant Louis à en faire de même avec un signe de la main. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Alors Louis s'assit durant une demie-heure en silence, essayant de comprendre de quoi parlait le film dont il avait loupé plus de la moitié. Quand il n'arriva plus à suivre l'enquête il demanda à Robin s'il pouvait aller dans le jardin.

 

Tant de souvenirs étaient attachés à cet endroit. Le bungalow dans lequel ils avaient passé leur première semaine ensemble à jouer au foot et à se parler sans jamais prendre la peine de chanter ensemble. La piscine dans laquelle ils avaient passé des heures entières à se défouler et à se chamailler. Le barbecue, qu'il avait partagé avec la famille d'Haz et leurs meilleurs amis avant de rejoindre Anne. Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'ils avaient partagée, les mots qu'il avait entendus et qui avaient réchauffés son cœur lui donnant le besoin de confier à Harry qu'il l'aimait. La chambre dans laquelle ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser après des semaines d'attente. Ce moment suspendu dans le temps où Harry lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, lui expliquant que c'était le bon moment parce qu'il était son nouveau rêve. Il était son rêve le plus important et même face au poids de leur contrat qu'ils venaient de signer, Louis serait toujours plus important que le reste. Leurs disputes récemment, les cris, les pleurs. Quasiment toute leur histoire s'était déroulée dans cette maison, dans ce jardin et Louis se sentit mélancolique aux souvenirs qui revenaient en grand nombre. Quand il était chez sa mère tout était différent, tout était familier et normal ; son enfance était attachée à cette maison-là, ses rires, ses dents perdues, son premier chagrin d'amour mais en un sens c'était réconfortant d'y revenir. C'était comme retrouver une pièce de soi, rattacher un morceau de son âme. Alors qu'aller chez Anne c'était contempler l'étendu de ce qu'il avait été et de ce qu'il était. De ce qu'il avait traversé. De ce qu'ils avaient construit, lui et Harry. C'était inévitable, comme se regarder dans le miroir. Le seul moyen d'en faire abstraction était de fermer les yeux mais il ne le voulait pas. Il était venu ici pour rejoindre Harry et il se retrouvait seul avec celui qu'il avait été et celui qu'il aurait pu être.

 

Avec un peu d'effort il pouvait se voir, en train de murmurer tous ses secrets dans l'oreille du bouclé, tous les deux allongés sur l'herbe chaude du jardin, le soleil faisant brunir leurs peaux. Il pouvait sentir à nouveau la douceur des lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes, leur goût. Son cœur qui s'était serré, impatient et terrorisé. L'odeur de la chambre à ce moment là : mélange d'été, de fruits, de lessive et d'eux. Tout était ancré en lui pour toujours parce que durant ces moments il avait été libre et heureux. Il avait été celui qu'il était réellement, profondément ; celui qu'Harry, Anne et Robin avaient accepté dans toute l'étendue de ses défauts et de ses maladresses. Ici c'était chez lui. C'était sa maison, son refuge. Cette maison et ses habitants étaient son abri.

 

Quand il se retourna il surprit Robin appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte fenêtre menant au jardin. Il lui adressa un faible sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main.

 

" **Tout va bien, bonhomme ?**  ", questionna l'homme avec un sourire bienveillant tout en jouant avec sa moustache grisonnante. Louis l'admira : bedonnant, grand, sa moustache grise cernant sa bouche toujours souriante et son regard tendre. C'était l'image qu'il se faisait d'un père. En tout cas s'il devait avoir un père dans sa vie il aurait aimé qu'il ressemble à Robin. Qu'il l'aime comme Robin était capable de le faire. Qu'il l'écoute et le console comme Robin l'avait toujours fait. Ému par cette pensée Louis s'avança vers l'homme et le serra dans ses bras, la gorge serrée par l'émotion qui venait de le prendre de cours, comme une vague, l'empêchant de respirer et de déglutir correctement.

 

" **Oui. Maintenant tout va bien.**  ", murmura-t-il dans le creux du cou du beau-père d'Harry, soufflant de bien-être quand des bras forts s'entourèrent autour de sa taille, le gardant à l'abri et au chaud contre un torse large. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'homme et se laissa bercer tranquillement, en silence, emmagasinant la tendresse et la douceur de ce moment qui venait tout simplement s'ajouter au reste. Cette maison était son refuge et ses habitants étaient son salut.

 

" **Ca va aller, mon chéri. Tout va bien aller.**  ", le consola Robin en lui caressant le dos en de grand gestes calmants et rassurants. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Louis laissa l'espoir que peut-être – en effet- tout irait bien par la suite.

 

" **Merci, Robin. Merci pour tout. Si j'avais eu un père j'aurais aimé que ce soit quelqu'un comme toi.**  ", souffla-t-il finalement. Il avait besoin de le dire, de le prononcer, de laisser l'idée prendre une réalité pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et par dessus tout il avait besoin que Robin le sache, qu'il comprenne l'importance qu'il avait pour ce garçon qui était entré dans leur vie quatre ans auparavant.

 

Robin fut ému et ne dit rien durant un long moment avant de monter sa main pour aplatir les mèches folles du garçon toujours dans ses bras pour finalement prendre la parole.

 

" **Depuis que tu es venu ici, Louis, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils. Tout comme Harry. J'ai deux enfants sans en avoir vraiment mais je vous aime en tant que tel. Et si j'avais eu un enfant – ma chair et mon sang s'entend – je ne l'aurais pas voulu différent de toi. Tu es un homme exceptionnel en dépit de ce que tu peux croire et te répéter. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et d'extraordinaire. Je t'aime, Lou.**  ", conclut-il tout en déposant un baiser tendre sur la tempe du jeune homme qui sanglotait maintenant, ne pouvant combattre ce sentiment d'acceptation qu'il ressentait enfin. Toute sa vie il avait été hanté par le fait que son père ne l'avait pas aimé assez puisqu'il l'avait abandonné quand il n'avait qu'une semaine. S'il était parti c'est que Louis n'avait pas eu assez d'importance pour le retenir. Tout comme son beau-père qui l'avait abandonné également il y a quatre ans de ça. Ils étaient partis parce que Louis ne valait pas la peine de rester. Mais Robin était toujours là, Robin l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Robin l'aimait pour celui qu'il était alors peut-être – peut-être seulement – qu'il pourrait faire rester Harry. Peut-être qu'Harry verrait en lui ce que Robin pouvait voir et s'il avait beaucoup de chance sûrement qu'Harry voudrait de lui toute sa vie durant.

 

Avec un reniflement loin d'être élégant le jeune homme s'écarta et essuya ses larmes pour sourire à l'homme face à lui de façon chaleureuse comme si la chaleur qu'il ressentait au creux de son estomac était remontée pour se déverser dans son sourire. Robin lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de retourner dans le sofa, visionnant la fin de son film tandis que Louis s'assit dans l'herbe, admirant les étoiles et le ciel dégagé. C'était une belle nuit pour entrer en paix avec lui-même. Il espérait vraiment que tout irait bien ce soir.

 

Il essayait vainement de reconnaître les différentes constellations quand il sentit un corps s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les poils se dressant sur ses bras et les battements de son cœur s'accélérant lui faisant comprendre que c'était Harry sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de se tourner vers lui.

 

" **Robin m'a dit que tu étais là.**  ", émergea la voix rauque et lente d'Harry brisant le silence confortable de la nuit. Louis se tourna doucement jusqu'à apercevoir le visage de son meilleur ami nimbé de la lumière de la lune faisant briller ses yeux d'un éclat fantomatique et mélancolique.

 

" **Quelle heure est-il ?**  ", demanda Louis sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait confier à son meilleur ami qu'il ne savait plus par où commencer préférant parler d'autre chose. Harry haussa un sourcil avant de jeter un coup d’œil à sa montre. " **Minuit moins dix.**  ", souffla-t-il recevant un hochement de tête en réponse. Louis releva les yeux vers le ciel priant pour que cette fois il ne foute pas tout en l'air. Pour que cette fois il ait la force de se mettre à nu face à Harry sans ressentir le besoin de blesser l'autre garçon en prévention. Il s'attendait tellement à ce que le bouclé ne le juge ou ne l'humilie qu'il prenait généralement les devants, crachant des mots et des idées qu'il ne pensait pas réellement et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Louis ne sonne lui rappelant que l’anniversaire du plus jeune était aujourd'hui. Il était minuit pile quand il se tourna vers Harry et qu'il attrapa sa main gauche avec la sienne, liant leurs doigts en même temps qu'il plongeait son regard dans l'océan vert émeraude face à lui.

 

" **Joyeux anniversaire, bébé.**  ", souffla-t-il timidement. " **Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeaux....**  ", avoua-t-il piteusement arrachant un sourire au bouclé qui caressait maintenant le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

 

" **Tu es là.**  ", répondit Harry comme si la présence du plus âgé était plus que suffisante. " **Tu es là et c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, tu sais.**  ", continua Harry sans aucune honte et aucune retenue. Il n'avait pas peur d'offrir son cœur sur un plateau d'argent estomaquant Louis de la confiance qu'il avait en lui – bien que ce dernier ne pensait pas en être digne.

 

Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre que son rêve absolu était de toujours être aux côtés d'Harry, de partager tous ses instants avec l'autre jeune homme. De donner tout ce qu'il avait pour construire le bonheur de l'autre en espérant que ce serait assez, que ce serait assez bien et suffisant. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un avenir où il serait celui qui ferait sourire Harry par sa simple présence. Et si Harry partait ? Si Harry se lassait de lui ? Et si jamais Harry en aimait un autre que lui ? Pourquoi resterait-il quand tous les autres avaient déserté ? Qui était-il pour le retenir, pour le ramener à bon port ?

 

Louis baissa son regard pour le poser sur l'ancre qui ornait à présent le poignet gauche de l'autre jeune homme. Il tendit sa main gauche pour y faire glisser la pulpe de ses doigts, redessinant délicatement les lignes et les courbes. " **Il est beau.**  ", dit-il soudainement faisant se tourner le visage d'Harry vers lui. Le regard de ce dernier était lourd de sens et de sous-entendus quand il le plongea dans les orbes bleues face à lui.

 

" **C'est toi.**  ", répondit-il. " **Il est beau parce que c'est toi. Celui qui me retient, qui m'empêche de dériver. Celui qui m'empêche de sombrer. C'est toi.**  ", expliqua-t-il tout en observant le pouce passer et repasser sur l'encre qui immortalisait maintenant et à jamais ce que Louis représentait pour lui.

 

" **Celui qui te retient prisonnier....**  ", souffla Louis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le poids de l'ancre retenir un bateau toujours au même endroit, le privant de toute liberté. C'était comme ça qu'il se sentait la plupart du temps : le boulet qu'Harry devait porter à sa cheville.

 

Le plus jeune détacha leurs mains et se tourna pour faire face à Louis, le tournant en le tenant par les épaules pour le regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

 

" **Ecoute-moi bien, Lou. Tu ne me retiens pas prisonnier. Tu ne m'empêches pas de vivre, tu n'es pas une entrave. Quand je dis que tu es mon ancre je veux dire que tu es celui qui me maintient à ma place quand je pourrais me laisser emporter par les eaux houleuses lors des tempêtes que je traverse. Tu es mon repère, mon phare dans la nuit. Celui vers qui je reviens inlassablement. Pas parce que je m'en sens l'obligation parce que c'est là qu'est ma place. Tu es ma maison. Mon port d'attache.**  ", confia-t-il tout en laissant son pouce retracer les traits du visage de son meilleur ami qu'il aimait tant.

 

Louis détourna le regard sous la confession parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'Harry lui parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de tant d'amour et surtout d'un amour aussi pur. Harry pouvait sentir ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui sans qu'il ne prononce un seul mot alors il tourna le menton de Louis pour que ce dernier lui fasse face à nouveau, l’empêchant de détourner le regard encore une fois.

 

" **Parle-moi.**  ", glissa Harry dans un souffle. Louis soupira lourdement avant de se confier à son tour.

 

" **Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur de ton amour. Je ne suis pas parfait....**  ". Il voulut continuer mais il fut couper par un baiser qui fut déposé tendrement sur ses lèvres avant que la voix suave d'Harry ne prenne la relève.

 

" **Bien entendu que tu n'es pas parfait. La perfection n'existe pas. ; l'être humain est par définition imparfait, chéri. Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es parfait ou parce que je veux que tu le sois. Je ne t'aime pas par obligation mais pour tous tes défauts qui te rendent unique. Pour tes défauts, tes faiblesses et tes erreurs qui te rendent – en un sens – aussi parfait que tu puisses l'être. Avec toi je suis en sécurité, je me sens en sécurité. Avec toi je me sens comme à la maison. Tu es ma maison, mon foyer, mon abri. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu es mon tout. Tant que je suis avec toi je suis à la maison, peu importe dans quel endroit dans le monde on se trouve. Est-ce que tu comprends Louis que pour moi tu es assez ? Tu es tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin sans le savoir. Tu es la réponse à mes prières, celui qui me sauve de moi-même. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi ?!**  ", demanda-t-il finalement sans jamais avoir haussé le ton. Il n'avait pas besoin de crier parce que chaque mot résonnait en Louis comme s'il avait été hurlé par une armée entière.

 

" **Je....**  ", commença Louis avant d'hésiter. Il le ressentait mais il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à le formuler à voix haute parce qu'une fois que l'idée serait libérée il ne pourrait plus jamais la ravaler et la faire disparaître. " **Je veux partager ma vie avec toi. Harry, je te veux pour toujours avec moi, je veux vieillir avec toi. Je ne te promets pas d'être facile à vivre ni de toujours savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire mais je veux que tu saches que je ferais toujours de mon mieux. Parce que je veux me marier avec toi parce que c'est toi. Je veux me sentir t'appartenir, lier ma vie à la tienne aux yeux de tous. Avoir des enfants, adopter des centaines de chiens si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi et je sais que c'est injuste de ma part de te demander ça, mais garde-moi avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, s'il te plaît ?**  ", déclara-t-il d'un ton désespéré et rempli d'espoir en même temps.

 

Il venait de le dire et maintenant il ne pourrait plus jamais venir en arrière. Il venait de sauter le pas. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et d'obstacles à surmonter mais maintenant Harry savait qu'il était prêt à accepter leur amour pour ce qu'il était : un amour absolu et irréversible. Harry ne prononça aucun mot mais si un baiser était une réponse alors celui qu'il déposa avec passion sur la bouche de son meilleur ami était la plus belle déclaration et acceptation qu'il pouvait lui donner.

 


	19. 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca va devenir une habitude, maintenant je poste en temps et en heure ! J'ai fait le compte et après ce chapitre il restera 5 chapitres et un épilogue. Bonne lecture :)

Une fois que le gâteau d'anniversaire fut découpé puis dégusté il fut temps pour Louis de s'en aller. Anne lui avait proposé de rester avec eux pour une nuit de plus – une nuit qu'il aurait passée collé contre le corps d'Harry – mais il avait refusé. Il avait ressenti le besoin d'être là pour fêter l’événement mais rester trop longtemps rendait plus difficile le moment de partir. Et si Louis savait une chose c'est que pour le moment ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble sans arrêt alors il préféra dire au revoir ce soir-là pour rejoindre sa mère et se laisser souffrir tranquillement dans le boucan relaxant de sa maison d'enfance.

Harry se tenait debout sans bouger dans l'entrée, attendant que Louis finisse ses câlins à ses parents. Il releva la tête quand il entendit le bruit des pas de son meilleur et lui adressa un pâle sourire. Il avait espéré que la déclaration de Louis aurait tout changé, que maintenant ils seraient deux à se battre pour leur couple mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Louis n'était pas prêt. Harry savait très bien que tout ce qui avait été dit était sincère et pourtant il y avait toujours une partie de Louis qui n'y croyait pas. Cette partie de lui qui tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une faille, une raison d'abandonner. Son pire démon ; celui qui pour le moment avait le dessus sur lui. Harry n'avait pas peur d'aimer pleinement, de se donner entièrement à son couple parce qu'il voulait Louis. Il l'avait voulu dès le premier jour. Du haut de ses seize ans il l'avait su. Avait su que Louis serait quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie. Il avait senti son souffle se couper, cette certitude au fond de ses entrailles. Il s'était senti attiré par le regard bleu azur du garçon, il avait craqué pour son humour discutable et il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de ses blessures et de ses peurs. Il avait pu voir les failles dans l'armure que le plus âgé portait en permanence, cette douceur qu'il camouflait de son mieux, cette tendresse qu'il reniait. Cette façon qu'il avait de détruire la moindre trace d'espoir qui pointait le bout de son nez ; il l'écrasait, le réduisait en miettes avant de s'en débarrasser. Parce que Louis ne pouvait pas espérer, il ne pouvait pas attendre de la vie qu'elle soit clémente et juste envers lui. Le pire étant qu'il était d'accord avec ça. Il était persuadé que rien de bien ne pouvait le lui arriver parce qu'il ne le méritait pas. Et Harry était de loin la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée ; de là il était aussi la chose contre laquelle il se battait le plus ardemment. Il voulait Harry – il l'aimait même – néanmoins Harry n'était pas le genre de surprise à laquelle il avait droit et il faisait donc tout son possible pour le repousser avant qu'on ne le lui retire sans prévenir. Égoïstement il s'était lié d'amitié avec le garçon, par faiblesse il était tombé amoureux de lui mais il était de son devoir, au nom de l'amour qu'il lui portait, de lui rendre sa liberté. Parce qu'une personne aussi belle qu'Harry méritait mieux.

 

" **Alors tu t'en vas ?**  ", demanda Harry sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'autre garçon. Il ne savait juste pas quoi dire d'autre. Il aurait voulu le supplier de rester, lui demander de lui accorder une nuit de plus. Au fond de lui il savait néanmoins que s'il le faisait il enfoncerait Louis encore plus dans les méandres contre lesquelles il se débattait actuellement en silence. Alors il ne dit rien à ce propos. Louis haussa les épaules en le fixant longuement.

 

" **Je dois bien aller voir ma mère.**  ", souffla-t-il dans un sourire timide. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient en pause pour encore un mois et demi et que Johannah habitait à une heure et demie de route. Ce n'était pas comme si. Louis fuyait juste et Harry ne voulait pas encore être celui qui le forçait à ouvrir les yeux.

 

" **Tu leurs passeras le bonjour de ma part. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas passé les voir.**  ", continua Harry sur le ton de la conversation amicale que deux amis auraient pu avoir. Louis passa sa main dans son cou nerveusement avant d'hocher positivement de la tête.

 

" **Bon.... je vais y aller alors.**  ", dit-il sans regarder Harry. Il était maintenant dix-huit heures et s'il voulait arriver avant que les petites ne soient au lit alors il valait mieux qu'il se mette en route. Harry s'approcha et déposa sa main sur la taille de son meilleur ami, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 

" **Tu sais que tu es le bienvenue ici, Lou. Tu viens quand tu veux. A L.A aussi, tu sais que je t'accueillerai les bras ouverts. Même en pleine nuit. Tu vas tellement me manquer.**  ", souffla-t-il avec émotion avant de déposer sa bouche sur celle silencieuse du garçon face à lui. Harry se colla au plus petit et tenta de son mieux de faire passer la douceur de son amour dans ce contact. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser avec plus de passion, plus de fougue, mais ç'aurait été présenter le flanc pour le prochain coup que l'absence de son petit-ami créerait et il estimait que pour une fois il serait bien de se préserver en vue des semaines de souffrance qui viendraient. Louis déposa un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres pulpeuses du bouclé avant d'attraper son sac et d'ouvrir la porte. Il monta dans sa voiture sans se retourner. La dernière fois qu'il avait quitté ce lieu il avait prié pour que son meilleur ami se tienne sur le seuil pour lui dire au revoir et aujourd'hui il espérait simplement qu'Harry allait rentrer à l'intérieur rapidement pour ne plus apercevoir son regard triste dans son rétroviseur.

Harry resta jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la voiture de vue et Louis reprit sa respiration seulement à ce moment-là. Il savait que s'il avait respiré une seule fois avant de prendre le virage il aurait fait demi-tour et se serait précipité dans les bras forts et musclés de cet homme qu'il aimait tellement. Il n'avait pas le droit d'imposer sa présence au garçon.

 

Il n'avait roulé que depuis à peine une demie-heure quand il se gara sur le bas-côté. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes et sa poitrine était douloureuse du trou béant qui semblait y avoir trouvé place. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et en ressorti son téléphone. De premier instinct il voulu entendre la voix du bouclé mais il savait que ça ne l'aiderait absolument pas à calmer la crise de panique qu'il traversait. Liam fut sa deuxième idée. Il ne l'appela pas non plus car il savait que malgré son grand cœur ce dernier avant tendance à hausser le ton quand Louis merdait royalement avec Harry et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il composa donc le numéro de Zayn – qui décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

 

" **Ouep ?**  ", résonna la voix du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Louis ouvrit la bouche pour le répondre mais la seule chose qui s'échappa de sa gorge fut un sanglot désespéré. "  **Lou ? Lou tout va bien ?** ", demanda Zayn avec inquiétude. Et non. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Rien n'allait bien. Rien n'allait parce que Louis n'arrivait pas à se calmer, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fuyait toujours Harry quand la seule chose qu'il voulait était de rester coller à lui jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait pas la douleur qui l'étranglait ni la petite voix qui se faisait un malin plaisir à répéter sans cesse qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'agréer avec elle. Et si finalement Harry était son salut mais qu'il n'était que l'objet de sa déchéance ?! Cette idée le fit pleurer encore plus, ajoutant un poids supplémentaire sur sa poitrine obligeant les doigts de sa main libre à se crisper sur le tissu de son pull au niveau de ses poumons. Il avait l'impression de se noyer.

 

" **Inspire Lou, inspire et expire. Inspire.....**  ", souffla Zayn connaissant assez bien le plus âgé pour savoir que ces sanglots étaient le signe d'une crise de panique. Quand il entendit la première respiration hachée de Louis il continua à l'encourager. " **Expire..... Inspire.... C'est bien, Lou. Continue. Expire, inspire. C'est bien ! Tu t'en sors très bien. Expire profondément. Inspire profondément maintenant. Continue.**  ", le guida-t-il jusqu'à ce que le souffle à l'autre bout de la ligne se fasse régulier et calme. La première fois qu'il avait été témoin d'une de ces crises Zayn avait paniqué et avait dû appeler Harry à la rescousse. Il avait regardé le plus jeune patiemment murmurer à Louis de respirer, lui demandant de se calmer pour lui. Au début Harry était le seul qui parvenait à calmer Louis, mais après quelques fois ratées, Zayn était devenu le seul autre à pouvoir le calmer. Liam avait dit que c'était les ondes relaxantes qu'il émettait qui lui donnait la possibilité d'apaiser les angoisses de leur ami. Zayn pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait de jeunes sœurs et qu'il savait consolé tout en restant patient. Mais peu importe.

 

" **Lou, où es-tu ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?**  ", proposa Zayn finalement après de longues minutes de silence durant lesquelles il avait écouté attentivement la respiration de l'autre garçon pour s'assurer que la crise était passée.

 

" **Je suis encore dans le Cheshire, tu ne vas pas faire tout ce chemin maintenant !**  ", répondit Louis. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière reposant contre l'appui tête. La douleur dans le creux de son estomac était encore présente mais il essayait de l'oublier.

 

" **Tu sais très bien que je le ferais sans hésiter si tu me le demandais.**  ", fut la réponse de Zayn et Louis sourit tendrement. Oui, il le savait. Il savait que s'il appelait n'importe lequel des garçons, peu importe le lieu et l'heure, ils viendraient instantanément. Parce qu'ils étaient plus frères qu'amis maintenant. Parce qu'ils étaient une famille. Du genre de famille que l'on choisit et pour qui on se bat. Le genre de famille qui donnerait un bras pour les autres sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

 

" **Je sais. Mais ça va aller. Je dois aller chez Maman de toute façon. Il va falloir que je reprenne la route ou elle va s'inquiéter et je ne tiens pas vraiment à lui expliquer le pourquoi de mon retard.**  ", souffla Louis en passant une main sur ses joues pour en effacer les traces de larmes et se masser les yeux qu'il savait rougis. Il pourrait dire qu'il faisait une allergie au pollen – bien que le mois de Février commençait à peine.

 

" **Et si tu m'en parlais à moi ?**  ", proposa Zayn d'une voix douce et caressante. Louis aurait aimé être avec lui à cet instant, se coller contre son côté et se libérer, se confesser tout en buvant une bière avec l'autre garçon. Zayn observait et remarquait ce que personne d'autre ne remarquait et il gardait tout secret jusqu'à ce que le moment soit le bon.

 

" **J'aime Harry.**  ", dit Louis parce que c'était pour lui la seule chose qui avait du sens à cet instant.

 

" **Je le savais avant toi. Quelque chose que je ne sache pas encore ?**  ", lança Zayn dans un rire chaud qui soulagea Louis. Le monde tournait toujours autour de lui, le bonheur avait encore sa place dans le cœur des autres ce qui le soulagea. Tout n'était pas mort quand il avait ouvert la porte de la maison d'Anne et Robin.

 

" **Je lui ai dit que je voulais passer ma vie avec lui.**  ", confessa Louis d'une voix honteuse. Zayn fronça les sourcils à ce ton parce qu'il voulait le féliciter, lui dire qu'il était heureux pour lui mais la façon dont Louis l'avait dit lui donna l'impression que c'était une mauvaise chose – ce que Zayn ne comprenait pas vraiment.

 

" **Et c'est mal ?**  ", demanda-t-il néanmoins, espérant que le plus âgé lui expliquerait le cheminement de son esprit, les conséquences de cette déclaration. Louis se détacha et recula son siège jusqu'à pouvoir remonter ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour tenter d’étouffer la douleur lancinante qui ne quittait pas le creux de son estomac.

 

" **Sûrement.**  ", commença-t-il avec hésitation tout en laissant la question prendre toute son ampleur dans son esprit. " **Probablement.**  ", ajouta-t-il avant de rapidement ajouter " **Oui !**  ".

 

" **Parce que tu lui as menti?**  ", proposa Zayn qui était totalement perdu face à la logique de son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours su que Louis luttait autant qu'il le pouvait face aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait mais il pensait que cette déclaration était un pas en avant, une avancée. Mais si Louis la regrettait alors il devait y avoir une explication. Bien que l'idée de Louis mentant à Harry semblait totalement ridicule, quelle autre explication pouvait-il y avoir ?!

 

" **Non, bien sûr que non !**  ", s'exclama Louis en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mentir à Harry était impensable, inimaginable. Jamais il ne pourrait lui mentir. Surtout pas concernant son amour pour lui !

 

" **Alors quoi ?**  ", souffla Zayn doucement de peur de perturber Louis en lui en demandant trop, trop rapidement.

 

" **Juste.....",**  murmura Louis avant de laisser libre cours à ce qui l'étouffait. " **Bien sûr que je le pensais, que je le veux. C'est juste trop. Je lui en demande toujours trop. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de rester avec moi maintenant parce que je lui a déclaré ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente prisonnier dans notre relation. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il resterait de son propre gré quand il pourrait avoir n'importe qui d'autre ?! Il y a des hommes plus beau que moi, moins compliqué que moi. Des hommes qui méritent quelqu'un comme Harry et qui sauraient le rendre heureux alors que moi je ne fais que le blesser sans le vouloir. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça ! Je n'avais pas le droit de le priver de sa liberté ! Je ne veux pas être une putain d'ancre et le maintenir au sol quand il pourrait voguer à voiles déployées et vivre une vie qui vaudrait la peine d'être vécue sans devoir cacher ce qu'il ressent. Je ne comprends pas.....**  ", déclama-t-il avec force avant de baisser le ton sur la dernière phrase. " **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est toujours à mes côtés et ça me terrifie. Pourtant l'idée qu'il parte me terrifie encore plus et je ne sais pas quoi faire ni comment agir. Tout à l'heure j'aurais voulu me coller à lui, lui dire que je resterais, que je ne partirais plus jusqu'à y être vraiment obligé. L'embrasser passionnément en lui jurant de rester. J'ai pensé à le faire puis j'ai eu peur. Parce que si je baisse ma garde je ne suis pas sûr de me relever du coup infligé. Ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui me pétrifie de peur. C'est tellement...... c'est tellement lui en fait ! J'ai la sensation de ne pas respirer, ni même de pouvoir réfléchir correctement parce que la seule chose que je veuille c'est le regarder me sourire, l'admirer interagir avec du monde. C'est comme si j'admirais un tableau au musée ; un tableau qui me touche, qui me fait ressentir ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant mais dès que je m'approche j'ai peur de l'abîmer, de perdre ce sentiment si fort. De le gâcher par mon toucher....**  ", ajouta-t-il avant de se couper quand la pression dans son estomac se fit encore plus forte le faisant geindre. Il voulait Harry tout en voulant s'en éloigner le plus possible.

 

Zayn avait écouté en silence, hochant de temps en temps de la tête quand il comprenait un peu plus la façon d'agir de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre le comprendre totalement mais il l'acceptait. Il savait ce qu'était la peur de se lancer dans le vide quand on aimait quelqu'un – il le savait mieux que n'importe qui vu qu'il pensait à demander à Perrie de l'épouser – mais Louis était à un tout autre niveau que lui. Louis se débattait contre un démon plus grand qu'il n'avait jamais pensé possible. Le plus âgé était son propre ennemi dans ce combat et Zayn ne savait pas comment l'aider.

 

" **Harry n'est pas une œuvre d'art, Lou. Il est un être humain, tu ne peux pas le briser ni même le gâcher. Tu n'es pas mauvais pour lui. Tu le rends heureux et ça devrait te suffire tu ne penses pas ?**  ", demanda-t-il finalement en espérant apporter un peu d'aide et de réconfort tout en se faisant la promesse d'en parler avec Liam. Parce que Liam avait une capacité plus grande que la sienne à comprendre la complexité de la psychologie humaine.

 

" **Ah oui ? Tu aurais dû voir son regard tout à l'heure. Il était tout sauf heureux.**  ", répondit Louis avec sarcasme et ironie. C'était une habitude maintenant : depuis de longs mois chaque fois qu'il se séparait de son petit-ami il voyait toujours le même regard triste et trahi dans les orbes vertes et il savait on ne peut mieux qu'il en était le responsable.

 

" **Tout ne peut pas aller toujours bien dans un couple. Il y a des hauts et des bas. C'est ce qui fait que le tout mérite le détour. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de partir quand tu en ressens le besoin Louis !**  ", assura Zayn tout en se redressant dans son canapé. Il était dans son appartement sur Londres, hésitant à prendre la route pour rejoindre Louis chez sa mère sachant que jamais ce dernier ne lui avouerait qu'il avait besoin de la présence de quelqu'un autre que sa famille.

 

" **J'ai menti...**  ", souffla Louis en essuyant sans nez qui coulait sur sa manche avant de reprendre la parole sans laisser le temps à Zayn de lui couper la parole. " **J'ai menti parce que je n'avais pas besoin de partir. J'aurais pu prendre la route demain ou même dans une semaine. En fait je voulais rester avec lui. Avec eux. Profiter de la douceur et de la chaleur qu'il y a toujours dans cette maison. Je voulais leur donner la possibilité de panser mes blessures mais je ne peux pas leur demander ça. Je ne peux pas forcer Harry à prendre soin de moi en permanence alors je suis parti avant qu'il me demande de le faire. Mais tout ce que je veux c'est être avec lui !**  ", avoua-t-il finalement d'une voix brisée par les sanglots qui avaient repris leur place dans le creux de sa gorge.

 

" **Alors vas-y Lou ! Fais demi-tour et rejoins-le !!**  ", répondit Zayn tout en enfilant sa veste et cherchant ses clés de voiture. Il ne prit pas le temps de prendre des vêtements de rechange : Louis lu en prêterait ou alors il irait chez sa mère. Il était sûr qu'elle avait encore des cartons entiers d'affaires à lui. Louis aurait besoin d'une épaule solide sur laquelle s'appuyer et il serait cette épaule une fois encore.

 

" **J'ai essayé mais je ne peux pas....**  ", souffla Louis. Il le voulait mais une partie de lui – cette partie qui clamait haut et fort qu'Harry serait bien mieux sans lui – l'en empêchait. Chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour la panique reprenait ses droits sur son corps et il abandonnait.

 

" **Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?**  ", demanda Zayn de façon rhétorique. " **Tu vas reprendre la route et tu vas aller chez ta mère. Une fois là-bas sers-toi un thé bien chaud et profite des filles. Et j'arriverais une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et on passera la soirée à faire tout ce que tu veux. Je passerais au fast-food sur la route.**  ", déclara-t-il avant de démarrer sa voiture et prendre la route. " **A tout à l'heure, Lou. Sois prudent !**  ", ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher. Il savait que dans ces moments-là Louis avait besoin que l'on prenne les décisions à sa place, que si on lui donnait le choix il hésitait tellement qu'il ne prenait aucune décision du tout. Louis fixa son téléphone de longues minutes avant de souffler profondément pour finalement allumer à nouveau le contact et se perdre dans les kilomètres qui le rapprochaient de sa mère tout en l'éloignant de là où il voulait vraiment être sans pouvoir y être. Il roula sans réfléchir se laissant engourdir par les bandes blanches qui défilaient et la musique qui s'échappait de l'auto-radio. Une compilation qu'Harry lui avait faite.

 


	20. 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ne pas changer, je suis à la bourre. Tellement de choses se sont passées dans les derniers jours. Un festival de rock ( avec un mal de cou le lendemain matin), des retrouvailles avec une amie après 4 ans et la marée du siècle pour laquelle je me suis levée à 07h du matin. Mais la suite est là, bonne lecture. :)

Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il pouvait y mettre, savoir qu'il rentrait chez lui ne lui donnait jamais autant d'émoi que quand il savait qu'il roulait vers Holmes Chapel ; son cœur ne battait pas aussi rapidement et l'adrénaline ne circulait pas aussi fortement dans son corps. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa mère et ses sœurs – loin de là même ! - pourtant elles étaient sa normalité, son quotidien, son habitude tandis que le bouclé était un péché, une tentation et son salut. Sa mère le comprenait parce qu'elle était justement sa mère mais elle avait aussi ce côté protecteur qui faisait que de temps en temps elle améliorait la vérité pour ne pas le blesser. Parce qu'il était son fils. Ses sœurs, c'était encore différent. Lottie connaissait Harry et l'appréciait grandement mais elle n'avait pas le même passif que lui. Bien sûr, elle avait connu les mêmes choses mais étant enfant la blessure avait été différente et beaucoup moins profonde que pour son frère. Fizzie, Daisy et Phoebe étaient des enfants adorables dont le monde n'allait pas plus loin que leurs copines et leurs histoires de cour d'école. Ce qui ne laissait à Louis pas beaucoup de choix quand à la personne à qui se confier. Il y avait bien le nouveau petit-ami de sa mère ; mais il ne le connaissait pas assez pour se confier à lui. Il lui avait fallu pratiquement quatre ans avec les garçons du groupe en les côtoyant tous les jours ; alors un homme tout fraîchement débarqué ne rentrait pas réellement en ligne de compte. Heureusement Zayn serait bientôt là pour calmer la tempête qui se déchaînait en Louis.

Il fut surpris quand il repéra sa maison au bout de la rue, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour vraiment prêté attention au paysage. Il se gara et prit une bonne minute pour respirer profondément avant de se lancer dans l'arène, accablé de questions et de cris tout en rendant des embrassades brouillonnes et précipitées.

 

" **Je suis rentré !**  ", annonça-t-il en retirant ses chaussures à l'aide de ses orteils et en accrochant sa veste au portant à sa droite. Un cri unanime et féminin de 'Louis' retentit dans la maison avant que des bruits de pas précipités ne se fasse entendre. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla en ouvrant grand les bras. En y réfléchissant bien, elles lui avaient manqué ; sauf que Louis était étonnamment doué pour feindre l'indifférence quand il était question de se protéger lui-même. Il serra les petits corps contre le sien avant de se relever pour prendre Lottie dans ses bras. Il lui tapota le dessus de la tête de façon taquine pour finalement se tourner vers Johannah qui attendait patiemment son tour dans l'encadrement de la cuisine. Elle lui sourit grandement en s'approchant.

 

" **Mon chéri, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !**  ", dit-elle en le serrant contre elle, de cette façon qu'ont les mamans de serrer dans leurs bras : comme si elles savaient la dose de réconfort nécessaire dans l'instant. Jamais trop mais surtout jamais trop peu. " **Est-ce que tu as mangé ? Que tu es pâle, mon ange ! Tout va bien ?**  ", questionna-t-elle avec inquiétude en prenant un peu de recul pour détailler son fils sous tous les angles. Louis aurait aimé la reprendre dans ses bras et lui parler. De tout. D'Harry, de lui, d'eux. De tout ce qui n'allait pas au fond de lui et du fait qu'il se pensait irrémédiablement brisé à jamais à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il aurait voulu pleurer dans le creux de son cou pendant qu'elle lui caresserait les cheveux. Lui dire qu'il était mort de trouille de ne jamais pouvoir donner quelque chose de suffisant pour qu'on prenne la peine de rester à ses côtés. Lui décrire la sensation de terreur à l'idée de perdre Harry. Mais ses traits fatigués et les petites rides au coin de ses yeux lui firent changer d'avis. Elle avait déjà tellement à gérer au quotidien ; il avait besoin qu'elle pense qu'il s'en sortait. Qu'il gérait sa vie correctement sans qu'elle ne se fasse un sang d'encre à son propos. Alors il sourit et lui caressa la joue.

 

" **Oui, j'ai partagé le gâteau qu'Anne avait fait pour Haz juste avant de prendre la route. Ne t'en fais pas, Maman. Je vais bien !**  ", s'écria-t-il avec un entrain feint qui sembla duper sa mère. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux en retournant dans la cuisine, surveillant que les filles retournaient à leurs devoirs. Louis resta dans l'entrée un instant en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici, ce qu'il devait faire. Il suivit sa mère parce que même s'il ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas, il pouvait au moins lui parler de ce qui allait.

 

Il s'assit sur une chaise du comptoir et regarda sa mère évoluer dans la cuisine de façon gracieuse et quasiment instinctive.

 

" **Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger ? Tu sais s'il y a assez pour six, il y en a pour sept !**  ", dit-elle sans se retourner vers lui tout en touillant sa sauce à la viande. Louis aurait reconnu ce plat les yeux fermés : lasagnes bolognaises à la Tommo ! Il secoua la tête en négation.

 

" **Non, non, j'ai mangé pour quatre déjà !**  ", répondit-il avec un rire non forcé. Il se rappelait de la tête d'Anne et d'Harry quand il avait coupé sa part de gâteau : elle était beaucoup trop grosse pour qu'il ne puisse la manger à lui seul. Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire néanmoins mais uniquement parce qu'il était trop fier pour avouer qu'il avait eut les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Bon, d'accord, il crut qu'il allait vomir, mais il l'avait finie !

 

" **Tu étais chez Harry, alors ?**  ", demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail pour lui faire face. Son regard était doux et elle se renseignait seulement et pourtant Louis se sentit jugé. Elle savait pour Eleanor et même s'il n'était jamais entré dans les détails avec sa mère, il était persuadé qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Il ne l'avait juste jamais formulé de peur qu'une fois prononcé il perde encore une part d'Harry. Ou que sa mère ne le juge pour ce qu'il faisait enduré à la jeune femme par couardise.

 

" **Oui. Pour son anniversaire.**  ", lâcha-t-il après une pause. Il voulait le lui dire, tout déballer, là, dans la cuisine de la maison dans laquelle il avait grandit pour qu'elle fasse aussi partie de son histoire. Qu'un moment important de leur histoire commune se passe enfin à un autre endroit que la maison d'Harry. Tout avait eu lieu chez le bouclé, depuis le début, faisant de cette maison-là son refuge alors qu'il aurait dû se réfugier chez sa mère à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il aimait Harry quand la sonnette retentit. Peut-être était-ce un signe ? Peut-être qu'elle ne devait pas savoir pour le moment.

 

" **Ca doit sûrement être Zayn, il m'a dit qu'il passerait.**  ", annonça-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine après que sa mère ait acquiescé pour ensuite retourner sa cuisine.

 

Quand il arriva à la porte d'entrée, celle-ci était déjà ouverte tandis que Lottie, rougissante, se tenait face au garçon aux cheveux noirs. Zayn remarqua Louis et lui adressa un sourire penaud avant de le prendre dans ses bras une fois que la jeune fille ne soit retournée auprès de ses sœurs. Il le garda serré contre sa poitrine mince jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que c'était suffisant.

 

" **Mieux ?**  ", demanda-t-il quand même en retirant ses bottines noires et son manteau long qu'il accrocha par dessus la veste de Louis. Ce dernier haussa les épaules sans savoir quoi dire qui n'explique correctement ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme. Zayn portait un jean noir assez près du corps ainsi qu'un chandail noir qui laissa apparaître le col d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un tourbillon assez sophistiqué sans donner l'impression qu'il y avait passé de longues minutes – ce qu'il avait fait !

 

" **Zayn, c'est toi mon grand ?**  ", émergea la voix de Johannah de la cuisine. Zayn se tourna vers Louis et sans même poser la question il sut que le garçon n'en avait pas parlé autour de lui ; qu'il avait gardé le silence sur ce qui n'allait pas comme bien souvent. Il leva son pouce pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne ferait pas de gaffe avant d'aller saluer la femme qui l'accueillait à chaque fois si chaleureusement.

 

" **Oui, Jo, c'est moi. Désolé d'arriver si tard mais il y avait du monde sur la route !**  ", dit-il tout en se baissant pour embrasser la joue douce que lui tendait la femme. Elle fit un signe de la main lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

 

" **Tu viens de chez ta mère ?**  ", demanda-t-elle en enfournant son plat de lasagne pour faire gratiner le fromage qu'elle venait d'ajouter en grande quantité. " **Tu manges avec nous ?**  ".

 

Zayn ne lui fit pas l'affront de répondre qu'il ne voulait pas déranger parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne dérangeait jamais cette famille. Que même s'il arrivait en plein milieu de la nuit, Johannah serait heureuse de lui concocter un bon petit plat.

 

" **Non, je viens de Londres, j'irais voir Maman demain en repartant. Et ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà mangé sur la route.**  ", répondit-il avec un sourire sincère et charmeur. Il n'y paraissait pas de prime abord mais Zayn savait user son charme à bon escient – et si le fait qu'il avait du McDonalds à emporter dans son sac à dos dans l'entrée était un bon indice, alors il valait mieux user de son charme maintenant !

 

" **On va aller jouer à Fifa le temps que vous dîniez, appelle si tu as besoin d'aide avec la marmaille.**  ", intervint Louis qui, jusque là, avait été silencieux. A cet instant précis, ses sœurs entrèrent dans la cuisine et mirent la table dans un brouhaha réconfortant.

 

" **Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la marmaille ?...**  ", commença Lottie avant d'être interrompue par sa mère " **Lottie ! Langage !**  " ce à quoi Louis répondit par un tirage de langue qui fit enragé la jeune fille. Louis aimait cette ambiance bon enfant qu'il y avait toujours au sein de ce foyer. La maison était toujours remplie de rires, de cris ou de disputes. Elle était vivante et il se sentait tranquille ici. En paix. Parce que le bruit ambiant était généralement plus fort que ses propres pensées et venir ici lui permettait de tout mettre de côté durant quelques instants. Le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de couler de nouveau.

 

Ils n'allumèrent pas la console en arrivant dans la chambre. Ils n'allumèrent pas non plus la lumière. Ils s'assirent sur le lit tandis que Zayn sortit de son sac ce qu'il avait acheté. Sans se parler ni même se regarder ils commencèrent à manger. Zayn ne savait pas quoi dire sans donner l'impression de questionner son ami et Louis, lui, ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il y avait tellement de choses dont il voulait parler et tellement d'autres qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir taire bien qu'il savait avoir besoin de se confier.

 

C'est une fois qu'il eût fini ses frites que Zayn se lança à l'eau. Ils devaient en discuter avant que Louis ne se renferme assez pour supporter la douleur seul et ne plus vouloir en parler avec quiconque.

 

" **Tu lui as parlé depuis.... que tu es parti ?**  ", demanda-t-il avec hésitation en ouvrant la boîte de son BigMac. Louis secoua négativement la tête sans même relever les yeux vers un de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception ou la pitié dans les yeux bruns du garçon face à lui si jamais ces sentiments arrivaient à se frayer un chemin d'une façon ou d'une autre. Zayn le regardait simplement avec tendresse et inquiétude. Il avait été là depuis le début et il connaissait assez bien Louis pour savoir que ce dernier atténuait généralement ses problèmes pour ne pas donner de raison pour l'abandonner. C'était sa plus grande peur : être abandonné encore et encore. Si on ajoutait à cela Harry, Zayn pouvait comprendre la terreur du plus âgé ; bien qu'elle soit infondée parce que jamais – jamais ! - Harry ne pourrait tourner le dos à Louis.

 

" **Tu devrais l'appeler, ou au moins lui envoyer un SMS. Lui dire que tu es bien arrivé ou une connerie du genre. Ne coupe pas le contact avec lui comme tu l'as fait en Novembre, Lou. Tu t'es punis assez longuement déjà, tu n'es pas obligé de recommencer, d'accord ?**  ", souffla Zayn. Il s'avança ensuite vers son ami et déposa délicatement sa main sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête et le regarder en face. Une fois qu'il eut ses yeux plantés dans l'océan céruléen il laissa sa main glisser pour finalement se poser sur le bras gauche du garçon face à lui.

 

" **On blesse tous les gens qu'on aime, Louis. Nous sommes humains et il nous arrive de nous défendre de telle façon qu'on blesse les personnes qu'on voudrait protéger par dessus tout. Ça ne fait pas de nous de mauvaises personnes ; comme ça ne fait pas d'eux de mauvaises personnes de nous pardonner. C'est comme ça que fonctionnent les relations humaines. Aimer quelqu'un est douloureux – que ce soit des amis, de la famille, ou plus. On souffre toujours à un moment ou à un autre. Le seul choix qui nous incombe est de choisir les personnes pour lesquelles nous sommes prêts à traverser tout ça. Si quelqu'un décide que tu en vaux la peine, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus. Tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu veux pour les repousser, c'est leur choix et seulement le leur. Tu dois l'accepter et décider de si toi aussi tu veux leur donner cette importance.**  ", expliqua Zayn avec calme et tact avant de reprendre : " **Tu l'as blessé une fois et tu as payé le prix pour ça. Ne recommence pas !**  ".

 

Louis le regardait, son œil droit puis son œil gauche, cherchant une réponse. Il semblait si vulnérable et perdu à cet instant que Zayn voulut le prendre dans ses bras sauf qu'il ne le fit pas. Il savait que s'il le faisait Louis prendrait le geste comme une occasion de changer de sujet et Zayn savait aussi qu'ils devaient crever l’abcès tant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

 

Le problème n'était pas qu'il avait blessé Harry par inadvertance ; c'était le contraire à vrai dire : dès qu'il se sentait inférieur ou que l'idée que le bouclé ne voulait plus de lui alors il entrait dans un mode de protection durant lequel il agissait sans réfléchir, sans peser le pour et le contre. Et dans ces moments-là il blessait Harry volontairement ; pour être sûr d'avoir porter le premier coup si jamais son petit-ami devait le laisser. Il avait besoin de savoir que si jamais Harry décidait de l'abandonner comme tant d'autres avant lui, qu'il serait aussi mal en point que lui. Il avait passé tellement de semaines et de mois à essayer de réparer les morceaux de son âme qui ne semblaient plus aller ensemble. Tous ces soirs où il avait pleuré en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il était celui qu'on laissait derrière soi sans jamais se retourner. Pourquoi était-ce si facile de fuir en le laissant derrière ?! Quand il était un fils. Quand il était un enfant. Si même l'innocence et la douceur qu'il avait en étant enfant n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour rester, alors qu'avait-il maintenant, en tant qu'adulte, qui donnerait à Harry la meilleure des raisons pour ne jamais filer à l'anglaise. Il avait questionné sa mère, ses professeurs, ses amis d'enfance... personne n'avait su lui expliquer la raison. Combien de fois sa mère lui avait-elle murmurer tendrement à l'oreille : ' Il n'y a pas de raison, mon ange. Il est simplement parti.' ?! Des centaines, des milliers de fois même. Et s'il y a bien une chose que Louis avait apprise en grandissant c'est qu'on ne part pas juste comme ça. Pas sans raison valable. Et si personne n'avait eu de réponse alors c'est que ça devait être de sa faute. Ils l'aimaient juste trop pour le lui avouer ; pour lui ouvrir les yeux. C'est à sept ans, quand les autres papas étaient présents pour la fête de fin d'année de l'école, pour les fêtes d'anniversaire, pour les sorties de classe, que Louis décida qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin de personne pour être heureux. Parce que tous ces évènements avaient été des coups de poignards dans son cœur d'enfant car lui venait seul. Accompagné de sa mère. Mais pas de papa en vue. Et comment aurait-il pu expliquer aux autres enfants quand ces derniers avaient leurs deux parents et que lui n'en avait qu'un ?! Il n'était pas sûr de le comprendre lui-même alors être à même de le faire comprendre à d'autres enfants qui ne vivaient pas dans le même monde : c'était au dessus de ses forces.

 

C'est le jour de ses septs ans précisément que tout changea. Johannah avait rencontré un autre homme avec qui elle avait eut Lottie : Mark. Mark était gentil, patient et drôle et Louis l'aimait beaucoup. Il faisait son possible pour ne pas faire de différences entre le petit garçon et sa propre fille, il n'était jamais injuste mais Louis savait que ça ne ferait jamais de lui son véritable père. Ils avaient toujours eu pour habitude d'ouvrir les cadeaux de Noël et ceux de Louis en même temps au matin du 25 décembre. Cette année-là quelque chose avait été différent. La neige était tombée et avait recouvert le sol d'un épais manteau blanc, les enfermant dans un doux cocon, au chaud, près du sapin décoré et de la cheminée. Louis regarda les cadeaux déposés au pied de l'arbre quand un paquet attira son attention : 'Pour Lottie, de la part de Papa.'. La petite fille ne savait pas lire donc le mot n'était pas important pour elle mais il le fut pour Louis. Parce qu'à cet instant précis il comprit que lui n'avait jamais eu de cadeau de la part de son père et qu'il n'en aurait jamais. Pas à Noël, pas pour son anniversaire. Jamais....

 

Jamais il ne laisserait personne le pouvoir de le blesser autant qu'il le fut ce jour-là. A partir de maintenant il serait un grand garçon capable de se défendre par lui-même, indépendant et fort. Toutes les années qui suivirent illustrèrent à merveille cette décision : il était bruyant, sociable, drôle, attirant. Il avait beaucoup d'amis. Mais personne d'assez important pour détruire sa vie. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour dans les toilettes d'X-Factor. Quand son regard avait plongé dans l'océan émeraude du jeune garçon bouclé il lui avait donné les clés de son monde intérieur, les combinaisons de toutes les protections qu'il avait érigées pendant douze longues années. Harry était arrivé et avait tout remis en question avec un simple sourire sauf que Louis n'avait plus jamais laissé personne être proche de lui et il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Il ne savait pas comment s'ouvrir sans tomber en morceaux. Sans finir en ruines comme tellement de fois auparavant. Alors il blessait Harry. Pour être à égalité. Se tenir sur la même marche, ne pas lui laisser d'avance ou de marche de manœuvre.

 

" **Ce n'est pas assez....**  ", souffla Louis après ce long silence qui avait enrobé la chambre, laissant Zayn sans savoir quoi ajouter. " **Ce que je lui donne n'est pas assez.**  ", ajouta-t-il en relevant ses yeux brumeux vers le regard brun de l'autre garçon qui cherchait quoi répondre sans gaffer, sans mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il avait toujours sa main sur le bras du plus âgé sur lequel il dessinait de douces arabesques avec son pouce, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour apaiser la souffrance de son meilleur ami.

 

" **Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Tu n'es pas celui qui peut juger ça, Lou. C'est à lui de le faire, lui et personne d'autre. Tu ne peux pas te mettre en retrait simplement parce que tu estimes que ce tu lui donnes de toi n'est pas suffisant. Tu n'es pas en droit de le priver de ta présence simplement parce que tu considères qu'il est trop bien pour toi. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi et le monde ne tourne pas non plus sans toi. Le notre en tout cas. J'ai besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin des autres garçons. Ne fais pas de ton avis une vérité générale, Louis.**  ", tenta de le calmer Zayn en choisissant ses mots avec attention et précision.

 

Louis baissa son visage pour fixer ses pieds tout en réfléchissant à ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Peut-être que Zayn avait raison. Peut-être ?

 

" **Appelle-le ou envoie lui un message. Souhaite lui la bonne nuit ou dis lui que tu l'aimes. Demande lui de venir te rejoindre ici. Ce que bon te semble mais ne creuse pas de fossé entre vous que tu ne pourras rebouché quand tout ce que tu veux ou tout ce dont tu as besoin – malgré ce que tu peux dire- c'est l'avoir à tes côtés. Ne prends pas le risque de le regretter pour le reste de ta vie.**  ", conclut Zayn dans un sourire chaleureux et tendre avant de se pencher pour, cette fois, prendre Louis dans ses bras.

 

C'est comme ça que Johannah les trouva une demie-heure plus tard : enlacés et endormis tandis que le téléphone portable que Louis avait laissé dans la cuisine par étourderie ne faisait que sonner, affichant le nom d'Harry sur l'écran. Elle hésita à réveiller son fils, se demandant si le nombre d'appels en absence était un signe d'urgence ou non ; mais les cernes violets qu'elle pouvait voir sous les yeux de son garçon l'en dissuadèrent. Alors elle laissa son doigt glisser sur l'écran pour répondre à l'appel.

 

" **Lou ?**  ", résonna la voix inquiète et essouflée d'Harry à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 

" **Il dort, chéri.**  ", répondit-elle dans un murmure tout en refermant délicatement la porte de la chambre de son ainé tout en redescendant dans la cuisine où elle pourrait parler à vois haute sans craindre de troubler le sommeil des deux adolescents à l'étage.

 

" **Oh, désolé de te déranger, Jo.**  ", dit Harry poliment, tentant tant bien que mal de camoufler la déception et la blessure que le silence de son petit-ami lui infligeait. S'il dormait alors peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas consciemment ignoré.

 

" **Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges pas. Je voulais juste te tenir au courant. Que tu ne penses pas qu'il ne te répond pas parce qu'il est fâché après toi.**  ", ajouta-t-elle en souriant doucement. Harry de son côté haussa les sourcils parce qu'il savait mieux que personne que Louis était le genre de personne à ne pas répondre quand il était en colère ou triste. Ce soir, il était les deux.

 

" **Merci. Je rappelerai plus tard dans ce cas. Ou demande lui de me rappeler s'il se réveille bientôt. Bonne soirée, Jo.**  ", conclut-il de sa voix grave et lente, poli comme à son habitude. Au moment où elle allait répondre, Johannah aperçu la silhouette de son fils se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle, lui demandant silencieusement si l'interlocuteur était Harry. Une fois qu'elle eut hoché positivement de la tête il lui fit signe de lui tendre le téléphone.

 

" **Haz**  ", murmura-t-il avec émotion. Encore une fois, Harry prenait de ses nouvelles, restait en contact ; se battait pour une place dans sa vie et à cet instant Louis voulut simplement le remercier. Ou le serrer dans ses bras.

 

" **Lou ?**  ", lâcha Harry dans un souffle, comme s'il était estomaqué d'entendre la voix de son petit-ami à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 

Johannah ne disait rien, elle observait le visage de son fils. La façon dont il s'adoucissait dès qu'il s'adressait à Harry. La façon dont ses yeux brillaient plus intensément. La façon dont la tension quittait ses épaules pour laisser son corps se relaxer comme rarement il se le permettait. Elle observa son fils passer sa main dans ses cheveux puis derrière son cou sous le stress. Elle le regarda, espérant pouvoir un jour aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que l'amour que son fils portait à Harry. Un amour qui effaçait tout ce qui avait pu mal tourner auparavant. Un amour qui renforçait ses forces et protégeait ses faiblesses. Un amour qui guérissait et pardonnait.

 

" **Oui, c'est moi bébé. Comment tu vas ?**  ", demanda Louis. Sa voix était rauque du fait qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller mais le ton au fond, si l'on écoutait attentivement était criant de tendresse et de soulagement. Il avait eu beau se dire qu'il ne voulait pas appeler Harry parce qu'il ne le méritait pas ; l'entendre était une drogue douce dont il ne saurait réellement se passer volontairement pour très longtemps.

 

" **Comme toi je suppose : seul et triste.**  ", rétorqua Harry sur le ton de la confession accompagné d'un long soupir de bien-être de pouvoir en parler avec celui qui était à présent la personne la plus importante. " **Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ?**  ", demanda-t-il encore. Il connaissait assez bien Louis pour savoir quand ce dernier avait besoin de temps pour lui seul – et ce soir, quand il était monté en voiture, Harry avait vu dans son regard de la culpabilité et de la tristesse. Il n'avait pas voulu partir. Il s'était senti obligé de le faire. Il s'était forcé à le faire en s'auto persuadant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ça ne l'était pas !

 

" **Tu le sais bien.**  ", murmura Louis en réponse en se tournant pour découvrir que sa mère le fixait avec ses sourcils froncés. A cet instant, il aurait aimé lui avoir déjà parlé de la situation pour pouvoir lui demander son avis ; mais il ne l'avait jamais fait et maintenant ça prendrait trop de temps. Il priait juste pour qu'elle comprenne par elle-même et qu'il n'ait qu'à acquiescer sans devoir le confirmer de vive voix. C'était quelque chose qui était récurrent chez lui, cette peur de prononcer des mots, de leur donner une réalité toute autre. De les laisser à l'air libre pour qu'ils deviennent réels pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, lui enlevant ainsi la sécurité du secret. S'il le disait à sa mère c'était perdre la sécurité de sa maison si jamais un jour Harry le quittait. Comment pourrait-il revenir dans cette cuisine en sachant qu'elle était devenue le lieu du crime, là où il avait avoué à sa mère qu'il mentait au monde entier – elle comprise – et qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami.

 

Harry était assis dans son lit, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine, jouant avec un fil qui dépassait de son dessus de lit. Il détourna les yeux à la réponse du plus âgé et son regard tomba sur le pull que Louis avait oublié chez lui. Il se leva et porta l'étoffe à ses narines en inspirant profondément l'odeur si particulière qui ramenait tellement de souvenirs dans sa mémoire. C'était une odeur qui l'apaisait maintenant, qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Comme le parfum de sa mère, l'aftershave de Robin, le gel douche de Gemma. L'odeur de Louis était un de ses repères. Il s'assit à nouveau tout en gardant le vêtement serré contre sa poitrine.

 

" **Non, Louis. Non je ne le sais pas. Tu sais, j'essaie vraiment de te comprendre et je m'excuse de ne pas y arriver en permanence. Mais non, je ne sais pas. Tu es venu jusque chez moi pour me déclarer que tu voulais faire ta vie avec moi pour finalement partir après deux jours à peine alors que rien ne t'empêchait de rester. Je ne comprends pas.**  ", déclara Harry dans un soupir.

 

Il aurait voulu comprendre – il savait que Louis était terrorisé à la simple idée qu'Harry ne l'abandonne, mais là... - il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider.

 

Louis prit place sur une des chaises du comptoir de la cuisine tandis que sa mère déposa une tasse de thé fumante devant lui. Il releva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire sincère avant d'attraper sa main pour la caresser de son pouce.

 

" **Tu es fâché après moi ?**  " fut tout ce que Louis réussit à laisser sortir de sa gorge tellement l'émotion l'étranglait. Sa mère avait compris, il le voyait au regard qu'elle posait sur lui, rempli de bienveillance et d'un peu de tristesse. Harry ne comprenait pas et en souffrait. Et lui, lui, il était assis au milieu de tout ça, totalement perdu. Il aurait voulu reprendre la route pour se réfugier dans les bras chauds et musclés d'Harry mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Il voulait mettre les choses à plat avec sa mère, avoir son soutien et son appui. Il voulait retourner se coucher pour tout oublier. Il voulait partir dans un pays où personne ne le connaîtrait et dans lequel il pourrait être heureux sans toute cette pression.

 

Harry réfléchit à la question en s'allongeant à nouveau et en étendant ses jambes devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers son plafond comme il le faisait étant plus jeune quand il voulait peser le pour et le contre de toute situation.

 

" **Oui. Oui, Lou. Je suis fâché parce que je pensais que maintenant on pourrait essayer d'avoir une relation aussi normale que possible pour nous. Que tu arrêterais de me fuir à chaque fois que je détourne le regard. J'osais espérer que les choses seraient différentes mais elles ne le sont pas et ça ne me suffit pas. Je veux pouvoir t'avoir avec moi dès qu'on en a la possibilité, profiter au maximum de toutes les secondes qui nous seront offertes. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour moi d'être loin de toi ?! Je suis amoureux de toi, Louis ! Je ne suis pas juste un pote à qui tu peux dire 'on se voit dans deux semaines' et qui va accepter avec un sourire. Non. J'ai besoin que tu t'investisses dans notre histoire – et pas seulement avec des phrases ! Je sais que pour toi le prononcer a une importance et pourtant j'ai besoin de plus. Je me débats depuis le début avec tellement de choses pour réussir à rester à tes côtés. Je prends constamment sur moi ; mais j'ai besoin que tu en fasses de même...**  ", asséna-t-il sans hausser le ton, toujours de sa voix lente et posée, chaque mot roulant le long des parois de sa gorge avant de couler sur sa langue avant de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

 

" **Tu.... Tu ne veux plus de moi ?**  ", demanda Louis, estomaqué. Johannah pouvait entendre les paroles d'Harry en sourdine et elle secoua la tête, désabusée. Comment est-ce que Louis pouvait comprendre ça du discours qu'Harry venait de lui tenir ?! Elle le fixa longuement, attendant qu'il ne se reprenne et change ses paroles. Mais il ne le fit pas et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire à son fils pour qu'il doute tellement de lui-même pour déformer les paroles de son meilleur ami à tel point qu'il leur donnait un sens totalement opposé. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle fit le tour du comptoir pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son aîné qui lui adressa un très pâle sourire. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien d'autre qu'attendre ; elle n’interromprait pas leur discussion.

 

" **Bien sûr que non, bon sang Louis ! Combien de fois différentes va-t-il falloir que je te le dise ?! Je voudrais toujours de toi ! Tu sais quoi, je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir un peu, on se parle demain. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Bonne nuit, mon ange.**  ", souffla-t-il avec déception et tendresse avant de raccrocher sans laisser le temps au plus âgé de répondre. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre s'excuser ou même lui reprocher de ne pas l'aimer assez, de ne plus vouloir de lui. Non, pas ce soir. Pas après avoir espéré si fort durant les deux jours précédents.

 

Quand Robin lui avait annoncé que Louis était dans leur jardin son cœur avait fait un bond et son estomac s'était contracté d'anticipation à l'idée de la raison de sa venue. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour ce moment. Et il était enfin arrivé. Louis était venu lui ouvrir son cœur, pleinement et totalement, sans contrepartie. Le jour de son anniversaire. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, il avait fallu qu'il reprenne le peu qu'il avait donné par peur de souffrir et ce soir, Harry ne voulait plus rien entendre. Alors il s'allongea et s'endormir avec le nez plongé profondément dans les fibres du pull de son petit-ami. Bercé par l'odeur il se laissa emporter dans un monde plus doux ; un monde dans lequel Louis lui tenait la main en public. Un monde dans lequel leurs familles – proches et plus éloignées- savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble. Un monde dans lequel il pourrait se pavaner auprès de tous ses amis sur la beauté de son amoureux. Un monde qui n'existait malheureusement que dans ses rêves.

 


	21. 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un jour plus tard que prévu. J'étais tellement prise dans l'article de mon blog sur le départ de Zayn que je n'ai pas fait attention à la date. Plein d'amour à celles et ceux qui en ont besoin ! <3   
> Bonne lecture.

Johannah ne dit rien durant un long moment, ses yeux ancrés au corps de son fils. La seule chose qui se passait dans son esprit étaient des questions. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que son fils soit aussi terrifié à l'idée d'être proche de quelqu'un ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour que ça change ? Est-ce que la vie qu'elle avait fait mener à Louis avait été le déclencheur de sa terreur ? Était-ce de sa faute ? A quel moment est-ce que tout avait basculé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Pourquoi Louis ne pouvait-il pas simplement s'abandonner au bonheur d'appartenir à quelqu'un, à la joie d'être aimé en retour ?

C'est silencieusement qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue sans qu'elle ne l’essuie. Est-ce qu'à un moment elle avait laissé ses autres enfants prendre plus d'importance que Louis ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il dépensait la plupart de son énergie à repousser les gens qui s'intéressaient à lui ? Sans plus y réfléchir, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Comme elle le faisait quand il était enfant, comme elle aurait du le faire encore dernièrement. Mais il avait quitté la maison et il était difficile de garder à l'esprit qu'il était encore un enfant quand il faisait des tournées dans le monde entier. Quand il se tenait sur scène, ou quand il répondait aux questions des journalistes avec tellement d'aplomb, il était difficile de se souvenir qu'il n'avait qu'à peine vingt ans.

A cet âge là, Johannah avait déjà eu Louis et son enfance avait pris son envol au moment où elle avait tenu son premier né dans les bras. Quand elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux du nourrisson elle avait su que plus jamais elle ne serait une enfant. Qu'elle avait maintenant la responsabilité de son enfant. Elle avait simplement supposé que Louis avait grandi, qu'il avait mûri ; alors qu'il avait simplement camouflé l'enfant effrayé qui était toujours en lui. Johannah aurait voulu se gifler de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. A bien y réfléchir la seule personne qui l'avait remarqué était Harry. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas non plus remarquer les regards remplis d'admiration et l'affection dans les yeux du jeune homme ? Harry avait toujours été important pour Louis, depuis le tout début ; elle avait simplement supposé – encore une fois – qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Ils l'étaient probablement. Mais ils étaient plus que ça. Harry était celui qui avait appris à connaître son fils quand la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient arrêtés à ce qu'ils pensaient déjà connaître.

 

Elle avait échoué. Ils avaient tous échoué. Elle, Mark, Lottie, Stan.... Tous. Sauf Harry. Une deuxième larme roula le long de son nez, venant mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres qui commencèrent à trembler. Qu'avait-elle fait à son fils ? Il semblait si petit, si vulnérable, si perdu dans l'immensité de ses doutes.

 

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle sans rien lui demander, se consolant dans la chaleur familière de sa mère, dans son odeur remplie de souvenirs. Il la garda serrée contre lui aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Dans cette étreinte il trouva de la douceur, de la tendresse mais aussi du pardon. Ce genre d'étreintes que seules les mères savent donner quand, calés dans leurs bras, elles apaisent nos tempêtes et nos orages. Johannah glissa sa main droite dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils et se laissa emporter par les souvenirs du jour de sa naissance. Il avait déjà des cheveux, fins et noirs, impossibles à coiffer. Le jour où elle avait posé son regard sur son enfant elle s'était juré qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour le rendre heureux, pour le protéger. Elle s'était juré qu'elle ne laisserait jamais personne blesser le fruit de ses entrailles. Mais elle avait échoué et elle ne savait pas comment se rattraper. Elle ne savait pas comment effacer le passé. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle le devait vraiment – ce passé avait fait de Louis la personne qu'il était maintenant. Il était blessé, terrorisé mais il était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de drôle, d'attentionné, de fort. Quelqu'un dont Harry était tombé amoureux apparemment, et changer le passé changerait tout ce qu'il était et avait maintenant. Elle avait été aveugle durant des années mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle voyait maintenant c'était l'amour que son fils essayait d'étouffer. Cet amour sans bornes pour son meilleur ami.

 

" **Je suis désolée.**  " fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à murmurer à travers ses larmes et sa gorge serrée par l'émotion et la culpabilité.  " **Je suis tellement désolée, mon ange.**  ", souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

 

Louis ne savait pas pour quoi elle était désolée, ni même s'il voulait vraiment le savoir, parce qu'à cet instant il se sentait accepté et en sécurité. Il se sentait à l'abri. Parce que sa mère savait, parce qu'enfin il pouvait laisser cette partie de lui s'épanouir dans la maison de son enfance. Parce que le fait que sa mère ait compris donnait une nouvelle ampleur à leur histoire. Harry n'était plus un secret dans sa famille. A partir de maintenant il ne serait plus obligé d'étouffer cette partie de lui qui est amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Cette partie si imposante qu'il avait la sensation de ne pas être lui-même quand il rentrait chez lui. Il était celui qu'on attendait qu'il soit et c'était simple. Simple et automatique. En suspens. Quand il rentrait chez sa mère il était entre parenthèses pour la durée de son séjour car chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche il avait peur de faire une bourde. Parler d'Harry était devenu si instinctif qu'il ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte. Comme respirer ou cligner des yeux.

 

" **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?**  ", murmura Johannah dans le creux du cou de son fils dans lequel elle avait toujours son visage d'enfoui.

 

C'était une question qu'il s'était posé des centaines de fois sans vraiment trouver la réponse. Sans vraiment se l'avouer.

 

" **Parce que...**  ", commença-t-il. Il était tellement facile de mentir, de fermer les yeux et prétendre n'en avoir aucune idée. Mais il le savait, l'avait compris récemment. Il avait maintenu sa mère dans l'ignorance bien assez longtemps pour continuer à lui cacher la vérité. Il avait porté ce poids seul bien assez longtemps, il voulait le lui dire. Partager son fardeau avec celle qui avait toujours été là et qui le serait toujours.

" **Parce que.... si ça tourne mal je ne veux pas que tu doives choisir entre lui et moi. Je ne veux pas que tu le choisisses lui plutôt que moi. Et surtout.... je voulais pouvoir garder un endroit qui ne serait pas lié à notre histoire. Pouvoir revenir à la maison si jamais ça tournait mal entre nous. Revenir ici et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Agir comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Me laisser un endroit où respirer. C'était un garde-fou je suppose. Un moyen de ne pas sombrer.**  ", confia-t-il et il soupira à la sensation de légèreté qui s'installa dans le creux de son estomac. Il venait d'enlever un poids énorme de sur ses épaules.

 

Johannah avait retenu sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Était-ce la nouvelle génération qui faisait de son mieux pour se protéger de l'amour ou était-ce uniquement son fils ? Il avait toujours agi de cette façon : prétendre que rien n'avait d'importance. Depuis quand ressentait-il ce besoin inexplicable de ne rien prendre au sérieux ? De laisser à la vie le choix de lui donner ou retirer ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. Il avait été le spectateur de sa propre vie durant tellement de temps que maintenant il ne savait pas comment prendre les choses en mains et affirmer son avis. Taper du pied et aller chercher ce qu'il voulait. Avait-il jamais laissé sa passion dépasser sa réflexion ou avait-il toujours chercher à rationaliser les choses ? A les garder sous contrôle ? Sauf qu'on ne peut pas aimer en gardant le contrôle. Aimer était justement tout le contraire : c'était lâcher prise, s'abandonner, sauter dans le vide sans parachute. C'était une chute, une descente infinie.

 

" **Oh, mon chéri**  ", dit-elle avec tendresse en s'écartant pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son enfant. Elle avait échoué et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse gâcher sa chance par peur. Tout le monde a peur. Tout le monde tremble de temps en temps, hésite, doute. Tout le monde. Même elle. Le monde entier avait déjà dérapé une fois, trébuché. Tout le monde était déjà tombé. Il fallait simplement se relever et avancer de nouveau. Louis avait survécu à toutes ces années sans jamais les vivre pleinement.

" **Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça. En retenant ta respiration, en te mettant en retrait. Chéri, ce n'est pas vivre.**  ", murmura-t-elle tout en caressant son visage tendrement. Il ressemblait encore tellement au petit garçon si joyeux qu'elle avait élevé seule. La seule différence était les fantômes au fond de ses pupilles qui dansaient une danse macabre. Son bébé était hanté par un souvenir, une blessure et il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser.

 

" **Qu'est ce qui te terrifie à ce point ?**  ", demanda-t-elle enfin quand Louis ne dit rien et ne fit que la regarder.

 

Il fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement. Tellement de choses lui faisait peur ; tellement de choses qui finalement ne se résumait qu'à une seule chose : Harry.

 

" **J'ai peur de perdre Harry.**  ", susurra-t-il d'une voix éteinte et remplie de crainte. Il venait de le dire et l'écho de ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit, prenant une réalité plus grande. Il s'imaginait sans Harry, devoir vivre sans lui. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait durant ces derniers mois. Il avait laissé le temps s'écouler lentement en le laissant de côté. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait : laissé la vie le dépasser et le mettre en retrait. Il avait laissé les événements se dérouler sans lui, il avait laissé Eleanor s'enticher de lui, il avait laissé sa mère dans l'ignorance et il avait laissé Harry partir. Sans rien tenter pour l'en empêcher ou même le retenir parce qu'il était plus simple de le laisser partir plutôt que de mettre son cœur en jeu de peur qu'il ne soit détruit. Il avait laissé sa vie se dérouler sans jamais en être l'acteur et ça devait prendre fin. Ici et maintenant !

 

" **Lou, chéri. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Le seul moyen de perdre quelqu'un c'est de le laisser partir. Parce que pour le perdre il faut qu'il nous appartienne et pour qu'il nous appartienne il faut se donner entièrement à eux. Tu ne peux pas attendre de quelqu'un qu'il se donne complètement à toi si tu es sur la défensive. De quoi tu as peur ? Qu'il ne t'aime pas autant que tu l'aimes?**  ", souffla-t-elle en restant toujours face à son fils ; cherchant sur son visage et dans ses yeux un signe qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle était allée trop loin.

 

Louis laissa ses mains se crisper sur le chemisier de sa mère sans s'approcher d'elle, sans se réfugier dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur et sa présence mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le serre contre elle parce qu'il se laisserait noyer par le bien-être, il se laisserait enfermer dans un cocon de mélancolie – et il avait besoin d'avancer.

 

" **Qu'il ne m'abandonne, lui aussi.**  ", souffla-t-il de façon misérable quand la peur vint se placer dans le creux de son estomac. Quand il sentit qu'il pourrait vomir sous la contraction de ses entrailles. Que la chaleur qui circulait dans ses veines n'était plus réconfortante mais douloureuse. Quand l'image du visage d'Harry s'inscrivit dans le fond de ses paupières, dans le fond de ses iris et qu'il le voyait qu'il ferme les yeux ou qu'il les garde ouvert. Il avait peur de perdre celui qu'il était, celui qu'il devenait aux côtés d'Harry. Il avait appris à aimer sa douceur, sa vulnérabilité, sa naïveté. Il s'était réfugié derrière sa force, son entêtement, sa passion. Il avait laissé son amour le protéger du monde extérieur. Il s'était caché dans leur amour – il avait laissé l'idée qu'il se faisait de leur amour devenir plus importante que ce qu'il était réellement. Il avait laissé la peur d'être jugé et abandonné prendre le dessus sur le sentiment d'être accepté et accueilli. Il avait baissé les bras avant même de commencer le combat. Il avait tout simplement laissé Harry construire quelque chose dans lequel il ne s'était jamais investi. De loin, il avait admiré les changements, l'évolution, l'implication du bouclé sans jamais lui prêter main forte. Il avait été tellement terrorisé que tout ne tombe qu'il n'avait pas voulu tenter sa chance et forcer le sort en mettant des morceaux de lui dans tout ça. Il avait laissé Harry construire et ramasser les pots cassés quand tout avait commencé à s'effondrer. Il l'avait tenu pour responsable pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il avait été celui qui avait fui.

 

Il avait agi comme son père.

 

Il avait fui par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il avait reproduit ce qu'il avait toujours reproché aux hommes qui avaient traversé sa vie. Il avait été de passage dans sa propre histoire d'amour.

 

" **La seule raison pour laquelle il pourrait t'abandonner serait qu'il n'ait plus de raisons de rester. Donne lui une raison de rester, Louis. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il reste par amour pour toi. Aimer c'est dans les deux sens. Tu ne peux pas attendre de lui qu'il reste avec toi au nom de l'amour qu'il te porte quand tu n'es pas capable de le lui rendre. Donne lui la meilleure des raisons de rester.**  ", déclara-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux et tendre tout en caressant sa joue.

 

" **C'est pour ça qu'il nous a laissé ?**  ", demanda-t-il encore. Il avait besoin de le savoir, d'en parler maintenant qu'il était assez grand pour comprendre. Johannah ferma les yeux deux secondes au souvenir douloureux avant de lui sourire à nouveau. Elle avait tourné la page pour se laisser une chance de rencontrer l'amour à nouveau. Elle avait tiré un trait sur cette histoire pour son propre salut et elle savait que Louis devait en faire de même.

 

" **Il nous a laissé parce que la raison que je lui ai donné – en croyant que ce serait la bonne raison – a été celle qui l'a fait fuir. J'ai cru qu'il voulait la même chose que moi : une famille et un enfant. Et finalement, il voulait juste être libre, ne pas supporter le fardeau que nous étions. Ce n'était ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne. Il était un petit garçon apeuré, il l'avait toujours été et j'ai simplement pensé que je pouvais le changer. On ne change personne, mon ange. Jamais. Il faut aimer les gens pour ce qu'ils sont dès le départ ; sans jamais penser que tu peux améliorer certaines choses. On était jeunes. J'étais prête à t'aimer et lui non. Il n'était même pas capable de s'aimer lui-même. Pas suffisamment pour être honnête avec lui-même. Comment aurait-il pu t'aimer ? Tu n'as jamais été la raison de son départ, chéri. Il est parti parce qu'il a eu peur. Parce qu'il a été lâche. On était jeunes ; j'étais prête à abandonner mon enfance et ma jeunesse pour toi ; lui ne l'était pas. Il s'est noyé dans ses démons sans jamais tenter de se débattre. Ne laisse pas ses erreurs devenir ton avenir.**  ", dit-elle fermement mais toujours avec une once de tendresse au fond de sa voix.

 

Louis ferma les yeux et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il n'avait jamais eu cette discussion avec sa mère. Il avait toujours été trop jeune pour le comprendre et plus tard il avait arrêté de poser des questions de peur que sa mère ne lui avoue qu'il avait été le déclencheur. Qu'il était celui responsable pour sa solitude.

 

" **Si vraiment tu le veux, appelle-le et demande-le lui. Il te l'expliquera certainement mieux que moi. Tire un trait sur tout ça et reprends ta vie en main. Ne laisse pas Harry partir pour de mauvaises raisons. Arrête de te cacher derrière de fausses excuses. Donne lui une raison de rester, Lou.**  ", conclut-elle en le reprenant dans ses bras.

 

Peut-être qu'il l'appellerait pour avoir sa version de l'histoire. Pour le moment il laissa un nouveau sentiment prendre possession de ses entrailles. Pour la première fois depuis ses sept ans il laissa l'idée se former dans son esprit que peut-être – peut-être – il n'était pas la raison de la fuite de son géniteur. Il n'était peut-être pas le problème. Peut-être qu'il était assez bien pour qu'on reste auprès de lui. Peut-être était-il assez bien pour qu'Harry reste avec lui. Peut-être. Et ce peut-être était le plus grand soulagement qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

 


	22. 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai récupéré internet et donc voici votre chapitre ! Après celui-ci, il ne restera que deux chapitres et un épilogue. Bonne lecture ! :)

Il était tard, il le savait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de composer le numéro que sa mère venait de lui tendre. Il avait la sensation qu'il devait le faire maintenant ; profiter du fait qu'il se sentait assez courageux pour le faire. S'il attendait le lendemain, peut-être qu'il n'oserait plus. Pourtant il avait besoin de le faire. Il crispa sa main sur son jean tandis que la sonnerie résonnait dans son oreille. Il priait pour que personne ne décroche, ou que ce soit le mauvais numéro tout en espérant qu'il allait décrocher.

 

" **Allo ?**  ", entendit-il une voix masculine demander. Il hésita quelques secondes à raccrocher avant de penser à Harry. Il devait le faire si ce n'était pas pour lui-même alors au moins pour son meilleur ami. Il lui devait bien ça.

 

" **Bon...Bonsoir. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Troy Austin s'il vous plait ?**  ", demanda-t-il d'une voix timide et cassée par le stress. Il ne savait pas s'il parlait à la bonne personne car il ne connaissait pas la voix de son géniteur qui les avait quitté quand il avait à peine deux semaines. Pas vraiment assez longtemps pour un souvenir précis dans l'esprit d'un nourrisson.

 

" **C'est lui-même. Qui le demande ?**  ", répondit son père. Son géniteur. Celui qui était parti sans jamais se retourner ni entrer en contact avec eux. Jamais. En vingt-deux ans il n'avait jamais demandé de leurs nouvelles.

 

" **Louis. Louis Tom.... Ton fils.**  ", souffla Louis. Il avait pris le nom de son beau-père – avant qu'il ne parte bien entendu – durant son adolescence ; Troy ne connaissait pas Louis Tomlinson. Il ne connaissait tout simplement pas Louis. Du tout.

 

" **Oh.**  ". Ce fut tout ce qui parvint à l'oreille de Louis. 'Oh' était tout ce qui résumait vingt-deux ans d'absence. Louis ne valait finalement qu'un 'Oh' et il se tapa la main contre le front d'avoir passé tellement de temps à se sentir coupable et à se dévaloriser pour un homme qui n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire au bout d'un si long moment d'absence : 'Oh'.

 

Le ton n'était même pas étonné ou surpris. Il était éteint, vide. C'était un constat : son fils l'appelait. Et ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait pas de chaleur dans ce son, pas de tendresse ou de question. Pas de remords non plus. Il n'y avait rien à vrai dire, à l'image de ce que Louis représentait pour cet homme. A l'image de la place qu'aurait du avoir cet homme dans la vie du garçon. Néant. Rien. Le vide. Il avait été et restait encore maintenant une simple absence. Louis ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu imaginer quelque chose de différent. Comment son cœur d'enfant avait pu retourner la situation au point de se convaincre qu'il était la raison du départ de son géniteur. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait jamais eu assez d'importance aux yeux de l'homme pour être la raison de son départ. Il n'avait été que son excuse. Mais jamais la raison. Il n'avait pas poussé l'homme à s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas en lui un gêne particulier qui faisait mourir tout le bien dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas lui le responsable et au moment où cette idée trotta à nouveau sous son crâne, Louis se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son lit. Parce que s'il n'était pas voué à détruire les gens qui l'aimaient alors il saurait probablement aimer Harry comme ce dernier le méritait.

 

" **Est-ce que je peux t'aider...Louis ?**  ", demanda l'homme quand le silence fut trop long et trop lourd à supporter. L'hésitation à la prononciation du prénom avait été assez marquée pour que Louis l'entende et il voulut raccrocher par colère. Comment avait-il pu se ruiner la vie pour un mec qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire de lui ?! C'était tout bonnement incroyable !

 

" **Je...**  ", commença le jeune homme avant de fermer la bouche. Il ne savait pas comment présenter la chose. S'il avait appelé ne serait-ce qu'une semaine auparavant il aurait tenté d'adoucir la chose, de montrer son meilleur profil ; mais maintenant il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il voulait avoir une réponse et en finir une bonne fois pour toute. " **Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es parti sans même laisser un mot ? ",**  lâcha-t-il finalement. " **Je ne veux pas d'excuses ou rien. Je n'attends rien de ta part. Je veux seulement que tu me le dises et après on pourra retourner à nos vies et faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais existé. Tu pourras prétendre que je n'existe pas et j'en ferais de même.**  ", rajouta-t-il néanmoins.

 

Il n'appelait pas pour pleurer la perte de l'homme, ni pour le supplier de le reprendre dans sa vie. Il appelait pour enfin mettre un terme à ses espoirs et attentes. Tirer un trait définitif sur l'idée qu'il s'était faite de la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne. Enfin se libérer des entraves qu'il avait posées lui-même à ses chevilles. Finalement oublier le boulet qu'il pensait devoir supporter toute sa vie. Celui qu'il pensait devoir traîner seul jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il était temps de rompre toutes les chaînes et rendre sa liberté à l'enfant apeuré qui s'était tapi au fond de sa poitrine des années en arrière et qui n'osait toujours pas sortir au grand jour. Il ne voulait plus mourir de peur. Il ne voulait plus être terrorisé.

 

" **Heu.....Hum..... Je ne saurais pas vraiment te dire s'il y avait une raison particulière. J'étais jeune et je ne voulais pas d'enfants. Je n'en avais jamais voulu. On était tellement jeunes. A l'époque où tout ce que je voulais était de sortir avec mes amis et faire la fête, ta mère m'a demandé d'assumer un enfant avec elle.**  ", commença-t-il d'une voix peu assurée, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

 

Louis s'assit sur son lit, les jambes croisées. Il écoutait en silence, laissant les mots se fondre en lui pour combler toutes les brèches qui existaient encore au fond de son âme. Toutes les blessures qu'il pensait incurables, inguérissables et qui, en quelques mots, se résorbaient.

 

" **J'ai dit que je resterais parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Je me suis senti obligé de dire oui. Pendant toute la grossesse j'ai espéré qu'une complication arriverait. Que quelqu'un me libérerait de mes obligations. Je ne souhaitais pas de mal à ta mère. Je voulais simplement pouvoir être à nouveau celui que j'avais toujours été. Je n'avais rien demander à personne. Puis tu es né. Les cris et les pleurs ont été les seules choses qui remplissaient ma vie et ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'ai tenu deux semaines avant de me sentir étouffer et devenir fou. Alors..... un soir, j'ai pris un sac et mes affaires et je suis parti. Je m'étais dit que peut-être en te voyant je changerais d'avis. Ça n'a pas été le cas.**  » finit-il dans un murmure.

 

Louis était calme et serein, toujours dans la même position. Si les choses avaient été différentes et si cet appel avait eu lieu plusieurs mois auparavant il savait qu'il aurait été allongé sur le sol à se sentir comme moins que rien. Ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que, finalement, il venait de comprendre que l'homme ne valait pas la peine de se haïr pour lui. Il ne valait pas la peine de tous les soirs durant lesquels il avait pleurer. Johannah avait eu raison de tourner la page. Elle avait eu raison depuis le début et Louis avait eu tort.

 

" **Est-ce que ça a été une décision difficile ?**  ", demanda Louis doucement. Il n'était pas en colère, ni même triste. Il était soulagé.

 

" **Au début ce fut dur. Quand j'ai pensé à partir, l'idée était dure à encaisser. Puis à partir du moment où ma décision a été prise ça a été la chose la plus facile que je n'ai jamais faite. Parce que j'étais libre. Je me libérais de mes chaînes. Si j'étais resté j'aurais fini par me détester et vous détester aussi, toi et ta mère....**  » dit Troy, commençant à donner des excuses et Louis ne voulait pas ça alors il l'interrompit.

 

" **Non. Ne me donne pas de raisons ou d'excuses. Tu es parti parce que tu ne voulais pas rester et c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Merci.**  ", glissa Louis avec un sourire en coin. Il souriait assis dans sa chambre d'enfant. Il souriait en parlant à celui qui avait tourné le dos à son enfant des années auparavant.

 

" **Merci pour quoi ?**  ", questionna Troy d'un ton surpris. Son fils le remerciait de lui avoir avouer être parti parce qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ?!

 

" **Merci d'être parti. D'avoir rendu sa liberté à maman. Tu penses t'être libéré en partant mais c'est elle que tu as libérée. Merci de ne pas être resté en contact. Parce qu'indirectement tu as fait de moi l'homme que je suis maintenant. Pendant longtemps je me suis cru coupable quand finalement je n'ai jamais eu assez d'importance à tes yeux pour avoir autant de poids dans ta décision. Et surtout merci d'être celui que tu es. Tu m'as permis de ne pas faire la même erreur que toi. Je ne foutrais pas en l'air mes chances de bonheur comme tu as pu le faire. Je te souhaite d'être heureux et maintenant tu n'as pas de fils et je n'ai pas de père. Au revoir.**  » lança Louis avant de raccrocher sans laisser à l'homme une quelconque chance de répondre.

 

Il se leva et laissa sortir le rire nerveux qui appuyait sur sa poitrine. Il rit fortement durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne lui fasse mal et que ses yeux ne commencent à pleurer. Il se sentait soulagé. Soulagé et libre. Tout était fini. Ces années de souffrance à se répéter qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on reste pour lui. Il valait la peine qu'on reste pour lui et même qu'on se batte pour lui. Il valait tout ce qu'il pouvait vouloir. Il valait Harry. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir il sentait qu'il en valait la peine et cette idée le fit sourire encore plus tandis qu'une dernière larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya délicatement en regardant ses doigts mouillés. Cette goutte d'eau contenait toute sa honte, sa rancœur et sa peur. Et il venait de l'essuyer. Il avait eu tout faux depuis le début.

 

Il voulait Harry et il l'aurait !

 


	23. 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour célébrer le fait la fin quasi imminente de cette histoire, le début d'une autre histoire prochainement, et les personnes qui me lisent et commentent, voilà la suite.... en avance !! Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu :) Bonne lecture.

Il avait appelé Harry, pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé. Il aurait pu lui dire tellement d'autres choses mais le dire par téléphone n'avait aucun intérêt. Les mots perdraient toute leur portée s'ils devaient être transmis à travers la ligne téléphonique. Alors Louis n'avait rien ajouté. Il s'était laissé porter par la voix douce de son meilleur ami, fermant les yeux à la sensation de bien-être qui s'installa au fond de sa poitrine aux intonations si communes, si naturelles. Elles étaient devenues une partie de lui, une partie d'eux. Les jours qui suivirent furent remplis de rires, d'éclats de rires et de cris, de la vie d'une maisonnée de cinq enfants. Louis avait renoué un contact encore plus fort avec sa mère ; s'ouvrant à elle comme rarement auparavant. Il lui avait parlé d'Harry, de leur vie sur les routes. Du management. Du mensonge qui l'entourait. Johannah n'avait rien dit parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre le pourquoi de cette situation. Ni même le comment. Elle aimait beaucoup Eleanor mais pas assez pour souhaiter le malheur de son fils. Au bout d'une semaine, elle sourit tristement en disant au-revoir à son fils aîné : en effet, Louis préférait rentrer sur Londres. Pour le travail avait-il dit. Mais elle savait bien qu'ils étaient en pause. Elle n'avait rien dit parce qu'elle comprenait qu'il ait besoin de temps loin d'eux ; il n'était pas simple pour tout le monde de vivre dans un constant brouhaha de cris et de rires. Louis les embrassa toutes avec tendresse avant de serrer la main de Dan en lui souriant doucement. Il laissa son regard se poser sur la maison de enfance avant de prendre le virage qui l'éloignerait de ce village dans lequel il avait grandi.

 

Pendant le trajet il avait reçu un appel d'Eleanor lui demandant s'il était disponible, c'est donc sans surprise qu'il la trouva sur le pas de son appartement une demie-heure plus tard. Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras avant de la faire entrer à sa suite. Il la laissa s'installer tandis qu'il leur versait à chacun une tasse de thé.

 

" **Je ne veux pas paraître impoli ou autre, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, El ?**  ", demanda Louis en s'installant à côté de la jeune femme qui avait retiré son manteau et qui se tenait assise, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Elle releva son visage et le fixa avec sérieux, sans sourire.

 

" **Je n'arrive pas à le lui dire. A chaque fois que je me dis que cette fois-ci serait la bonne, je baisse les bras. Je le regarde bien en face et lui promets que tout va bien alors que c'est faux. Je lui mens délibérément et je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. Je ne lui avais encore jamais menti auparavant et je me sens sale de commencer maintenant, surtout à ce sujet là. Comment as-tu fait pour le lui avouer ?**  ", demanda-t-elle d'une seule traite, sans jamais baisser son regard de la mer bleue qu'étaient les yeux de Louis.

 

Le jeune prit une grande inspiration parce que le sentiment de trahison à l'idée de mentir à la personne que l'on aime était encore ancré en lui au fer rouge. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale ou aussi sans importance que la première fois qu'il avait fixé Harry et lui avait menti, face à face. Ça avait été comme abandonner une partie de son âme, la vendre au diable. Comme piétiner une fleur à peine éclose. Il comprenait et il se souvenait parfaitement bien de la douleur qui allait de paire avec ce sentiment alors au lieu de lui répondre, il prit Eleanor dans ses bras et caressa tendrement ses longues boucles brunes. Elle ne dit rien durant de longues minutes avant que le son d'un sanglot ne vienne déchirer le silence de la pièce. Il la berça, lui chuchotant de doux mots de réconfort comme il aurait voulu qu'on le console lui plusieurs mois auparavant.

 

Il savait que s'il en avait parlé, Harry, Liam, Zayn et même Eleanor aurait été plus qu'heureux d'être là pour lui mais il n'avait pas eu la force que la jeune femme avait en venant lui demander de l'aide.

 

Eleanor releva son visage avant de fixer Louis à nouveau dans l'attente d'une réponse, en mots cette fois-ci. Son mascara avait coulé le long de ses joues rougies par les larmes. Ses cheveux étaient quelque peu électriques là où ils avaient été en contact avec le pull de Louis et ce dernier ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'en cet instant : noyée dans un amour fort contre lequel elle tentait tant bien que mal de se battre. A cet instant, Louis trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Se débattant contre des sentiments qui gagneraient quoiqu'elle fasse.

 

" **Il n'y a pas de bon moment, El. Il n'y aura jamais de bon moment ; il y aura seulement un moment où ce sentiment sera trop fort et que tu ne pourras plus le contenir. Alors, tu le lui diras parce que tu auras besoin qu'il le sache. Ce ne sera pas parce que tu penses que c'est mal de lui mentir ou parce que tu penses que tu le lui dois. Ce sera parce que tu étoufferas sous le poids de ce sentiment dans ta poitrine. Parce que tu auras besoin qu'il le sache, besoin qu'il comprenne ce qu'il représente pour toi. Pas pour qu'il te retourne le sentiment ; uniquement parce que tu auras besoin de le dire, de le laisser sortir une bonne fois pour toute. Parce qu'à un moment tu vas le regarder et tu vas te rendre compte que tu n'as plus peur, plus honte de rien. Tu l'aimeras assez pour tout donner de la personne que tu es sans y réfléchir à deux fois. A ce moment là, tu le lui diras. Ne te prends pas la tête avec le fait que tu lui caches la vérité. Des fois aimer c'est cacher des choses. Pas parce qu'on ne les aime pas assez, mais justement parce qu'on les aime assez pour les protéger au détriment de notre bien être.**  ", lui expliqua-t-il lentement et calmement, essayant de ressembler à Harry quand ce dernier lui parlait. Parce qu'avec Harry il comprenait tout et s'il y avait bien une chose qui lui manquait c'était la patience de son petit-ami.

 

Eleanor se recula pour se dégager de ses bras. Elle s'appuya au fond du canapé puis se moucha bruyamment. Son thé était maintenant froid mais Louis ne pensait qu'elle le boirait de toute façon. Il n'ajouta rien ; que pourrait-il ajouter de plus quand la simple idée présente dans son esprit était : Harry. Il lui manquait. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser ni même le toucher. Non, il voulait le regarder respirer, manger, dormir. A cet instant, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour simplement le regarder. Se perdre dans le fait qu'il aimait Harry et que ce dernier l'aimait en retour. Se perdre dans le sentiment d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

 

" **Je suis morte de peur.**  ", confia-t-elle dans un souffle ; et comment est-ce que Louis pouvait lui en vouloir quand il était encore terrifié maintenant, après trois années entières.

 

" **Je sais**  " fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre. « Si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors tu trouveras les mots. » ajouta-t-il après reflexion.

 

" **Comment est-ce que tu as su que tu étais amoureux de lui ?**  ", demanda-t-elle encore. Elle voulait en parler avec quelqu'un, elle voulait parler de l'amour que Louis portait à son meilleur ami parce que c'était le plus bel amour qu'elle n'avait pu voir de ses propres yeux. Elle voulait aimer de cette façon aussi. Passionnée, violente, patiente, inconditionnelle.

 

" **Je ne sais pas mais je vais te dire quelque chose. Une chose que je n'ai jamais dite à Harry. J'ai essayé de m'attacher à toi. J'ai vraiment essayé parce qu'au fond de moi je me disais que si j'étais amoureux de toi il serait plus simple de prendre mes distances avec Harry et de lui rendre sa liberté. J'ai essayé durant les premiers mois de notre relation parce que ça me semblait si simple de tomber amoureux de toi. Tu es belle, gentille, drôle et douce. Tu étais et tu es toujours le genre de femme avec qui je m'étais toujours vu marié. J'ai espéré me réveiller un matin en me rendant compte que tu me manquais, que je te voulais à mes côtés.**  ", raconta-t-il sans faire de pause, son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme face à lui qui l'écoutait avec attention.

 

" **Et alors ?**  ", demanda Eleanor, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

 

" **Alors ce n'est jamais arrivé.**  ", répondit-il simplement.

 

" **Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait comprendre que tu ne serais jamais amoureux de moi ?**  ", glissa-t-elle à nouveau. Elle voulait comprendre.

 

Louis prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. " **Rien et tout en même temps. Il n'y a rien chez toi que je n'aime pas, mais, en même temps, il n'y a rien que j'aime réellement. Pas comme on aime l'amour de sa vie s'entend. Tu n'es pas lui et tu ne le seras jamais. J'ai eu beau me forcer durant des mois tu n'es juste pas lui. Tu ne me fais pas ressentir ce qu'il me fait ressentir. Avec toi, je me sens en sécurité, comme dans un cocon. Alors qu'avec lui j'ai la sensation d'être au bord du vide en permanence, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, les mains moites. Avec lui je me sens vivant, j'ai cette vague de chaleur qui part du creux de mon estomac et qui se déverse dans le reste de mon corps. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Tu es la sécurité, il est l'aventure. Tu es la douceur, il est la passion. Tu es une maison de vacances, il est mon foyer. Il est mon absolu. Il me rend fragile et peu sûr de moi parce qu'avec lui je veux être à la hauteur. Avec toi je me sens accepté de toute façon sans avoir besoin d'être mieux. Il m'aime pour celui que je suis, avec mes défauts, mais avec lui j'ai envie de donner tout ce que j'ai. Lui offrir qui je suis sans aucune restriction.**  ", lui expliqua-t-il.

 

Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de dire avait un sens mais pour lui tout prenait sens maintenant. Il venait de comprendre l'ampleur de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre garçon. Parce qu'avec Harry il pouvait être immature et enfantin tout en restant adulte et responsable. Il pouvait être vulnérable et fort. Rempli de doutes et de certitudes. Échouer et réussir. Croire ou douter. Il venait de comprendre que quoiqu'il dise ou fasse, Harry trouverait toujours un moyen d'aimer ces parties de lui. Irrévocablement.

 

" **Je veux être invitée au mariage.**  ", lâcha Eleanor avec un sourire tendre. Et peut-être qu'ils se marieraient un jour, sûrement même ! Mais là, pour le moment, il avait besoin de rejoindre l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Comme si elle avait compris, Eleanor se releva et lui tendit la main. Elle n'avait pas eu les réponses qu'elle était venue chercher au départ pourtant elle repartait avec une certitude : ce qu'elle ressentait était bien de l'amour. Elle aimait son meilleur ami et elle le lui dirait bientôt. Elle était aussi certaine d'une chose : elle ne pourrait probablement jamais être aimée comme Louis aimait Harry et ça l'attristait tout en la rendant heureuse. Ils méritaient un amour hors normes, sensationnel et inhabituel.

 

Reprendre la route à cette heure-là voulait dire qu'il arriverait chez Anne et Robin assez tard dans la soirée – comme la dernière fois- mais cette fois il savait qu'il devait parler à Harry. Maintenant et pas une minute plus tard. Il avait besoin de le voir, de se laisser emporter par la vague de bonheur quand ses yeux croisaient les émeraudes de l'autre garçon. Il avait besoin d'être vu par Harry.

 


	24. 24.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Il restera un épilogue qui arrivera dans quelques jours. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et critiques :D

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de téléphoner pour prévenir – à vrai dire il n'y avait pas pensé – mais maintenant qu'il était devant la maison à neuf heures passées il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû appeler. Cette fois ce fut Anne qui lui ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire ornant son doux visage et une étincelle de tendresse s'allumant dans ses yeux quand elle vit Louis. Elle ouvrit ses bras et y accueillit Louis sans même lui demander pourquoi il était là. Avec elle, il n'avait jamais eu à se justifier ni même s'expliquer. Elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui poser de questions à vrai dire. Elle le garda contre elle un long moment durant lequel Louis se laisse bercer par l'odeur si familière de cette femme. De sa deuxième maman. De celle qui lui avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux.

 

Quand enfin elle s'écarta elle garda sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit encore plus grandement qu'auparavant. " **Il est dans le jardin, si tu veux. Il est un peu grognon ce soir, alors ne le prends pas personnellement s'il te répond mal.**  ", lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

 

Si Harry était désagréable avec lui, Louis ne lui en voudrait pas. Parce que si Harry était triste c'était uniquement de sa faute ; à cause de son manque de nouvelles, du fossé qu'il avait créé entre lui et son petit-ami. Parce qu'il avait fui encore une fois. Il s'avança délicatement vers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin et s'arrêta, le souffle coupé : Harry était debout au milieu de la pelouse, emmitouflé dans un pull blanc, un bonnet ornant ses boucles et la lumière de la lune le nimbant de sa clarté. Il n'avait rien d'inhabituel mais en le voyant ainsi Louis sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, une vague de bonheur le terrassant. Il était amoureux d'Harry. Maintenant encore plus qu'auparavant.

 

C'est en faisant un pas qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas de manteau et que l'air de février était assez froid. Pourtant, il ne recula pas, s'avançant encore et toujours vers l'autre homme qui se tenait toujours dos à lui. " **Haz...**  ", souffla-t-il pour ne pas l'effrayer. Harry se retourna vers lui et le regarda de longues secondes comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là avant que son visage ne s'éclaire de soulagement et d'un petit sourire.

 

" **J'ai cru que je t'imaginais encore une fois, durant un court instant.**  ", murmura Harry en retour. Louis s'arrêta, au milieu de gazon. Sous le regard d'Harry il se sentait comme un rêve, immatériel, comme si ce dernier ne faisait que l'imaginer. Léger, translucide, éthéré, aérien. Comme s'il n'avait aucune substance, comme s'il n'existait pas réellement. C'était un sentiment qu'il avait souvent quand Harry n'était pas là pour le voir tel qu'il était. Quand Harry tendit sa main pour la poser sur la taille de l'autre garçon, tout disparut. Tout sans aucune exception. Tous ses doutes, toutes ses pensées, tout le discours qu'il avait répété dans la voiture. Plus rien ne faisait sens à part la main de son petit-ami contre son corps. Il le touchait, était en contact avec lui. Sans plus y réfléchir, Louis franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser sa bouche contre celle de son meilleur ami. Le baiser était passionné, rattrapant les jours de manque qu'ils avaient tous les deux subis. Les mains d'Harry se glissèrent dans le bas du dos de Louis, le rapprochant de son torse, le gardant collé contre lui. Louis s'étira pour être à sa hauteur avant de sauter pour enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches fines d'Harry. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu''Anne et Robin puissent les voir, rien à faire que les voisins pourraient les prendre en photos et les vendre à la presse. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'Harry le voulait et l'embrassait.

 

Louis soupira de bonheur quand son meilleur ami passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le maintenir à la bonne hauteur : celle de sa bouche. Louis enlaça ses mains avec les boucles de l'autre garçon pour s'assurer qu'il n'éloignerait pas son visage. Le baiser était passionné, brutal. Ils étaient en manque et la bouche de l'autre semblait receler toutes les réponses dont ils avaient besoin. Harry se recula délicatement, laissant ses lèvres caresser tendrement celles plus fines de Louis tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

 

C'est avec une voix cassée de tendresse et de sanglots retenus qu'il murmura : " **Tu m'as tellement manqué !**  ". Louis voulut lui répondre mais aucun mot ne portait l'importance de l'absence qu'il avait ressentie alors il ne dit rien. Ne dit rien mais laissa sa main sur la joue mal rasée de l'homme qui le tenait toujours fortement dans ses bras. Harry avait compris, il comprenait toujours avant même que Louis ne puisse reconnaître les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

 

" **Que me vaut l'honneur ?**  ", demanda Harry dans un souffle avant de reposer subrepticement ses lèvres sur celles de Louis. Ce dernier remonta sa main dans la nuque de son petit-ami et maintint son visage près du sien tout en glissant sa langue sur celle de l'autre garçon, un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale au toucher.

 

" **Je devais te voir.**  ", souffla Louis. Tellement de choses tournaient dans son esprit qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer et le fait qu'Harry le maintienne contre son corps n'aidait vraiment pas. C'est donc à contre-coeur qu'il fit glisser ses jambes jusqu'à déposer ses pieds à terre. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine face à la beauté du visage de celui qui avait capturer sa vie et son âme dans un sourire. Il était entièrement sien et il ne pouvait plus faire semblant que ce n'était pas vrai.

 

" **Viens.**  ", souffla-t-il en prenant la main d'Harry tout en l'attirant à sa suite près de l'arbre derrière eux. Il s'assit et attendit que l'autre garçon en fasse de même pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il devait lui parler et peu importe si ça ne faisait pas vraiment sens ; il espérait qu'Harry comprendrait le plus important.

 

" **Eleanor est venue me voir cet après-midi...**  ", commença Louis avant d'attraper la main d'Harry à la vue de la grimace sur le visage de ce dernier. " **Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. Aujourd'hui elle est venue et durant la semaine j'ai parlé à mon père. Mon père biologique, je veux dire. Il est exactement le contraire de ce que j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était. Je n'ai pas ma place dans sa vie – et je n'en veux pas – mais surtout la place que je lui avais créée n'est pas la sienne ; il ne la veut pas et ne la voudra jamais. Je me suis caché derrière cette excuse toute ma vie pour avoir une raison face à mes échecs. Je viens de m'en rendre compte et je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai infligé juste par couardise.**  ", dit-il d'un ton mesuré et posé. Il ne voulait pas crier aujourd'hui ; il avait juste besoin de faire place nette pour lui et Harry. Pour leur avenir.

 

" **Après lui avoir parlé j'ai pensé à toi. A ce que je veux avec toi. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire, ce que je ne veux pas avec toi. La seule chose que je ne veux pas c'est qu'on s'éloigne – peu importe la raison. Je sais que c'est de ma faute la plupart du temps et encore une fois je te demande pardon. Tu es si important pour moi et je ne veux que ton bonheur. C'est juste que – la plupart du temps – je vois bien que tu n'es pas heureux et ça me brise le cœur. Mais tu pourrais être heureux si tu n'étais pas avec moi. Tu pourrais l'être et tu mérites de l'être. Si je te laissais partir, tu pourrais être heureux. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi.**  ", déclara Louis, pas vraiment sûr de lui, pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont Harry allait prendre cette phrase.

 

Ce dernier se tendit à l'entente de ce qui lui avait été répété des centaines de fois depuis le début de leur relation. Combien de fois est-ce que Louis avait répété que pour son bonheur il devrait aller voir ailleurs ?! Trop nombreuses pour en faire le compte, malheureusement.

 

" **Pourquoi est-ce que tu imagines toujours que je serais comme tous ceux qui sont passés avant moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à m'imaginer comme ton père ? Comme Mark ? Je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber, Louis. Quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre ? Jamais je ne t'ai laissé en arrière.**  ", dit Harry. Son ton était aussi resté calme mais Louis pouvait entendre la colère au fond, encore endormie.

 

" **Peut-être que tu es différent, mais peut-être pas.**  ", souffla Louis. Il savait que cette idée allait blesser Harry mais tout devait être dit. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie auprès de l'autre homme et les non-dits seraient leur mort s'ils les laissaient prendre le dessus. Tout devait être abordé ; même sa peur maladive de l'abandon.

 

" **Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, Louis. Jamais.**  ", répondit Harry dans un souffle. Louis déglutit bruyamment avant de reprendre la parole.

 

" **Si....**  ", lâcha Louis. " **En Novembre.**  ", ajouta-t-il pour être sûr qu'ils parlaient tous les deux de la même chose. Harry soupira lourdement et posa sa main libre sur son front avant de la reposer dans l'herbe à côté de sa cuisse. Il releva son regard et fixa intensément Louis.

 

" **Je vais te dire ce qui me différencie d'eux, Louis. Je vais te le dire et j'espère que tu vas t'en souvenir. Eux, ils t'ont abandonné volontairement. Moi, tu m'as laissé partir....**  ", confia Harry.

 

Une gifle aurait été moins violente que cette phrase, que cette prise de conscience. Harry le lui avait déjà dit mais auparavant Louis avait encore son armure et il n'avait rien laissé l'atteindre. Sauf que, ce soir, il se mettait à nu, et chaque pointe faisait mouche dans la douceur de sa poitrine qui avait toujours été à l'abri sous les couches de métal qu'il gardait contre son flanc. Cela faisait mal – mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Du moins l'espérait-il.

 

" **Je t'ai laissé partir...**  ", reprit enfin Louis après une brève pause. " **Je t'ai laissé partir pour ne pas être un poids pour toi mais surtout parce que je suis terrifié à l'idée que ce soit toi qui me quitte. Je sais que j'ai merdé en acceptant de sortir avec Eleanor. Et toutes ces fois où je t'ai laissé tomber. Ces fois où j'ai fui parce que j'avais peur de m'engager. Pour toutes les excuses que je me suis trouvées, derrière lesquelles je me suis caché pour te blesser. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait, tu aurais dû partir depuis longtemps. Tu devrais partir.**  » continua Louis, sans baisser le regard. Il se sentait tellement léger d'enfin pouvoir confier tout ce qui le torturait à quelqu'un qui l'écoutait et qui jamais ne le jugerait.

 

Harry hocha de la tête plusieurs fois avant de plonger son regard dans le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux. " **J'aurais pu partir de nombreuses fois. Il y a même eu des moments où j'y ai pensé, je te l'avoue. Ca m'est arrivé. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Parce que j'ai choisi de rester pour tout ce que nous avons construit ensemble. J'ai décidé de ne pas laisser une erreur nous détruire. J'ai décidé de rester parce que je t'aimerais toujours. Peu importe ce que tu pourras faire ou dire. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Louis.**  ", murmura-t-il toujours plongé dans sa contemplation de la voie lactée qui s'étendait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Louis resserra sa main autour de celle qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il avait besoin de ce toucher, de cette tangibilité entre eux. De ce concret. De cette chaleur contre sa peau pour compenser avec le froid dans son cœur.

 

" **Et si jamais je foirais littéralement cette fois ? Au point de te perdre ? Je n'ai pas de filet de sécurité, je t'aurais tout simplement perdu....**  ", confia-t-il en frissonnant à l'idée terrifiante de ne plus avoir Harry dans sa vie.

 

Le bouclé baissa son visage pour laisser la lune inonder son expression de sa lumière, laissant voir à Louis ce qu'il se passait en lui. Ce que ses mots ne disaient pas. Ce qui l'animait, au fond de lui.

 

" **Je ne suis pas un objet, chéri. Tu ne peux pas me perdre. Tu peux me repousser autant que tu le veux mais tu ne peux pas me perdre. Tu ne peux pas toujours te cacher derrière ce que tu veux. Si jamais un jour je ne fais plus partie de ta vie, ce sera seulement parce que tu m'auras repoussé. Et ce sera de ta faute. Tu dois arrêter de rejeter la faute sur le monde entier. On ne peut pas être réellement ensemble parce que tu ne le veux pas et si on se sépare ce sera parce que tu l'auras voulu, parce que moi je t'aime et je te veux dans ma vie. Maintenant et à jamais ! Alors, à toi d'assumer...**  ", déclama Harry avec passion. La flamme dans le fond de ses yeux ne faisait que corroborer avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

 

Dans son regard il n'y avait que de l'amour pour Louis. Rien d'autre. Pas de reproche, pas de mépris. C'était une vérité qui semblait si étrangère à Louis qu'il n'arrivait pas à réellement en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un de cette façon ?! Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait l'aimer, lui, de cette façon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait offrir qui serait égal à ce qu'Harry lui donnait en permanence. Il ne comprenait pas.

 

" **Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours resté à mes côtés, Harry ? Dès le premier jour. Pourquoi ?**  ", demanda Louis.

 

Harry le regarda, admira son visage et se laissa porter par les doutes et l'incompréhension sur les traits de l'homme face à lui. Il aurait pu refuser de se répéter mais il savait au fond de lui que la question de Louis était sincère. Il avait réellement besoin d'une explication – bien qu'Harry n'était pas sûr qu'un roman entier puisse réussir à calmer ses doutes. Il déposa sa main droite sur la joue de Louis et maintint son visage au niveau du sien, son souffle s'échouant sur les lèvres entrouvertes du garçon. La proximité donnerait plus d'impact à ce qu'il était sur le point de déclarer.

 

" **Quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, j'ai su. J'ai su que tu aurais une place particulière dans ma vie. Je suis resté parce que ma place est à tes côtés. Non pas par obligation, mais parce que je le veux ! Parce que je veux être avec toi quand j'ai peur et que je doute. Que c'est toi que je veux quand je suis seul ou entouré de monde. A toi que je veux parler quand tout va mal ; mais c'est aussi avec toi que je veux partager quand tout va bien. Parce que j'ai été celui qui t'a aimé quand tu m'as donné des milliers de raisons de ne pas le faire. Parce que ton passé n'est pas ton futur. Il ne sera pas le notre, en tout cas. Parce que je t'aime et que je n'ai pas peur de te laisser entrer dans ma vie. C'est là qu'est ta place, là que tu es libre. Tu me rends libre, Louis. Tu me rends fort et tu me rends infini. Tu me rends éternel en m'aimant pour celui que je suis. Celui que je suis réellement, au fond de moi. Tu l'as vu il y a longtemps et tu le vois toujours. Tu vois le meilleur en moi quand personne d'autre ne le peut ; quand même moi je ne peux pas le voir. Tu me rends vivant et je t'en remercie. Tu me fais me sentir comme si j'avais ma place dans ce monde. Est-ce que c'est assez pour toi ? Parce que pour moi c'est plus que suffisant, bébé.**  ", affirma Harry de sa voix lente et rauque.

 

L'émotion qui frappa Louis fut si grande qu'un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'aucune larme ne coule de ses yeux. Son corps avait ressenti le besoin de laisser un son s'échapper. Harry l'admira avec tendresse tout en laissant son pouce redessiner les courbes de son visage, son début de barbe, les cernes sous ses yeux. Harry le regardait comme s'il était la chose – la personne – la plus précieuse à ses yeux et à cet instant Louis le crut pour la première fois de sa vie. Un sourire timide joua sur ses lèvres avant de se faire plus franc et plus tendre. L'amour d'Harry réchauffait les endroits les plus noirs de son âme et il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de l'aimer – dieu savait à quel point il avait déjà essayé – et il était épuisé de courir, de s'enfuir. Il voulait se tenir là, fier, et tenir la main de celui qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, même dans ses moments les plus sombres. Celui qui l'avait aimé quand lui-même s'était haï. Celui qui avait cru quand lui avait baissé les bras.

 

" **Epouse-moi.**  " fut la seule chose ayant du sens que Louis put murmurer. Harry sourit tendrement et l'embrassa chastement avant de se reculer tout en retirant son pull. Louis ne comprenait pas : allait-ils faire l'amour dans le jardin devant la baie vitrée de ses parents ?! Il n'était même pas sûr de dire non si c'était l'idée d'Harry.

Mais ça ne l'était pas.

 

" **Tu vois ça ?**  ", demanda Harry de façon rhétorique en passant son doigts sur tous les tatouages qui ornaient sa peau. " **Je les ai fait pour une raison. Parce que je t'aime bien sûr mais aussi parce que je veux me souvenir de toi toute ma vie. Bien sûr que je veux me marier avec toi mais dans notre société un mariage n'a plus vraiment la connotation qu'il avait avant. Ce n'est plus une promesse devant Dieu d'aimer la personne que l'on épouse pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie. Avant, se marier voulait dire apprendre à aimer une personne malgré tout. Quand ça ne fonctionnait pas on cherchait une solution. Maintenant les gens divorcent encore plus rapidement qu'ils ne se marient. Et je veux que tu saches que le jour où je te jurerais mon amour ce sera pour toujours et je veux que tu sois sûr qu'il en va de même pour toi. Mais si jamais un jour on doit se séparer et ne pas finir notre vie ensemble alors j'aurais encore tout ça. Ils seront une trace de ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi. De ce que je ressens pour toi, maintenant et tous les autres jours. Si un jour, quand j'aurais 80 ans, on me demande ce que représente tous ces tatouages, alors je leur dirais qu'ils sont les souvenirs de la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Qu'ils sont ce qu'il me reste de ton amour. Parce que tu es et tu seras toujours une partie de moi. A jamais. Parce que ce sera toi et moi, moi et toi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne nous reste plus rien. Et alors, ce jour-là, j'aurais sur moi la trace de ce que tu m'as donné. De ce que j'ai connu avec toi. Parce que même si on ne se marie jamais et que tu épouses quelqu'un d'autre, ce que je ressens pour toi n'aura jamais d'équivalent. Je veux que le monde entier sache que j'ai été assez bien pour que tu m'aimes et que je t'ai aimé suffisamment pour que tu acceptes de m'épouser. Parce qu'un jour je t'ai appartenu comme tu m'as appartenu ; et ça, rien ni personne, ne pourra jamais me l'enlever, nous l'enlever.**  ", souffla Harry en laissant son doigts retracer les contours de tout ses tatouages qui avaient un rapport avec Louis.

 

Ce dernier ne dit rien – que pouvait-il dire qui ne briserait pas ce moment – mais il laissa sa main se poser sur la poitrine d'Harry où deux oiseaux déployaient leurs ailes pour prendre leur envol loin de ce monde dans lequel on voulait les faire prisonnier. Il retraça leurs ailes du bout de son index et releva son visage vers celui d'Harry, une larme roula sur sa joue droite. Il n'avait pas pu la retenir et il ne le voulait pas. Cette larme était le témoignage que ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait touché. Sa voix tremblerait probablement trop pour répondre alors il embrassa Harry passionnément tout en se relevant sur ses genoux, collant leurs torses ensemble.

 

" **Epouse-moi.**  ", répéta-t-il parce que maintenant il savait qu'il aimerait Harry pour l'éternité et que même si ce n'est pas le cas, il veut se lier à lui aux yeux du monde entier. Parce qu'Harry aimait Louis de façon inconditionnelle. Louis l'avait toujours su, depuis le premier jour. Il ne pouvait l'aimer que de cette façon pour avoir supporter tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser. Louis venait de se rendre compte que leur couple n'en était un que parce qu'Harry avait été capable de s'oublier pour aimer Louis inconditionnellement. Il avait tout aimé de Louis, le bien et surtout le mal. Il l'avait accepté entièrement et irrévocablement. Il n'avait jamais pensé ou voulu ne prendre qu'une partie de lui. Il l'aimait comme il aimait tout un chacun : pleinement.

 

Et à cet instant, Louis sut qu'Harry avait été celui qui l'avait sauvé. De toutes les façons possibles.

 


	25. 25.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après des semaines qui ont finalement fini en mois, voici l'épilogue de cette histoire ! 
> 
> J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire parce que dans mon esprit cette histoire était finie depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas long, c'est une petite conclusion à leurs péripéties, en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire ! :) Bonne lecture.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés rapidement, remplis de concerts, d'heures d'écritures, de disputes et de réconciliation pour finalement devenir des années. Pas une seule fois, Louis n'avait regretté cette confession, cette demande mariage qui n'avait pas vraiment été prévue mais qui n'en avait été que plus sincère encore. Ils auraient pu se marier depuis bien longtemps, organiser une cérémonie en cachette, comme pour le reste de leur relation ; néanmoins Louis savait qu'ils méritaient mieux que ça, que leur amour méritait beaucoup mieux qu'une cérémonie à la va-vite, en cachette. Ils voulaient célébrer leur amour aux yeux de tous et non plus laisser le poids de la société et de leur management appuyer sur les décisions que devraient être leurs et qui, désormais, seraient uniquement les leurs. Plus d'hésitations, de cachotteries. Ils s'aimaient, nom de dieu, qu'il y avait-il de mal à cela ?!

 

Zayn était parti, sans jamais se retourner et Louis aurait voulu dire qu'il savait que lui aussi le laisserait pourtant – pourtant il avait grandi et avait pris de l'assurance, assez pour ne pas se sentir responsable du départ ou de l'évolution des personnes qu'il aimait. Zayn était parti et Louis avait pleuré avec Harry et les garçons, il avait pleuré mais il avait continué d'avancer. Eleanor avait trouvé le courage de se déclarer à Max, libérant ainsi Louis de son engagement envers elle. Ils vivaient maintenant ensemble sur Londres et Louis leur rendait quelques fois visite avec Harry. Tout allait pour le mieux. N'est-ce pas ?

 

«  **Et vous prévoyez toujours de vous marier ?**  », demanda Robin, surprenant tout le monde. La famille d'Harry était venue pour un repas avec celle de Louis : ils se retrouvaient maintenant tous autour de tables de jardin, partageant un repas sous les rires des enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin. Johannah et Anne se tournèrent vers Louis et Harry avec un sourire impatient aux lèvres. Ils étaient en plein mois de Juillet 2015 et Harry était maintenant âgé de vingt-et-un ans.

 

«  **Bien sûr !**  », répondit Louis, sa main entrelacée à celle de son fiancé, un regard emplit de tendresse qu'il déposa sur le visage d'Harry qui souriait comme un bien-heureux.

 

«  **On ne devrait pas vous le dire mais....**  », commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Johannah.

 

«  **Comment ça tu ne devrais pas nous le dire ?! Je te préviens, Harry, si vous me cassez quelque chose concernant ce mariage que j'attends depuis si longtemps, je vous déshérite, gendre ou pas gendre !**  », rouspeta-t-elle, les joues rouges mais un air attendri démentant ses menaces.

 

«  **Maman !**  », grogna Louis avant de faire signe à Harry de continuer.

 

«  **Mais, on va se marier en Octobre. On vient d'avoir la réponse de l'église.**  », souffla Harry, les joues roses d'anticipation et d'émotion. Ils allaient se marier dans trois mois.

 

Johannah ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

 

«  **Vous allez vous marier où alors ?**  », demanda Anne, beaucoup plus tempérée que sa meilleure amie.

 

Ils y avaient longtemps réfléchi et puis finalement, tout leur avait semblé si simple, si logique.

 

«  **Dans la même église que celle où Johannah et Dan se sont mariés. Celle où, durant leur mariage, nous nous sommes promis que ce serait bientôt notre tour.**  », expliqua Harry, ne pouvant retenir sa joie de transparaître sur son visage quand il sentit la main de son fiancé se poser sur sa cuisse et serrer avec tendresse.

 

Un léger couinement s'échappa des lèvres de Jo, qui, une main sur la bouche tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Ils n'en parlèrent pas plus, les deux jeunes hommes voulant garder pour eux les détails de leur cérémonie.

 

Il faisait beau et c'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient crainte. Tout le monde était assis dans l'église, leurs familles, amis, connaissances. Louis et Harry portaient tous les deux un costume assez simple si ce n'est qu'Harry avait enfilé une chemise blanche en soie, brodée de fleurs et d'ancres blanches, qui passaient presque inaperçues mais que Louis savait être là. Ils se tenaient devant le prêtre, tenant la main de l'autre. Ils avaient pris la décision de faire leur déclarations eux-mêmes pour ne pas devoir répéter bêtement les mots du prêtre.

 

«  **Moi, Harry Styles, je jure..... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne connais même plus mon discours. Je suis désolé, je ne parviens à me souvenir de ce que j'avais écrit. Louis, mon amour, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps de pouvoir célébrer notre amour devant nos familles et amis. Dès le premier jour, je savais que je voulais tenter ma chance avec toi. Tu m'as tellement appris au fur et à mesure des années que nous avons passées l'un près de l'autre. Tu m'as aimé, tu m'as accepté et tu m'as enseigné à ne pas craindre le regard des autres. Tout ce que tu es fait de moi une meilleure personne et je te promets de toujours t'aimer, dans les mauvais moments comme dans les bons.**  », déclara Harry avec émotion, Johannah essuyant une larme au coin de son œil derrière eux.

 

Louis releva son visage et tomba dans le regard amoureux et excité de futur mari. Mon dieu, qu'il aimait ce mot.

 

«  **Harry. Haz. Notre amour a toujours été une épreuve pour moi. Non pas parce que je doutais de ton amour pour moi ou de mon amour pour toi, mais parce que je me battais contre mes démons et qu'ils avaient le dessus sur moi. Je m'épuisais à te repousser quand la seule chose que je voulais était de t'avoir à mes côtés. En te demandant de m'épouser, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'attendais de ce mariage. Mais maintenant je le sais. Par ce mariage je te jure de toujours te laisser entrer en moi sans te repousser, sans élever de murs pour me protéger parce qu'avec toi je peux tout supporter, tout surmonter. Tu as été ma maison depuis notre premier regard. Ta maison, ta famille, tes amis et ton amour ont été mon salut dans mes moments les plus sombres. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir donné la force de me sauver. Je t'aime de tout mon être et je veux lier ma vie à la tienne, pour aujourd'hui et les années à venir. À jamais, si possible. Je ne te promets pas la perfection, mais je te promets mon amour le plus pur et le plus absolu parce que tu me rends fort et que je suis prêt à te donner tout de moi.**  », récita Louis.

 

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à convier ses sentiments et ses idées mais le seul qui devait comprendre était Harry et Louis savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour qu'il comprenne ce qui animait son cœur. Liam et Niall se tenaient de chaque côté de leurs frères et le sourire sur leurs lèvres étaient le témoignage de leurs joies. Eleanor et Max étaient assis au premier rang, dans le cercle réservé aux famille. Parce qu'elle était de leur famille et Louis lui avait promis qu'elle serait invitée au mariage. Sa main entrelacée à celle du brun à côté d'elle fit sourire Louis de façon encore plus franche. ils avaient à leurs côtés tous les éléments de leur réussite. 

 

«  **Je vous déclare mari et mari.**  », conclut le pasteur, laissant les deux nouveaux époux s'embrasser avec fougue sous les applaudissements et les cris de leurs familles et amis. Le père de Louis n'était pas venu, tout comme Zayn, mais ils avaient autour d'eux ceux qui les avaient maintenus heureux et qui les avaient accepté pour ceux qu'ils étatient. Et c'était suffisant. Ils étaient mariés, entourés de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Peut-être que dans quelques années ils adopteraient un enfant, peut-être même avant. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais ils étaient sûrs qu'ils avanceraient côte à côte et main dans la main comme depuis le premier jour.

 


End file.
